La Esposa Selkie
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Traducción:Establecido durante el reinado de "Bloody Mary" Tudor. Bella es capturada por Edward para criar a su hija. Él promete liberarla un día, ¿pero lo hará? intrigas de la corte y el peligro en cada esquina. ¿Podrán ellos, y su amor recién descubierto, sobrevivir?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Salem Fabian (FFAD)

Beta:Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

_Inglaterra, 1553._

Había muchos que creían que Edward, Duque de Cullen, se había vuelto loco desde la muerte de su esposa. Ciertamente, su comportamiento había puesto en marcha una oleada de rumores. Él había desatendido la mayor parte de su casa y cerró sus puertas a los visitantes. Su casa de campo estaba prácticamente vacía. Su gran sala, antes utilizada para sonar con risas y la música del trovador en las fiestas nocturnas, ahora solo hacía eco con los sonidos de sus pasos solitarios.

Especialmente curioso es su hábito de caminar. Sus arrendatarios dijeron haberlo visto por todas sus tierras, solo, a pie. Que un miembro de la nobleza fuera a alguna parte sin vigilancia era extraño, pero, ¿a pie? No estaba cazando. No examinaba sus tierras. Él andaba vagando sin rumbo, con los ojos en el suelo, perdido en cualquier pensamiento. Eso era lo que le atormentaba.

Edward no estaba loco, pero era casi obligado. Cuando los recuerdos se abalanzaban sobre él como aves furiosas que protegen su nido, lo único que podía hacer era caminar.

Había perdido a su esposa, Mary, hacía dos años en el parto. Habían estado casados desde poco tiempo después de su decimoquinto cumpleaños; un matrimonio por amor poco común. Él sabía desde edad temprana que estaba comprometido con Mary, y la primera vez que la vio fue en la boda, pero él sabía que iba a amar a esa mujer hasta el día de su muerte. Durante los diez felices años que habían estado juntos, el único punto oscuro fue la incapacidad de Mary para darle un heredero. Él se había resignado a que no iban a tener hijos, que Emmett, y los hijos que tuviera, iban a heredar el título.

Mary sufrió de abortos involuntarios tras abortos involuntarios. Podía ver la forma en que se debilitaba, y trató de abstenerse de su cama, pero Mary era una mujer cariñosa y muy... convincente en ese sentido. Y milagro de milagros, finalmente su embarazo se había retenido. Ellos iban a ser bendecidos, finalmente, con un heredero. Su alegría era ahora un recuerdo amargo. Nunca debería haberla tocado.

Dos días después del nacimiento de su hija, Mary había muerto de fiebre, y por lo tanto también su corazón.

El bebé era una niña. Edward era el destinatario de mucha lástima. Que su esposa hubiera muerto era triste, pero era peor que su bebé fuera una niña. Una niña no era más que una fuga en una familia, que tendría que vestir de acuerdo a su estación y ofrecer una dote para casarla. La única manera de que una chica podría beneficiar a la familia era si su matrimonio llevara conexiones útiles.

Edward había sostenido a su hija por primera vez después del funeral, y estuvo tentado a odiarla, a echarle la culpa por la muerte de su madre, pero él simplemente no podía. Elizabeth era tan dulce y encantadora. Se veía como Mary, pero en lugar del pelo rubio de Mary, o castaño de Edward, la pequeña Elizabeth lo tenía marrón, rizado; probablemente heredado de su abuela, al igual que Emmett. Ella estaba envuelta en sus pañales, bien envuelta en un paño blanco para asegurarse de que ella creciera con extremidades rectas, y todo lo que pudo ver de ella era la carita, una réplica de la de su madre. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla?

El administrador de Edward, James, ya tenía una nodriza contratada para el bebé. (Incluso si hubiera vivido, Mary no habría amamantado a su propia hija.) A menudo, la gente enviaba al bebé a vivir con la nodriza hasta que el niño tuviera edad suficiente para ser destetado, pero Edward negó a la sugerencia.

Rosalie venía de una buena familia, la hija de un lord menor que había jugado toda su riqueza y dejado a su familia empobrecida. El marido de Rosalie y su hijo recién nacido, habían muerto en el incendio de su casa, dejándola sin hogar e indigente, y profundamente agradecida por la posición de atender a Elizabeth. Edward había pensado que era una excelente opción, especialmente porque su hijo había sido un niño. La leche de las mujeres que tuvieron varones se decía que era más fuerte.

Pero algo faltaba. La pobre Elizabeth se aferró a su padre cuando él fue a visitarla en el cunero. Rosalie no era de la clase maternal y Elizabeth estaba hambrienta de cariño.

Él debería volver a casarse. Su joven primo, el rey, había tratado de arreglarle matrimonios a Edward hasta el día en que murió, hacía ya un mes. Edward era rico, muy cerca del trono por sangre, y no tenía heredero varón, una situación que no se podía permitir que continuara. Pero Elizabeth necesitaba una madre, y él no tendría un frío y calculado matrimonio arreglado.

Había recibido noticias de ayer de que la hermana del joven rey, Mary, había depuesto a Jane Grey. Era lo que Edward había esperado que sucediera. Jane era una desconocida para el pueblo y tenía poco apoyo. La mayoría de la gente sentía que Mary era la heredera legítima y que el joven rey nunca debería haber tratado de desheredar a sus hermanas y dejar el trono a su primo. El joven rey muerto había estado preocupado de que Mary diera al traste con todas sus reformas protestantes, y tenía razón. Pero no tenía derecho legal a nombrar a Jane como su heredera, ya que su padre, Enrique VIII, había establecido la sucesión a través de una ley del Parlamento que no podía ser revocada por una simple voluntad. A pesar de que la gente estaba recelosa con respecto al catolicismo ferviente de Mary, sentían que tenía un derecho moral al trono, y elevó a su llamada cuando se marchó a Londres, con un ejército de campesinos armados con horcas y guadañas.

Edward suspiró. A él le gustaba Jane. Ella había sido una vez propuesta como una esposa para él, pero la madre de Jane tenía mayores ambiciones que un Duque. Jane era tranquila y estudiosa, con profundas convicciones protestantes, por lo que el joven rey había tratado de dejarle su trono en vez de a su hermana. Ella no tenía mucho sentido del humor, pero la vida le había dado a Jane Grey muy pocos motivos para sonreír. Sus padres, su madre sobre todo, eran abusivos, y Edward estaba bastante seguro de que el nuevo marido de Jane también lo era. Se había obligado a la niña a aceptar la corona, pero lo que no se esperaba era que una vez que Jane la tomara, ella reafirmara su independencia al negarse a coronar a su marido como rey.

Ahora, ella estaba en la Torre, prisionera de Mary. Mary había escrito a Edward que ella no tenía ninguna intención de ejecutar a Jane porque entendía muy bien que ella se había negado a seguir con la traición. Ella la mantendría encarcelada en la Torre hasta que las cosas se resolvieran y se calmaran, luego le devolvería su libertad para volver a su vida en el país con sus amados libros.

Edward había escogido cuidadosamente su camino por el empinado sendero hasta la playa, uno de sus lugares favoritos en la finca. Había algo en la constante e ingobernable naturaleza del mar, que calmaba su alma. Los hombres andaban alrededor, preocupados por sus pequeños problemas, y al mar no le importaba lo más mínimo. Había estado allí durante miles de años antes de su tiempo, y estaría allí miles de años en el futuro, las olas seguirían rompiendo en la orilla.

Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar cuando se escuchó algo. Él ladeó la cabeza. Sí, ahí estaba otra vez. El sonido de una risa. ¿Piratas?, se preguntó. La piratería y el contrabando siempre han sido un problema en esta parte de la costa. Edward pasó la mano por su cintura y apretó la enjoyada empuñadura de su cuchillo.

Siguió el hilo tenue del sonido. Había una pequeña península que se adentraba en el agua, con rocas altas en el centro. Edward se deslizó hasta el final y echó un vistazo alrededor. El shock hizo caer su mandíbula, lo congeló en su lugar.

Dos mujeres desnudas estaban tomando el sol en las rocas, su piel cremosa brillaba en la luz del sol caliente. Edward no podía apartar la mirada de la fascinante vista. Él nunca había visto a su mujer completamente desnuda. La menor de las dos tenía el pelo largo, de color marrón oscuro, la otra mujer lo peinaba para ella.

Mientras observaba, una foca gris salió del agua, dejando caer su cuerpo torpe sobre la piedra al lado de las mujeres. Para su sorpresa, la foca parecía dividida por alguna costura invisible y apareció otra mujer desnuda.

¡Selkies! Edward había escuchado las historias, por supuesto, pero nunca había imaginado ver a una. Si hubiera nacido unos pocos cientos de años más tarde, Edward habría puesto en duda su cordura en lo que estaba viendo, pero él vivía en una época en la que se aceptaba la existencia de brujas, demonios, monstruos del mar, fantasmas y hadas, ampliamente.

El reino de los selkies se suponía que era mucho más al norte de aquí, en los fríos mares, frente a las costas de Irlanda y Dinamarca. Los selkies eran metamorfos, algunos decían que eran las hadas del mar, otros dijeron que eran las almas de los que se había ahogado. Se supone que eran inmortales, que nunca envejecían una vez que alcanzaban la madurez. Sus pieles eran lo que permitía la transformación. Si su piel se perdiera o fuera destruida, el o la selkie, quedarían atrapados en forma humana, y si fuera robada, ellos quedarían en deuda con su captor, hasta que le fuera devuelta voluntariamente su piel. Hermosos, cuando estaban en su forma humana, se dice que tienen un gran poder de seducción sobre los mortales. Los hombres se supone que eran amantes increíbles, la respuesta a las oraciones de muchas esposas insatisfechas y solitarias solteronas, convocados por el derramamiento de siete lágrimas en el mar. Las mujeres se decía que eran excelentes esposas y madres, debido a su naturaleza amable, pero para ambos, hombres y mujeres, su primer amor siempre será el mar, y que podían consumirse de pena si se mantenían atrapados en la tierra durante demasiado tiempo.

Extraño, pensó, que los seres que podrían vivir para siempre, podían morir de pena. El tiempo y la enfermedad no podía hacerlos caer, pero podían morir por sus emociones.

La recién llegada tenía el pelo gris moteado de negro, a juego al pellejo que llevaba como foca. Sostuvo colgando la piel en una mano, mientras saludaba a las otras mujeres. Él la observó mientras ella dobló cuidadosamente la piel y la metió en una grieta en las rocas.

Las mujeres se abrazaron, charlando con entusiasmo. La que tenía el pelo oscuro echó hacia atrás la cabeza, con una expresión soñadora en su cara. Edward se sintió cautivado por su belleza, su exuberante figura redondeada, y pelo oscuro que se filtraba por la roca debajo de ella. Una de las mujeres señaló a la playa e hizo un gesto a las otras, que se pusieron de pie y echaron a correr con ella a jugar en la orilla de la playa, tan inocentes y desinteresadas en su desnudez como debió de ser antes de la Caída de Adán y Eva.

Un pensamiento hizo eco en la mente de Edward. Excelentes esposas y madres. Se le cortó la respiración. Esta podía ser la solución. Podía capturar una esposa selkie para cuidar de Elizabeth y ya no tendría que encontrar una manera de rechazar cortésmente las ofertas de matrimonio. Cuando Elizabeth tuviera la edad suficiente, podría liberar a la mujer selkie y afirmar que ella había muerto, dejándoles un viudo elegible una vez más. El corazón le latía de emoción.

Se acercó más al lugar donde había visto a la mujer de pelo gris esconder su piel, manteniendo un ojo puesto en las mujeres retozando, para que no lo cogieran en el acto. Él encontró la grieta y sacó la piel de color gris. Una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de encontrar la que pertenecía a la mujer de pelo oscuro, y en la parte inferior de la pila, vio una piel que hacía juego con su pelo. Era increíblemente ligera y pequeña, y tan caliente como un ser vivo. Él no pudo resistirse a acariciar el pelo de seda suave con los dedos. Una cosa tan pequeña, no mucho más grande que una servilleta. ¿Cómo pudo caber dentro de ella? Magia, se supone, la magia de las hadas.

Hizo las otras hacia atrás y puso la piel parda oscura dentro de su jubón. Se deslizó con cuidado por entre las rocas y se sentó en la arena para verlas jugar. Les envidiaba. Tenían la inocencia despreocupada de los niños, jugando en el sol de la tarde. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que disfrutó realmente algo? Él no recordaba haber jugado como lo hacían, porque, incluso de niño pequeño, había sentido el peso de sus responsabilidades.

Las mujeres se persiguieron y se estrellaron una con la otra, riendo, buceando y rodando en las olas grises, destellos de piel cremosa en el agua gris. Las gaviotas volaron en círculo y gritaron, cayendo a participar en sus juegos. La mujer de pelo oscuro saltó y atrapó a una, soltándola con una sonrisa cuando se le colgaba de sus brazos. El ave despegó de nuevo, elevándose hacia el cielo para descender y bucear en ella. Ella se hundió bajo las olas y saltó en una explosión de agua. Se desvió en el último segundo y cayó de nuevo en el agua, riendo. ¡Qué hermoso sonido que era el de su risa!

El sol se estaba asentando bajo el cielo cuando finalmente se cansaron y volvieron a las rocas para recuperar sus pieles. Una de las mujeres lo vio y exclamó, señalándolo. En un instante, las pieles fueron arrancadas de sus escondites y se las pusieron. Dos focas se metieron en el mar, pero la mujer de pelo oscuro se quedó atrás. Ella buscaba frenéticamente su piel, acariciando el interior de la grieta y la buscaba por debajo de las rocas, sus enormes ojos negros lo miraron con recelo mientras se acercaba. La cabeza de una foca rompió en el agua unos metros hacia mar adentro, un grito desgarrador salió de ella al ver a su amiga aún de pie sobre las rocas, una mirada de pánico llenó sus rasgos.

Edward se acercó lentamente, con las manos a los costados.

—No temas, selkie. No voy a hacerte daño.

Dejó escapar un gemido y redobló sus esfuerzos de búsqueda, sus manos escarbando en la roca como si pudiera abrirla para revelar la seguridad.

—Tengo tu piel —anunció.

Ella se hincó como si se hubiera rendido.

—Por favor —susurró—. Por favor, devuélvemela —sus ojos grandes y oscuros suplicaron también.

—No, yo no lo creo —él la miró por un momento.

—Voy a hacer lo que me pidas —dijo—. Por favor, solo devuélvemela.

Él negó con la cabeza y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

—Yo necesito de ti —dijo.

Ella miró a su jubón, como si pudiera ver su piel oculta, pero ni siquiera él sabía que ella no era capaz de tomarla de nuevo. Una vez que había sido robada por un mortal, la piel tenía que ser devuelta voluntariamente por el que la tomó.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

Ella pareció confundida por un momento.

—Yo no tengo un nombre de palabra.

¿Cómo podían comunicarse sin tener los nombres?, se preguntó.

—Te llamaré "Bella" —afirmó, porque ella era hermosa, al igual que el indómito mar, de donde vino. Isabella había sido el nombre de la madre de la reina Katherine, recordó. Él simplemente podía decir que era italiana o española.

—Sígueme —le ordenó. Él la llevó a la base del acantilado por debajo de su casa y se quitó el jubón, dejando al descubierto la camisa suelta de lino blanco que llevaba debajo. Ella dio un leve grito cuando vio su piel, pero mantuvo un firme control sobre ella. Le entregó el jubón— Ponte esto, Bella —no podía llevar a una mujer desnuda a la casa. Ella lo miró con confusión, así que él lo tomó y lo colocó sobre sus hombros, sus brazos enroscados a través de sus mangas, y lo sujetó a los alamares dorados de la parte delantera. El jubón llegaba únicamente a los muslos y de alguna manera parecía más desnuda que cuando no llevaba nada más que su piel. Sus brazos fueron tragados por las mangas y el cuello alto asomó arriba más allá de la barbilla. Parecía una niña asustada y él sintió una punzada extraña de culpa, que apartó a toda prisa.

Él tomó el viaje de regreso a casa en etapas, ocultando a su nueva esposa selkie detrás de los árboles, las puertas, un carreta estacionada, para tratar de evitar ser visto desde la casa. Abrió la puerta de servicio lateral y le dio un empujón a su interior después de comprobar que el camino estaba despejado. Él la llevó por unas escaleras estrechas, tirando de su mano cada vez que se detenía a mirar a los objetos desconocidos. ¿Habría estado alguna vez en una casa antes?, Edward se preguntó.

Él la llevó a las cámaras de la dama, las salas que su esposa había ocupado. Polvorientas y abandonadas, las habitaciones tenían un aire sombrío, olvidadas. Fue al baúl en la esquina y utilizó la llave de su cinturón para desbloquearlo. Tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda y cerrar los ojos por un momento cuando vio uno de los vestidos de Mary, su favorito, doblado sobre la capa superior. Fue uno de terciopelo verde musgo, el corte del corpiño era bajo, actualmente de moda, pero se tendrían que hacer arreglos hasta que pudiera vestir correctamente a Bella. Le guardó las mangas separadas hacia dentro del tronco. Él no tenía ninguna dama de compañía para arreglarlo y nunca le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Ponte esto —le ordenó, empujando el vestido en sus manos. Abrió el segundo baúl, que contenía los fondos, los corsé, y las medias, de espaldas a Bella para permitir su modestia. Ella estaría indebidamente desnuda debajo del vestido, pero no la quería abrumar, ni tenía que jugar a la dama de compañía para asistirla.

Se dio la vuelta en pocos minutos, y vio que ella se había puesto el vestido al revés y tiraba con una mueca de la tela de constricción en el pecho.

Suspiró.

—Pon los brazos dentro —dijo, y tiró alrededor de su cuerpo hasta poner el vestido en la dirección correcta. Mary había sido más grande que Bella y el vestido le quedaba muy suelto, y se le amontonaba a los pies.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó—. No toques nada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en esos oscuros y cristalinos ojos. Sintió otra oleada irracional de culpa que le hizo azotar la puerta detrás de él cuando salió. Fue en busca de su hermano menor, Emmett, deseando, pero sin esperar encontrarlo en casa. Por lo general, Emmett estaba fuera, bebiendo y fornicando en ese momento del día. Edward suspiró. Era algo que realmente debería abordar, pero simplemente no había tenido la energía. Emmett siempre había tenido una vena salvaje, pero desde la muerte de Mary, y el posterior abandono de su hermano, el comportamiento de Emmett se había vuelto mucho peor.

Se puso contento cuando Emmett abrió la puerta de su dormitorio después de que llamó, pero no tan encantado de encontrar a Emmett tambaleándose sobre sus pies en una nube de vapores alcohólicos.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —dijo Edward.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Emmett, sin mucho interés. Cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras salía al pasillo.

—He encontrado alg… alguien —dijo Edward, corrigiéndose a sí mismo en medio de la frase—. Una chica.

Ahora, Emmett estaba interesado.

—Es bueno ver que regresas a tu antiguo yo —comentó—. He estado preocupado por ti.

—No es eso —dijo Edward, con impaciencia—. Voy a hacerla mi esposa.

Emmett parpadeó.

–Felicitaciones. ¿Quién es ella? ¿La hija del conde de Hale? Sé que ha estado presionándote para que la aceptes.

—No, ella es... —Edward vaciló—. Ella es una doncella selkie.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Me hiciste caer por un segundo, no. Es bueno escucharte bromear otra vez. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que hubieras enterrado tu sentido del humor con tu esposa.

—Lo digo en serio.

Emmett parpadeó.

—Tal vez debería empezar desde el principio.

Edward le habló de cuando localizó a las mujeres desnudas en la playa.

—No me extraña que les gusta caminar allí —dijo Emmett, con el aire de alguien que ha resuelto un misterio irritante.

—Esta es la primera vez que he visto eso —dijo Edward. Tiró de la piel del interior de su chaqueta y se la entregó a su hermano. Emmett la acarició, girándola una y otra vez en sus manos, y Edward sentía un extraño brote de celos que él más o menos aplacó.

—Parece una piel normal —comentó Emmett.

–Sí, y una pequeña —convino Edward—. Sin embargo, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Las otras mujeres se pusieron sus pieles y se convirtieron en focas justo enfrente de mí. Esta es la que pertenecía a Bella.

— ¿Bella?

—Es como la estoy llamando. Ella no tiene otro nombre, o al menos eso dice.

Emmett lo considero.

—He oído que a las hadas no le gusta decir a los demás sus nombres, porque dicen que da poder a otros sobre ellas.

Eso tenía más sentido que el no tener uno. La pobre muchacha estaba ya en su poder, así que tal vez tenía miedo de darle algo más para sostener sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sabes de los selkies? —le preguntó a su hermano. Se dirigieron por el pasillo hacia las cámaras de la señora, Emmett seguía sigzagueando debido a su excesivo consumo de cerveza.

—Se supone que son de buen corazón y son excelentes esposas —recitó Emmett—. Y tienen grandes poderes para tentar a un hombre con su carne.

Edward lo consideró. Sin duda se había sentido atraído por ella antes de siquiera saber qué estaba viendo. Si ella centró intencionadamente su poder sobre él... Él encontró que no se oponía exactamente a la idea y se sorprendió ligeramente. No había tenido el apetito de un hombre desde que Mary había muerto.

Abrió la puerta de las cámaras de la señora y se encontró a Bella exactamente donde la había dejado, con las manos entrelazadas alrededor de sus brazos. Ella estaba temblando, aunque la habitación no estaba fría. Ella miró de él a Emmett, con los ojos cada vez más grandes, incluso más cuando ella vio a su hermano. Edward sabía que ver a Emmett a veces podía ser desconcertante. Su tamaño era suficiente para intimidar, incluso sin la cicatriz que se extendía en su mejilla. Emmett estaba mirando con atención a otro lado. Había aprendido a no ver la reacción inicial de la gente a su apariencia.

—Bella, este es Emmett, mi hermano —le dijo—. Si no estoy aquí, lo tienes que obedecer como a mí.

—No puedes dejarla aquí —dijo Emmett, pasando sus ojos por la sombría habitación—. Necesitas limpiar y airear la cámara.

Edward se sintió irritado. Eso significaba que tendría que quedarse en su habitación, ya que ninguna de las otras estaban preparadas para recibir a los invitados. Esto ya estaba resultando ser más problemático de lo que esperaba.

—Sígueme —le dijo a Bella, y se dirigió a su propia cámara. Ella se quedó paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos enormes y redondos.

—Vamos —le ordenó, gesticulando para que entrara.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, llevándose la mano a la garganta.

—Tiene miedo —dijo Emmett.

—No voy a hacerte daño —Edward tomó su brazo (_¡su piel es tan suave_!) y trató de tirar de ella al interior. Bella apretó las manos alrededor del marco de la puerta y se negó a moverse, sus ojos tenían el mismo aspecto que la cierva que había matado durante su último viaje de caza—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Ella estaba mirando a la chimenea. Trató de ver qué era lo que la alarmó así, pero nada parecía fuera de lo normal para él.

— ¡Fuego! —dijo Emmett, aplaudiendo cuando la respuesta se le ocurrió—. Los selkies tienen miedo del fuego. Se me había olvidado.

—Está contenido —dijo Edward, con impaciencia—. No te hará daño —puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la arrastró en su interior. El suave y cálido cuerpo de Bella se agitó contra el suyo, despertando apetitos que no había tenido por años, por lo que la dejó en libertad tan pronto como le fue posible. Ella se atornilló a la puerta—. ¡Por los dientes de Dios! —murmuró Edward. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Atarla a la cama? (_Esa_ era una interesante posibilidad que él no había considerado antes).

—No te preocupes, pequeña selkie —dijo Emmett con alegría, y se apoderó de la jarra de agua, arrojando el contenido a las llamas. La sala se oscureció y Bella se relajó visiblemente.

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a estar en torno al fuego —le advirtió Edward—. Esta vieja piedra conserva el frío por la noche, y no voy a vivir en la oscuridad solo para complacerte.

—Es posible que tengas que hacerlo —dijo Emmett, bajando la voz hasta un nivel que solo Edward tenía la intención de escuchar—. Es más estrés que el que ya siente por su nueva vida, más probable será que decaiga por el mar. Ella podría morir.

— ¿Su gracia? —Rosalie, la nana de Elizabeth, llamó a la puerta—. La cena ha sido… —se cortó, mirando fijamente a la recién llegada.

—Esta es Lady Cullen —dijo Edward—. Mi nueva esposa.

Rosalie parpadeó.

—Sí, nos casamos de pronto —balbuceó Edward, tratando de llegar con una mentira en el acto—. Había estado esperando a que ella llegara de su patria para anunciar nuestro matrimonio.

—Su Gracia —dijo Rosalie, postrándose en una reverencia.

Bella la miró fijamente.

—Ella... ah, tiene costumbres diferentes a las nuestras —explicó Edward.

Rosalie no dijo nada.

—Ella, um, es del Nuevo Mundo —dijo Edward, cuando una idea rápidamente se formó en su mente—, traída en uno de los barcos españoles. En su tierra, ella es una princesa —esto último fue un momento de inspiración. Él no quería que su nueva esposa llegara a ser objeto de burlas, si la gente sentía que no era de un rango lo suficientemente alto, ella se salvaría al menos de algunas de ellas. En un momento en que una carta puede tardar meses en llegar a su destino, sería difícil, si no imposible, para que cualquiera pueda ser capaz de desmentir su historia. Ha habido casos de personas que pretendían ser de la realeza durante años, antes de que alguien los descubriera, y la intención de Edward era mantener a su nueva esposa selkie escondida de los ojos de la opinión pública tanto como sea posible.

—Vamos a ir a cenar, ¿me permites? —dijo Edward, extendiendo el brazo a Bella. Ella lo tomó, mirando tímidamente a Rosalie a través de sus pestañas. Por extraño que parezca, Rosalie parecía asustarla más que Emmett.

— ¿Su Gracia?

Edward miró a Rosalie, quien miró fijamente a los brazos desnudos de Bella.

— ¡Oh!, sí, tal vez deberías ayudar a Su gracia.

Rosalie no estaba contenta con eso, pero ella tomó las mangas cuando Edward las recuperó para ella y las unió con rapidez, murmurando todo el tiempo acerca de la escandalosa falta de ropa interior de Bella. Era por debajo de la dignidad de un duque reconocer el murmullo de un sirviente, y Rosalie utilizaba con frecuencia este método para ventilar sus puntos de vista. Bella estaba tan quieta como una estatua. Edward creyó que ella no respiraba. Tan pronto como terminó Rosalie, se agarró a Edward, como si le ofreciese algún tipo de seguridad.

La mesa principal en la gran sala se había dispuesto como todas las noches, con los invitados o no, con la más fina plata de Edward. Al lado de su plato estaba la copa de oro que había sido un regalo de boda de su tío, Enrique VIII. El asiento a su derecha se había establecido con la copa favorita de Emmett, que Edward rápidamente cambió para su izquierda, el asiento que ocuparía Emmett ahora que Edward tenía una nueva esposa para tomar la posición de honor.

Sacó la silla de Bella y le indicó que se sentara. Ella obedeció, pero se veía muy incómoda, como si nunca viera un uso práctico en la utilización de muebles tan extraños. Ella miró boquiabierta la pieza central de la mesa, una montaña de flores en la que estaba sentada una jaula dorada de pájaros, que contenía dos aves vivas. Bella parecía simpatizar con su situación.

Los sirvientes trajeron el primer plato, un anca de carne de ternera que se había empapado durante la noche en la sal y las especias. Estaba cubierto con una salsa dulce de granada con ciruelas jugosas. Uno de los favoritos de Edward. Acompañada con una tarta de anguila, un pavo real asado cubierto de dorados, con sus plumas artísticamente sustituidas, y un pollo asado que había sido rellenado con una paloma, que a su vez, se rellenaba de una alondra. Edward tenía un hábil trinchador, podía entregar una porción que contuviera la carne de los tres pájaros.

—Mmm, ¡brewet! —dijo Emmett, cuando un plato de carne en rodajas finas caramelizadas en la canela se presentó.

—Será mejor tener una porción ahora —informó Edward a Bella—. Emmett ha sabido comer el plato entero por sí mismo.

A través de los tres cursos de la comida, más de veinte platos se sirvieron. Los nobles tomaban un pequeño fragmento de cada uno de sus favoritos, algunos de los platos se fueron sin tocar. Después de que la familia había terminado de comer, los funcionarios de más alto rango tienen su comida en ella, y las sobras siguen pasándose hacia abajo hasta que toda la casa hubiera comido, para terminar con las "carnes rotas" que se distribuyen a los pobres que hacían fila en la puerta de la cocina con la esperanza de una comida.

Un pez grande fue traído, muy bien posado en aspic (gelatina salada) azul, sus escamas doradas y su boca llena de higos. El servicio se puso en la mesa delante de Bella, cuyo rostro se fue poco a poco horrorizando. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, presionando sus manos sobre su boca. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ella se levantó y cogió el pescado del plato y corrió hacia la puerta. Los sirvientes se quedaron mirando su partida, luego inclinaron la cabeza para susurrar. Edward apretó los dientes. Esta era la razón que había reducido su personal.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Tal vez fue un amigo —jadeó.

—Esto no es divertido, Emmett, —dijo Edward, aumentando las ganas de seguir a su pequeña extraña esposa. La culpa regresó, y con ella vino un extraño deseo de proteger a esa pobre criatura de la angustia. Él ya había hecho suficiente daño con lo que había hecho, robándola de su vida, de su familia. Un pensamiento terrible se le ocurrió: ¿y si ella tenía un marido selkie? ¿Niños? Él no había preguntado.

Pero, ¿por qué debería importarle? Ella no era una persona. Probablemente ni siquiera tenía un alma. Desde luego no era cristiana, porque ninguna mujer cristiana juega desnuda en el oleaje en una playa. Eso sería algo que tenía que corregir y _rápido._ La Reina Mary había obligado regresar a la Iglesia Católica de vuelta a Inglaterra y estaba deseosa de acabar con la herejía.

Siguió a Bella por un camino empinado, hasta la playa. La encontró de rodillas, llorando, enterrando el pescado asado en la arena. Se agachó junto a ella mientras ella le dio unas palmaditas al montículo de arena sobre la pequeña tumba.

—Bella, ¿puedes explicarme por qué te molestó tanto?

—Todas las cosas muertas —susurró—. Cosas muertas por todos lados. Decoradas. Y te las ibas a comer.

— ¿Tú no comes carne?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Seguramente ves las criaturas del mar que se comen los demás.

Ella contempló la extensión de agua con el anhelo escrito en sus ojos.

—Sí, ese es el ciclo de la vida, pero no... las disfrazan y desfilan con las pobres cosas.

Podía ver que ella estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que la había molestado. Fue la presentación macabra, festiva de los platos, las aves re-adornadas con sus plumas, frutas rellenas en la boca.

—Voy a tener que decirle a mi cocinero que preparare más platos de verduras para ti —dijo Edward—. Siento que te haya molestado, pero esto es algo a lo que simplemente tendrás que acostumbrarte. Yo soy un duque. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

—Un poco.

—Bueno, que implica una gran cantidad de espectáculo, pompa, incluso cuando como solo con mi familia. Y, además, ser un noble significa una gran cantidad de personas que ven todos tus movimientos. No puedes hacer algo como esto otra vez, Bella. Las personas perdonan un poco de excentricidad, porque creen que eres de una tierra lejana, con costumbres diferentes, pero hay que tratar de adaptarse a la vida aquí.

—Tú no me dejas ir —dijo en voz baja, sus ojos todavía pegados al mar.

—No, te necesito. Tengo una hija, Elizabeth, que necesita urgentemente una madre. Es por eso que te tomé por mi esposa —la culpa estaba de vuelta y lo hizo difícil—. Yo... Yo voy a tratar de ser un buen marido para ti, trataré de hacerte feliz —ofreció—. No voy a hacer... es decir, no voy a forzar a mis... Ah... atenciones en ti.

— ¿Pero me dejaras ir? —ella insistió.

—Después de Elizabeth tenga la edad suficiente para no necesitar una madre —él acordó.

— ¿Lo juras? —preguntó ella. Sus ojos se dirigieron desde el mar hasta encontrase con los suyos, y tenía la sensación de que no se trataba de ninguna promesa ordinaria. Ella se estaba atando a él en una promesa. La columna vertebral de Edward hormigueó en alerta. Una promesa hecha a un hada no debía ser tomada a la ligera.

—Lo juro —dijo, y sintió una fuerte brisa volando su cabello.

* * *

_Gracias por empezar esta nueva historia con nosotras! esperamos de todo corazón que la disfrutes._

**_Pronto Epilogo de Primero y Diez..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Valentine Flesar (FFAD)

Beta:Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Edward condujo a Bella de vuelta a la casa. Subir el sendero fue duro para ella debido a sus demasiado largas faldas, y se tropezaba frecuentemente, por tanto, Edward sujetó su brazo para salvaguardarla de caer. Tocar su brazo fue suficiente para despertar sus sentidos otra vez, recordando como de suave se había sentido su piel cuando intentó tirar de ella hasta sus aposentos, y él se preguntó si ella estaba poniendo en práctica su magia selkie en él.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a ella cuando entraron a la casa por la misma puerta que él había usado la primera vez que la trajo aquí. Probablemente, la mesa había sido despejada para entonces, pero él estaba seguro que podía ordenarle algo de la cocina.

—No —le dijo. Ella dejó caer sus faldas. El dobladillo estaba mojado y cubierto de arena, probablemente arruinado. Él sintió un momento de dolor por el vestido, ya que siempre había amado la mirada de su esposa en el.

—Bella, cuando me hables en público, debes dirigirte a mí adecuadamente.

Ella miró alrededor del vacío vestíbulo, como buscando al público que él había mencionado.

—Los oídos de los sirvientes están en cualquier parte —explicó—. En cualquier sitio en el que estemos fuera de nuestros aposentos, o alrededor de gente, debes dirigirte acorde a mi rango. Si no, la gente pensará que eres grosera e irrespetuosa.

— ¿Qué digo? —preguntó ella. Su tono era resignado, pero él estaba contento por su disposición a obedecer.

—Tienes que llamarme "Su Gracia", o "Milord esposo" —dijo. E increíblemente, él se encontró a sí mismo añadiendo—: Pero cuando estemos en nuestros aposentos, solos, puedes llamarme Edward — ¿por qué ofreció eso? ¿Y por qué de repente él quería oír el sonido de su nombre en los labios de ella?

—Sí, milord esposo —ella repitió, probando la frase.

Él le sonrió.

—Muy bien, milady esposa. Vamos a visitar a nuestra hija —la condujo por el pasillo donde estaba la guardería de Elizabeth. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, él oyó gritar a Rosalie.

— ¡Tú, pequeña y terca diablilla! —acompañado por el sonido de una bofetada. Él abrió la puerta y encontró a Rosalie estando todavía sobre Elizabeth, su mano otra vez hacia atrás para propinarle otro golpe.

Su tímida pequeña esposa selkie se convirtió en una leona.

Con un gruñido indignado, Bella se abalanzó hacia delante, golpeando a Rosalie contra la pared de piedra, su antebrazo presionado contra la garganta de Rosalie. Ella era mucho más pequeña que Rosalie, pero la diferencia de tamaño fue bien recompensada por su agresión. Sus ojos estaban lanzando chispas de furia y Edward estaba embelesado de su belleza feroz. En ese momento, en su fuego, Bella estaba magnífica.

— ¿Te atreves a pegar a la niña de milord esposo? —gruñó Bella.

Rosalie dio un grito ahogado y balbuceó, tirando ineficazmente del brazo que cortaba sus reservas de aire. Le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Edward, el cual aún seguía clavado en su sitio.

—Si alguna vez golpeas a esa niña otra vez —dijo entre dientes, Bella—, te pegaré hasta que no seas nada más que pudin.

Rosalie se estaba poniendo morada. Bella quitó su brazo y la mujer cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando en grandes gritos roncos. Elizabeth, quien estuvo observando el incidente con los ojos abiertos de satisfacción, corrió hacia su nueva partisana, sus brazos levantados.

El corazón de Edward tirado por la mirada de ella. Elizabeth llevaba una pequeña replica de uno de los vestidos de su medre, terciopelo marrón, ricamente bordado con hilo de oro forrado y cubierto con dispersas semillas de perlas. Debajo de el, llevaba el mismo tipo de corsé que una mujer adulta y su cabeza estaba cubierta de un gorro de lino conocido como biggin**(1)**.

Bella le sonrió gentilmente y cogió a la niña en sus brazos. Con una amenaza del puño hacia Rosalie, se marchó de la habitación. Edward la siguió, aturdido. Bella se dirigió hacia la alcoba de él, pero se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio que el fuego había sido re-encendido.

—Tiene que haber fuego —dijo Edward—. No querrás que la niña se resfríe, ¿verdad?

Bella se estremeció, pero dio un paso dentro. Eligió estar en la parte más alejada del fuego de la habitación, tomando asiento en la cama de Edward. Era una de las más opulentas piezas de mueble de la casa, con su grueso colchón de plumas y cortinas bordadas de terciopelo, suspendidas por varillas colgando desde el techo. La manta, el tapiz de detrás de la cama, estaba ricamente bordado con el emblema de la familia. No había ninguna almohada; esas que eran usadas únicamente por el enfermo o débil. Edward esperó a que Bella mirara impresionada a su grandiosidad, pero toda su atención estaba centrada en Elizabeth. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y posicionó a la niña en su regazo.

Elizabeth le estaba parloteando a su nueva amiga y Bella estaba escuchando con aparente interés, aunque Edward no pudiese seguir lo que estaba diciendo. Mientras que la atención de Bella estaba ocupada, él se levantó, fue hacia su armario y sacó una llave de un bolsillo interior de su jubón. Lo abrió y escondió la piel de Bella dentro, cerrando con llave las puertas. Le dio un tirón a estas para estar seguro de que estaban aseguradas. Sabía que Bella no podía robarse su piel, aunque la pusiese sobre una mesa al aire libre. Tenía que ser devuelta de buen grado. Pero él tuvo la necesidad de cerrarlo de forma segura con llave... solo por si acaso.

Bella realmente parecía estar disfrutando de la charla con su hija. A pesar de su amor por ella, Edward pasaba poco tiempo con Elizabeth, así como hacían la mayoría de los padres de su clase. Él planeó visitarla una vez al día, normalmente por las noches después de cenar. Ella le haría una reverencia y le recitaría la lección que había aprendido ese día. A pesar del consejo de Rosalie y sus amigos, no podía evitar darle cariño, aunque había sido avisado de que eso la malcriaría.

Los niños en su palabra eran tratados más como pequeños adultos y educados severamente, no sea que cayesen en el pecado o se conviertan en malcriados debido a demasiada indulgencia. Edward había visto a sus propios padres solamente una o dos veces por semana cuando ellos estaban en la residencia, lo cual no sucedía a menudo, ya que ellos seguían a la corte cuando se movía de palacio a palacio. Él sería vestido en sus mejores prendas y llevado a ellos para recitarles sus lecciones y recibir su bendición. Todavía recordaba el miedo que siempre sentía de ser inmovilizado bajo la fría mirada de su padre, miedo que hacía que sus palabras tropezaran y tartamudeara como no hacía en otras ocasiones.

Débil y permisible como podía ser, Edward no quería que Elizabeth le tuviera miedo. Ella tenía una dulce, obediente naturaleza y él sintió que no necesitaba añadir el miedo para mantenerla por el buen camino. Rosalie era la severa disciplina de su vida. Lo cual le llevó hasta su actual problema: ¿Qué hacer con la interferencia de su pequeña esposa selkie? Había estado demasiado aturdido en el momento de su abrupto cambio de conducta para decir algo, pero tenía que intentar explicarle que esta era la manera en la cual los niños eran educados en su mundo. Ellos tenían que mantenerse estrictamente en el camino. Bella probablemente no entendió. Los niños selkies no tenían el mismo nivel de responsabilidad que los humanos. Ellos no tenían que estar preparados para gobernar un Estado cuando alcanzaran la madurez. No tenían la necesidad de aprender latín o italiano para ser capaces de entender una conversación en la corte. No tenían que ser capaces de tocar un instrumento, o bailar apropiadamente o ninguno de los cientos de cosas que conllevaban criar a una persona de sangre noble.

Pero este era el porqué él había traído a Bella, para tener una madre a la que amar y cuidar de su hija. Criticar sus métodos ahora podía provocar mucho daño. Decidió esperar por un momento, para ver cómo manejaba Bella sus deberes como madre antes de sacar a colación otra vez la disciplina. Por lo que sabía, las selkies tenían sus propios, igual de efectivos, métodos. Y por su mente, una imagen le enseñó a Bella golpeando a Elizabeth en medio de los nudillos con un pez, y rio sonoramente.

Elizabeth paró a mitad de una palabra, sus ojos yendo hacia el sonido. Únicamente en raras ocasiones había oído la risa de su padre y eso la asustó. Bella se congeló también, pero por otra razón. Ella le apartó el gorro a Elizabeth y estaba peinando sus rizos marrones con los dedos.

— ¡Piojos! —gritó ella, tan horrorizada como que había encontrado un agujero en la cabeza de Elizabeth.

— ¿Otra vez? —Edward suspiró—. Traeré el aceite de lavanda y el peine de Rosalie —piojos, pulgas y otros bichos eran un aspecto inevitable de la vida. Mucha gente llevaba una pieza de pelo al lado de su piel porque la plaga estaba atraída por la densidad de pelo, y podían ser desechados.

— ¡No, duele! —chilló Elizabeth, levantando las manos para taparse la cabeza.

—Te prometo que no lo hará —dijo Bella, retirándolas gentilmente—. Y si te sientas sin hacer ruido, te contaré una historia.

Edward volvió en un momento, con la botella del aceite de lavanda y el peine de dientes muy finos. Al final resultó que ese había sido el motivo que causó que Rosalie golpeara a Elizabeth. Pero ella se sentó encantada frente a Bella cuando esta empezó a frotar el aceite entre sus rizos. Edward tomó asiento al lado del fuego, apoyando sus pies encima de la rejilla.

—Una vez, hubo una preciosa princesa llamada Mary —empezó Bella. Elizabeth aplaudió.

— ¡Ése es el nombre de mi madre!

—Es cierto. Tu madre pudo haberse llamado así por la princesa. Bueno, el hermano de la princesa vio que ella era muy guapa y brillante. Podía bailar como una hoja en el viento, y cuando cantaba, era como escuchar el canto de los pájaros en las mañanas de primavera. Él empezó a buscar un marido para la princesa Mary, y sabía que podía conseguir un buen partido para ella. Pero la princesa ya le había entregado su corazón a uno de los hombres de la corte de su hermano.

Los pies de Edward se cayeron de la rejilla, y se sentó en su silla cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella le estaba contando a Elizabeth sobre su propia madre. ¿Dónde había oído ella esta historia? Se preguntó. ¿Es que acaso los selkies contaban historias sobre la gente de la tierra, la manera en la que los humanos contaban cuentos sobre los fae-folk?

—Su hermano nunca lo consideraría un buen partido porque él era codicioso —continuó Bella. Pasó el peine por el cabello de Elizabeth, desenredando gentilmente los nudos antes de ponerse manos a la obra con sus mechones. Elizabeth, de lo enganchada que estaba, no pareció notar lo que ella estaba haciendo—. Él sabía que podía conseguirle a su hermana más que lo que el hombre que ella amaba podría proporcionarle jamás. El hombre que él eligió para ella era un viejo y enfermo anciano, rey de unas tierras lejanas. La princesa Mary lloró cuando supo las noticias, pero le dijo a su hermano que obedecería sus deseos, si le hacía una promesa a ella: que podría elegir a su próximo esposo después de que el anciano rey muriera. Su hermano aceptó, y Mary se alejó en un barco, sin saber el tiempo que pasaría hasta que regresara.

—Eso es triste —se quejó Elizabeth.

—Se va poniendo mejor —prometió Bella—. El viejo rey no vivió mucho después de su matrimonio. Mary fue a quedarse en un convento en lo que su hermano mandaba a alguien a por ella.

En realidad, ella se había instalado en el convento para esperar los tradicionales 40 días para así estar segura que no estaba embarazada con un heredero para la corona, y para aislarla de cualquier hombre que inmediatamente pudiese hacer alguna falsa reclamación.

— ¿Qué es un convento? —preguntó Elizabeth.

—Es una casa donde viven monjas —dijo Bella, y Edward estaba otra vez sorprendido de que ella supiera tanto sobre la vida en la tierra—. Sin saberlo la princesa, su hermano ya estaba planeando casarla con otro rey. Él nunca había intentado mantener su promesa. Mandó a uno de los hombres de su corte a recuperar a su hermana, ¿y sabes quién fue?

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Elizabeth, con ansia.

— ¡Era el hombre del que se había enamorado la princesa! El hijo del viejo rey averiguó sobre lo que Mary sentía por el hombre y les ayudó a encontrarse en secreto. ¡Ella le propuso matrimonio y él aceptó!

Edward todavía recordaba la copia de la carta que su padre, Charles Brandon, le había enviado a Enrique VIII, esperando el perdón del Rey. Charles sabía que Enrique se pondría furioso por haber perdido a su hermana como un peón en su mercado de matrimonio real, pero había sido incapaz de resistirse a ella. "_Lloró,_" escribió Charles. "_Nunca he visto llorar tanto a una mujer_". Antes de que supiera bien lo que estaba sucediendo, Mary lo tenía enfrente de un párroco, recitando los votos. Él confesó en su carta, "_Lo digo claramente- Me he casado con ella y me he acostado con ella de todo corazón, de tal modo que me temo que pueda estar esperando un niño_", intentando asegurar que Enrique no intentaría anular el matrimonio.

Tratando de calmar el enfado de su hermano, la princesa Mary guardó una parte considerable de las joyas de la corona francesa, los cuales se suponía que tenía que devolver ya que no le pertenecían. En su lugar, se los dio como regalo de consolación a su hermano. Una de las gemas era tan grande que tenía su propio nombre: El espejo de Nápoles**(2)**. El nuevo Rey de Francia estaba bastante disgustado por esto, y probablemente se sintió un poco traicionado, ya que él había ayudado a que la princesa Mary y Charles se encontraran. Le escribió al Rey Enrique, demandando la vuelta de las joyas. En respuesta, el Rey Enrique le había enviado algunas pequeñas piezas de poco valor, gesto cargado de insulto implícito, como si dijera que las joyas de la corona francesa estuvieran compuestas por baratijas, y después mandó pintar un retrato suyo llevando El espejo de Nápoles de manera prominente en su jubón.

Enrique nunca perdonó totalmente ni a su hermana ni a su esposo. Él había impuesto una multa de mil libras por año durante veinticuatro años, una suma enorme, y cuando la princesa Mary hubo muerto, Charles se vio forzado a casarse con otra mujer inmediatamente después, debido a su dote para poder pagarlo. Se casó con una chica a quien Emmett había sido prometido, una baronesa de catorce años, y Edward se encontró con una madrastra de su misma edad.

— ¿Sabes quién era esa princesa? —le preguntó Bella a Elizabeth—. ¡Era tu abuela!

_¿Cómo sabía eso?_ Se volvió a preguntar Edward. Elizabeth suspiró.

—La abuela y el abuelo están en el cielo —dijo solemnemente.

Edward pensó en corregirla, porque de acuerdo con las enseñanzas de la Iglesia, no había matrimonio en el cielo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Dejemos**(3)** creer a la niña en sus felices cuentos tanto como pueda.

Después de terminar de limpiar el pelo de Elizabeth de las liendres, Bella lo lavó en un barreño con agua aromatizada. Elizabeth había gemido porque odiaba tener que lavarse el pelo, pero Bella insistió gentilmente, y Elizabeth se encontró, para su sorpresa, con que era una experiencia agradable. Bella no le metía jabón en los ojos o agarraba su cabello violentamente y tiraba si se retorcía. Bella tumbó a la niña en una mesa y puso el barreño debajo de su cabeza en una silla, usando una taza para verter el agua a través del pelo de Elizabeth, lo cual le hizo pensar a Edward que era bastante inteligente de su parte.

—Necesitas sentarte frente al fuego hasta que se seque —le dijo Edward a Elizabeth. El pelo mojado era peligroso. Podía dar lugar a toda clase de malos humores y enfermedad. Por esta época, la gente de este tiempo no se bañaba a menudo. Según el doctor Andrew Boorde, a quien Edward correspondía frecuentemente con temas sobre la salud, bañarse "_permitió entrar los aires venenosos y destruir los espíritus vi__vos en el hombre y debilitar el cuerpo._" Cada día, Edward era lavado por sus criados, usando un barreño de agua aromatizada y jabón castill**(4)** perfumado, hecho de aceite de oliva en vez de la grasa de animal. El cura de la familia, el padre Jacob, lo reprobó por ello, diciendo que eso denotaba una pecaminosa vanidad del cuerpo, pero Edward era sensible a los olores. Se tomaba un baño una vez al mes, excepto en invierno.

Elizabeth saltó de la mesa y trotó obedientemente hasta su padre, dejándose caer a pies del hogar. Bella negó con la cabeza, esos enormes, cristalinos ojos selkie rogándole que no la forzara a acercarse más a la cosa que ella tanto temía. Edward suspiró y fue a su arcón para traer un peine normal y se sentó en un taburete para peinar el cabello de su hija hasta que se secó. Siguió rememorando las palabras de Emmett sobre tratar de evitar de inquietar a Bella. La había convencido para que entrara a una habitación con fuego. Era suficiente estrés por un día.

Mientras él peinaba, Elizabeth habló sobre su día. Estaba aprendiendo a hacer sus cartas ahora, la educación comenzaba muy pronto en su clase social. (La reina Mary había aprendido a tocar el virginal**(5) **antes de los cuatro). Pronto, tendría que contratar a un tutor para ella. Decidió escribirle a Roger Ascham por una sugerencia. Él había sido el tutor de la princesa Elizabeth, la prima de Edward, y era ampliamente reconocida como una de las mujeres más educadas de Inglaterra.

Rosalie golpeó la puerta entreabierta de su alcoba.

— ¿Su Gracia? Ya ha pasado el tiempo de irse a la cama de Lady Elizabeth —mantuvo la mirada inclinada para evitar la peligrosa mirada de Bella.

Edward le habló a su hija.

—Vete ya, tesoro. Te veré mañana.

— ¿Traerás a mi nueva madre? —preguntó Elizabeth con avidez. Rosalie debió haberle explicado la posición de Bella.

—Sí, lo haré —dijo, acariciando su cabeza—. Te bendigo, cariño, y duerme bien.

Cuando ella se hubo ido, Bella preguntó suavemente.

— ¿Ahora podemos apagar el fuego?

—No te va a hacer daño —dijo Edward—, está en el hogar.

— ¿Dormirías confortablemente si supieras que había una serpiente "contenida" por allí?

Él reconoció el punto. Cogió el barreño con el agua que ella había usado para lavar el pelo de Elizabeth y lo usó para apagar las llamas. Quizás podía aclimatarla a ello lentamente, con el tiempo. De una manera o de otra, ella tenía que aprender a aceptarlo antes del invierno o se congelarían.

La habitación estaba mucho más oscura ahora, con solo unas pocas velas para iluminar. Apagó cada una de ellas y ella se vio visiblemente relajada.

— ¿Cómo sabías la historia de mi madre? —preguntó Edward.

—A los selkies les encanta esa historia —respondió Bella—.

Se la contamos a nuestros bebés.

Él respiró fuerte.

—Bella, ¿tienes niños?

—Ninguno mío —dijo.

— ¿Tienes marido? —continuó él, con la mandíbula apretada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Un amante?

—Oh, sí, mucho de esos – dijo asintiendo con entusiasmo.

Edward no entendió los sentimientos que crecieron en él por su respuesta. Ira, celos y por extraño que parezca, dolor. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Sabía que ella no tenía la misma educación moral que él, pero no podía ser un cornudo.

—Escúchame atentamente, Bella. No puedes tener más amantes mientras estés conmigo. ¿Entiendes? —ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Los humanos son celosos. No tienes que preocuparte. No puedo ir a visitar a nadie porque tienes mi piel.

—Podrías conocer a alguien nuevo, a alguien aquí —era extrañamente difícil de moler esas palabras. Necesitaba reflexionar para intentar entender esas emociones.

Sus ojos se ablandaron.

—No, Edward, no lo haría. Me has tomado como esposa y yo te seré fiel —ella parecía estar considerándolo a lo largo de los límites de un matrimonio concertado, algo no buscado, pero que ella debía aceptar. Se encontró a sí mismo sorprendido por su falta de resentimiento.

—Bien, bien —habló entre dientes—. Es tarde. Deberíamos ir a la cama.

Ella descorrió la manta de su cama y empezó a subirse.

— ¡No! —dijo él, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

Ella paró y se le quedó mirando, parpadeando esos largos, oscuros ojos en confusión.

—No puedes dormir aquí —dijo él—. Haré que los criados preparen la cama de la alcoba de la dama.

— ¿Tengo que dormir _sola_? —preguntó, su voz sonó horrorizada. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo, Bella, er... No pretendo acostarme contigo —ella parecía decepcionada.

— ¿Cómo tendremos bebés, entonces? —él negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero más niños por ahora. Elizabeth es suficiente para mí —una pregunta se le ocurrió—. ¿Nuestros hijos serían selkies?

—No, solo dos selkies pueden tener un bebé selkie. Nuestros bebés serían humanos —ella sonaba nostálgica.

Maldijo interiormente, si llamaba a los criados para hacer la cama de ella, todo el mundo sabría que no estaba durmiendo con su nueva esposa. El chisme se extendería a través de las filas de sus criados y entonces a las fincas vecinas y pronto, todo el campesinado estaría hablando sobre ello.

—Puedes dormir aquí —dijo—. Solo _dormir_, ¿entendido?

Él tiró del cordón dos veces por su criado y cuando entró, sin decir nada Edward levantó los brazos para ser desvestido. El hombre le dio una mirada peculiar cuando Edward le dijo que dejara puesta su camiseta de lino, ya que Edward dormía desnudo normalmente. Miró a Bella, quien estaba sentada en la cama, mirándole mientras era desnudado. Él sintió que se sonrojaba. Aquí había un problema. Ella no tenía ninguna criada que la desvistiera y, desde luego, Edward no iba a salir voluntario para hacer la tarea. Esperó hasta que su criado había salido antes de decirle:

—Duerme así como estás —Bella miraba confundida.

— ¿Con ropa?

—Sí, usando tu ropa.

Ella se subió a la cama y se tumbó rígidamente. Edward hizo lo mismo en el otro lado. La cama del duque era enorme y podían dormir perfectamente seis personas a través de su colchón de plumas, pero esa noche se sentía incómodamente estrecho. La cercanía de Bella le torturaba. Su mente amablemente le proporcionó imágenes de lo que podía hacer, y lo empeoraba la sospecha de que ella no rechazaría sus insinuaciones.

Suspiró. Las selkies eran criaturas extrañas.

Ella se agitó y volteó, tirando de su corpiño como si estuviera asfixiándola e intentó patear con sus pies libres el enredo de faldas. Ella suspiró. Se retorció un poco más. Suspiró, dio una vuelta y entonces se retorció otra vez. Tiró del corpiño. Se retorció. Él gimió silenciosamente, sabiendo que nunca sería capaz de dormir así.

—Bella, puedes quitarte el camisón —dijo.

Se puso en pie y tiró de el sacándoselo por la cabeza, con las mangas cosidas y todo.

Él intento no mirar. Intentó muy duramente no mirar.

Miró.

Sus pechos eran exuberantes y llenos con capullos rosas como pezones. El cuerpo de él reaccionó, mayormente muerto en los últimos dos años, volvió plenamente despierto y en posición de firmes.

Ella suspiró feliz y se tumbó, apoyándose sobre su estómago, la sábana cubriéndole la cintura. Apoyó su cabeza en las manos.

Él intentó no quedarse mirando. Intentó muy duramente no quedarse mirando.

Se quedó mirando.

Su espalda era como una piscina de crema, lisa y sin manchas. La sábana cayó tan bajo que le podía ver la curva superior de su suntuoso trasero y una pista de la hendidura que había entre. La lujuria le atravesó, caliente, necesitado, _hambriento_.

No era un pecado desear a la esposa de uno mismo, pero Edward se sentía culpable. _Lo siento, Mary_, pensó. Nunca se había acostado con otra mujer que con su esposa, debido a que la había amado desde el momento en el que la conoció y jamás nadie podría compararse. Su amor había sido torpe en un principio, pero habían aprendido el cuerpo del otro a lo largo de los años y cómo darse mutuamente placer.

Su pequeña esposa selkie dormía pacíficamente, inconsciente de la mirada caliente de su marido a su lado, inconsciente de lo mucho que él la quería.

Apartó los ojos de ella, pero cada vez que los cerraba, su imagen parecía inscrita en la parte posterior de sus párpados. Intentó pensar en escrituras para hacer que se fueran, pero su mente se llenó de La canción de Salomón. Maldijo en silencio y se levantó para ir a la privacidad de su guardarropa, pero cuando volvió, el cuerpo que pensó que pecaminosamente había saciado, volvió a su estado de agónica excitación.

Suspiró y se volvió a tumbar. Iba a ser una noche larga.

.

.

.

Se despertó con los brazos llenos de una cálida, desnuda selkie. Gimió y ella se despertó, sus suaves, oscuros ojos soñolientos parpadeando hacia él. Ella sonrió y se acurrucó otra vez contra su pecho. Ella dio un ruido de protesta cuando él se escabulló.

Él se paró para comprobar que su camiseta estaba tirada hacia abajo para taparse.

—Enviaré a una de las mucamas para que haga de tu doncella hasta que encontremos una adecuada —dijo, y corrió a tirar del cordón de la campana—. Ponte el vestido hasta que mi hombre haya acabado de vestirme.

Él tomó su daga enjoyada de su sitio en la mesa de al lado de la cama y se pinchó un dedo, dejando caer sangre sobre las sábanas blancas. La frente de Bella se arrugó en confusión.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pasaste la noche como mi esposa en mi alcoba —dijo—. Si no hay sangre en las sábanas, habrán chismes —su confusión menguó.

— ¿Por qué habría sangre? —Edward se sonrojó. Bajó la daga y se lamió el dedo.

—Er... porque... ¿No sangraste la primera vez que te acostaste con un hombre? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No —él suspiró. Realmente no quería explicarle sobre el himen a ella.

—Las mujeres humanas, si —dijo sin rodeos y se dio la vuelta cuando su criado entró en la habitación.

Edward se saltó su lavado matutino porque estaba muy consciente de que su nueva esposa estaba en la otra parte de las cortinas de la cama. No lo haría para que ella pudiese echar un vistazo.

Tan pronto como estuvo vestido, huyó, dando órdenes de que alguien fuera mandado para ayudar a Bella. Para desayunar había pan, queso y cerveza esperándole en la habitación fuera de su alcoba. Edward se tomó de un trago la cerveza y, de repente, estar borracho todo el día, como Emmett, no le parecía una mala idea después de todo.

—Hermano, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Emmett desde la entrada. Edward hizo un gesto para que pasara dentro y tomaron asiento en la pequeña mesa. Emmett miró la jarra de cerveza y Edward se la pasó silenciosamente. Emmett recuperó una taza de la repisa de la chimenea y la llenó—. Creo que deberías casarte con ella —dijo—. En al Iglesia, públicamente.

—La llamé mi esposa enfrente de testigos —dijo Edward—. Eso es suficiente para hacer legal el matrimonio —era, después de todo, lo que le había dado motivos al rey Enrique VIII de anular su matrimonio con su quinta mujer, Kathryn Howard, antes de ejecutarla por adulterio. Kathry tuvo una vez un amante a quien llamó "esposo" enfrente de algunos amigos. Eso fue suficiente para hacerla, legalmente la esposa de Francis Dereham, y que su matrimonio con el rey se invalidara. Nadie, aparentemente, fue suficientemente valiente como para señalarle que si ella nunca había estado legalmente casada con el rey, no podía haber cometido _adulterio_. Usar la lógica con el rey Enrique, un hombre quien podía decir "_Dios y mi conciencia están en perfecto acuerdo_" con cara seria, con suerte era una proposición arriesgada. Emmett asintió.

—Eso es cierto, ¿pero has pensado en lo que dirá la reina Mary?

Edward gimió. No lo había hecho, realmente. Por una vez en su vida, el protocolo real no había guiado sus actos. Su sangre real hizo su matrimonio un asunto de Estado. Mary debería haber hecho peticiones antes de que los planes de la boda fuesen discutidos. Ella podía insistir en anular el matrimonio a no ser que estuviesen formalmente casados ante sus ojos, y eso significaba una boda católica.

—En mi caso, ahora ya no puedo hacerlo —dijo él, bajando su voz por si algún criado estaba espiando—. Bella no es cristiana. Ningún párroco nos casaría.

—Será mejor que hagas algo con eso —dijo Emmett—, y pronto. La reina Mary está obligada a tratar de volver a poner a Inglaterra bajo la fe católica, y a pesar de ese anuncio que ella hizo público sobre no forzar a nadie a volver a la Iglesia, creo que el Papa la instó a purgar la herejía sobre sus tierras.

—Bella no es una hereje —dijo Edward—. Ella nunca ha sido cristiana, por tanto, no ha podido cometer una ofensa en contra de la fe.

—Tienes que enseñarle —contestó Emmett—. Tiene que por lo menos ser capaz de fingir o nos puede llevar a todos al peligro —Edward suspiró y bebió otra taza de cerveza—.

Y, hablando de eso, será mejor que restauremos la capilla —dijo Emmett.

Cuando el joven Rey estuvo en el trono, aprobó muchas reformas de la Iglesia inglesa, y Edward se había conformado de buen grado, ya que él mismo tenía inclinaciones protestantes. El capellán del Estado, el padre Jacob, era el primo de la esposa de Edward, lo cual era la única razón por la que no le había despedido. Siempre le había disgustado y sentía que el párroco no era más que un loco. Mary, sin embargo, siempre había insistido en que ellos le ofrecieran un lugar en su casa, y Edward había tenido que soportar durante muchos años las largas diatribas de las misas de los domingos.

Una vez que las reformas hubieron pasado (aparentemente modernizadas cada año con nuevos cambios), Edward había montado una capilla protestante con un segundo capellán y guardó una católica para Jacob. Edward siempre había pensado que algún día, el enérgico reclamo de Jacob en contra de la emergente fe protestante lo metería en problemas, pero ahora que la reina Mary estaba en el trono, la opinión de fuego y acero de Jacob acerca de los protestantes probablemente estaría a su favor otra vez.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo. Tenía un Estado que gobernar, una reina a la que apaciguar, y una esposa selkie a la que convertir en una cristiana mujer inglesa.

Y se imaginaba que lo último sería probablemente lo más difícil.

* * *

**_En la primera edición de _REVISTA FFAD_ encontraras la entrevista con Lissa Bryan la autora original del fic._**

La autora se ha tomado libertades con la historia del relato. Los Tudorphiles**(6)** probablemente notarán que Edward debería ser el duque de Suffolk, y que Frances Grey debería ser su hermana. Sin embargo, no podía soportar que esa horrible mujer fuera la hermana de Edward en esta historia., por tanto consideren a Frances como una de las hijas de otro hermano desconocido de Enrique VIII. También hay algunos debates sobre si el matrimonio de Kathryn Howard fue realmente anulado, o si simplemente le quitaron el título. Fue condenada por traición bajo la ley que el Rey Enrique VIII aprobó rápidamente, la cual hacía ilegal para una mujer con la que el rey quería casarse el ocultar su anterior vida sexual de él, o de "incitar" a un hombre a cometer adulterio con la reina.

**(1)**_Big__gin_, es como el tipo de gorro blanco que llevan las mujeres _Amish_.

**(2)**Originalmente lo ponen como "the Mirror of Naples"

**(3)**En el original, ponía solamente "Let the child believe..."

**(4)**_Castill soap: _mejor conocido como Castile soap, es cualquier tipo de jabón duro hecho a partir de aceite (lo más usual, de oliva) y de grasas.

**(5)**_Virginal: _tipo de clave, clavicémbalo o espineta pero más pequeño, de forma diferente (obolonga o rectangular) y con un solo teclado a lo largo del instrumento, no en un extremo. Usado durante el siglo XVI y XVII y revivido en el XX para ejecutar la música antigua.

**(6) **_Tudorphiles: _es un foro dedicado a películas, televisión, libros, etc., sobre la época de los Tudor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Isa Beatriz Mella Romo (FFAD)

Beta:Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama de Edward y esperó. Él había dicho que enviaría a alguien para vestirla, por lo que se supone, debía estar agradecida, porque estas ropas eran tan confusas. Cuando había pasado por última vez en tierra, los vestidos habían sido simples y sueltos.

_Bella_. Tenía que empezar a pensarse a sí misma como _Bella_. Ella había puesto muchos nombres y palabras que le dieron aquellos que conoció cuando ella jugó en la tierra, pero se iba a tener que recordar este. Parecía que iba a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Afortunadamente, su nuevo marido parecía ser amable. Ella sabía de selkies que habían sido capturados por los hombres que gritaban y golpeaban. Su hija era adorable, y Bella esperaba que fuera a llegar a pasar más tiempo con ella. Tenía que concentrarse en los aspectos positivos de su situación.

Todo aquí era tan duro, fuerte, _seco,_ y el aire lleno de olores extraños. La cama en la que se sentó olía a pájaros muertos. Ella se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Había pequeños cristales de vidrio cubiertos con diamante, por lo que ni siquiera podía entrar una bocanada de aire fresco. Ella podía vislumbrar el mar a través de los árboles. Ella presionó sus dedos contra el cristal, con ganas de bailar bajo las olas.

Dos mujeres jóvenes entraron con los brazos llenos de ropa. Más de la ropa de la esposa de Edward. No era raro para una nueva esposa heredar la ropa de la primera esposa, especialmente prendas valiosas de materiales suntuosos como estos.

Otra mujer la arrastró detrás con un tazón de agua hirviendo. Todos ellos hicieron una reverencia a Bella y ella les asintió con la cabeza, como Edward le había instruido. Se despojó del vestido verde, desabrochándole las mangas. La mujer que había llevado el cuenco agarró el vestido por encima de sus brazos y se lo llevó.

Una de las mujeres sumergió un paño en el agua y comenzó a frotar a la nueva duquesa como una mesa. Bella lo soportó en silencio, pero ella no entendía por qué tenía que lavar tan a fondo. Tenía un poco de sal en la piel por jugar en el océano con sus amigos, pero ella no estaba sucia.

Bella suspiró por dentro. Los seres humanos son criaturas extrañas, especialmente su nuevo marido. Él la quería, se podría decir. Cuando se había despertado con ella en los brazos esta mañana, él se había levantado, pero no la tocó. Ella no podía entender eso. Y entonces él dijo ¡que no quería ningún tipo de bebés! Cada selkie que Bella conocía que había sido tomada como esposa en la tierra tenía bebés con sus nuevos esposos. Ella había estado esperándolo como uno de los consuelos de su cautiverio.

Cuando había sido frotada con una toalla y declarada limpia, las mujeres dejaron caer suavemente sobre su cabeza una túnica de lino blanco. Las mangas eran totalmente largas, sujeta a las muñecas con un brazalete.

— ¿Cómo se llama esto? —preguntó Bella.

Las doncellas se miraban entre ellas, pero respondió la de la izquierda.

—Es su camisón, su gracia.

—Gracias. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella debe haber cometido un error en preguntar, porque las criadas intercambiaron otra mirada, la sorpresa en sus rostros.

—Joan, si fuere del agrado de su gracia —ella inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Y tú?

—Anne, su gracia.

Ellas volvieron a sus tareas. Levantaron las piernas de Bella una a una y tiraron hasta arriba unos tubos de tela.

—Medias, su gracia —dijo Joan cuando le preguntó. Estaban atadas por la rodilla con cintas.

Después, Joan nombró cada prenda a medida que se la puso. La siguiente fue llamada "un par de cuerpos", y era una prenda de vestir sin mangas con una estructura tejida en el interior con docenas de pequeños canales. Se extendía hacia abajo en la parte frontal, que llegaba casi hasta el hueso púbico de Bella. Anne le tiró los cordones hasta que estuvo tan apretado, que Bella apenas podía respirar. Su pecho se había aplastado a la curva plana de moda y los hombros fueron obligados a retroceder. Joan deslizó un pedazo de madera triangular, llamado _busk_, en el interior de un bolsillo en la parte delantera.

Dejaron caer un lazo adornado en falda blanca sobre su cabeza y lo ataron en la espalda. Bella miró hacia abajo y pensó que era un conjunto muy bonito, aunque un poco incómodo. Pero no habían terminado.

Bella casi se rio por la siguiente prenda que le iban a poner. Era la primera vez que había visto un farthingale1, una enagua con aros de mimbre cosidos en su interior. Bella pensó que parecía una jaula de pájaros. Sin embargo, sobre ella pusieron otras dos enaguas.

Bella ya estaba cansada de esto, incrédula ante las múltiples capas de ropa que se suponía que debía llevar. ¿Las mujeres de la tierra hicieron esto todos los días?

Le pusieron el corpiño del vestido. Era sin mangas y con un corte pasado de moda, el cuello forrado con perlas grandes, sin el cuello alto que era la moda. (A Bella le gustaban las perlas. Ella y sus amigos las recogían y las usaban para jugar.) Era de terciopelo color carmesí —el color y material que solo puede ser usado por aquellos que estaban por encima del rango de barón— bordado con hilo de plata gruesa. Se abrió en la parte delantera y un panel de tela que coincidía con el resto del vestido, llamado _corsé_, se sujetaba sobre el con alfileres de oro.

La siguiente fue la túnica de tela de plata, puesta sobre la falda de terciopelo rojo, dividida por la mitad para revelar la parte delantera de la falda y luego las mangas fueron cosidas. Eran de doble capa; de terciopelo rojo en la tela superior y gran cantidad de volantes de plata con ranuras en el borde inferior. Joan utilizó un pequeño gancho para tirar la camisa de Bella a través de ellos.

Bella se tambaleaba por el peso de toda esta ropa. No podía levantar los brazos más arriba de las costillas, no podía doblar la cintura, ni podía tomar una respiración profunda. El vestido en sí era demasiado grande y demasiado largo, siendo necesario que las mujeres se apresuraran en coser el dobladillo, pero todo lo demás era apretado y restringido. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no podía haber sido capturada por un granjero pobre?

Anne cepilló el pelo largo de Bella y luego lo amarró en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Le pusieron una malla bien apretada sobre el moño y luego un sombrero, que parecía como si hubiese sido aplastado; plano en la parte superior y sobresaliendo en las esquinas superiores. Un velo oscuro bien colgado de la corona, fluía por la espalda de Bella.

Los zapatos, al menos, eran cómodos, hechos de cuero negro y suave, con un punta cuadrada. Bella, por supuesto, prefería los pies desnudos, pero a ella no le importaba esto, suave y flexible como estaban.

— ¿Le gustaría desayunar, su gracia?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Ella no tenía hambre. Sabía que tenía que tener, ya que no había comido nada desde ayer por la mañana cuando había tenido una merienda de jugosas algas marinas antes de dirigirse a la costa para reunirse con sus amigos.

— ¿Podemos volver a encender el fuego, su gracia?

— ¡No! —Bella dijo con rapidez. Demasiado rápido, a juzgar por sus expresiones.

Las dos criadas fueron a hacer la cama e intercambiaron miradas significativas al ver la mancha de sangre que Edward había creado mediante un pinchazo en el dedo. Se preguntó qué había querido decir cuando dijo que las mujeres humanas sangraban la primera vez que estaban con un hombre.

Luego de que las criadas se fueran, Bella volvió a la ventana para mirar el mar. Se preguntó cómo su familia había recibido la noticia de que ella era ahora una mujer de la tierra. Ellos habían estado yendo al Mar Frío hace unos días. ¿Su familia podría seguir adelante sin ella o habrían querido quedarse, para estar cerca?

—Bella —oyó su nuevo nombre y se volvió para ver a Edward dando grandes zancadas por la puerta. Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio disfrazada de mujer de la tierra y se quedó con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

—Mi señor esposo —ella dijo, dándole una reverencia. Cuando se puso de pie, se pisó el dobladillo de su falda, perdiendo el equilibrio. Edward cruzó la habitación rápidamente y puso sus manos en los hombros para sostenerla.

—Te ves... Te ves... muy hermosa, Bella —un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Edward —respondió ella—. Tú también estás muy apuesto —y él también se sonrojó por su elogio.

—Bella, tengo que hablar contigo. Por favor, siéntate —hizo un gesto a uno de las grandes sillas de madera tallada enfrente de la chimenea oscura.

Ella se contoneaba y se balanceaba a su manera hacia él y se sentó. La parte frontal de su _farthingale_ voló y golpeó en la barbilla. No le dolió, pero fue una sorpresa. Edward se rio y ella se rio un poco de sí misma.

—Hay que sostener la parte de atrás de la falda cuando te sientes —demostró, y Bella se rio por su tonta actitud. Ella luchó para levantarse de la silla, pero estaba muy rígido y pesado, no podía mirar sus pies. Agarró una de sus manos extendidas y la levantó. Ella agarró la falda en las caderas, como le había demostrado. y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con éxito. La rigidez de su traje no le permitía sentarse, estaba apoyada como una tabla contra la pared.

—Las damas no permiten que sus espaldas toquen la parte posterior de la silla —dijo Edward. Se inclinó hacia delante, sentada con la espalda recta, incapaz de encorvarse.

Él le sonrió.

—Perfecto. Bella, ¿cuánto sabes sobre el cristianismo?

—Yo fui bautizada —sugirió. Uno de sus amantes, un sacerdote irlandés, había insistido en ello. No tenía ni idea por qué ser sumergidos en agua podría lavar los pecados más que nadar en el mar, pero parecía que la ceremonia era de mucha importancia.

Su respuesta pareció agradar a Edward en gran medida.

— ¿Sabes del catecismo? —preguntó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Esa palabra aún no era familiar.

Suspiró.

— ¿Tú… Los selkies tienen religión?

—Sí, sí, pero difiere de la tuya.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—Yo solía visitar a un sacerdote. Él me dijo mucho acerca de su Jesús.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Visita?

—Él era mi amante —Bella aclaró. ¿Por qué se ve tan molesto por ese hecho?—. Pero eso fue hace más de cien años —agregó—. Murió hace mucho tiempo.

Edward parecía ligeramente calmado.

—Bell, nunca debes hablar de él a los demás. O cualquiera de tus otros amantes. O de estar vivo por más de una vida humana. ¿Entiendes?

—Haré lo que me pides —dijo Bella, en voz baja.

Parecía frustrado.

—Voy a arreglar para que un sacerdote te dé instrucción religiosa. Mi prima, la reina Mary, es muy... ferviente en sus creencias. Es importante que no la ofendas o parezcas una hereje.

—Aprenderé —prometió ella.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te puedas convertir? —él parecía triste mientras lo decía, y se preguntó si, al igual que su padre, él creía que ella iría al infierno por no ser cristiana.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me gusta mi propia religión —en su fe, el infierno estaba reservado para las personas que fueran crueles con los demás, y no había reglas interminables y confusas que regían su comportamiento. El Dios de Bella deseaba que sus criaturas fueran felices, y sonreía al verlos jugar. De lo que sabía de los seres humanos, ellos no jugaron mucho y su Dios parecía enojado con ella.

Ella suspiró. Ahora parecía que también debía aprender todas esas reglas, junto con todos los usos y costumbres de la gente de Edward. No iba a ser una tarea fácil. Un pozo de tristeza llenó su interior mientras comparaba esto con su simple vida como una selkie, persiguiendo a sus amigos a través de los bosques de algas marinas; su piel de cuero era la única cosa que tenía que llevar y la única regla para recordar era ser amable con los demás. Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos.

—Por favor, no llores —dijo en voz baja—. Yo te ayudaré, Bella. Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho de ti, pero te prometo que voy a tratar de hacerte feliz mientras estés aquí.

Ella esperaba que fuera posible.

.

.

.

—Ella no está comiendo —dijo Emmett.

— ¿Hmm? —Edward había estado escuchando a su músico tocando la lira y cantando una canción de amor triste.

—Dije, ella no está comiendo —repitió Emmett. Él inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Bella.

Ella se sentó en silencio, con las manos en el regazo y los ojos clavados en el plato delante de ella. Una criada se arrodilló junto a ella, sosteniendo una servilleta y un cuenco de agua sucia. Su propósito de mantener un trapo delante de Bella era por si necesitaba escupir cuesco o un hueso.

—Ella no ha comido en todo el día y ayer tampoco —Emmett se balanceaba en su silla, ya borracho a la hora del mediodía, y probablemente siguiera así. Al parecer, sin embargo, su capacidad de observación no se había visto disminuida por su casi constante embriaguez.

Edward se inclinó y le habló a Bella, quien saltó por el sonido de su voz.

— ¿La comida no es de tu agrado, mi señora esposa?

—Por favor, perdón, mi señor esposo —respondió Bella, y él sintió una punzada de orgullo por su cortesía—. No tengo hambre.

—Mi señora, debes comer —dijo—. Vas a caer enferma si no lo haces —miró a su alrededor y vio un plato de higos azucarados. Hizo un gesto y el servicio lo trajo de inmediato—. Prueba estos. Estoy seguro de que te van a gustar.

Bella obedientemente tomó un higo pinchándolo con su cuchillo de comer y lo puso en su boca. Ella masticó y tragó, su rostro impasible.

—Muy bien, mi señor.

— ¿Quieres otra? —persuadió.

—Perdóname, pero no puedo —dijo en voz baja.

Él suspiró y se recostó en su silla. Debía afeitarse para hablar con su mayordomo y garantizar que más platos de verduras fueran presentados a ella. Con suerte, podría encontrar algo que tentaría a su apetito.

— ¿Podría excusarme, mi señor? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella se escabulló, sus aros alarmantemente oscilando alrededor de sus piernas. Ella aún no había aprendido la marcha adecuada de pasos cortos para evitar que se balanceara como una campana. Sin embargo, era otra de las miles de cosas que necesitaban enseñarle.

Ella se veía tan hermosa esta mañana que su corazón le dolía al verla, aunque una pequeña parte de él pensaba que se veía aún más hermosa cuando era un animal salvaje, escondido por el atuendo de una duquesa. Le hubiera gustado poder permitirle usar algo sencillo y cómodo, pero desafiaba el orden social. Algunas personas lo consideran francamente pecaminoso, ya que el orden social había sido ordenado por Dios y todo el mundo tiene que vivir de acuerdo a su posición en la vida.

—Ella está sufriendo —advirtió Emmett.

Él tenía miedo de eso, pero no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo, ¿cómo hacerla feliz con su nueva vida? Un pensamiento se le ocurrió y lo iluminó. Sí, eso era lo que debía hacer.

Después de la cena subió las escaleras y encontró a Rosalie sentada en el asiento de la ventana del vestíbulo

— ¿Qué noticias hay? —preguntó bruscamente. ¿Dónde estaba su hija?

—Su gracia, me despidió —dijo Rosalie hoscamente—. Ella está jugando con la niña.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a Bella sentada en una mesa pequeña con Elizabeth, jugando nueve hombres de Morris2. Ella se reía mientras Elizabeth formaba una fila de tres de sus piezas, permitiéndole escoger una de las de Bella. Elizabeth se rio y aplaudió, pero ofreció la pieza de la espalda a ella, amable por su victoria. Edward dio un paso adelante y sintió un poco de dolor cuando la risa de Bella se extinguió cuando lo vio.

—Por favor, continúa —dijo, y se sentó en una silla cercana a mirar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a la risa. Mientras jugaban, Elizabeth parloteaba sin pausa, contándole a Bella sobre su progreso en el aprendizaje de sus cartas, que su maestro de música la había alabado por la canción que ella había aprendido en el virginal y de la rana que había encontrado en el jardín por la mañana en su caminar, la cual Rosalie no le permitió conservar. Él aprendió más acerca de su hija mientras las veía jugar un juego que él había aprendido en los últimos seis meses juntos.

—Rosalie tenía razón al no perimir que te quedaras con la rana. Es una cosa salvaje y las cosas salvajes deben ser libres para ser felices.

Edward se estremeció y se alegró de que Bella no estaba mirando en su dirección.

Elizabeth estaba pasando un buen momento que ni siquiera le importaba que hubiera ganado. Ella empezó a agarrar las piezas con sus manos regordetas.

— ¡Otra vez! —dijo.

—No puedo —dijo Bella, con pesar—. Su señor padre desea mi ayuda para la empresa.

Él le ofreció una mano para ayudarla. Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior, pero se levantó e hizo una reverencia cortés, merecedora de un palmadita en la cabeza de su padre. Pasaron por delante de Rosalie y la mujer todavía no podía encontrarse con los ojos de Bella. Ella se escurrió dentro de la guardería y cerró la puerta.

Edward llevó a Bella a su dormitorio, a la mesa que sostenía la caja que había recuperado de su fuerte habitación.

—Esto es para ti —dijo, esperando con expectación por su grito de alegría.

Bella la abrió y miró al interior los collares, pulseras, broches y todos los llamativos brillantes.

—Estas son las joyas de la duquesa —dijo. Ella no parecía entender—. Ahora son tuyas.

Cogió un collar de rubíes y lo colgó alrededor de su cuello. Cada gema de color rojo sangre era tan grande como un huevo de codorniz, rodeado de diamantes. Él se dirigió a su armario y lo abrió, quitando el precioso espejo de cristal. Lo sostuvo en alto para ella y luego se quedó sin aliento, llegando a tocar la superficie del espejo y luego su propio rostro. Estiró el cuello y miró a la parte de atrás, cubierto con un marco de madera dorada y luego de nuevo su reflejo.

—Yo quería que miraras el collar —dijo en un tono irónico. Los espejos eran caros y raros, pero el collar era el tesoro de un rey y que apenas había mirado.

Ella puso sus ojos hacia abajo para ver el reflejo de las gemas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias por las piedras brillantes.

Él quería tirar las manos en alto por la derrota, pero también reír.

— ¿Puedo volver a jugar con Elizabeth, ahora? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza y ella brincó.

¿Elizabeth era la clave? Bella parecía más feliz cuando la había visto en compañía de Elizabeth y la niña, al parecer, la adoraba. Tal vez debería animarla a pasar tiempo con su hija, y si ella todavía estaba presente en las comidas en la guardería, quizá podría convencerla para que comiera allí. Con ese pensamiento en mente se fue a responder algunas de sus cartas hasta la hora de cenar.

.

.

.

—No me gusta —se quejó Elizabeth cuando Bella trató de darle de comer una cucharada de puré de puerros.

—Sin embargo, su nueva madre se los come —dijo Edward—. ¿Ves?

Bella amablemente se comió cucharada por sí misma.

Él era cautelosamente optimista. De esta manera, había conseguido manipular algo de comida en el estómago de Bella. Todavía no había comido lo suficiente, pero era una mejora.

Elizabeth puso mala cara, pero se zampó los puerros en la boca. Ella acababa de ser destetada, los niños de Tudor fueron criados en ocasiones hasta la edad de cinco años, pero Edward pensó que debería comenzar a ser introducida a los alimentos sólidos. Rosalie protestó por la idea, pero tenía la sensación de que era más el miedo de perder su posición que la preocupación por Elizabeth. Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa pequeña en la guardería. Esta fue la primera vez en la vida adulta de Edward que había cenado sin la pompa y circunstancia de una docena de sirvientes preparando, sirviendo, tallando y presentando los platos. Dos sirvientes fueron colocados junto a la puerta, uno con una jarra de vino. Edward encontró que más bien le gustaba la sencillez. No podía comer aquí todas las noches, por supuesto, pero podría hacer un cambio refrescante de vez en cuando.

Después de la cena, Bella y Elizabeth jugaron otra vez mientras Edward miraba. Él no podría haber explicado por qué se encontraba tan fascinado al ver a Bella, pero no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Cada vez que ella reía, su corazón se aceleraba y le quedaban ganas de escucharla de nuevo.

Jugaron un juego de tablero llamado Fox y los gansos3 hasta que Rosalie entró en la sala y anunció que era la hora de dormir de Lady Elizabeth. El puchero de Elizabeth amenazó con convertirse en un ataque en toda regla, mas Bella calmada pero firme insistió en que debía obedecer. Besó a Elizabeth, quien corrió hacia Edward, que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes para rescatarla de la hora de acostarse.

—Bendiciones, muñeca —dijo, dándole en la parte superior de la cabeza un beso—. Anda.

Elizabeth suspiró dramáticamente, pero se fue.

—Mi señora, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? —Edward preguntó, ofreciendo el brazo a Bella después de que él la ayudara a salir de su silla.

— ¿Mi habitación? —repitió ella con voz débil.

—Sí, hoy tuve a las criadas limpiando y ventilando la habitación de la señora para ti.

Bella lo miró con esos ojos oscuros y cristalinos que hicieron que algo dentro de él se derritiera cada vez que los veía.

— ¿Ahora tengo que dormir sola?

—Sí —dijo con firmeza.

Su labio inferior temblaba.

— ¡Los dientes de Dios! —Edward murmuró. _Ella está sufriendo_, dijo Emmett. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación en lugar de caminar por el pasillo a la suya. Su sirviente ya estaba acostado junto a la puerta mientras ellos pasaban por ahí, pero se escabulló rápidamente para inclinarse. Edward la llevó a su dormitorio y tomó nota de que ya no parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Voy a llamar a tus sirvientas —dijo—. Para mantener tu habitación.

— ¿Edward? —ella se retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

— ¿Sí, Bella?

— ¿Por qué no te acuestas conmigo?

Miró a lo lejos.

—No puedo.

Parecía herida.

— ¿Esto no funciona?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—No, no funciona muy bien. Y-yo todavía estoy de luto por mi esposa, Bella.

—La amabas —era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Lo hice —se sentó en una silla, pasando una mano por su pelo.

— ¿Y ella te amaba?

—Sí.

— ¿No crees que ella quiere que seas feliz? Me gustaría que el hombre al que amé bailara, cantara y tuviera un montón de bebés.

—Se siente como si yo estuviera siendo infiel —confesó Edward.

Bella lo miró pensativa por un momento y luego se acercó. Más cerca. Ella dio un paso entre sus rodillas. Más cerca. Hasta que él podía sentir el calor irradiando desde su cuerpo. Su aliento atrapado en su garganta. Esos ojos oscuros, que lo capturaron. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, la punta de los dedos en el borde de su cabello. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, bajó su rostro al suyo, hasta que estuvieron a solo una pulgada de distancia. Tenía que ser sus magias selkie, porque estaba congelada en su lugar mientras sus labios bajaron.

_Suave_... Cristo, eran tan suaves. Él gimió suavemente, terminando el empuje hacia abajo sobre su regazo y la besó en secreto, de la forma en que había querido desde el momento en que la vio en la playa. Arrancó la boca de inmediato.

—Bella, no puedo.

—Tú puedes —dijo. Ella se quitó el sombrero y lo puso en el brazo de la silla, le dio la espalda un poco y extendió la mano para tirar de los cordones. Su boca se le secó. Lujuria. No era un pecado, se recordó, no cuando era hacia su esposa, pero, oh Dios, ardía dentro de él con una intensidad repentina y terrible. Tenía que tenerla.

Ella no podía desvestirse, pero estaría condenado si quería llamar a un sirviente ahora. Él apartó su corsé, volando alfileres y le tiró de los cordones, y sus dedos lo hicieron a toda prisa, torpe, enredando los cordones en nudos. Edward dio un gruñido de impaciencia y sacó la daga de su cinturón, cortando limpiamente, dejando caer los pedazos en el suelo a su paso. Su falda, enaguas y el _farthingale,_ obtuvieron el mismo tratamiento. Se puso de pie delante de él, gloriosa en su desnudez. Él gimió, tirando de su jubón, arrancando botones. Se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo, tirando de su camisa de lino sobre su cabeza.

Él tiró abajo las medias y arrancó su calzoncillo, ahora tan desnudo como ella. Bella no era tímida. Ella examinó su cuerpo, sus ojos tan brillantes y calientes con el deseo como los suyos debían de estar. Él la recogió y la llevó a su cama, quitando la colcha a un lado con una mano y la dejó sobre las sábanas blancas. Ella levantó sus brazos para él y él con entusiasmo fue a ellos, besándola profundamente.

Su esposa siempre había sido una compañera de cama tímida, dulce y vergonzosa. Bella estaba ansiosa y conoció su agresión con la suya, conduciéndolo a un frenesí mayor. Besó, lamió y chupó el fondo de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su meta, él la miró por el permiso. Él nunca había hecho esto antes, pero Emmett había sido muy explícito en las descripciones de sus conquistas. Dijo que condujera a la mujer loca de deseo, y así es como él quería a Bella. Ella simplemente lo miró como si le preguntara qué estaba esperando.

Emmett tenía razón, pensó aturdido. Él escuchó atentamente sus gemidos y suspiros que lo guiaron a lo que le dio más placer. Sus muslos apretaron contra su cabeza con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría romperla como una nuez. Tiró de él hasta que cedió y se deslizó por su cuerpo.

—Tu turno —dijo, sus ojos oscuros y malvados.

Otra cosa que Emmett le había descrito, pero en este caso, había pensado que tenía que estar exagerando. Sus ojos en blanco por el placer casi agonizante de su boca caliente sobre él. Tenía que parar. Era demasiado. Nunca iba a durar. Él le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y se colocó encima de ella. Deslizó una mano hacia abajo para asegurarse que estaba lista y gimió cuando él descubrió cómo estaba lista. Cuidadosamente empezó a empujar su camino dentro de ella, empujado por sus respiraciones jadeantes contra su oreja. _Poco a poco, lentamente, con cuidado..._

Bella maldijo y lo empujó, volteándolo de un tirón sobre su espalda. Él sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, había empujado hacia abajo, envolviéndolo hasta la empuñadura en su calor. Su pelo se había soltado de las horquillas y cayó alrededor de sus caderas, una cortina oscura que envolvió a los dos cuando ella se inclinó para besarlo. Ella comenzó a moverse y él perdió completamente su débil control, golpeando frenéticamente hasta dentro de ella. La oyó gritar y las contracciones de placer le enviaron las suyas.

Ella se dejó caer sobre su pecho, todavía jadeante, su carne brillante de sudor, como la suya.

— ¿Te he herido? —preguntó, cuando sus poderes de discurso habían regresado.

—No, en absoluto —le aseguró ella, apretándose contra él con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Solo había logrado resistir a su esposa selkie por una noche. ¿Mary se sentiría decepcionada de él, o Bella estaba en lo correcto sobre que él encontrara de nuevo la alegría en la vida? Todavía estaba reflexionando sobre este punto cuando se quedó dormido, con Bella estrechada en sus brazos.

* * *

Notas históricas: El catecismo de la Iglesia Católica no se estableció hasta el Concilio de Trento en 1566, y no fue pensado originalmente para el laico, más bien un manual de instrucciones para el clero. El Catecismo de la Iglesia Anglicana fue escrito en 1537, y parece que ha sido fuertemente influenciado por la que Lutero escribió en 1529.

Una falda de aro o marco para la expansión de la falda de una mujer, usado en los siglos 16 y 17.

Cada jugador dispone de nueve piezas, u "hombres", que se mueven en el tablero entre veinticuatro intersecciones. El objetivo del juego es dejar al oponente con menos de tres piezas o sin movimiento posible.

Un jugador dispone de 13 piezas blancas: los Gansos; el otro una ficha negra: el Zorro. Para iniciar el juego, se colocan las fichas como indica el dibujo. Todas las piezas mueven de la misma forma: un paso en cualquier dirección, a lo largo de una línea, hacia un punto adyacente vacío.

* * *

Mil gracias a _**TRADUCTORAS FFAD!**_ se que al ser un fic de época es un poco mas difícil de traducir a nuestro idioma.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Carla Liñan Cañamar (FFAD)

Beta:Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Edward se levantó como lo había hecho la mañana anterior, con sus brazos llenos de un cálido, suave y desnudo selkie. Su espalda estaba contra su pecho, la cabeza recargada contra su brazo, y su otro brazo estaba enrollado alrededor de su cintura. Incapaz de resistirse, acarició su piel de seda.

—Mmm —dijo, y rodó sobre sus brazos para encararlo, con una dulce y adormilada sonrisa en el rostro.

—Parece que aplicas tus trucos selkies incluso cuando duermes —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Ella rio.

— ¿Cuáles trucos?

Se detuvo.

—Quieres decir que… tú no… ¿No tienes poderes sobre humanos para hacer que te deseen?

Ella se acurrucó contra él.

—Si los tuviera, habría estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Edward se tumbó, asombrado, viendo al techo radiante y con paneles. Si no había sido su brujería, aquella ola de lujuria que había cargado con él había venido desde adentro. Descubriendo un aspecto desconocido de la personalidad a la avanzada edad de veintisiete, era más que un poco perturbador.

Sentía como si debiera arrepentirse de lo que había sucedido, que debía sentir culpa por cuán feroz había sido, o haberse acostado con otra mujer que no era su Mary, pero no sentía nada de eso. Se sentía... feliz. Era tan extraño, que tenía dificultades para identificar en un principio qué sentimiento era.

— ¿Aquí habrá un niño? —le preguntó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Tengo que desearlo para que suceda, y tú dijiste que no querías otro niño más que a Elizabeth.

Él se sintió extrañamente decepcionado y no podía entender por qué. Tal vez él debería darle un niño. Después de todo, ella había cedido ante él y los cambios drásticos que él había pedido, y ciertamente le debía algo, pero se estaría estancando en el mismo problema que tenía con Elizabeth: un hijo sin una madre.

Ella se estiró lujuriosamente y él tomó la oportunidad para mirar su cuerpo. Sus largos y pálidos brazos estaban alzados sobre su cabeza, levantando sus ya despiertos y firmes pechos. Unos pequeños mechones de cabello debajo de cada brazo combinaban con el color de cabello de sus —Edward no podía ni pensar en la palabra que Emmett había dicho para describirlas— partes-femeninas. Bella se percató de su mirada y torció un dedo hacia su dirección, con sus ojos oscuros llenos de deseo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta desde afuera de las cortinas.

— ¿Su Gracia?

—Después —dijo Edward.

—Pero, Su Gracia...

Apretó sus manos en el cuerpo suave y cremoso de su esposa, explorando las áreas en donde mantenía cierta fascinación.

— ¡Dije que más tarde! —siseó. Los labios de Bella encontraron un punto sensible y jadeó. Que los sirvientes esperaran. Que todo el mundo esperara.

La vida de los nobles dejaba muy poco espacio para la privacidad. Los sirvientes normalmente dormían en el mismo cuarto que sus amos o señoras; la única privacidad que podían permitirse el esposo y la esposa era la que provenía de las cortinas de la cama. Por eso, no era difícil para Edward saber que los sirvientes estaban parados a unos cuantos pies de donde él le había hecho el amor a su esposa, y eso no le ocurrió a Bella, quien había pasado la mayor parte de su vida al aire libre, y ser avergonzada por algo que era, para ella, tan natural como respirar.

Ambos salieron casi una hora más tarde, aún ruborizados y un poco sudorosos por sus actividades. Los dos fueron aseados por sus sirvientes y Bella tuvo que soportar el largo e incómodo proceso de ser vestida. Envidiaba a Edward, quien había terminado en la mitad del tiempo y tenía ropa mucho más cómoda. Besó su mano alargada y se sorprendió por la calidez en sus ojos.

El mayordomo habló.

—Le ruego su perdón, Su Gracia, pero los demandantes han llegado.

Edward suspiró.

— ¿Qué significa eso, milord esposo? —preguntó Bella.

—Hoy es mi día en la corte, cuando escucho casos y demandas de mi gente —explicó Edward. Era un sistema de gobierno regimentado y jerárquico. Los terratenientes locales parecían apelar a los barones, los barones a los condes, los condes a los duques, y cada uno tenía su propia corte, conformada por aquellos bajo su tutela. Aparentemente, cualquiera en las tierras de Edward podía pedirle directamente una reparación de daños, pero en realidad, fuera o no un caso de todas formas era escuchado, dependiendo de cuán dispuesta estuviera la persona de sobornar a los mayordomos de Edward, así como su determinación de ser escuchados.

— ¿Romperías el ayuno conmigo, milady esposa? —preguntó Edward, después de que el proceso de Bella para vestirse estuvo completo. El desayuno era la comida más informal del día, una que él podía tomar solo en sus aposentos. Una jarra de cerveza había sido colocada en la mesa, acompañada de una canasta de pan manchet, y una selección de quesos y carnes frías. A Bella no le permitían tocar esta última, él sabía, así que le ofreció el queso y el pan, con una taza de cerveza inglesa.

Le dio un mordisco al pan.

—Bella, come, por favor —dijo Edward en voz baja.

—Lo estoy intentando —contestó—. Es solo que no tengo apetito.

Suspiró.

— ¿Hay algo que suene bien para ti?

—Algas frescas —dijo abruptamente—. Un poco de frescas y jugosas algas —se relamió los labios y un rayo de lujuria lo atravesó, a pesar de que consideró el problema que le estaba presentando. Tal vez podía enviar a Emmett en un pequeño bote... suspiró de nuevo. No podía hacer eso. El tonto borracho probablemente se ahogaría a sí mismo.

Bella estaba hermosamente envuelta en un traje de seda azul, con diamantes cosidos en un patrón de constelaciones. Se había establecido como una moda en la corte de Edward, cuando su esposa lo había usado; las Condesas y Baronesas, quienes danzaban en atenciones, esperando por una cita como damas de compañía para sus hijas, o tal vez un lugar en la familia de Edward para sus hijos, se apresuraron en ordenar vestidos con diseños similares, en materiales y piedras que podían permitirse pagar.

Los nobles eran las celebridades en esos días, y todo lo que hacían era observado ávidamente y envuelto en chismes. Su ropa y corte de cabello se convirtieron en modas, los cuales eran copiados por las personas, con lo mejor que podían con sus habilidades financieras. Incluso cómo pronunciaban una palabra se convertía en un estilo. Hoy, la habitación estaba llena de gente que quería ver a la nueva Duquesa, quien se rumoreaba que era una mujer salvaje del Nuevo Mundo.

En la gran sala, Bella estaba sentada en el sillón junto a Edward, en una silla ligeramente más pequeña. El cuarto estaba repleto de gente, sus voces sonando por encima de las vigas. Algunos estaban bien vestidos, de sangre noble; otros eran de la alta burguesía local y hacendados, e incluso había un puñado de campesinos quienes se veía que venían directamente de los campos. Algunos vinieron a observar, otros en un intento de solicitar algo, y otros vinieron para ver y ser vistos. Los aromas de los adinerados competían con el hedor de los cuerpos sin lavar, la esencia de madera quemada y velas derretidas. Fueron llamados para saludar a los viejos conocidos y con argumentos estridentes sobre los méritos en los casos que iban a ser presentados a Edward. Cuando este solía cenar en el estrado, no se les permitía a ellos sentarse en la mesa, sino que veían a la audiencia en la sala a lo largo de cada lado de la habitación.

El mayordomo pidió orden en la sala, y un silencio reverente cayó sobre la multitud. Se formó una línea instintivamente, de acuerdo al rango: los pobres iban hasta atrás del cuarto, en donde tenían que estirar sus cuellos y levantarse de puntas para ver. Los demandantes esperaban y anhelaban que el sirviente anunciara su nombre, para que así pudieran dar un paso al frente y presentar su caso.

Las peticiones fueron bastante interesantes para Bella, enfocadas principalmente a asuntos relacionados a los negocios que se manejaban en el estado. Dejó que su mente viajara durante las discusiones sobre los métodos de procesar la lana y si Edward debía o no expandir su negocio de cría de caballos.

Para ser un Duque, Edward era notoriamente democrático. Ordenaba a su mayordomo que permitiera que algunos casos de los campesinos se presentaran ante él.

El caso correspondía a un hombre que había rentado su toro como semental para otro aldeano. Mientras estuvo en calidad de renta, el toro enfermó y murió. El propietario insistía en que el arrendador no se había ocupado apropiadamente del toro, lo que lo orilló a su muerte, y precisamente por eso debía hacerse responsable de su reemplazo.

Edward discrepaba, y decía que el animal enfermó de manera natural por razones que solo Dios sabía, y que el arrendador no debía tener ninguna responsabilidad.

—Pero, milord, yo dependo de las ganancias del semental para mantener a mi familia durante el invierno, hasta que haya trabajo en los campos otra vez —el propietario protestaba desesperadamente.

Bella apoyó una mano en el brazo de su esposo.

—Disculpe usted, milord esposo —susurró—. Pero, ¿me permite hablar?

Edward observó su interrupción, pero sabiendo que era inusual en Bella este tipo de procedimientos, decidió permitirlo.

—Su Gracia, no puedo evitar sentir pena por este hombre —dijo suavemente—. Su sustento se ha desvanecido por algo que no ha sido su culpa, y su familia dependerá de la caridad de Su Gracia para sobrevivir al invierno. ¿No podemos reemplazar a su toro? El costo no será grande para nosotros, pero para este hombre, esa pérdida representa pobreza. Seguramente el costo de apoyar a su familia por medio de la caridad durante todo el invierno será igual, sino es que más alto.

Edward observó a su esposa. Tenía razón, por supuesto. El costo de reemplazar al toro sería menor que el gasto en un nuevo par de botas para montar, y podía alejar al hombre de ser un dependiente de los recursos de la caridad. Simplemente nunca había pensado en lo mucho que el campesino se vería afectado por la muerte del toro; para él, un toro o dos era irrelevante. Su mente corría a toda velocidad. Por el lado práctico, el resultado de la buena voluntad por el reemplazo del toro valdría tres veces su precio, y desde un punto de vista humanitario, sería una atención que mantendría a una familia lejos del sufrimiento por el hambre por una temporada.

Bella se removió incómoda en su asiento, ante la mirada de Edward, y preocupada de haber sobrepasado sus límites, pero de repente, él sonrió y palmeó su mano.

—Eres sabia y con un corazón bondadoso, milady esposa —dijo. Alzó su voz para que pudiera ser escuchado en toda la enorme habitación—. No hay culpa en la muerte del toro, pero no tendrás que sufrir por ello, buen hombre. Veré que te den otro toro de mis rebaños.

La boca del hombre se abrió abruptamente ante este inesperado regalo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, viendo adelante y atrás desde el Duque hasta Bella, y después estalló en ruidosas lágrimas de agradecimiento. — ¡Gracias, Su Gracia!

Edward estaba encantado con esta respuesta. La historia de su generosidad se regaría por todas sus tierras, alzando su popularidad con la gente de manera considerable. Podía imaginar que estaría reemplazando un poco, unos cuantos pollos y cerdos ante el aumento de peticiones una vez que supieran los demás, pero sabía que su gratitud daría como resultado un aumento en el rendimiento del trabajo y una mayor honestidad. ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en algo como eso anteriormente? Agradeció silenciosamente a Dios por su nueva esposa, quien le había abierto los ojos hacia un mundo de posibilidades. Bien podía ser frío y calculador para sus inversiones, y ella sería su corazón.

Le sonrió a Bella y otra capa de hielo que cubría su corazón empezó a derretirse.

Edward estaba hambriento para cuando se sentaron a cenar, e impaciente con la ceremonia con la que presentaban la comida. Bella movía los vegetales de su plato con la cuchara, y Edward suspiró. Le hizo una seña al sirviente, quien estaba de pie con una jarra de vino.

—Tráeme la comida.

— ¿La comida, Su Gracia? —mientras el Duque debía enviar instrucciones o peticiones a los cocineros por medio de otros sirvientes, eran raras las ocasiones en que un sirviente de la cocina podía estar frente a los ojos de Su Gracia.

—Sí, la comida —repitió. Arrojó su cuchara al plato de un golpe.

En unos cuantos minutos, el cocinero estaba trabajando, sudando de ansiedad. Estaba usando un delantal limpio, puesto a toda prisa por conocer a tan alta personalidad. Se puso de rodillas enfrente de la mesa del Duque y esperó que se dirigiera a él.

— ¿Tienes algo de algas en las cocinas? —preguntó el Duque.

— ¿S-su Gracia? —tartamudeó—. ¿Algas?

—Sí, algas. Planta del mar.

El cocinero pensó por un momento, y entonces se le iluminó el rostro.

—Tenemos, Su Gracia. Las usamos para empacar los barriles en donde se guarda el pescado para comercializarlo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No, me refiero a algas frescas. ¿Está en alguno de los otros platillos?

—Los pobres la usan para producir laver**(1)**, Su Gracia. Se seca y se tritura en pequeñas partes hasta formar una pasta, la cual puede comerse cruda o freída.

Edward suspiró.

—Eso es todo.

Agitó su mano para despedir al hombre. El cocinero rozó sus pies, y caminó hacia afuera de la habitación, haciendo reverencias en todo momento.

Se giró hacia Bella.

—Acompáñame a caminar esta tarde, milady esposa —tal vez podía encontrar algo en la playa que ella pudiera comer.

Los sirvientes se miraron unos a otros. Pensaron que el Duque se había cansado de su bizarro hábito de caminar solo, pero ahora parecía llevar a la Duquesa hacia su pequeña locura.

Más tarde, esa misma tarde, fue a la habitación de Elizabeth, en donde sabía que encontraría a Bella, y notó que la niña estaba preparándose para la siesta. Bella estaba contándole una historia, que era su soborno para que Elizabeth se durmiera tranquilamente sin hacer una rabieta.

—Había una vez un hombre llamado Noé —empezó, jalando las cobijas hasta la barbilla de Elizabeth—. Él era amigo de todos los animales del bosque. Tomaba largas caminatas en el monte para conocer, hablar y jugar con ellos. Un día, mientras visitaba a su amigo el oso, Noé mencionó que una vez había navegado en el mar, en donde el oso jamás había estado. El oso estaba muy curioso, así que Noé decidió construir un bote, para que así pudiera llevar a su amigo hacia las olas. El oso dijo que le gustaría ir, pero que quería que su esposa fuera con él. Así que Noé construyó un bote más grande, para que así pudiera ir la esposa del oso. Mientras lo estaba construyendo, su amigo el lobo se acercó a ver lo que estaba haciendo. El lobo nunca había visto las Aguas Sin Fin, tampoco, así que Noé lo invitó a que los acompañara. Pero el lobo dijo que no podía ir sin su compañera, así que Noé hizo que el bote fuera más grande, para que pudieran entrar los dos. Y mientras trabajaba, más de sus amigos animales se acercaron y le pidieron que los dejara acompañarlos a su viaje, así que Noé tuvo que hacer que el bote fuera lo suficientemente grande para que dos de cada especie en el bosque pudieran entrar. Todos los amigos animales de Noé hicieron lo que pudieron para ayudar. Los lobos trajeron madera que encontraron en el bosque. Los pájaros carpinteros hicieron agujeros para los clavos. Los castores masticaron los troncos hasta hacerlos tablas y los osos hicieron el trabajo pesado. Incluso las abejas ayudaron en hacer una mezcla para poner entre las tablas. Y cuando Noé terminó de construir su enorme barco, entre todos lo arrastraron hasta el puerto y navegaron hacia el viento y las olas.

_Así que, así era como los selkies interpretaban la historia de El Arca de Noé,_ pensó Edward. Su versión era un cuento mucho más gentil, sobre la amistad y la cooperación, mejor que la historia Bíblica de Dios ahogando a todos los pecadores.

Bella besó la frente de Elizabeth y se puso de pie. Ella ya estaba medio dormida y con su cabeza metida en sueños felices sobre animales ayudando a Noé a construir su barco.

Bella siguió a Edward lejos del cuarto de la niña, ignorando a Rosalie, quien había redescubierto su coraje y le lanzaba miradas a la Duquesa intrusa. Edward le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó.

—Me gustaría preguntarte algo, Edward —dijo Bella en cuanto salieron por la puerta principal—. ¿Estás interesado en aumentar la producción de lana?

—Es el negocio más rentable —contestó. Iba a ordenar que los campos se abrieran la próxima primavera.

Bella suspiró.

—Vi lo que pasó cuando otro terrateniente del mar hizo esto. Los campesinos no pudieron hacer crecer sus cultivos en esa tierra, lo que provocó que la comida se volviera más cara y los campesinos perdieran su trabajo como granjeros. No pudieron pagar más sus rentas, así que tuvieron que dejar sus hogares. Se volvieron pobres mendigos. Los conventos y monasterios, que se encargaban de cuidar del desvalido, de alimentarlos, vestirlos y atenderlos cuando se enfermaban, ahora están cerrados. ¿A dónde fueron?

Como siempre, se sorprendió de su conocimiento sobre la vida en la tierra.

Había existido una Ley para Pobres, la cual había sido aprobada el año anterior, y que intentaba hacer un censo a los pobres para descubrir el verdadero alcance del problema, y autorizó a los que alojaban a los militares de manera local, para que "gentilmente" recaudaran fondos de cada hombre y mujer que cruzaban las puertas de la iglesia los domingos. Edward empleó a su propio trabajador social para que distribuyera una suma establecida de dinero anualmente a los pobres. Edward no tenía idea de qué había hecho con eso; había dejado ese tipo de supervisiones a su mayordomo, pero tal vez debía poner más atención a cómo su caridad estaba siendo distribuida.

— ¿No eres lo suficientemente rico, Edward? —preguntó Bella.

Había tomado a Edward con la guardia baja con esa pregunta. Se suponía que lo era, pero había aprendido desde su juventud que su deber era hacer que los estados fueran más lucrativos. El destino de los campesinos en las tierras nunca había cruzado su mente.

Desde su nacimiento, Edward había sido enseñado que Dios había puesto el orden social en su mundo. Él había sido elegido para ser el Duque, así como los campesinos habían sido elegidos para ser pobres, principalmente por alguna falta moral o falta de facultades. Él brindaba su caridad, ya que así se esperaba que lo hiciera, pero si un campesino pasaba hambre o era golpeado por una enfermedad, su sociedad decía que era más que nada porque estaban siendo castigados por Dios.

En años recientes, ideas peligrosas, como la igualdad para todos los hombres, habían empezado a circular en las sectas religiosas cercanas. Henry VIII había puesto una Biblia Inglesa en las iglesias, encadenada al púlpito, en donde el texto podía ser leído por todos los hombres, pero estaba horrorizado cuando escuchó que esas personas discutían y debatían sobre lo que habían leído, y venían con sus propias conclusiones, en lugar de aceptar la interpretación aprobada por la Iglesia.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. A veces parecía que todo el mundo había sido inclinado desde el día de sus padres. Y ahora, aquí estaba él, considerando quedarse con una granja menos lucrativa, para evitar el empobrecimiento de los campesinos. Su padre se habría reído.

Avanzaron hasta la playa, y Bella corrió por la arena, alzando sus pesadas faldas en alto. Se detuvo en la orilla del agua, con sus ojos buscando de manera hambrienta entre las olas.

— ¿Puedo nadar, milord?

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Bella, las damas nobles no nadan. Te traje aquí esperando encontrar algo de algas para ti —no pudo seguir viéndola, para encontrar decepción en su mirada.

Se sentó en un tronco y la observó viajar de arriba a abajo por la orilla, viendo el agua como un pordiosero en la ventana de la panadería. No tocó la pila de plantas de mar que estaban sembradas aquí y allá.

— ¿No es de tu agrado?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Está muerta y pegajosa.

—Bella, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

—Si me dejaras nadar, podría recolectar por mi cuenta —dijo.

— ¿Podrías ahogarte en tu forma humana?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo ahogarme. Puedo respirar en el agua, al igual que en el aire.

—Bella, las damas no nadan. Lo siento, pero no puedes. Si alguien te ve... —no terminó la oración—. Vamos. Es tarde y debemos regresar a casa.

Lo siguió obedientemente, pero su cabeza estaba agachada con tristeza.

Edward se encontró con su asistente social después de cenar. Habría preferido que Emmett lo hiciera, pero Emmett se había ido otra vez, probablemente desmayado en la cama de alguna moza de taberna.

—Me gustaría ver los registros de cómo mis recursos han sido distribuidos —dijo.

El hombre palideció, lo cual fue inmediatamente sospechoso para Edward.

—Milord, no llevo registros escritos de los desembolsos.

—Entonces, eres indisciplinado en tus deberes —siseó Edward—. Dime, entonces, si no puedes mostrármelos.

El hombre cayó sobre sus rodillas.

—Su Gracia, yo, uh... he dado bastante al hospicio de la parroquia.

— ¿Quién es el dueño de allí?

—Peter de Lansby, milord.

Edward rebuscó en su mente, a pesar de la complicada genealogía debido a que gran parte de la sociedad Tudor estaba establecida.

— ¿No es él tu primo?

—Lo es, Su Gracia.

Edward movió su mano.

—Estás despedido.

Pudo haber indagado en esta situación. Algo parecía extraño. Se preguntó si el Padre Jacob sabría algo al respecto, pero decidió ir contra sus pensamientos sobre él. No estaba de humor para una conferencia sobre su poca asistencia a la capilla.

Quería ver a Bella. Es lo que quería. No había estado en la cena. Su mayordomo había dicho que estaba tomando sus alimentos en su cámara. Edward había estado tentado de enviarle una orden para que se uniera a él, pero optó por no hacerlo.

Pero había otro mensajero esperando por él. Aceptó la carta y la abrió, reconociendo la escritura instantáneamente. Era del Padre Jasper. Le escribía a Edward para informarle que regresaba de Inglaterra.

Jasper era el tercer hijo del Conde de Hale. Como en muchas familias, el primer hijo era el heredero. El "repuesto" se había ido al servicio militar y el tercero estaba dedicado a la iglesia desde temprana edad. Afortunadamente, había sido una vocación la que había envuelto a Jasper, y él era muy feliz en el sacerdocio. Él y Edward habían sido amigos desde niños, y Edward estaba bastante contento de que regresara del exilio después de todos esos años. Jasper había sido firme en su fe y había dado un sermón de los sacramentos (la iglesia Católica reconocía siete, la Anglicana solo dos) el cual había enfurecido al Rey en cuanto lo escuchó. Jasper consideró necesario dejar Inglaterra, si es que deseaba que su cabeza permaneciera pegada a su cuerpo.

Edward decidió que Jasper sería perfecto para enseñar a Bella sobre la fe Católica. A pesar de la firmeza de sus creencias, Jasper tenía un corazón amable y no se ofendería por todas las preguntas de Bella. Le escribió una nota rápida, pidiéndole a Jasper que viniera a la Mansión Cullen tan pronto como fuera posible y envió de regreso al mensajero.

Con su trabajo finalmente terminado, o al menos habiéndolo detenido en un punto aceptable, Edward se levantó y fue en busca de la persona que más quería ver. Encontró a Bella en la cama de su aposento (la cual se había convertido también en suya), sentada en uno de los sillones junto a la oscura y vacía chimenea, cosiendo arduamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó. Sea lo que sea, tenía forma humana.

—Una muñeca para Elizabeth —contestó Bella—. No tiene una.

¿Su hija no tenía una muñeca? Pensó al respecto, y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba haberle comprado ningún juguete. Por supuesto, ella tenía muy poco tiempo durante el día para jugar, pero ella debía tener algo. Silenciosamente, bendijo a Bella por corregir su equivocación.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a coser? —preguntó.

—Solía visitar un convento. Tenían un orfanato allí, y disfrutaba jugar con los niños. Las monjas me enseñaron a coser y bordar.

—Lo dices en tiempo pasado. ¿Por qué dejaste de ir?

—Tu tío, el Rey Henry, confiscó el convento y sus tierras valiosas durante la Disolución, el cual le dio a un cortesano para comprar su lealtad. El nuevo dueño desalojó a las monjas y a los huérfanos. Las monjas trataron de cuidar a los niños, pero sin una casa... —suspiró—. No tenían a donde ir, y en el hospicio local no les dieron asilo —sacudió la cabeza—. No sé qué les pasó a ellos. No estoy segura de querer saberlo.

Era una historia que se había repetido en toda Inglaterra. Casi ochocientos monasterios fueron cerrados, y las tierras vendidas, las construcciones fueron derribadas. Los abades y abadesas que fueron capturados y que reconocieron al Rey Henry como la cabeza de la iglesia, en lugar del Papa, les otorgaron pensiones o licencias para continuar como antes. Aquellos que se opusieron, se encontraron sin hogar o a veces ejecutados como traidores, si su influencia era grande.

—No voy a cambiar respecto a la crianza de las ovejas —anunció. Había salido de su boca antes de darse cuenta de que había llegado a una decisión. Pero era lo correcto. Bella le estaba enseñando la compasión. Él había pensado en cambiarla cuando la había capturado. Nunca se imaginó que él sería el cambiado.

Bella lo miró.

—Eres un buen hombre —dijo.

Estaba sorprendido. ¿Él era bueno? Ciertamente quería serlo, pero sus emociones habían estado encerradas por tanto tiempo... se sentía como un hombre que recién despertaba de un profundo sueño. Y todo esto había sido por Bella.

* * *

**(N/A)**Notas históricas:

-Los castores murieron en Inglaterra hace 500 años, a pesar de que es posible que una pequeña población haya sobrevivido hasta el siglo 18, en algunas partes del norte.

-A pesar de que en algunas culturas antiguas como la Romana y la Egipcia, las mujeres afeitaban su vello, la práctica no se volvió común en las naciones del Oeste sino hasta 1915, cuando las compañías de las navajas vieron la manera de incrementar las ventas de las cuchillas. Tuvieron éxito debido a la idea de decirles a las mujeres de que el cabello en las axilas y las piernas era antihigiénico y antiestético, y toda una industria nació con ello.

-Pronunciación como moda: Georgiana, Duquesa de Devonshire, empezó una tendencia de pronunciar las palabras en modas extrañas. Como "gould" para "gold" (oro), "cowcumber" para "cucumber" (pepino) y "whop" para "hope" (fe, esperanza, expectativa), lo cual era ávidamente copiado por la clase alta.

**N/T (1)** Laver: es un alga comestible con un alto contenido en sales minerales, especialmente yodo e hierro. El _laver_ puede tomarse frío como ensalada con cordero. Una receta simple es calentarlo y añadir mantequilla y zumo de limón o naranja agria. Puede calentarse y servirse con panceta.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Silvana Olvera (FFAD)

Beta:Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

—Tienes que sacudirla por esto, Edward —dijo Emmett—. No tienes opción.

Estaban parados en la colina detrás de la casa, mirando hacia abajo a las dos figuras en la playa.

Emmett había llegado a la oficina de Edward esta mañana, o bien ya borracho antes de que la mayoría de las personas tomaran su desayuno, o aún intoxicado por la noche anterior. Había levantado sus ojos agotados y dijo una palabra. "Problema". Había explicado el problema mientras Edward lo seguía al exterior y Edward había estallado en furia.

¡Específicamente le prohibí esto!

—Esto no es algo que puedas dejar pasar sin un buen sermón —declaró Emmett—. Te desobedeció deliberadamente y a la vez puso a Elizabeth en peligro.

Edward miró alrededor y vio la mitad de la casa a lo largo de la cima de la colina, boquiabierto ante el espectáculo de abajo.

—Regresen a su trabajo —gritó Edward, y ellos se escabulleron. Frotó una mano sobre su rostro. Esto era malo. Era muy malo.

Él y Emmett bajaron por el sendero. Emmett perdió el equilibrio y Edward evitó ser golpeado haciéndose a un lado mientras Emmett caía. Estaba sentado al final del sendero cuando Edward llegó ahí, luchando por levantarse con algo de dignidad. Edward le lanzó una mirada de disgusto y Emmett tuvo la gracia suficiente para parecer avergonzado de sí mismo.

Elizabeth y Bella estabas vestidas solo con sus enaguas, salpicándose y persigiéndose la una a la otra entre las olas. El cabello húmedo de Bella le caía en ondas sobre la espalda y parecía que encima llevaba una corona de algas, tejida en forma de cadena por pequeñas y torpes manos. Se estaba riendo y sus ojos brillaban como Edward no los había visto desde ese día en que ella y sus amigas selkie estaban jugando en el oleaje. Captó la mirada de su enfurecido marido y su cara cayó. Elizabeth se estrelló contra sus piernas y levantó la mirada por la confusión, y luego la dirigió a su padre, quien caminaba hacia ellas, su cara enojada. Ella se escondió detrás de las piernas de Bella y lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward—. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, crees que estás haciendo?

—Jugando —dijo Bella en voz baja.

— ¿Dónde están sus ropas?

Bella parpadeó con confusión, mirando hacia su enagua mojada que se pegaba a su cuerpo, tan reveladora que lo mismo daría que estuviera desnuda.

—Sus ropas _exteriores _—dijo Edward.

—Nos fuimos antes de que nuestras doncellas nos vistieran. Nosotras…

Edward tomó su brazo brucamente y la arrastró hacia el camino.

—Elizabeth, ¡síguenos! —ladró Edward.

Elizabeth corrió hacia su tío Emmett, quien siempre había sido muy amigable y amable con ella. Emmett tomó su mano.

—Estás un poco desaliñana, ¿no, Muñequita? —le sonrió, y ella inmediatamente se sintió más segura.

— ¡Edward! —chilló Bella, tropezando y cayendo, solo para ser levantada toscamente—. ¿Qué va mal?

Él no respondió. Llegaron a la parte superior del sendero y Edward las llevó a la puerta lateral. Rosalie estaba parada ahí, esperando, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Había sido ella quien había encontrado a Emmett y le había dicho lo que Bella había hecho, llevarse a la niña a jugar a la playa al amanecer.

—Toma a la niña y báñala, después ponla en la cama con un ladrillo caliente —ordenó Edward. Elizabeth empezó a protestar por el baño y ser regresada a la cama justo después de que acababa de salir de ella, pero una mirada al rostro de su padre fue suficiente para silenciarla. Rosalie le sonrió con suficiencia a Bella a espaldas de Edward y se dirigió a las escaleras, la mano de Elizabeth apretada cruelmente entre la suya.

—No creas que he olvidado tu parte en todo esto —le dijo Edward a Rosalie por encima de su hombro.

—Pero, su Gracia…

—No trataste de detenerla, ¿o sí?

Rosalie asumió una expression remilgada e inocente.

—No soy quién para decirle a su señoría qué hacer o qué no hacer.

—En vez de ir directamente a mí, alertaste a mi hermano después de haberlo informado a la mitad de la casa para que pudieran ir a embobarse viéndola —los ojos verdes de Edward destellearon—. Y discutiremos eso después de que hable con mi esposa.

Con eso, Edward se volteó y arrastró a Bella por las escaleras hasta sus aposentos. Las doncellas estaban hacienda la cama y alzaron la mirada con alarma.

— ¡Fuera! —dijo Edward. Ellas huyeron, dejando caer la ropa de cama en donde habían estado paradas.

—Edward, ¿qué va mal? —preguntó Bella de nuevo. Ella retrocedió con miedo mientras él se acercaba, y una parte de Edward odió que ella le tuviera miedo.

—Me desobedeciste deliberadamente —dijo bruscamente—. Y en el proceso pusiste a mi hija en peligro.

—Pero no te desobedecí. ¡No estábamos nadando! —protestó Bella—. Solo estábamos jugando y salpicándonos.

—Pusiste a Elizabeth en peligro.

— ¡No! No había peligro. Dioses y peces, Edward, ¿crees que dejaría que la dañara cualquier cosa del mar?

—Ella está _mojada_ —siseó Edward—. Quizás se enferme por esta tontería. Ella no es una bebé selkie, Bella. Es humana y los bebés humanos se enferman por mojarse. Aparte del peligro, te dije que nuestras mujeres no nadaban —él levantó una mano para acallar su protesta incluso antes de que comenzara—. Ni jugaban entre las olas —pasó sus manos entre su cabello. Bella miró al piso, agua goteando de su camisa.

—Ve y arrodíllate cerca de la cama —ordenó Edward. Él esperó hasta que ella obedeció y se dirigió a su baúl para sacar un cinturón. Eligió uno de cuero plano, sin gemas ni clavos o botones.

Regresó para pararse detrás de ella, alejando su cabello del camino. Rasgó su camisa hasta la espalda baja, y ella chilló por el miedo, enterrando su cara entre sus brazos recargados contra un costado de la cama.

Se quedó mirando la extensión de su cremosa espalda, apretando el cinturón entre su mano. Él tenía que hacer esto, se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía que hacerlo por el beneficio de ella y por el de Elizabeth también. Era su labor como marido, como cabeza de la casa.

Todo lo que alguna vez le habían enseñado, todo en su cultura, le decía que necesitaba golpearla. Su deber como esposo y padre era mantener a su esposa e hija a salvo de los errores, corregirlas cuando se salieran del camino de lo correcto. Se resumía en la frase del día,_ Aquel que evita el castigo, odia a su hijo._ Lo mismo se aplicaba para las esposas, quienes eran consideradas como simples niños. A menos que un marido corrigiera el comportamiento de su esposa, esta fácilmente podía incurrir en una desaprobación social e incluso poner en riesgo su alma inmortal.

El padre Jacob estaba totalmente de acuerdo en golpear a la esposa de uno si lo necesitaba o no, para mantenerla con una mente sumisa, pero Edward nunca había golpeado a su primera esposa. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo porque Mary había sido muy obediente y sumisa por naturaleza. Su padre tampoco había golpeado nunca a su madre, porque ella era una princesa con sangre real; en vez de eso, había golpeado a su doncella favorita. Edward no tenía experiencia previa en esto, y estaba nervioso. ¿Qué tal que la golpeaba demasiado fuerte y le hacía daño?

Bella temblaba, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se hizo para atrás para dar el primer golpe y se congeló. No pudo hacerlo. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Se reprendió por ser débil, por fallar en su deber, pero no podia obligarse a dejar el cinturón pasar por la espalda de ella, a marcar su suave y cremosa piel, a escucharla llorar de dolor. Con un gemido de frustración, lanzó el cinturón a la esquina. Se arrodilló al lado de Bella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Escúchame —dijo, y esperó hasta que sus grandes, oscuros ojos, húmedos por las lágrimas, se encontraron con los suyos—. Bella, tienes que prestar atención a mis palabras. No puedes hacer cosas como esta. Las personas perdonarán pequeños deslices porque creen que eres de una tierra lejana, pero lo que hiciste hoy será visto como malo y anticristiano. He tratado de explicarte cuán importante es que te acoples a nuestra reigión, pero parece que no entiendes qué tan gravemente serio es esto. Si ellos piensan que eres una hereje, te quemarán, Bella. ¿Lo entiendes? Te pondrán en una hoguera y te quemarán hasta que mueras.

Bella lo miró congelada por el horror, sus ojos llenos de miedo.

—Pero... pero tú eres el Duque...

—Puedo protegerte hasta cierto punto —dijo—, pero no si la Reina ordena que seas aprehesada por herejía. Si ellos te examinan- haciéndote muchas preguntas- sabrán que no eres Cristiana.

—Fui bautizada —protestó Bella.

—Eso de hecho, lo empeora —dijo Edward—. Si fueras solamente ignorante de la fe, serías perdonada. Pero aceptaste el bautizo, lo que te hace Cristiana a los ojos de la iglesia. Si no tienes los puntos de vista adecuados, entonces eres una hereje, y los herejes son quemados vivos en esta tierra.

Bella jadeó, temblorosamente. Él odiaba espantarla de esa manera, pero tenía que saber el riesgo al que se estaba exponiendo. Ella puso su mano en sus brazos y sollozó, y él sintió como si después de todo, sí la hubiera golpeado. Incapaz de soportar el sonido de su llanto, se levantó y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a su oficina, donde encontró a Emmett esperándolo.

— ¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Emmett.

—No.

Emmett se quedó en silencio por un momento — ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

—No —Edward se sentó en su escritorio y recargó su frente en sus manos—. No, ella es mi esposa y la disciplinaré como crea necesario.

—Creo que estás cometiendo un error. Tu suave corazón…

Edward lo interrumpió con enojo.

— ¿No hay cerveza que necesite ser bebida o alguna puta por ahí para follar?

Emmett apretó su mandíbula y dejó la habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Edward suspiró. Se arrepintió de sus duras palabras tan pronto como las había dicho. Emmett solamente estaba tratando de ayudar, y tenía razón en cuanto a Edward, diciéndole que tenía un corazón suave. Solamente esperaba que Bella no fuera la que sufriera por eso.

Bella no bajó ni a comer, y Edward estuvo demasiado ocupado con la administración de sus propiedades como para ir a ver cómo estava. Le había dado a Rosalie tal reprimenda que esta terminó llorando, y le dijo que cualquier otro incidente de ese tipo daría lugar a su despido. Después, se levantó para ir con Bella, pero un mensajero llegó. Y luego otro. Y luego el jefe de caballería necesitaba hablar con él sobre una yegua que había llegado desde el continente y que se había puesto enferma.

Edward detuvo a una de las doncellas que pasaban delante de su puerta abierta y le preguntó por el paradero de su esposa.

—En cama, su excelencia. Quizás se está sintiendo mal por su paseo en el mar.

Ni ella ni Emmett se aparecieron para la cena. Subió y la encontró acostada en la cama, mirando a la distancia.

— ¿Bella?

Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se desplazaron hasta él.

—Tus doncellas dicen que no comiste de nuevo —Edward dejó el tazón que llevaba en la mesa junto a ella—. Quiero que bebas esto —era sopa que había ordenado en la cocina, caldo de verduras. Obedientemente se sentó y engulló el contenido del tazón antes de volver a acostarse. Se sentía un poco mejor, sabiendo que había hecho que comiera un poco. Él hubiera preferido darle un nutritivo caldo de carne, pero sabía que ella no lo aceptaría.

—Bella, por favor no estés triste —pidió. Miró a los sirvientes que estaban parados cerca de la pared y bajó su voz—. Lamento haber sido tan frío contigo esta tarde, pero estaba... estaba enojado, pero era por la preocupación por ti y por mi hija.

No dijo nada.

—Elizabeth se ve bien —dijo él —. Me detuve a verla antes de venir aquí. Quiere que le cuentes otra historia.

Bella agitó su cabeza.

Edward suspiró y levantó sus pies.

—Desvístanme —ordenó, y sus sirvientes se acercaron para quitarle la ropa. Se metió en la cama con Bella, cerrando las cortinas detrás de él. Ella no resistió cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo—. Bella, he estado pensando —dijo—. Quizás deberíamos tener un hijo.

Él había tomado esa decision en la tarde. Era algo que sabía que ella quería, y quizás tener un hijo, juntos, la ataría a él de alguna manera. En todas las leyendas, las esposas selkie abandonaban a sus familias y regresaban al mar una vez que sus pieles les eran devueltas, pero él no podía imaginar a Bella haciendo eso. Seguramente ella querría quedarse. Si ella se iba una vez que su piel le fuera devuelta, advertían las leyendas, no podría regresar en siete años. Como madre, ella no podría dejar a su hijo por tanto tiempo, había decicido él, sin importar lo mucho que añorara el mar.

Ella no había dicho nada en respuesta a su oferta.

— ¿Te gustaría un bebé? —preguntó—. Podríamos hacer uno esta noche, si quieres.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Frustrado, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, poniendo cuidadosamente su palma sobre su pecho y frotando su pezón como a ella le gustaba. Pasó un rato antes de que ella empezara a excitarse. Empezó a gemir suave y entrecortadamente cuando él se deslizó hacia abajo y empezó a lamer y chupar sus pliegues. Se deslizó por su cuerpo y, poco a poco, suavemente, entró en su suave y húmedo calor.

—Un bebé, Bella —susurró—. Nuestro bebé —sus piernas se enroscaron alredor de las de él mientras se movía a su ritmo, pero aún veía la lejanía en su mirada. Le tomó un esfuerzo hacerla llegar al clímax, pero él sabía que era necesario que se liberara la 'semilla' de la mujer para que se encontrara con la suya.

— ¿Pasó? —preguntó, mientras se recostaba al lado de ella, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Ella agitó su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No hay vida en tu simiente.

Edward estaba aturdido.

— ¿Qué?

Ella lo miró con miedo y él se obligo a calmarse.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Bella?

—Puedo sentirlo. Me abrí a la concepción, pero no es posible. Tú semilla no puede formar un hijo

Él agitó su cabeza lentamente.

—Pero, Bella, tengo a Elizabeth. Mi esposa estuvo embarazada varias veces.

Ella lo miró pensativamente.

— ¿Has tenido alguna lesion o enfermedad desde tu nacimiento?

—No, nada.

Ella agitó su cabeza.

—Entonces no puedo explicarlo. Solo que ahora no hay vida en tu simiente. No habrá ningún hijo —se dio la vuelta sobre su costado y se quedó mirando las cortinas de la cama, con esa horrible lejanía de nuevo en su mirada.

Edward miró fijamente el techo, su mente hecha un lío de pensamientos. ¿Cómo podia ser? ¿Bella podría estar equivocada? Él nunca había escuchado que un hombre pudiera ser infértil. Solo las mujeres eran declaradas estériles. ¿Podría haber sido su culpa que Mary hubiera tenido tantos problemas concibiendo? ¿Y todos los niños que había perdido? ¿Habría sido porque él tenía algún tipo de debilidad o desequilibrio? Quería consultar a un doctor, pero, ¿qué diría? "Mi esposa selkie dice que ella pede decir que mi simiente no tiene vida. ¿Se podría solucionar?"

Si ella tenía razón y no había manera de arreglarlo, Emmett sería el único heredero, lo que significaba que Emmett tendría que encontrar una esposa, rápido.

La mañana siguiente mandó a traer a Emmett. Pasó un rato antes de que él llegara, oliendo a perfume rancio y licores fuertes. Se paró ante el escritorio de Edward en vez de tirrarse en una silla, como solía hacerlo, y no se encontró con la mirada de Edward.

—Emmett, siéntate por favor —dijo Edward. Se paró y se movió hasta la parte frontal del escritorio, inclinándose contra el borde. Emmett se sentó, pero no encontró los ojos de Edward.

—Primero, quiero disculparme —dijo Edward—. Te ofendí diciéndote lo que te dije, y lo siento.

Emmett asintió, su mirada fija en el piso.

Edward fue hasta la puerta y la cerró antes de sentarse en la silla al lado de Emmett.

—Hay algo más que necesito discutir contigo —dijo—. Bella me dijo... Ella dijo que mi… —Edward luchó para encontrar las palabras—. No puedo engendrar un hijo —soltó finalmente.

Emmett palideció. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, abiertos, con algo muy parecido al pánico en sus profundidades.

—Veo que estás consciente de las implicaciones. Tú serás mi heredero, al parecer. Sé que has dicho que no tienes deseo de casarte, pero si Bella tiene razón, ahora es imperativo que lo hagas.

La expresión de Emmett era rara. ¿Había algo de... alivio?

—Necesitamos empezar las negociaciones lo más pronto posible —continuó Edward —. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? Había pensado en alguna de las hijas del conde de Hale…

Emmett ladró una humorística risa.

—No, no tengo ninguna preferencia. La única mujer con la que hubiera deseado casarme está muerta.

Edward lo miró fijamente.

—Emmett, nunca supe... —de repente, el gusto de Emmett por la bebida y las prostitutas se veían distintos, como las acciones tratando de perderse en el olvido, la autodestrucción de un conrazón roto.

—Emmett, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? —reprendió gentilmente Edward—. Sé como se siente perder a alguien a quien amas.

—No quería que supieras —dijo Emmett.

Edward asintió.

—_Paz,_ hermano. Respetaré tu privacidad y no te cuestionaré en el future sobre el asunto. Pero eso no cambia nuestra situación. Si yo no puedo engendrar un heredero, tú debes.

Emmett se levantó.

—Elabora los esponsales con el conde. Me casaré con la mayor, Kathryn. Es linda y de temperamento sereno. Tiene una prima joven, Alice, puede servir como doncella de Bella.

Edward asntió.

—Así será. Hermano, yo…

—Por favor no expreses simpartía hacia mí —dijo Emmett—. No puedo soportarla —y con eso, Emmett dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Bella estaba muriendo.

Edward se sentó a su lado. Ella estaba acostada en la cama, pálida y desgastada, mientras murmuraba y decía cosas como si estuviera alucinando o en un sueño febril. Habían pasado tres días desde que él había conseguido que ella bebiera cualquier tipo de caldo y una semana desde que había dejado la cama. Ella se estaba Desvaneciendo ante sus ojos, y ningún poder terrenal podía detenerlo. El médico la había sangrado esta mañana, pero no parecía haber ninguna mejoría. Solo estaba más débil.

Era tarde, y todos los sirvientes estaban en cama. Él no había dormido en dos días, temiendo que cuando despertara la encontraría muerta, que se hubiera ido mientras estaba inconsciente.

—Por favor, Bella —susurró—. Por favor... no me dejes.

Estaba avergonzado de que le había tomado perderla para entender cuánto significaba ella para él. Ya no ódía imaginarse un future sin ella. Lágrimas escocían sus ojos. No podría poner su cuerpo en una fría tumba, donde su anterior esposa y sus antepasados descansaban. No podría ponerla ahí y luego regresar a su vida.

—Te necesito —le dijo—. Nunca me di cuenta. Nunca vi cuán vacía estaba mi vida, hasta que tú llegaste a ella. Bella, sé que te tomé como mi esposa contra tu deseo, pero sé que podemos ser felices juntos. Creo que quizás con el tiempo me amarás. Quizás ya lo haces, un poco. Mis sentimientos por ti… —se detuvo por un momento, buscando las palabras—. Mi corazón duele tan fuertemente por perderte que sé que debo amarte. De otro modo, perderte no se sentiría como una herida abierta en mi pecho.

Se levantó y la alzó de la cama, alarmado por cuán ligera se sentía entre sus brazos. Iba a tratar la única cosa que creía que podia salvarla.

La cargó fuera de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Uno de los lacayos roncaba en su jergón junto a la puerta. Edward pasó por encima de él y abrió la puerta, saliendo a la luz de la luna. Cuidadosamente, caminó hacia la playa. Se metió entre las olas hasta que estas eran tan profundas que cubrían hasta sus caderas, y luego bajó a Bella dentro del agua. Jadeó y tragó el agua marina que había entrado a su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿E- Edward?

—Sí, amor —deslizó sus brazos debajo de ella y la dejó flotar. Ella miró alredeor con confusión.

—Nada —dijo él—. Nada, Bella —se deslizó de regreso a la playa y se sentó en la arena para ver.

Ella lo hizo, lentamente al principio, débil por su enfermedad y su hambre, y luego más fuertemente, como si el simple toque de las olas estuviera mejorándola, como él había esperado. Vio a su oscura cabeza hundirse entre las olas, mirando ansiosamente por destellos de su pálida piel contra los oscuro del mar. Ella se sumergió y él contuvo la respiración cuado ella no salió en un largo rato, incluso sabiendo que era imposible que ella se ahogara. Reapareció con un trozo de una planta en su mano, el que devoró antes de sumergirse por más.

Él tenía que arriesgarse. Era una elección entre enfrentar posibles acusaciones, o perderla por su muerte por Desvanecimiento. Él no podia verla morir ante sus ojos. No cuando podia evitarlo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su terquedad, por permitirle llegar hasta este punto. Debió haber encontrado una manera en que ella consiguiera lo que necesitaba, en vez de tratar de forzarla a ser quien no era. Era lo mismo que atar un halcón a una percha y no dejarlo utilizar sus alas, iba contra su naturaleza. ¿Era extraño que no pudiera vivir de esa manera?

Él la había lastimado tanto, solo esperaba que ella fuera capaz de perdonarlo.

Mientras el cielo comenzaba a aclararse por los pálidos destellos del amanecer, ella emergió de las olas, su camisa pegada a su cuerpo. Caminó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado en la arena. Aún estaba pálida y demacrada, pero se veía mucho mejor, como si la fuerza de su vida hubiera sido rejuvenecida con el mar.

—Gracias —susurró.

—No me agradezcas, Bella —dijo—. No lo merezco.

—Vamos —dijo ella, extendiendo una mano—. Vámonos a casa antes de que alguien nos vea.

Casa. Había dicho casa. Su duro corazón se aligeró un poco.

Caminaron, con sus manos unidas, de regreso a la casa. Caminaron de nuevo por encima del aún lacayo roncando, y Edward pensó con ironía que era una buena cosa que tuvieran tan diligente seguridad en su casa.

Subieron a la alcoba y Bella se quitó la empapada enagua, poniéndola en el respaldo de una silla para que se secara, y Edward se quitó su propia ropa, sin importarle que la fina tela estuviera arruinada. La única cosa que le importaba en ese momento era la mujer que estaba a su lado y que había puesto sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Lo lamento tanto, Bella —dijo—. Ruego porque me perdones.

—Te perdono —dijo—. Solo no lo entiendes.

Ella lo besó y lo llevó hasta la cama, poniendo las cortinas a su alrededor, creando su propio y privado mundo. Se acurrucó contra él y bostezó, su cabello suelto y húmedo sobre el colchón de plumas.

— ¿Bella? —empezó.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Crees... crees que algún día podrás... amarme?

—Solo si puedes abrir tu corazón para mí, en regreso —replicó.

Él entendió. Y sabía que su corazón estaba abriéndose. Las bisagras estaban oxidadas y chirriaban en protesta, y la puerta era pesada, pero él se las había arreglado para empujarla y abrirla un poco. Y de alguna manera, Bella se las había arreglado para deslizarse dentro.

* * *

Edward! es un amor! ¿Les gusto? recuerden que ya actualizamos **"Culpa"** y **"Escrito en las Estrellas"**

Notas históricas:

-Puntos de vista médicos que prevalecían en esta época, aceptan la teoría de Galeano de que la 'semilla' de la mujer era necesaria para la concepción. De una guía médica de la época:_ "Las semillas se mantienen cerradas y en la matriz, pero la semilla del hombre dispone y prepara la 'semilla' de la mujer para recibir a la perfecta, forma del alma..."_ y es por eso que la sangre menstrual de la mujer era el 'material' del cuerpo del niño. La desventaja de esta creencia, radica en que una mujer que concibe cuando fue violada, debía haber tenido un orgasmo, y por lo tanto haber estado dispuesta. La vision aristotélica de que los hombres son los únicos implicados en la concepción se había convertido lo suficientemente universal que fue incluído en la obra de Shakespeare _Sueño de una Noche de Verano_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Paulii Aguilar (FFAD)

Beta:Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Bella salió del mar, vistiendo solo la luz de la luna sobre su piel. Edward pensó en la leyenda antigua del nacimiento de Venus, creada a partir de la espuma de mar y que, seguramente, tenía que haber venido de un momento como este. Con su cabello colgando libremente alrededor de sus brazos y cintura, el agua recorriendo su suave piel de plata bajo el resplandor de la luna, Bella era una diosa.

Esta era la tercera vez que la había acompañado en la playa para uno de sus baños de medianoche. No lo hacía muy seguido, le había dicho. Solo necesitaba reconectarse con su elemento de vez en cuando para ser feliz y saludable. Y lo era. Su vitalidad había vuelto, y había recuperado el peso que había perdido respirando. Ahora comía con él en las comidas, solo platos de verduras, por supuesto. (Él le había explicado esto al personal, diciendo que Bella se abstenía de comer carne no solo los viernes, sino todos los días de la semana, y ellos difundieron su compasión).

Bella colocó sus manos en los hombros de Edward y se arrodilló, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—Edward, si te dijera que puede haber una forma de que tengamos un bebé, ¿te gustaría intentarlo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él—. ¿Alguna clase de brujería?

Ella se echó a reír.

—No, nada de eso, pero aquellos que no lo entienden puede que lo llamen así.

— ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—Has pedido a tu dios que te sane y dijo que no. Ahora, deberíamos, tal vez, pedirle a mi dios —ella se levantó y lo jaló para ponerlo de pie—. Quítate la ropa y acompáñame al agua.

—No puedo nadar —dijo Edward.

Ella rio, el sonido era suave y melodioso.

—No necesitas saber nadar. Todo lo que necesitas hacer, ya lo sabes.

Lo ayudó a quitarse sus prendas, las cuales él tiró sin cuidado sobre la arena. Nunca había estado desnudo al aire libre, y la sensación de la brisa sobre su piel era emocionantemente extraña y terrible. Bella lo llevó al agua, hasta que el agua le llegó a sus caderas.

—Toda la vida vino del agua, nosotras las selkies creemos —dijo Bella. Trazó un dibujo en el pecho de Edward—. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Dios creó el agua, pero parecía vacía sin nada en ella. Así creó las algas, pero crecieron y crecieron hasta llenar el agua; por lo que Dios creó criaturas que la comieran y la mantuvieran bajo control.

Bella bajó más sus manos, hacia el estómago de Edward, donde continuó dibujando en las gotas de agua.

—Pero el mundo solo con agua lucía muy plano para Dios, así que creó lo contrario, tierra seca. Y en ella, él puso plantas como las que crecen en el mar. Un día, uno de esos peces tenía curiosidad y quería ver cómo lucían esas plantas, así que se arrastró hasta la playa. Pronto, más criaturas marinas comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, aunque tenían que contener la respiración y no podían ir muy lejos porque no podían respirar aire seco.

Bella acarició las caderas de Edward y él reprimió un gemido.

—Dios vio que a algunas criaturas les gustaba la tierra, así que les dio piernas. Las selkies no podían decidirse, así que les dio ambos mundos. Y a lo largo de los años, esas criaturas cambiaron, les crecieron piernas en vez de aletas débiles para empujarse. Las selkies empezaron a tener bebés que no tenían pieles, que tuvieron que vivir en la tierra. Y es así como nosotros decimos que tu clase llegó a ser.

Se acercó a él, su piel a un pelo de la suya. Él contuvo el aliento, ardiendo en deseo. Jadeó mientras su mano lo acariciaba. Algo había estado en su mente, en la punta de su lengua, pero se desvaneció en la urgencia repentina. La levantó para que sus labios estuvieran a la par y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Olvidó todo de tal manera que había olvidado lo que había querido decir. Olvidó todo excepto su anhelo de unirse a ella, su ansia de tocar y ser tocado, de besar y ser besado. La fuerza y fiereza de Bella eran igual al a la suya, y Edward nunca hubiera imaginado lo emocionante que sería ser compañeros iguales, tener una mujer a la que no le preocupaba que pudiera asustar o herir con la intensidad de su pasión, quien le respondiera con igual ardor.

Cuando se unió a ella, sintió un cosquilleo profundo y caliente en él, que no vino de su lujuria o del agua que lo rodeaba, una sensación que se extendió desde su interior y por todo su ser. Ella se movía a su par, usando los hombros de él para sostenerse, y ambos tiraron su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando a la luna cuando llegaron a su punto máximo.

Luego, ella lo ayudó a ponerse sus prendas, riéndose un poco ante su taparrabos mientras se vestía.

—Lo siento —dijo—, pero es ridículo.

—Son muy convenientes —dijo Edward—. Emmett guarda su billetera en el suyo.

— ¡No!

—Sí —y entonces se unió a ella porque su risa era muy contagiosa.

— ¡Ahora, cada vez que lo vea, voy a imaginarlo manoseándose por ahí por una moneda! —jadeó Bella, y ambos se rieron muy fuerte al imaginárselo que tuvieron que sentarse en la arena.

— ¿Pasó? —preguntó Edward, después que se calmaron.

Bella lo besó, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Sí. Vas a ser padre, Edward.

Le inundó alegría. La aferró a él fuertemente.

— ¿Hay algo que necesites?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Solo tu amor —dijo ella.

—Lo tienes —dijo suavemente, y sabía que era verdad. No estaba seguro de cuándo había pasado exactamente. Había sabido durante su enfermedad que, simplemente no podía perderla, pero había aumentado poderosamente el último mes.

—Y el mío es tuyo —susurró ella.

—Bella, las selkies no… no puedes morir de esto, ¿no? —puso su mano sobre su abdomen, deseando poder sentir la pequeña vida dentro de ella mientras podía.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No somos tan frágiles como las mujeres mortales.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo con fervor—. Mi Dios o el tuyo, quién sea que deba recibir la alabanza.

—Creo, tal vez, son los dos en uno —dijo ella.

—Pequeña herética —dijo él suavemente—. Tendré que hablar con tu instructor —Jasper había llegado dos días atrás y había pasado tiempo con Bella, simplemente conversando con ella de esa manera tranquila y gentil suya, lo que instruyó incluso aunque la persona no se daba cuenta hasta después de cuánto él o ella había aprendido.

Había sido difícil dejar que Jasper supiera el secreto de Bella, pero Edward supo que tenía que contárselo, así Jasper entendería y perdonaría cualquier cosa que Bella dijera.

—Una doncella selkie —dijo Jasper con asombro, una vez que había entendido que Edward no estaba bromeando—. ¡Hay mucho que puedo aprender de ella!

—Se supone que tienes que enseñarle sobre nuestra fe, no la de ella —Edward había contestado—. Necesita aprender nuestras costumbres lo más rápido posible. Con la nueva devoción de la Reina, temo el retorno de las persecuciones.

—Las persecuciones nunca pararon —respondió suavemente Jasper—. Simplemente cambiaron a la persecución de los que se quedaron con la vieja fe, como el pobre Thomas.

Edward bajó la mirada. Jasper tenía razón, por supuesto. El rey Henry había aprobado una ley que hace ilegal 'privar' al rey de uno de sus títulos, y hubo muchos ejecutados por la 'traición' de negarse a reconocer al rey como Jefe Supremo de la Iglesia de Inglaterra en lugar del Papa. Uno de ellos había sido un gran amigo de Jasper, Sir Thomas More. Había sido una de las mentes más brillantes de la época, y había escrito un libro sobre la sociedad perfecta titulado Utopía, que todavía sería leído por cientos de años en el futuro.

Solía ser que un hombre podría ser considerado como fiel al simplemente permanecer en silencio sobre un tema, (concepto conocido como 'el que calla otorga'), pero Henry escuchó sermones que se daban en contra de su poder para conceder la anulación de Jefe Supremo, y los rumores de insultos susurrados hacia la nueva Reina Anne. La exreina y la hija que había declarado bastarda todavía tenía mucho apoyo entre la gente. El rey Henry había temido que no podrían reconocer que los hijos que tuvo con Anne deberían ser sus herederos.

Como consecuencia, había decidido a obligar a todos en Inglaterra a hacer un juramento de que su matrimonio con Anne era legalmente correcto y solo sus hijas de esa unión eran legítimas, y que él era Jefe Supremo de la Iglesia de Inglaterra. Thomas había sido un hombre profundamente religioso, que se rehusaba a negar lo que él vio como la autoridad de Dios para ser Papa, y por eso había terminado en el Patíbulo, una terrible pérdida para el mundo. Jasper había sido uno de los que habían hablado y que había huido del país, en lugar de prestar juramento en contra de su creencia.

El rey Henry siempre se había visto como católico en todo, menos en algunos asuntos 'menores', y se había alarmado de que sus acciones habían dado lugar al Protestantismo en Inglaterra. Tanto los protestantes y católicos de la vieja escuela se negaron a desmentir que el Papa se fue al patíbulo o la estaca bajo el reinado del rey Henry. Después de su muerte, el joven rey fue gobernado por un consejo intensamente protestante, que detuvo las persecuciones de los católicos. El joven rey había incluso amenazado a su propia hermana, Mary, tratando de obligarla a cumplir con las nuevas leyes religiosas.

Ahora que la reina Mary estaba en el trono, los católicos como Jasper estaban de nuevo a favor y los protestantes eran los que sufrían persecución. Jasper, uno de los 'mártires' que se había mantenido firme en la fe, probablemente sería recompensado en el nuevo régimen. Edward, que tenía inclinaciones protestantes, esperaba como el infierno que la reina Mary nunca descubriera que había "conformado" durante el reinado de su hermano y le había restaurado su capilla a su opulencia católica, donde el Padre Jacob ahora estaba ofreciendo misa tres veces al día.

El Padre Jacob despreciaba a Jasper, lo veía demasiado débil en áreas relacionadas con la herejía y el pecado, y estaba profundamente ofendido de que Jasper hubiera sido nombrado confesor personal de Bella en vez de él mismo.

Bella y Jasper habían pasado los últimos dos días en la alcoba de ella y Edward, discutiendo profundamente sobre la fe católica. Edward estaba seguro que Bella saldría bien de esto, al menos fingiendo ser una cristiana, si no se convertía en realidad.

Ahora se volvió hacia Bella y tomó su mano para ayudarla a subir por el empinado sendero. Lo reconsideró y la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla, así no tropezaría y caería. Bella se rió suavemente ante su exceso de preocupación, pero lo permitió, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo cerca para un beso.

— ¿Puedes decirme si es un niño? —preguntó Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo que puedo sentir es la vida que crece dentro de mí. No estarás decepcionado si es una niña, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Voy a ser feliz sin importar qué, pero creo que es un niño.

Bella sonrió y lo besó.

Ninguno de los dos notó la cara en la ventana.

En la cena de la noche siguiente, Edward anunció que su esposa estaba esperando un heredero. Para su sorpresa, Emmett no parecía feliz con la noticia. Estaba pálido y enfermizo, y casi no tocó nada de la comida, aunque había algunas de sus favoritas. Apuró su cerveza y pidió otra copa, mirando fijamente a la mesa.

—Ahora podemos retrasar tu matrimonio, si quieres, —le dijo Edward, con la esperanza de animarlo un poco.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. Levantó un dedo para sostener la cerveza, y vació su copa, sosteniéndola para que la rellenaran.

—De cualquier manera, es de poca importancia para mí —sus palabras fueron arrastradas, por lo que Edward apenas pudo entender. Él había visto a Emmett borracho con frecuencia en los últimos años, pero esto era extremo, incluso para él. Cuando se levantó para dejar la mesa, se cayó y ni siquiera pareció importarle. No se disculpó o dio quejas alegres de que el suelo era desigual. Simplemente se levantó, empujando lejos las manos de aquellos que lo habían ayudado y salió de la habitación.

—Pocas veces lo había visto así —Edward le dijo a Bella, que estaba terminando una comida abundante de nabos y coles.

—Tiene el corazón dolorido —respondió Bella—. Me da lástima por su dolor.

Jasper, al extremo de la mesa, dejó la cuchara y miró por donde se había ido Emmett, pensativo.

—Su gracia, ¿puedo? —hizo un gesto hacia la puerta por la que Emmett se había ido tambaleando.

—Sí, por favor, ayúdalo en todo lo que puedas.

Esa noche, mientras estaba siendo desnudado para la cama, Bella entró en sus aposentos luciendo pálida y agitada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward alarmado—. ¿Es el bebé? —había pasado por esto muchas veces con su esposa Mary, ver su emoción al saber que estaba esperando, solo para verla devastada cuando perdía el niño.

—No, nuestro hijo está bien —Bella miró a los sirvientes—. Déjenos, todos.

Los criados retrocedieron obedientemente, saliendo por la puerta después de una reverencia a los duques. Estarían justo detrás de la puerta, esperando que se les permitiera volver a entrar.

Edward solo llevaba una camisa, que llegaba hasta sus muslos. Bella le invitó a que se sentara a su lado en la cama y le puso una manta sobre sus piernas desnudas, como si temiera que cogiera un resfrío.

—Edward, escuché algo que no debería haberlo hecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella tomó una respiración profunda.

—Venía de la cámara de Elizabeth después de arroparle en la cama, y oí voces procedentes de la alcoba de la señora. Sabía que nadie debería estar ahí, así que fui y me asomé por la puerta. Era Emmett, hablando con Jasper.

— ¿Se estaba confesando? —preguntó Edward—. Si lo estaba, debes permanecer en silencio sobre cualquier cosa que has escuchado.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si se estaba confesando o no. Sonaba como una conversación normal, no lo que Jasper me mostró ayer. No escuché ningún Lastin.

—Latín —corrigió Edward—. Bella, ¿qué has oído? ¿Por qué luces tan alterada?

—Jasper le dijo a Emmett que no podía pedir completo perdón hasta que no te confesara lo que había hecho, y Emmett dijo que nunca podría decírtelo, así que el pecado se quedaría con él siempre, una mancha en su alma.

— ¿Qué es lo que no podría decirme?

Bella tomó las manos de Edward en las suyas.

—Era Mary. La mujer a la que amaba era tu esposa.

Edward sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. La habitación giraba a su alrededor y se alegró de que estuviera sentado.

—B-Bella, ¿estás segura? ¿Muy segura?

Lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Bella y ella asintió. Edward se levantó, agarrándose a la pata de la cama para apoyarse.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que has escuchado?

Bella asintió y dejó caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, Edward, sé cómo ustedes los humanos sienten sobre compartir.

— ¿Compartir? —repitió él.

—Compartir sus cuerpos —aclaró Bella—. Nosotras las selkies amamos a nuestros hijos sin importar quién era el padre, pero sé…

Edward se sentó otra vez y Bella cortó lo que fuera que había estado a punto de decir. Lo miró ansiosamente, mordiendo su labio.

Él se pasó las manos por su cabello.

—Bella, ten mucho cuidado de ser clara conmigo. ¿Me estás diciendo que Eli…? —tuvo que parar y tomar una respiración profunda—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Elizabeth es la hija de Emmett?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Te dije que no había vida en tu semilla, no hasta anoche cuando…

— ¿Estás segura? —repitió de nuevo, incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba oyendo. Tenía que haber un error. Bella debió haber entendido mal.

—Emmett dijo que Mary nunca tuvo un hijo hasta que comenzaron… —ella se sonrojó—. Bueno, él usó una de esas palabras que me dijiste que no debía decir, pero él quiso decir hasta que comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales.

— ¿Follar? —exigió Edward—. ¿Dijo que estaba follando a Mary?

Bella asintió, mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que aparecieron pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Edward se desplomó, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Todo parecía distante y vacío, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, pero esto era real, y lo hacía sentirse horrible. Se puso de pie otra vez.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Bella.

—Tengo que hablar con él —dijo Edward—. Tengo que hablar con Emmett.

Los ojos negros y expresivos de Bella estaban preocupados.

—Edward, tal vez deberías esperar hasta la mañana.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que saberlo de él.

Bella lo ayudó a vestirse, sus manos rápidas y capaces de la práctica. Edward caminaba como un anciano a la recámara de Emmett. La puerta estaba entreabierta y entró en silencio. Emmett se dejó caer en una silla frente al fuego, tenía una taza de cerveza apoyada en su estómago.

Edward tomó la silla frente a él y cogió la jarra de cerveza del suelo al lado de Emmett, tomando un trago abundante. Era la primera vez en su vida que había bebido de un recipiente que no fuera de un oro fino o copa de plata. Supuso que había una primera vez para todo, incluyendo el descubrimiento de que tu esposa y tu hermano te habían traicionado.

—Al fin te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? —Emmett dijo, con la voz apagada.

—Bella escuchó tu conversación con Jasper.

Emmett no dijo nada. Tomó un trago.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —Edward preguntó—. Mi propio hermano...

—Yo la amaba y ella a mí —dijo Emmett.

A Edward le atravesó un agudo dolor, como si su corazón hubiera sido cortado con una navaja.

—Pensé que ella me amaba.

—Ella lo hizo. Pero ella me amaba también. Era difícil para los dos, sabiendo que te traicionamos, sabiendo cómo te lastimaría si te enterabas.

—Pero no lo suficiente para detenerlo —dijo Edward.

—No, no tanto.

Edward cerró los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Cinco años, más o menos. La amé desde el día que la trajiste aquí, pero me resistí siempre que podía. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste a cortejarla por última vez?

Edward lo recordó. Había sido a finales del verano de 1548. Le habían pedido que venir y apoyar al joven rey, porque el consejo había estado en un torbellino. Thomas Seymour, tío del joven rey, se había casado con la última de las esposas del rey Henry, Katherine Parr. Todos los hijos del rey Henry la habían amado y la Princesa Elizabeth vivió con ella después de la muerte de su padre. Katherine estaba embarazada cuando ella se encontró a Thomas intentando seducir a la princesa de catorce años y había muerto al dar a luz poco después, algunos dijeron de angustia. Entonces, Thomas había intentado conseguir que Elizabeth aceptara casarse con él, pero ella sabiamente dijo que tenía que tener el permiso del consejo. El consejo alarmado había empezado entonces a buscar en los asuntos de Thomas y encontraron acusaciones, aunque poca evidencia real, para que haya malversación de las riquezas.

Thomas, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un mundo de problemas, había irrumpido en los aposentos del joven rey con un arma, con la idea de que conseguiría que el joven rey escuchara su versión de los hechos. Le disparó a uno de los perros de Edward, que había intentado morderlo para defender a su amo del intruso. El ruido alertó a los guardias, quienes lo detuvieron y lo enviaron a la Torre, y fue ejecutado poco después.

El bebé por el cual la reina Katherine había muerto al traer al mundo debería haber sido bien mantenido siempre, pero el testamento de Katherine había dejado todo a su marido extraviado. Cuando se le acusó de traición a la patria, su fortuna fue capturada por la corona. La pobre bebé se quedó en la miseria y fue enviada a familiares, que resentían tener el enorme gasto de cuidarla de forma adecuada. Como hija de una reina, la niña tenía que ser vestida apropiadamente como una princesa y tener un hogar con sus propios sirvientes. Edward no estaba sorprendido cuando escuchó que la niña había muerto de repente.

—Ahí fue cuando comenzó por primera vez — le dijo Emmett—. Ella vino a mí en medio de la noche.

—Sus criados deben haber sabido —dijo Edward, su voz tan baja que podría haber estado hablando para sí mismo.

—Ellos pensaron que esa era la razón por la que los habías despedido después de que Mary murió.

Edward negó con la cabeza lentamente. Volvió a beber de la jarra.

— Ella perdió el bebé—continuó Emmett—. Los dos estábamos en dolor por ella, aunque yo pensaba que era un castigo de Dios por nuestros pecados. Pero no podía parar, y Mary quería tanto un bebé. Traté de resistir, Edward. Juro que lo hice.

—Yo también intenté —dijo Edward—. Vi lo débil que la hacían los abortos involuntarios.

—La maté —dijo Emmett—. La maté con mi debilidad y mi deseo.

Edward, que había pensado lo mismo de sí mismo, entendió.

—Traté de suicidarme después, sabes —dijo Emmett, con voz indiferente—. Quería ir al infierno, como lo merecía. Fui al establo y salté desde el pajar con una cuerda atada alrededor de mi cuello. La cuerda se rompió. Perdí el valor para intentarlo de nuevo.

Edward recordaba a Emmett tener un dolor de garganta y permanecer en la cama durante una semana tras el funeral de Mary. Había estado demasiado triste como para prestar atención en el momento.

—No voy a pedirte que me perdones —Emmett apuró su taza y tomó la jarra de las manos flojas de Edward y se sirvió otra—. Al ser cristiano, te sentirás obligado a hacerlo, pero te comería como el océano erosiona la piedra. Me voy, voy a mis propias tierras —Emmett, como segundo hijo, había heredado el título secundario de su padre, el vizconde de Lisle, y las fincas que habían venido con él.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso sería lo mejor —se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas y se dirigió a la puerta—. Elizabeth es mi hija —dijo, con los ojos brillando peligrosamente mientras desafiaba a que Emmett estuviera en desacuerdo.

—Sí que lo es —contestó Emmett, mirando el fuego mientras bebía de su copa—. Felicidades por tu próximo hijo. Sabía que la magia selkie de Bella sería capaz de sanarte.

—Maldito seas —dijo Edward—. Maldito seas. Apréndete esto: No tengo ningún hermano.

Emmett asintió.

—Adiós, Edward. Dios esté con ustedes.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él. Bella estaba en la sala, y Edward había estado tan cegado por la ira, que se encontró con ella antes de verla. La miró a los ojos tiernos y compasivos y su rabia se evaporó.

—Perdón, Bella. No te había visto ahí.

—Vamos a la cama—imploró.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No sería capaz de dormir. Deseo caminar.

—Entonces voy a caminar a tu lado —dijo—. Donde pertenezco.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, y la tomó del brazo.

Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora. No era de extrañar por qué Mary había estado tan ansiosa por confesarse antes de morir. Había odiado estar lejos de ella por un momento mientras se iba cada vez más lejos, pero había cedido a sus súplicas. Había pasado solo unos minutos después de que volvió cuando falleció, y él había resentido perder esos preciosos minutos con ella, pero le había permitido morir en paz.

Y Emmett, él se había quedado en el pasillo fuera de su habitación, mientras que Mary exhaló su último aliento. En ese momento, Edward había sido tocado por la vigilia de su hermano, pensando que era para él. Ahora, lo veía diferente. Era el mismo lugar que él mismo habría ocupado si fuera al revés. Edward sintió un poco de placer al saber que debió ser un tormento para Emmett al serle negado estar al lado de ella cuando era su marido el que debía. La pequeña voz dentro de él que siempre lo impulsaba hacia el bien, protestó, pero la silenció con saña.

Si hubiera sabido entonces, ¿habría odiado a Elizabeth cómo había estado tan tentado? ¿Nunca la habría sostenido y sentido todo el amor que había florecido en su corazón cuando él había visto a su hija, como el pensaba que era, por primera vez? Y entonces se habría perdido de toda alegría que trajo a su vida. Se había adaptado a ella, incluso cuando nunca había podido ser tan cariñoso con ella cuando era necesario. Ahora cuando la viera, ¿iba a ver las características de Emmett en su cara? No, decidió. No lo haría. No permitiría que las revelaciones de Emmett mancharan su relación con su hija. No la amaba menos, ella era suya por declaración, no por la sangre.

La mirada preocupada de Emmett cuando Edward había descubierto que no podía tener niños... Emmett no se había preocupado por ser heredero de Edward y todo lo que conlleva. Él había estado preocupado de que Edward se diera cuenta de que había sido infértil todo el tiempo.

— ¿Edward? —era Jasper, viniendo por el pasillo hacia él.

Edward suspiró.

—Jasper, por favor, no estoy de humor para soportar una conferencia sobre la familia y el perdón.

— Bien, porque no estoy de humor para entregar una —dijo Jasper—. Quería comprobar que estabas… Bueno, francamente estaba preocupado de que pudieras matarlo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Él se está matando a sí mismo bastante bien con la bebida. Tengo en mente dejarlo seguir su curso.

—Se siente muy mal —dijo Jasper, caminando al lado de ellos.

—Debería —dijo Edward sin rodeos.

—Edward, escúchame —dijo Jasper—. Me temo que hay una tormenta que se avecina. No sé cómo será, pero me temo que estamos en tiempos oscuros. Necesita tantos aliados como puedas conseguir. No envíes lejos a Emmett, por el bien de tu propia familia, si no es por el tuyo.

Edward gimió.

—Jasper, no creo que pueda soportar mirarlo cada día en la mesa del comedor.

—Entonces, le diré que tome sus comidas en sus habitaciones.

—Jasper…

—Edward, si nunca has escuchado otra cosa que dije, presta atención a lo que digo ahora. Está llegando el tiempo en que lo necesitas a tu lado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Edward preguntó con suspicacia.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Solo sé que lo siento en mis huesos.

—Está bien, lo concedo —dijo Edward—. Habla con él. Dile que se quede fuera de mi camino.

Jasper parecía aliviado. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso a un lado, dejando que Edward y Bella caminaran solos. Edward continuó su camino errante a través del patio de la casa, a través de los campos. Tomó la mano de Bella. Siempre había encontrado poco consuelo en sus paseos, pero ahora nunca tendría que caminar solo.

* * *

_**Lamentamos el retraso el capítulo 7 esta en camino esperamos esta misma semana.**_

Notas históricas:

* Un taparrabos era algo así como una bragueta moderna, usado sobre la cadera. Al principio, eran solo una cubierta para los genitales, pero durante el reinado de Henry VIII, se convirtieron en enormes y fálicos, que sobresalen hacia fuera o hacia arriba. El de la armadura de Henry es francamente alarmante.

* Un confesor era un sacerdote personal de un noble, podían confesar caprichosamente sus pecados en privado y pedir consejo sobre asuntos religiosos.

* Sir Thomas More es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la historia de los Tudor. Era un hombre verdaderamente brillante, hijo de un abogado, y muy bien educado para su época. En momentos en que la educación femenina era todavía algo limitado para los nobles, se aseguró que sus hijas fueran muy educadas. Su Utopía era un salto increíble de imaginación y creatividad, conteniendo conceptos cientos de años antes de su tiempo. Es una novela en la que la gente vive en una nación de la propiedad comunal, la educación igualitaria para ambos sexos, una meritocracia que elige gobernantes sobre la base de los logros educativos, la atención médica gratuita y la tolerancia religiosa (aunque no para los ateos). Inventó un alfabeto para ellos, la poesía, un nuevo código criminal, y la cultura. Sirvió más como canciller de Henry VIII, quien lo respetaba y estaba encariñado con él, aunque no fue suficiente para salvarlo cuando More se negó a tomar el Juramento de Supremacía, negando la autoridad del Papa. El rey, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente misericordioso para conmutar la pena de ser descuartizado a decapitación simple. Las últimas palabras de More fueron que murió fiel servidor del rey, pero Dios estaba primero.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Selkie Wife**

By Lissa Bryan

Traducido por:Diana Méndez (FFAD)

Beta:Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

El padre Jacob se levantó en posición vertical de la cama con un grito, y echó una rápida mirada por la habitación para asegurarse de que estaba solo. _Un sueño. Sólo un sueño._

Estaba atrapado en hojas pegajosas y nuevamente pegó un gemido. ¡Maldita esa bruja! Cualquiera que fuera el conjuro que había puesto en él, era potente. Nunca, desde su juventud, había estado tan afligido por esos sueños carnales.

Él había orado. Había ayunado. Se había impuesto penitencias, con heridas causadas flagelándose a sí mismo, pero por alguna razón, Dios estaba permitiendo que esta maldición de la bruja se quedase con él. Su tarea era ahora determinar por qué, ¿qué lección Dios quería que aprendiera o que tomara?

Irónicamente, había comenzado con la oración. Jacob había estado en la habitación de la torre norte, la que daba al mar. Probablemente era la única persona que había estado dentro de ella en las últimas décadas, lo que la hacía perfecta para sus plegarias privadas. Él había estado la mayor parte de la noche en la fría piedra, con los brazos extendidos mientras oraba. Dios una vez le había enviado una visión, y ahora buscaba otra. El alma inmortal del Duque estaba en juego, y Jacob no sabía cómo llegar a él.

Él había visto a Edward inclinarse cada vez más a la herejía protestante. Pronto, sería demasiado tarde para llegar a él. Estaría perdido. Ni siquiera estaba asistiendo a los servicios protestantes y cuanto más el padre Jacob intentara suplicarle entrar en razón, el Duque más se distanciaba.

Jacob sabía que debía su posición aquí por su prima, Mary. Ella había insistido en que Edward le nombrara capellán y aun así, él sabía que Edward sería un reto. Él mostró poco interés en asuntos espirituales. ¡Y mira lo que había sido el resultado de su poca fe! Mary, le confesó los pecados detestables en su lecho de muerte y Edward ahora estaba casado con una bruja pagana. En lugar de nombrar a alguien —así como él— que pudiera darle forma a su mujer como temerosa del Dios cristiano, Edward había nombrado a ese tonto, al padre Jasper como su confesor.

Cuando el padre Jacob se levantó del suelo de piedra, vio hacia la ventana abierta: una visión de Eva, pero no la inocente Eva del jardín. Era la Eva después de la _caída_, su desnudez lo intentó incitar a la lujuria, por todo lo que le vio. La nueva Duquesa estaba desnuda en la playa, descarada, desvergonzada. Al principio, el padre Jacob había pensado que sus ojos le habían engañado, pero era verdad. Había conseguido una mejor visión de ellos cuando habían regresado a la casa. Con la distancia, no era capaz de ver todos los detalles de sus formas, pero sí lo suficiente para hacer sus sueños dolorosamente realistas. Y para su sorpresa, el Duque se había reunido con ella en el agua, y sus cuerpos se unieron en la danza sensual, tan antigua como la humanidad misma.

Había algo antinatural en esa mujer, pero el padre Jacob no sabía lo que era. Él rara vez tuvo la oportunidad de interactuar con ella y estudiarla. Parecía que le temiera como un acosado por los demonios debe temer de un hombre de fe pura. ¿Cómo había convencido a Edward de participar en el rito pagano del que había sido testigo? Aunque Edward se había desviado del camino, él debió reconocer la brujería cuando lo vio, y sabía que ningún cristiano digno llevaría a cabo las relaciones carnales al aire libre y bajo la luna.

Pero ahí estaba el problema. Si él la denunciaba por herejía, el Duque entraría en ello también, y a pesar de los lapsos de Edward, el padre Jacob creía que era aún rescatable, si pudiera hacerle ver sus graves errores. Pero no a la mujer. Cuanto más tiempo durara el hechizo, el padre Jacob más se convencía de que ella no era más que una hereje pagana: _ella tenía el demonio._

Hasta que él no pudiera destruir a ese demonio, tendría que combatirlo por su cuenta. Él debía permanecer puro y santo, fortaleciendo su espíritu con el ayuno y mortificando su desobediente carne. Tal vez debería emprender una peregrinación. Su corazón se iluminó ante la idea. Él volvería más fuerte para esto, dispuesto a dar la batalla por las almas de todos los que habitaban en esta finca.

Dios le había preservado de las persecuciones en el reinado del joven Rey, a pesar de que había hablado con valentía contra las reformas. (El padre Jacob no culpaba al pobre joven Rey, sino a sus malos consejeros que habían gobernado por él, y el niño era demasiado pequeño para entender, sin haber estado expuesto a la verdadera fe). El año pasado, el maléfico arzobispo Cramner había reescrito el _Libro de Oración Común_, que había pervertido a las masas en algo irreconocible, negando la presencia literal de la sangre y el cuerpo de Cristo en la comunión. Estaba seguro de que la reina Mary, una mujer buena y santa, hubiera quemado a Cramner por sus malas obras, y hubiera restablecido la verdadera fe en Inglaterra.

Él esperaba el momento oportuno. La mano de Dios estaba en el trabajo y pronto su camino se volvería claro.

Edward se quedó mirando la carta que tenía en la mano, y la leyó por tercera vez hasta que su mano temblaba tanto, que las palabras se volvían borrosas en la página que tenía delante.

_Primo, me maravilla mucho__**(1)**__ la noticia que me ha llegado de tu matrimonio, pues yo hubiera pensado que tu temperamento no habría dado a dicha acción, audaz y apresurada._

Esto no se ponía mejor desde ahí. Mary lo regañó por tomar ventaja de la "confusión" de la muerte del joven Rey y el corto reinado de Jane Grey, y le recordó que su proximidad al trono hizo de su matrimonio un asunto de Estado. Ella le exigió presentarse a sí mismo con su nueva esposa en el Palacio de Westminster, para que pudieran examinar el asunto más a fondo. Edward dejó caer la carta y cayó al suelo, doblándola de nuevo a lo largo de sus pliegues, dejando visible solo la firma "La reina Mary". Se sentó pesadamente en su silla, con el rostro entre las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

El mensajero real esperó afuera por una respuesta. Y Edward tendría que dar la única respuesta posible a la "invitación" de la Reina. Tendría que llevar a Bella a la corte. Podría comprar un poco de tiempo, tal vez una semana o algo así, y entonces tendría que salir y llegar a Londres a tiempo para la coronación de la Reina. Ella quería conocer a Bella, la supuesta princesa del Nuevo Mundo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Bella se marchitaría en la corte. Era una vida que había nacido para él y la encontró a sí mismo sofocante.

Bella entró a su oficina después de tocar a la puerta.

—Milord esposo, ¿quería usted verme?

—Cierra la puerta, Bella —le ordenó en voz baja. Lo hizo con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Se levantó, cruzó la habitación y la tomó en sus brazos. Su cuerpo estaba duro e inflexible, debido a que ella llevaba un sombrero y le impedía enterrar la cara en su cabello como él quería hacerlo, pero aun así, la sujetó con fuerza, temblando.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?

Él la miró a la cara, a sus ojos grandes y suaves. Ella había estado haciéndolo tan bien. Tenía el aspecto vibrante y saludable que había tenido cuando le capturaron, y el embarazo parecía bien con ella. Ella no tenía nada de la enfermedad que había acosado a su esposa con todo… Empujó el pensamiento de su mente. Se negó a pensar en su primera esposa, nunca más.

Había llorado su matrimonio durante ese paseo con Bella después de su enfrentamiento con Emmett. Había llorado la muerte de una ilusión, el matrimonio feliz que pensó que había sido muy afortunado de tener, no era más que una mentira. Y en brazos de Bella, sentada sobre un tronco caído, había llorado sus amargas lágrimas finales.

Otro golpe en la puerta y entró Emmett. Edward se puso rígido. Emmett había sido una presencia invisible en la casa durante las últimas semanas, evitando a Edward como lo solicitó. En la mano de Edward vio una carta con la misma letra como la que acababa de recibir, y miró a Emmett con temor.

—Ella me trata como Vizconde de Lisle y exige saber por qué no le informé de tu matrimonio —dijo Emmett—. Creo que está incluso más enojado conmigo de lo que ella está contigo.

— ¿Quién? —Bella preguntó, sus ojos iban como dardos, de ida y vuelta entre ellos, mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba mal.

—La Reina exige que aparezcamos en la corte, Bella. Nosotros tres.

—Oh. —Bella se sentó en una silla, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Emmett se sentó en la otra silla con un suspiro.

—Ella exige saber por qué no hablé de tu matrimonio en la carta que le escribí pidiéndole permiso para el matrimonio de lady Kathryn, la hija del Conde de Hale. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo haberle escrito una carta a ella.

—Tal vez tu memoria sería mejor si no bebieras en un estupor cada día —dijo Edward sin rodeos. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, haciéndolo levantarse aún más violentamente de lo habitual—. Yo sabía que me iba a encontrar tarde o temprano. Ella no tiene las extensas redes de espionaje de la princesa Isabel, pero este tipo de noticias viajan muy rápido. Aliento de Dios, ¿cómo me podré ir a la corte y frente a ella?

—Escríbele a ella y dile que tu esposa está embarazada y no puede viajar —sugirió Emmett.

—Su madre hizo la guerra contra Escocia durante el embarazo —dijo Edward—. Dudo que lo acepte, y solo la hará enfadar más si piensa que estamos evitando su llamada.

—Entonces vamos a ir —declaró Bella.

—Bella, nunca has ido a la corte, por lo que no entiendes lo que te estás comprometiendo a hacer. Está llena de gente sucia, ruidosa y el mar está a millas y millas de distancia. No querrás languidecer de nuevo.

—No lo haré. —Sus ojos se posaron en Emmett—. Vamos a hablar de ello más tarde, esposo, pero te aseguro que voy a estar bien.

—No sé cuándo ella nos dejen salir —advirtió Edward. No le dijo a Bella de la posibilidad de que pudieran ser lanzados en la Torre de los traidores. No creía que la reina Mary lo atendería por ese lado suave y sentimental que tenía cuando llegó a la familia, pero no podía garantizar nada. Su gobierno no estaba estabilizado todavía.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Entiendo.

Él suspiró.

—No, no creo que lo hagas, pero lo harás.

La casa estaba patas arriba con los preparativos para el viaje. Los vestidos de la corte que habían pertenecido a la primera esposa de Edward tuvieron que ser modificados para adaptarse al menor marco de Bella y reflejar las modas actuales. Un ejército de costureras trabajaban y Bella pasó interminables horas en su instalación.

Lo que molestó más a Bella acerca de ir a la corte fue que Elizabeth no iba a viajar con ellos. Edward trató de explicarle que todo el mundo sabía que la corte no era saludable para los niños, pero fue en vano. Bella había llorado, y luego bufado, y entonces lloró un poco más, pero Edward se mantuvo firme en su negativa. La Corte no era un lugar para un niño, y de todos modos, Bella tendría poco tiempo para estar con ella.

Los contratos de matrimonio de Emmett aún se estaban negociando, pero la prima más joven de su prometida ya había llegado ante la doncella Bella, justo a tiempo para el viaje a la corte. Lady Mary Alice Brandon era una prima lejana de Edward (casi todos los nobles de Inglaterra estaban relacionados de una manera u otra) y había servido como dama de honor a la reina de Francia, Catalina de Médicis. Como ella tenía una madre y una hermana llamada Mary, ella fue por su segundo nombre, Alice.

Era tan diferente a su primo, Jasper, ya que era posible serlo. Mientras que él era alto, rubio y de una actitud calmada, Alice era pequeña, oscura y apasionada, una criatura duendecillo, con el pelo muy corto debido a una fiebre que había sufrido en Francia. (Esa enfermedad era lo que había llevado a su padre a llamarla a casa). En el tiempo al servicio de la Reina francesa, Alice había dado un pulimento continental. Ella era tan elegante y de moda como una mujer francesa, y capaz de entrenar a Bella en las danzas de boga, y asesorarla sobre los estilos de ropa y cabello. Ella tenía un carácter agradable, entusiasta y a Bella inmediatamente le agradó.

Los apartamentos de la Corte no fueron proporcionados, por lo que la familia del duque empacó todo, desde las alfombras hasta los cubiertos. La gran cama del duque fue desmontada y embalada en uno de los múltiples vagones necesarios para transportar las toneladas de pertrechos necesarios para los apartamentos de un duque. Como en su casa, todo en los apartamentos tenía que mostrar la riqueza y grandeza de los ocupantes y ser adecuada para un hombre de sangre real. Los vagones cargados eran demasiado pesados para que los caballos tiraran, así que los equipos de bueyes fueron a ellos, esforzándose cuando los vagones, con frecuencia, se hundían en los caminos fangosos.

Las carreteras inglesas eran muy malas. Aparentemente, se suponía que debían ser mantenidas por el propietario de la tierra por la que pasaban, pero pocos lo hicieron realidad. Cualquier persona que viajaba podría esperar retrasos, pues los vagones se hundían en el barro, y los ejes se quebraban por los agujeros.

Edward y Bella se montaron en una litera, un vehículo ornamentado en forma de caja que tenía por debajo unos postes, soportados por caballos en la parte delantera y trasera. Un sirviente caminaba a su lado y sostenía la brida de cada caballo. En el interior, la caja estaba llena de cojines de terciopelo, y las cortinas a lo largo podían ser recogidas de nuevo si los ocupantes deseaban que fueran o no, ser vistos por los campesinos que abandonaban sus trabajos y corrían a la línea de la carretera a ver pasar el desfile esplendoroso. Emmett cabalgaba junto a ellos en uno de sus caballos favoritos, tambaleándose un poco en la silla mientras bebía de una botella de coñac.

Alice viajaba en una camioneta con los otros siervos de alto estatus. Bella estaba preocupada por ella, porque los siervos eran intensamente celosos de cualquier favoritismo, y si uno de ellos, indistintamente sentía que debería haber conseguido la posición de la mujer codiciada por la doncella, Alice podría ser objeto de hostilidad o maldad absoluta. Pero si Alice estaba teniendo un momento difícil, nunca diría nada al respecto a Bella cuando se detuvieron en la noche.

Un ejército de guardias armados subieron a lo largo del lado del convoy. Los bandidos siempre fueron una amenaza y los vagones del Duque contenían la suficiente riqueza para financiar un pequeño país. De hecho, era más rico que la corona en el presente. Enrique VIII había llegado al trono como uno de los monarcas más ricos en Europa debido a las políticas fiscales cuidadosas de su padre. Pero Enrique había dilapidado la riqueza en la construcción de palacios, en guerras de vanidad y en su corte opulenta. En el momento en que él disolvió los monasterios y confiscó sus bienes y diezmos, estaba en la desesperada necesidad de dinero. Pero incluso esa asombrosa afluencia de riqueza no era suficiente. Cuando murió, Inglaterra estaba en la ruina, y ahora la reina Mary tenía serios problemas fiscales frente a ella. Era otra de las razones de por qué Edward temía su ira sobre su matrimonio. Tendría que ser tentador para ella, declararle traidor y apoderarse de sus tierras para que la nación fiscalmente se solventara, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

En el camino, se quedaban en albergues. Cada noche, una parte de las pertenencias de Edward se desempaquetaba y se utilizaba para que las habitaciones de la posada fueran aceptables para su ocupación. Cualquier persona que había alquilado las habitaciones fue desalojada a toda prisa cuando el Duque llegó. Los cerdos y el ganado que estaban siendo engordados para el invierno fueron sacrificados para alimentar al gran séquito de sirvientes. Los pollos y gansos fueron capturados por los vecinos, pagado por el mayordomo de Edward a tasas bajas, que hicieron que los residentes se quejaran en voz baja detrás de las puertas cerradas. Cuando la caravana se trasladó, el área se quedó sin alimentos, aunque a las personas se les daba un poco de dinero para reemplazar lo que se había consumido. (Edward, por supuesto, no tenía idea de cuánto era lo que su mayordomo estaba pagando).

Fue un viaje largo, lento, y para cuando llegaron a Londres, Bella estaba harta de viajar. Edward la miró con ansiedad, pero Bella le aseguró que no iba a caer débil otra vez. Las magias poderosas protegían a una selkie cuando llevaba a un bebé, y los efectos persistían durante al menos un año, mientras ella lo amamantaba. Eso, en sí mismo, era una zona de cierta contención entre ellos. Las damas de clase como Bella no amamantaban a sus propios hijos, pero Bella se negó a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de una nodriza. Edward dejó caer el asunto, con la esperanza de que después de que naciera el bebé, Bella estaría más dispuesta.

Llegaron a la Torre cerca a la hora de cenar, donde Mary llevaría a su Corte hasta después de su coronación. Los siervos llegaron a descargar los vagones del duque y a arreglar sus cámaras, y los sirvientes que habían viajado con ellos fueron a encontrarse en una comida. El mayordomo de la Reina se reunió con ellos cuando entraron, declarando simplemente que Su Majestad deseaba verlos de inmediato. Edward intentó rebatirlo, indicando que él y su esposa estaban llenos del polvo del viaje y no estaban debidamente vestidos para conocer a la Reina, pero el mayordomo insistió. Emmett se desmontó de su caballo, pero el mayordomo se lo impidió.

—Ella va a hablar con usted más tarde.

Emmett tragó saliva.

Edward y Bella se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba siendo utilizada como cámara privada de la Reina. La Torre servía como una prisión y palacio. Lady Jane Grey y su marido estaban todavía alojados en el interior, y Jane fue capaz de observar las idas y venidas de la Corte desde su ventana. Era costumbre que el nuevo monarca pasara al menos una noche antes de su coronación en los lujosos apartamentos reales de la Torre, pero Mary había decidido dejar su base de operaciones hasta que fuera coronado. Sin mencionar el hecho de que la torre fue lo más seguro y defendible de las residencias reales.

Encontraron a la reina Mary sentada bajo un paño de mando, cenando sola. Los siervos se mantenían de pie detrás de su silla, por si la reina necesitaba algo mientras comía. Uno de ellos sostenía una jarra de vino para volver a llenar su copa después de cada sorbo, y otro se arrodilló a su lado con una servilleta y un tazón de decantación. En todas partes se hablaba abiertamente delante de los siervos, incluso sobre cuestiones de confidencialidad. Ellos simplemente se olvidaban que estaban ahí, como si fueran parte del mobiliario. Si uno quería aprender los secretos de otro noble, sobornar a uno de sus sirvientes casi siempre tenía éxito.

Edward y Bella se arrodillaron delante de la Reina, con la cabeza gacha. Edward esperó, pero la reina Mary no les dio permiso de levantarse. Ella siguió comiendo, apuñalando su cuchillo en la carne en el plato. Después de unos cuantos bocados más, y con movimientos escuetos, le espetó:

— ¿Qué dices, primo?

—Yo digo primero que mi corazón se alegra de verte de nuevo, y que te encuentres bien —dijo Edward. No había visto a la reina Mary durante unos años, y vio que los años no habían sido particularmente amables con ella. Tenía treinta y siete ahora, y se le notaban. Su rostro mostraba los fantasmas de su dura vida, su piel cetrina con las líneas pellizcadas alrededor de la boca. Su pelo había sido del mismo color rojo y rubio como la princesa Elizabeth, pero ella se había oscurecido en los últimos años a la sombra misma del café oxidado de Edward, y ahora llevaba un par de rayas grises.

La reina Mary había crecido en lo que ella recordaba como un reino de cuento de hadas. En sus años más jóvenes, sus padres tuvieron un matrimonio amoroso, su padre de vez en cuando sorprendía a su madre, con gestos románticos. Había estado juguetón con ella, se vestía como un aldeano para "atormentar" a la Reina y exigir que ella bailara con el guapo desconocido y la reina Catalina había siempre fingido que no lo reconocía hasta que se quitaba la máscara.

Pero cuando ella cumplió los dieciséis años, todo había cambiado. Su padre se había convertido en un enfadado por su falta de un heredero varón y Ana Bolena había aparecido y había engañado a su madre con ella. De pronto decidió que su matrimonio largo y feliz, relativamente había sido maldecido por Dios porque él se había casado con la viuda de su hermano. Él envió a la reina Catalina lejos, a un castillo mohoso, húmedo y olvidado en su mayoría, muy lejos de su hija. Nunca volvería a verla de nuevo. La madre de la princesa Mary murió antes de que pudiera convencer a su padre de que le permita ver a su madre por última vez.

Mary había reaccionado ante el estrés de caer enferma, durante y la mayor parte del resto de su vida, ella sería enfermiza, luchando contra las migrañas, cólicos menstruales intensos y períodos irregulares, dolores de estómago, palpitaciones y ataques de pánico.

El Papa se negó a conceder la anulación que su padre quería, lo que podría haber tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que Roma acababa de ser invadida y conquistada por el sobrino de la reina Catalina, el emperador Carlos. Durante siete años, Enrique luchó contra las autoridades religiosas para obtener la anulación que quería, y cuando finalmente el Papa se negó a concederla, su padre decidió que él era el jefe de la Iglesia inglesa y no el Papa, y obligó al arzobispo Cramner a declarar sus veinte años de matrimonio como inválidos. El rey Enrique declaró a su hija bastarda, haciéndola intocable en el mercado del matrimonio real.

Durante mucho tiempo, la princesa Mary había resistido, negándose a admitir que el matrimonio de sus padres fuese inválido. Durante tres años, nunca ella y su padre se hablaron. Él la tenía anteriormente mimada y consentida, pero ahora él respondía con un tratamiento cada vez más duro, tratando de obligarla a ceder y admitir que fue el producto de una unión ilegítima. Los parientes católicos de la princesa Mary en el continente, la instaron a permanecer firme en su negativa, e incluso tramaron unos planes fallidos para "rescatarla" a ella y llevarla al extranjero. Pero Mary lo había admitido finalmente, había firmado un documento admitiendo que era una bastarda y negaba la autoridad del Papa sobre la Iglesia inglesa. Después de eso, su padre le aceptó, pero su relación nunca sería tan cercana y cariñosa como lo era antes.

Cuando Ana Bolena tuvo una hija, la princesa Isabel, Mary fue enviada como una de las criadas de Isabel, una humillación deliberadamente cruel para Mary, otra princesa orgullosa. A pesar de todo, la princesa Mary amaba al pequeño bebé que la había suplantado en el corazón de su padre. Su relación fue siempre mordaz políticamente, a menudo debido a los designios de otros, pero Mary aún amaba a la pequeña niña pelirroja, tal como ella quería a su hermano, el príncipe Edward, cuando nació en sustitución de Ana Bolena. El príncipe Edward había devuelto el sentimiento, una vez escrito para ella que la amaba más que a todos sus parientes.

Pero Enrique VIII había muerto antes de que el príncipe Edward estuviera completamente desarrollado y había sido criado por un Consejo de Regencia que era intensamente protestante, que había prohibido esencialmente el catolicismo con una serie de nuevas reformas religiosas. La relación del joven Rey con su hermana se había vuelto tensa debido a que la princesa Mary se negó a abjurar de su fe católica. Él detuvo a algunos de sus servidores (aunque no a la misma princesa Mary) para asistir a las misas que tenía en su capilla privada, y una vez la hizo llorar delante de toda la corte con un reproche —agudamente redactado— por su incumplimiento de la ley.

La princesa Mary se había referido a sí misma como la "dama infeliz de la cristiandad", y la tristeza había dejado su huella en ella. Lo que más deseaba era devolver a Inglaterra, lo que había sido durante su infancia mágica, una nación feliz y próspera, no un país fracturado y en la miseria que había heredado.

Ahora ella se volvió hacia Bella.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Nada más que saludos y felicitaciones a Su Majestad —dijo Bella, con sus ojos pegados al suelo.

La reina Mary se volvió hacia Edward.

—He oído muchas cosas extrañas de ella, ¿es ella una princesa del Nuevo Mundo? ¿Es eso verdad?

Edward vaciló. La difusión del rumor entre la gente era una cosa, pero mentir a la cara de la Reina era otra muy distinta.

—Ella habla Inglés muy bien —dijo Mary secamente—. Mi santa madre, la Reina, vivió en Inglaterra durante treinta años y nunca perdió su acento español. —Ella suspiró y tiró la cuchara y el cuchillo—. Si fue un matrimonio por amor, Edward, solo dilo.

—Lo fue —confesó Edward—. Y ahora, mi querida esposa está embarazada.

Los ojos de la reina Mary se suavizaron. Ella tenía una vena romántica. Pero su tono se mantuvo firme.

—Yo podría tirarlos a dos de ustedes a la cárcel —dijo.

—Sí, mi señora —respondió Edward—. Pero yo ruego por su misericordia.

Ella suspiró.

—Ven aquí, Bella.

Bella se sorprendió de que la Reina hubiera usado su nombre, pero aun así, se puso de pie y caminó obedientemente cerca de la mesa, haciendo una reverencia cuando llegó ante ella. La reina Mary le tenía en mala vista y entornó los ojos a Bella, dándose golpecitos con el dedo en su barbilla. Finalmente se volvió hacia Edward.

—Ella es encantadora. ¿Tiene ella algo de sangre noble?

—Nada, Su Majestad.

—Es una pena —dijo la reina Mary —. ¿Quién es su familia?

Edward había preparado una mentira para esta posible sesión de interrogatorios y había entrenado a Bella en lo que tenía que decir si se le preguntara.

—Ella es una pariente lejana de los polacos —dijo Edward. La reina Mary había querido a lady Margaret Pole, la Condesa de Salisbury, que había sido una de sus institutrices cuando era niña. Ella había sido separada del servicio de la princesa Mary, después de que Mary se había declarado ilegítima y con su hogar roto.

Margaret Pole tuvo un hijo con el nombre de Reginald, que se había dedicado a la Iglesia a una edad temprana. Se había convertido en un teólogo muy conocido, y el rey Enrique le había ofrecido el cargo de arzobispo de York, si él apoyaba el procedimiento de anulación. Reginald lo había rechazado y había escrito un tratado teológico denunciando las posiciones del Rey. Desde entonces, Reginald estaba en un exilio, impuesto en el extranjero, a salvo de la ira de Enrique, Enrique detuvo a su madre, Margaret Pole, por cargos inventados de traición. Llevada a la ejecución, la frágil anciana Margaret se negó a apoyar la cabeza en el bloque, pues decía que era solo para los traidores, y ella no era traidora. El verdugo y sus ayudantes tuvieron que perseguirla alrededor del andamio y tratar de forzarla a bajar su cabeza sobre el bloque. El verdugo había sido sacudido por el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos, generalmente nobles, pronunció un discurso muy bonito y pidió a los testigos para que oraran por ellos. No por Margaret. Cuando los asistentes finalmente la obligaron a bajar, él nerviosamente blandió su hacha en el cuello de Margaret y falló, le cortó un hombro. Tardó diez golpes adicionales antes de que fuera capaz de decapitarla.

— ¿Y tu familia? —la reina Mary preguntó a Bella.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo soy todo lo que queda.

La reina Mary suspiró.

—Usted tiene una familia ahora, querida. Pero no puedo permitir que se quede sin castigo por esto, Edward. Mil libras.

Edward se sentía débil por el alivio.

—Voy a tener que enviarle a usted inmediatamente.

La reina Mary movió su mano hacia ellos.

—Ahora vete, permíteme comer en paz. Edward... me alegro de que pudieras estar aquí para mi coronación.

Edward le sonrió.

—Como yo lo estoy.

—Espero verte en la misa esta noche —dijo la reina Mary, con un tono apuntado.

—Vamos a estar allí —prometió Edward. Mary asistió en masa cinco veces al día, y todo el mundo espera en su casa a hacer lo mismo. Edward esperaba que una vez al día fuera suficiente para satisfacerla.

Mary sonrió, un poco de nostalgia.

—Deseo tener mi familia conmigo otra vez. Una familia amorosa.

* * *

Notas históricas: La flagelación era la práctica de golpearse uno mismo con un látigo como una forma de penitencia o de devoción (replicando las heridas de Cristo). Hubo un movimiento de culto dentro de la Iglesia en el siglo XIV en la que miles de personas solían caminar por las calles, dándose ellos mismos azotes mientras caminaban. Una camisa de pelo, también conocido como un cilicio, era un vestido corto, sin mangas, hecho generalmente de pelo anudado de cabra o de caballo, destinado a ser picoso y espinoso contra la piel.

**(1)** "Me maravilla mucho" era una expresión que todos los Tudor parecen haber recogido de la abuela del rey Enrique, Margaret Beaufort, la utilizó con frecuencia en sus cartas. Ella sólo tenía doce años cuando se casó con Edmund Tudor, y tuvo su primer y único hijo, Enrique Tudor (Enrique VII) a la edad de trece años. Ella era una estudiante brillante que fundó dos universidades en Cambridge. Se casó dos veces más, pero con su último esposo, ella hizo un voto de castidad y se trasladó a un convento. Se desempeñó como regente cuando su hijo murió antes de que Enrique VIII tuviera la edad suficiente para reinar por sí mismo, un testimonio de respeto de los nobles de Inglaterra que tenían para ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Selkie Wife**

By Lissa Bryan

Traducido por:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)

Beta:Ariana Mendoza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Bella y Edward se fueron a sus habitaciones después de que la reina Mary los despidiera, y Edward se sentía como un hombre que había conseguido un aplazamiento de último minuto en el patíbulo. La reina Mary no estaba contenta con él, pero al menos no iba a apoderarse de sus tierras o a encarcelar a Bella. Tenía la intención de dar un sincero agradecimiento a Dios cuando fueran a misa esta noche.

Bella envió por Alice.

—Necesito algo apropiado para la misa con la Reina —le dijo Bella. Alice y una criada ayudaron a quitar todas las capas de ropa de Bella, dejándola en su enagua. Otras sirvientas se llevaron las prendas lejos. La mayoría de la ropa fina de la época no podía ser lavaba. Las manchas podían ser frotadas con salvado de trigo y después las prendas podrían ser empolvadas con polvo de olor dulce antes de ser guardadas.

Una de las sirvientas le trajo un tazón de agua perfumada, así Bella podía ser lavada para quitarle el polvo y el sudor del viaje. Bella suspiró agradecida. Los seres humanos no parecían lavarse mucho, aunque afortunadamente, Edward era inusualmente exigente y se lavaba al menos una vez, a menudo dos, por día.

Antes de que Bella se volviera a vestir, hizo un rápido viaje al ropero de la habitación, llevando solo su enagua. Era una habitación pequeña y estrecha, con una ventana flecha de hendidura para ventilación, construida para sobresalir desde ese lado del edificio, como un dispuesto fijado a la pared. Había un asiento de madera plano y llano con un agujero cortado en él. A su lado, una pequeña cesta que contenía trozos de papel, como viejas cartas, para limpiar. Los residuos caían a través del agujero al piso de abajo, aunque en algunas casas, simplemente corría por el muro inferior, dejando una fea mancha.

El embarazo parecía hacer a Bella necesitar aliviar su vejiga con mayor frecuencia, lo cual requería ayuda de una sirvienta para sostener las pesadas faldas si necesitaba ir cuando estaba totalmente vestida. Ella fue adentro sola, y cerró la puerta tras ella. El hedor del lugar siempre le hacía arrugar la nariz, pero el olor era la razón por la que la ropa se almacenaba allí. Se creía que el olor evitaba que polillas y otros insectos infectaran la ropa. Antes de que se usara, la ropa se mantenía en incienso o se rociaba con perfume para ocultar el hedor.

Cuando regresó, Alice le trajo a Bella un vestido de terciopelo color escarlata con una enagua de tela de oro, ricamente bordada y decorada con perlas. Mientras Alice le apretaba el corsé, Bella se preguntó en voz alta cuánto tiempo sería capaz de llevarlos antes de que el bebé protestara por estar siendo aplastado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —preguntó Alice. Bella le había pedido el prescindir de los aburridos '_su gracia_' que salpicaba la mayoría de las conversaciones. Alice tenía una amabilidad agradable que Bella todavía no había encontrado en ninguna otra mujer y eso hacía un placer el hablar con ella. Al principio, Alice había intentado reprimirlo, temiendo que Bella la encontrara demasiado familiar, pero Bella echaba de manos la casual camaradería que solía tener con sus amigas selkie y que entusiasmadamente la animaban. Alice le recordaba a Bella a un pequeño pájaro brillante, siempre parloteando, revoloteando de un lugar a otro, siempre alegres. Era una chismosa entusiasta (aunque solo de noticias positivas y agradables), y Bella aprendía más sobre los miembros de la corte en unos pocos minutos en su compañía que estando en las habitaciones privadas de la Reina por horas.

—Solo unas pocas semanas —dijo Bella—. Pasará algún tiempo todavía. —Los embarazos Selkie generalmente tendían a alargarse y podían durar un par de semanas más que los usuales nueve meses.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás embarazada? —preguntó Alice. No había pruebas de embarazado en esos días. El embarazo era diagnosticado por una combinación de síntomas, y tomaba varios meses el saberlo con un cierto grado de certeza.

—Puedo sentirlo —dijo Bella simplemente. Alice no sabía su secreto, pero como ya habían anunciado que Bella estaba embarazada, tuvo que dar algún tipo de explicación.

—Eres afortunada —suspiró Alice—. Tenía una tía gorda que no se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada hasta que entró en labor. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, las mujeres generalmente llevan sus corsés hasta que entran en trabajo de parto.

Alice ató una pesada cruz enjoyada alrededor del cuello de Bella. Tenía una pequeña perla de cristal en el centro que supuestamente contenía una astilla de la Vera Cruz. Las reliquias de este tipo habían sido suprimidas durante la última parte del reinado del rey Henry y la de su hijo. Edward lo había escondido debajo de una piedra suelta en la chimenea antes de arriesgarse a que fuera confiscado. Había pertenecido a su madre y pudo haber sido parte de las joyas de la corona francesa que ella había traído de vuelta a Inglaterra. Alice insistía que ahora que ella estaba en la corte, Bella necesitaba llevar más joyería. Ella abrió el cofre y sacó anillos, un par de brazaletes y un cinturón **(girdle*)** enjoyado.

—Deberíamos perforar tus orejas —le dijo Alice a Bella—. Tienes hermosas piezas que podrían ser usados como pendientes si les ponemos unos ganchos.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. La idea de hacer agujeros a su cuerpo para llevar incluso _más _joyas, era extraña.

Como si todas esas rocas brillantes en su persona no fueran suficientes, Alice trajo de uno de los baúles un libro de oraciones pre-reforma. Su cubierta era de joyas y el interior estaba maravillosamente iluminado. Era tanto un accesorio como un texto.

Alice cuidadosamente decoró el cabello de Bella, aunque podía ser escondido debajo de uno de esos ridículos sombreros que estaban de moda. Bella pensaba que todos parecían haber sido pisados antes de ser llevados. Eran planos en la parte superior y sobresalían por los lados de la cabeza, volando alrededor de las orejas, lo que era el porqué los pendientes en las mujeres se estaban poniendo de moda después de décadas en las que las orejas eran escondidas debajo del vuelo del triángulo de la capucha.

Bella y Edward se encontraron con la Reina en la puerta de la capilla. San Peter de Vincula había sido construido por el padre de Mary alrededor de 1520, y dos de sus reinas decapitadas habían sido enterradas bajo el piso. Edward se preguntó mientras entraban si Mary había tenido algún tipo de placer al celebrar las misas como Reina sobre los huesos de Ana Bolena.

La misa vespertina era una de las más largas del día, durando más de una hora. Edward estaba encantado de ver que el tutelaje de Jasper parecía haber valido la pena porque Bella la interpretó perfectamente, repitiendo las frases con el resto de los fieles y arrodillándose en los momentos apropiados. Ella miró a su libro de oraciones la mayoría de los servicios, admirando las pinturas, pero la Reina lo tomó como un gesto de su devoción que había estudiado tan intensamente y estaba encantada.

Ellos se colocaron de pie junto a la Reina, un alto honor que les ganó unas miradas envidiosas. La capilla no tenía bancas o asientos; los fieles permanecían de pie durante todo el servicio cuando no estaban arrodillados. Más abajo en la fila, estaba otro primo de la Reina, Edward Courtenay, conde de Devon. Había sido encarcelado en la Torre por quince años antes de que Mary le hubiera liberado durante su ascenso, su único crimen había sido el tener sangre demasiado cercana al trono. Era el heredero de las reclamaciones de Yorkist y muchos creían que él era la elección de la Reina para ser su marido. Él desde luego ya se comportaba como si fuera rey. Edward había siempre secretamente despreciado a Courtenay, quien pensaba era arrogante y pomposo. Courtenay estaba irritado al haber sido colocado al final de la fila por la llegada de Edward y Bella, y él lanzó varias miradas de rebelión a Edward cuando la Reina no estaba mirando.

Cuando los servicios habían terminado, la Reina se puso de pie después de terminar sus oraciones. Se giró y besó la frente de Bella.

—Creo que me gustaría que fueras una de mis damas de honor —anunció.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

—Su majestad, me honra, pero me temo que no soy apta. Odiaría traer cualquier vergüenza sobre su corte por mi falta de conducta adecuada.

—Tus modales son encantadores —dijo Mary, agitando una mano para descartar los temores de Bella.

—Su majestad, no habíamos pensado quedarnos mucho tiempo en la corte —dijo Edward a la Reina, su tono suave y ligeramente vacilante.

La mandíbula de la Reina Mary se tensó.

—Te dije, deseaba que mi familia estuviera conmigo de nuevo. Ahora, estoy segura de que están cansados de sus viajes. Vayan, retírense. Espero verlos en la misa del amanecer.

Edward y Bella no pudieron hacer otra cosa, excepto hacer una reverencia mientras la Reina se alejaba por el pasillo, una manada de aduladores ansiosos a sus talones.

Edward y Bella no dijeron nada hasta que estuvieron en su dormitorio, después de haber sido desnudados por sus sirvientes, varios de los cuales dormían en camastros preparados alrededor de la pared. El siervo de Edward tenía un lugar de honor, durmiendo en el suelo a los pies de la cama. Edward corrió las cortinas de la cama y se tumbó junto a su mujer.

—No sé qué hacer, Bella —confesó—. Si intentamos declinar tu nombramiento de su familia, ella se sentirá ofendida y Mary se enfada cuando sus sentimientos son heridos.

—No quiero estar aquí. Quiero ir a casa, con Elizabeth.

—Lo sé. Quizás podamos visitar en unos pocos meses…

— ¡Visitar! Se supone que soy su madre.

—Nuestra clase a menudo envía a sus hijos a sus propios hogares y los visitan quizás una o dos veces por año —dijo Edward.

Bella sintió lágrimas picar en sus ojos.

—No podría soportar verla con tan poca frecuencia.

—Mary es muy blanda cuando se trata de la familia —le aseguró Edward—. Ella recuerda cuán duro fue estar separada de su propia madre. Seguramente nos dará permiso para visitarla más a menudo. Y si quieres, puedo hacer que Elizabeth se mude un poco más cerca, quizás dentro de la distancia a caballo de la ciudad.

— ¿Mudarla no puede ser perjudicial para ella?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Está acostumbrada. Normalmente nos mudamos cada pocos meses, así la casa puede ser limpiada y aireada. Duerme ahora, Bella. Necesitas descansar.

Te necesito más —susurró ella, trazando una mano por su pecho desnudo.

— ¡No podemos! —le espetó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _no podemos_?

—Estás embarazada. Es peligroso, y es un pecado. —Sin quererlo, la mente de Edward se fue al pecado que había cometido con su primera esposa, un pecado que él nunca había confesado aún. Se había acostado con ella mientras estaba embarazada y había perdido al bebé dos días después.

Bella sonrió.

—No es peligroso. No para mi clase, de todos modos. ¿Por qué sería un pecado? El padre Jasper me dijo que Dios nos dio los placeres de la cama de matrimonio para promover la armonía entre el hombre y su mujer.

Jasper siempre tenía una extraña filosofía.

—Siempre me enseñaron que acostarse con una mujer era solo hecho para hacer niños, así que disfrutar mientras ella es incapaz de concebir es un pecado.

—Puedes confesarte en la misa de mañana —dijo Bella, y su cabeza desapareció entre las sábanas. No tomó mucho tiempo el convencerle.

La coronación se estableció para una semana después de que Edward y Bella llegaran a la corte, el 1 de octubre. Toda la ciudad estaba ocupada con los preparativos y no había una habitación en la posada para ser ocupada por cualquier suma de dinero. Los fuegos de la cocina de las residencias reales rugían día y noche mientras los cocineros preparaban los siete mil ciento veintidós platos que se servirían en el banquete, y el concejal de la ciudad estaba acumulando los barriles de vino y cerveza que saldrían por las fuentes de la ciudad. En toda la ciudad, la gente ensayaba para los concursos que se celebraban mientras la corte procesional de la Reina hacía su camino a la Abadía de Westminster.

El día de la coronación de la reina Mary amaneció brillante y hermoso, un día perfecto que muchos tomaron como un presagio de que el reinado de la Reina sería feliz. Dios seguramente estaba sonriendo sobre ella. Mientras la procesión empezaba, las campanas de iglesia repicaban por toda la ciudad y los cañones eran disparados desde lo alto de la Torre.

La nueva Reina viajaba en una litera abierta tirada por seis caballos blancos, su cabello rojo oscuro suelto y disperso por sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un velo de oro fino sobre él y una corona de joyas tan pesada que tensaba los músculos de su cuello y hombros. Detrás de ella caminaban varios nobles de alto rango que llevaban el cetro, el orbe y la espada ceremonial de Mary.

Bella y Edward estaban sentados en el carruaje detrás de la Reina, y en el carruaje detrás de ellos, montaba Anne de Cleves. Ella era la última esposa superviviente del rey Henry VIII. Había estado casado con ella por solo unos pocos meses cuando pidió la anulación, que probablemente tuvo que ver con que él estaba deseando a Kathryn Howard en ese momento. Anne había sido inteligente. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo, fingió estar con el corazón roto por la pérdida de él como marido. Debido a su cooperación, el rey Henry le premió ricamente, concediéndole fincas y una pensión generosa. Ella era la única de las reinas de Henry que había vivido una larga y feliz vida.

Tras ellos estaban interminables filas de nobles vestidos con sus mejores galas. Las calles estaban cubiertas densamente con los aplausos de los plebeyos, quienes venían para ver el espectáculo, beber el vino, y celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo reinado. Era lo mismo con cada coronación; la gente siempre esperaba que ese nuevo monarca haría sus vidas mucho mejor.

Las calles estaban tan llenas que la procesión tuvo problemas para pasar a través de la multitud. Bella nunca había vista tanta gente de una vez. Estaba asombrada por el espectáculo de miles de caras entusiastas, gente lanzando flores al camino de la procesión, los edificios sostenían banderolas y pancartas. La gente también animó cuando veían sus nobles favoritos y Bella fue el destinatario de algunos de los gritos de bendiciones. Ella agitó la mano y sonrió con timidez.

La procesión paró a la largo de la ruta para ver los desfiles. El alcalde de Londres entregó a Mary las llaves de la ciudad. Hubo un par de jugadas muy alegóricas que comparaban a Mary de Deborah, la Jueza descrita en la Biblia y Judith, la "salvadora" de los Israelitas. Algunos de los comerciantes de la ciudad habían erigido un arco y un joven vestido como una reina era llevado en un trono por "gigantes", y había otro espectáculo memorable de un ángel vestido de verde Tudor suspendido de un enorme arco tocando una trompeta. Algunos dieron sus reglaos, como una bolsa llena de monedas y un corazón de oro con la inscripción _'El Corazón de la Gente',_ o un pergamino ornamental alabando sus virtudes. A través de todos los discursos, canciones y pantallas, Mary permaneció atenta y amable, alabando los esfuerzos de su gente. Bella casi se dormía de aburrimiento, a pesar del ruido, y Edward tenía que golpear su codo para mantenerla despierta.

En el Temple Bar, se encontraron con la Princesa Elizabeth, sentada en un caballo enfrente del ejército de miles de partidarios, todos ellos vestidos con los colores Tudor, blanco y verde. Los ojos de Mary se ampliaron cuando vio su número y se quedó sin palabras en ese momento. Elizabeth desmontó de su caballo, se inclinó profundamente y dio un pequeño discurso sobre su alegría por el ascenso de su hermana y prometió que ella era leal servidora de la reina Mary. Mary la dejó de rodillas durante un momento más de lo estrictamente necesario y luego le ofreció levantarse y besarla. La multitud rugió su aprobación en esa muestra de afecto familiar. No podía ver la forma en que la boca de la reina Mary se apretaba o cómo sus ojos se volvieron más fríos.

Elizabeth volvió a montar su caballo y lo golpeó con los talones, dirigiéndose a caminar al lado del carruaje de Edward y Bella.

— ¡Saludos, primo! —dijo ella—. Y a tu adorable nueva esposa.

—Oh, Bess, Bess. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —murmuró Edward, sus ojos sobre las tropas que se unieron a la procesión de guardias de honor.

—Para demostrar que _podía_ —dijo simplemente Elizabeth.

Edward nunca había sido políticamente astuto, pero ni siquiera él entendía el significado. En la superficie, fue un gesto muy bonito, un resabio de los tiempos del feudalismo, el dar al monarca un ejército talmente equipado era un regalo magnífico. Per Elizabeth estaba también demostrando a su hermana la Reina que ella no estaba sin sus propios partidarios. Ella era actualmente la heredera al trono, siempre una posición difícil de mantener, y ella quería que Mary supiera que tenía sus tropas para defenderla, si era necesario.

Llegaron a la Abadía y Mary cuidadosamente hizo su camino al escenario que se había colocado para que la gente pudiera ver las ceremonias de coronación. Sus vestidos de coronación eran tan pesados que no podía caminar sin ayuda. La Duquesa de Norfolk, otra acérrima católica que había sido liberada de prisión, y Bella llevaban su cola.

Elizabeth, detrás de ellos, llevaba una de las coronas que Mary llevaría durante la ceremonia. Ella murmuró al Duque de Noallis sobre lo pesada que era.

—Imagino que se sentirá más ligera cuando descansa sobre tu propia cabeza —respondió él. Elizabeth mantuvo sus ojos estrictamente hacia delante, fingiendo que no había oído el comentario, aunque una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Era traición imaginar la muerte del monarca, lo cual era la única manera de que la corana pudiera ser llevada por ella.

Cuando alcanzó la parte delantera de la Abadía, Mary se arrodilló en los cojines aterciopelados que esperaban por ella enfrente del altar. Bella y la Duquesa de Norfolk dejaron la cola del vestido abajo y se apartaron a un lado, su parte completada de momento. El Obispo rezó sobre Mary y luego le preguntó si sería capaz de defender las leyes de Inglaterra. Mary se había preocupado de que la redacción la forzara a obedecer las reformas protestantes, así que lo cambió, jurando defender solo lo "justo e ilícito" de las leyes de la nación.

El coro cantó un himno en Latín de alabanza, y entonces Mary se puso de pie, asistida por Bella y la otra Duquesa, y todos ellos fueron de vuelta a la iglesia donde la pantalla había sido erigida. Allí, cambiaron a Mary a uno de sus vestidos consagrados, un simple vestido morado de terciopelo con un escote bajo. El morado era el color favorito de Mary y ella lo llevaba a menudo (como monarca, ella era la única que tenía derecho a usarlo), pero nadie tuvo el valor de decirle que desentonaba horriblemente con su pálida y amarillenta complexión.

Cuatro Caballeros de la Jarretera salieron y mantuvieron una tela sobre ella, y el obispo Gardiner (recientemente salido de prisión por orden de Mary) le untó con el aceite santo en la frente, la sien, el pecho y los hombros. Mary había declinado el usar el aceite que se mantenía en las iglesias Inglesas, el cual ella sentía que estaba contaminado con la herejía protestante, por lo que ella había enviado a buscar un poco proveniente de un país sólidamente Católico. Regresó a la pantalla y Bella y su anciana, pero fornida compañera, le volvieron a vestir con el traje de ceremonia. Mary entonces se puso de pie delante del trono, donde la espada ceremonial estaba atada alrededor de su cintura, y una capa escarlata adornada con armiño estaba sobre sus hombros. Le fue entregado el cetro y el orbe de estado y luego se sentó en el trono de madera tallada de San Edward. Primero fue coronada con la antigua corona usada por San Edward el Confesor, luego la corona Imperial (para gobernar más de un país), y luego con la corona más pequeña y ligera que habían hecho específicamente para ella.

Mary devolvió el orbe al Obispo y tomó en su mano el cetro de la Reina, más pequeño que el del Rey, con una paloma de oro en la parte superior. Era la primera monarca femenina de Inglaterra, a no ser que uno contara el corto y desastroso reinado de Matilda (y la mayoría no lo hacía), así que ella mantenía la regalía de ambos Rey y Reina.

Bella estaba cansada de la ceremonia y, sin embargo, siguió hablando y hablando. El coro cantó, el clérigo predicó y oró. El público, cuando se le preguntó, gritó sí, ellos tenían a Mary por su Reina. Una completa misa Católica fue realizada, y Bella intentó duramente no inquietarse. Podía notar que las horas se habían pasado por el barrido de los rayos de sol a través del piso de la iglesia. Intentó hacer un pequeño juego de él, ¿alcanzaría el rayo de sol a la dama de vestido azul antes de que el Obispo terminara de hablar?

Uno por uno, los nobles se acercaron a prometer su lealtad. Elizabeth, como heredera, era la primera, seguida por Edward y Bella. Mientras se arrodillaba, Edward de repente se dio cuenta de que él era tercero en la línea por el trono, un pensamiento que lo desconcertó mucho. Era algo de lo que se tenía que haber dado cuenta antes, pero no tenía ninguna ambición hacia el trono, así que no era un asunto al que le dedicó mucho pensamiento. No era extraño que sus cámaras hubieran tenido tantos visitantes en la última semana. Y las mujeres habían sido tan amables y amigables con Bella, admirando su piedad en abstenerse en comer carne durante toda la semana. Algunas incluso le habían copiado.

No abandonaron la Abadía hasta el banquete después de las cinco. Los pies de Bella le dolían y tenía hambre, pero estaba preocupada de que el banquete no tendría muchos platos de verduras para ella. Estaban sentados en la mesa principal con la Reina. El obispo Gardiner tomó el asiento a su derecha, la princesa Elizabeth estaba a su izquierda, aunque a cierta distancia de la mesa. Edward y Bella se sentaron con Elizabeth, lo cual Bella disfrutó porque Elizabeth era una conversadora ingeniosa y podría ser muy encantadora. Ella aparentemente creía que teniendo a Edward a su lado sería beneficioso, y por eso era amable y gentil con él, y muy amable con Bella, quien estaba sentada silenciosamente, escuchando la charla de su marido y su primo. Elizabeth sacó un anillo de su dedo y se lo pasó a Bella como un "recuerdo" de la ocasión. Edward tenía tiempo para pensar, _Oh, por favor no dejes que ella le agradezca a Elizabeth por la 'brillante roca'_ antes de que oyera a Bella expresar educadamente su gratitud. Ella deslizó el anillo en su dedo y sonrió, elevando su mano para admirarlo.

Durante el segundo curso, un caballero montó su caballo en el vestíbulo y arrojó el guante, demandando saber si alguien desafiaba el derecho de Mary al trono. Nadie habló. Como era costumbre, Mary le envió su copa enjoyada llena de vino. Eso fue, en opinión de Bella, la cosa más interesante que había ocurrido en horas. Oh, ¿cuándo terminaría esto?

El banquete se extendía más y más en la noche, plato tras plato fue presentado. Bella, con el estómago lleno de puerros y chirivías, empezó a dormirse. Edward se inclinó hacia la Reina.

—Su majestad, ¿puedo retirarme? La condición de mi mujer le hace cansarse —Mary sonrió tiernamente a Bella, cuya cabeza se inclinaba a un lado como una flor marchita—. Eres un buen marido, primo —dijo—. Sí, toma a la pobre niña a la cama.

Tan pronto como se levantó, llevando a una dormida Bella de pie a su lado, Courtenay se deslizó por la mesa hacia Elizabeth y comenzó a coquetear con sutileza, cuidando no ser obvio y ofender a Mary. Si no podía casarse con la Reina, podía intentarlo con la heredera de la Reina. Edward rodó sus ojos. Elizabeth coqueteaba de vuelta, aunque Edward sabía que ella despreciaba a Courtenay. Pero Elizabeth ya había aprendido que podía ganar valiosos aliados temporales fingiendo que podría estar interesada en casarse con ellos. La política como de costumbre.

Cuando alcanzaron el vestíbulo, Edward cogió a Bella en brazos, con cuidado, y llevó a su dormida esposa durante el resto del camino.

—Así que, mi pequeña selkie —dijo suavemente—. ¿Qué pensaste de la coronación?

—Ha sido larga —dijo Bella.

Edward se rio.

—Era algo para ver, sin embargo, ¿o no? Es una historia que puedes contar a nuestros niños algún día, que viste a una Reina consagrada y coronada.

Bella bostezó.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Es algo que será recordado cientos de años en el futuro. ¿Será Mary una buena reina, Edward?

—Eso espero —dijo Edward—. Creo que tiene buenas intenciones. Me dijo ayer que no tenía intenciones de forzar a nadie de vuelta a la fe Católica. Dijo que su siguiente paso es intentar encontrar un marido.

Un sirviente se situó en la puerta de su habitación, y abrió la puerta para ellos cuando vio a Edward aproximarse. Otro esperaba en el interior con una vela encendida. Incluso en esta última hora, ninguno de ellos podía permitir ser encontrado durmiendo por el Duque. Ellos desvistieron a Bella y Edward rápidamente, y él los despidió.

Se acurrucaron juntos en la cama. Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

— ¿Por qué Mary se quiere casar a su edad? —preguntó Bella.

—Ella quiere tener un heredero que no sea Elizabeth —dijo Edward sin rodeos—. Un heredero Católico. —Besó la frente de Bella—. Ve a dormir ahora, amor. Necesitamos estar a tiempo para la misa del amanecer. —Luego se echó a reír, porque Bella ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Notas históricas: Un "cinturón (girdle)" era un cinturón de piedras preciosas incrustadas que se colocaba en la cintura y tenía una cola larga que colgaba en la parte delantera del vestido. Si buscas en Google por "retrato de la joven Elizabeth I", encontrarás una imagen de una joven princesa Elizabeth en un vestido rojo, sujetando un libro y llevando un cinturón de perlas incrustadas.

-He eludido la línea de tiempo un poco en lo que respecto a la coronación. El encuentro con Elizabeth fue en realidad cuando Mary entró a Londres, pero su significado era el mismo. A Mary también se le da el corazón de oro cuando entró por primera vez en Londres. Ella residió en el palacio de San James la mayoría del tiempo antes de su coronación, trasladándose a la Torre la noche anterior, como era tradicional para los monarcas la noche anterior a su coronación.

-El comentario del Duque de Noallis es apócrifo.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Selkie Wife**

By Lissa Bryan

Traducido por:Carla Liñam (FFAD)

Beta:Jocelynne Ulloa (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Hubo una buena cantidad de quejas cuando la Reina Mary nombró a Edward como su consejero. Fueron muchos los que sintieron que sus familias debieron haber recibido el honor, ya que la Duquesa de Cullen había sido nombrada como una dama de honor, y a los otros concejales les preocupaba que eso indicara que ella los reemplazaría con sus propias elecciones, en lugar de aceptar al consejo como estaba, heredado por el reino de su hermano. Y más que eso, muchos de ellos habían firmado los documentos que habían proclamado a Jane Grey como Reina.

Pero Mary estaba determinada a empezar su reino con una nota de reconciliación. Declaró un indulto general para aquellos que había apoyado a Jane Grey, para el gran alivio de los concejales, especialmente para los Protestantes, quienes habían esperado un cargo por traición.

Por los siguientes días, Edward y los otros concejales estuvieron ocupados estableciendo el nuevo gobierno, nombrando a los oficiales favoritos de Mary para diferentes cargos y posiciones. Bella pasó la mayor parte del día con la Reina, y Edward la extrañaba terriblemente. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a tenerla a su lado y se encontró a sí mismo, un par de veces cada día, recalcando algo y dándose cuenta de que no estaba con él. Las únicas veces que se veían era a la hora de la comida y cuando se iban a la cama, y a menudo estaban tan cansados para hacer algo más que acurrucarse juntos y caer en un sueño exhausto.

Cuatro días después de la coronación, Mary llamó a su primer Parlamento. Una de las primeras acciones era declarar que el matrimonio de los padres de Mary era válido y que Mary era legítima. Era un tema delicado con muchas implicaciones; el más importante, que Mary era legítima, mientras que la Princesa Elizabeth _no_ lo era. Edward había imaginado que Elizabeth estaría un tanto molesta cuando escuchara al respecto, pero una vez más, ella probablemente ya sabía que Mary había planeado esto. Elizabeth pensaba como un experto en ajedrez: siempre cuatro movimientos delante de sus oponentes, con planes de emergencia para cada movimiento que pudieran hacer.

Estaba sorprendido y molesto por la siguiente parte de la legislación: eliminar todas las reformas de los Protestantes de su hermano y regresar la Iglesia Inglesa a lo que había sido debajo de su padre. Edward se sintió traicionado; Mary le había dicho que había intentado dejar la Iglesia cuando lo descubrió. Se puso de pie y salió de ahí antes de escuchar siquiera que el debate había empezado. Ella ganaría, por supuesto. Era raro que se negaran a un monarca.

Fue a buscar a Bella, quien se había convertido rápidamente su refugio para todas las tormentas de la vida. La encontró afuera de las cámaras del Parlamento, esperando con las otras damas de compañía a que la Reina volviera de sus aposentos. Se detuvo y la observó por un momento, con el orgullo brotando dentro de él. Era hermosa, perfectamente ataviada como una noble mujer inglesa, compartiendo un gran aro para bordar con Susan Clarencieux, otra de las damas de compañía favoritas de Mary. Ninguna culpa podía encontrarse en sus modales o su conducta, y por lo tanto, la corte había aceptado sus pequeñas "excentricidades". Esta adorable mujer era suya, y por algún milagro, ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Era un hombre afortunado, pensó.

—Bella —la llamó. Alzó la vista y lo vio, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, y él la besó ligeramente en la boca, la manera inglesa de saludar a un amigo, esposa o igual.

— ¿Qué va mal? —dijo suavemente.

—Nada —respondió—. Demos una caminata por los jardines. La Reina estará en el Parlamento por un rato más. Tengo uno de los localizadores para alertarnos cuando te necesite nuevamente.

Bella le contó sobre su día mientras caminaban por los pasillos del Palacio Westminster hasta la puerta. Había ido a misa tres veces con la Reina, y después Susan había leído de _El espejo de un alma pecadora_, un poema en prosa de la Reina Margaret de Navarre. Era un austero y triste derrame de auto-degradación de una mujer que se veía a sí misma como una pecadora desdichada. Bella fue feliz cuando decidieron cambiarlo por música, escuchando a Thomas Tallis, uno de los músicos de la Capilla Real, quien tocó y cantó su nueva composición, _Puer Natus Est_, una pieza que todavía no estaba completa, pero que había escrito en honor a la Reina Mary.

Llegaron a los jardines y a la relativa privacidad, a pesar de que varios sirvientes se divisaban, con su respectiva distancia. Siempre y cuando mantuvieran sus voces bajas, no serían escuchados. Edward, con una voz que mostraba su enojo, le dijo a Bella sobre la propuesta de legislación por parte de la Reina.

Bella no parecía sorprendida. —Edward, debías haber esperado esto.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Ella me _mintió_. Hace menos de cuatro días, me dijo que no iba a forzar a nadie a ir a misa, y aquí la tienes, intentando restablecer la vieja Iglesia.

— ¿Y qué hay de la supremacía Papal? —preguntó Bella.

Edward parecía impresionado. Jasper o los chismosos de la corte habían informado a Bella tan bien sobre los asuntos religiosos.

—No tocarán ese asunto. Los Lords están tan preocupados de que Mary nos regrese a la autoridad del Papa, que van a regresar todas las riquezas y las tierras que habían confiscado cuando el monasterio se disolvió.

Bella rió suavemente.

—Así que no es sobre religión, sino de dinero.

—Eso, y el hecho de que los ingleses tenemos una intrínseca aversión a ser reinados por el extranjero. A una buena parte de los Católicos en este país no les molesta que la monarquía sea la cabeza de la Iglesia. Regresar al estilo en donde estaban bajo su padre es un compromiso.

Bella estuvo quieta por un momento.

—Siento tanto que estés herido, Edward.

—Es solo que no entiendo por qué no me dijo la verdad.

Bella tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Tal vez quiera dar a entender que está restableciendo los _servicios_ a la costumbre Católica, pero no obligará a nadie para ir con ellos si no quieren hacerlo.

Edward detuvo su paso y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

—Esa es una de las razones por las cuales te amo tanto. Siempre tratas de pensar en lo mejor de las personas.

—No estoy acostumbrada a mentir y a los mentirosos —confesó Bella—. Los Selkies no podemos mentir. ¿Se supone que es sencillo mentir con los labios pero cómo puede mentir uno con la mente?

— ¿Puedes ver en las mentes de otros?

Asintió.

—Es como nos comunicamos. Cuando nos tocamos, abrimos nuestras mentes mutuamente. Es por eso que no necesitamos nombrar las cosas; vemos las imágenes —trazó un pequeño corazón en la muñeca de él con su dedo—. Desearía poder ver en tu mente, pero está bloqueada para mí.

— ¿Es solo conmigo, o es con todos los humanos?

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Puedo ver en la mente de tu hija, y es una mente interesante la suya. Parece que soy capaz de leer a los niños, pero cuando crecen y se convierten en adultos… creo que se detiene una vez que la gente empieza a acumular secretos. Construyen muros para mantenerlos apartados, muros en donde se esconden.

—Lo siento —dijo, porque fue en todo lo que pudo pensar para decir. Tenía secretos y muros que había empezado a adquirir a una terrible temprana edad. No recordaba cómo se sentía ser despreocupado e inocente, si es que alguna vez lo fue.

Llegaron hasta la orilla del río. Bella miró el agua y sus ojos se entristecieron.

— ¿No es como el mar, verdad? —remarcó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es tan _sucio._

El Támesis daba vuelta desde las alcantarillas, donde la gente vaciaba sus bacinicas, hasta el Río Fleet, el cual desembocaba en el Puente Blackfriar. El Fleet era impasable por los barcos, por la cantidad de basura que tiraban desde las casas, curtiembres y carnicerías a lo largo de la orilla, y su hedor sobrepasaba la esencia del incienso de las iglesias cercanas. Los animales muertos, e incluso las personas muertas, terminaban en esas tenebrosas profundidades.

—Cuando dijiste que había un río cerca del Palacio, pensé en nadar —dijo Bella—. Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste que no querría hacerlo. ¿Por qué la gente le hace eso al agua?

—Les permite deshacerse de sus menudencias —explicó Edward—. Supongo que cada hombre piensa que una bacinica no contaminará tal cantidad de agua, pero cuando muchos hombres piensan lo mismo…

—Si yo fuera la Reina, haría una ley en contra de contaminar el río —dijo Bella.

Edward se acercó y la tomó por los hombros. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la había escuchado.

—Bella, _nunca_ debes decir eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es una traición imaginar la muerte de la Reina, y la única manera de que puedas tener el trono es que ambas, la Reina Mary y la Princesa Elizabeth, mueran.

Comprensión y algo parecido al horror hizo que los ojos de Bella se ampliaran.

— ¿Tu eres el _tercero_? ¿En serio? ¿Estamos así de cerca?

La voz de Edward era siniestra.

—Soy el hijo de la hermana mayor de Enrique VIII. La sucesión va de Mary a Elizabeth, luego a mí y a mi hija, y después a las hermanas Grey: Jane Grey, Catherine Grey y Mary Grey. Después de eso, supongo que a Courtenay —se estremeció—. Aunque pienso que preferiría que Inglaterra fuera arrasada hasta dejar la Tierra vacía y fijarla con sal antes que ver a ese arrogante vanidoso siquiera cerca del trono.

—Algo me dice que Mary lo tomará como su esposo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —No se casará con un inglés. Mostrar tal favoritismo por una familia sobre la otra podría causar una rebelión, y Mary no ensuciaría su sangre real casándose con alguien que esté debajo de ella. "La sarga será un rey cuando ella se case, sin duda".

—Pero eso causará un conflicto también —dijo—. Me has contado cómo los ingleses no pueden ser reinados por un extranjero.

Edward asintió.

—Ha habido mucho rumor al respecto. Pero el Consejo siente que ella _debe_ casarse. La idea de una mujer reinando sola es absurda.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque… —balbuceó—. Una mujer necesita de la guía de un esposo. Además, no es saludable para una mujer permanecer soltera. Es por eso que Mary ha estado reportando muchas migrañas y problemas femeninos.

Bella rió suavemente.

—La gente de tu pueblo tiene unas ideas tan extrañas.

— ¿Altezas? —un joven escudero se acercó y después de que miraron en su dirección se arrodilló—. Su majestad ha dejado la cámara del Parlamento y llama por sus damas.

—De vuelta al trabajo —dijo Edward, dándole a Bella una sonrisa tenue. Tomó su mano nuevamente y dibujó un corazón, justo como el que ella había hecho en su muñeca. Eso la hizo sonreír mientras ambos se dirigían de vuelta a sus deberes.

Courtenay era considerado secretamente por muchos como el cretino más grande de Inglaterra. Se pavoneaba, se jactaba y tenía una mala actitud, pero lo más problemático era esa vena vengativa que tenía. Buscaba venganza de cada cosa que le habían hecho a él o a su familia, y tenía una creciente multitud de seguidores que lo trataban como si ya tuviera el mundo y el cetro en sus manos. Y un matrimonio parecía cada vez más conveniente desde que Mary apremió sus años de leal servicio (o mejor dicho, su leal Catolicismo) con el título de Conde de Devonshire, y dándole un enorme diamante de la colección de joyas de su padre.

Bella estaba asustada de él. La arrinconó una vez en la galería y le dijo algunas cosas que ella no pudo entender, pero sabía que habían sido obscenas por su expresión. No la había tocado, pero Bella se había sentido babosa cuando sus ojos pasaron por su piel. Había algo bastante malo en ese joven hombre, y si Mary no dejaba en claro que no tenía interés en casarse con él, iba a tener que decirlo. Nunca le había dicho a Edward sobre el incidente, porque sabía que eso lo incitaría a una furia, y que no podría hacer nada al respecto, pues eso disgustaría a los nobles y posiblemente a la misma Mary.

Algunos excusaban el comportamiento de Courtenay. Después de todo, había estado en prisión desde que tenía doce años, y a pesar de sus numerosos defectos, había muchas personas en el consejo que presionaban a Mary para tomarlo como esposo. Era el último de los Plantagenets, el "último brote de la rosa blanca". Mary ya le había escrito a su primo, el Emperador Charles, pidiéndole su consejo sobre con quién debería casarse, pues siempre se había inclinado hacia los parientes de su madre por un consejo. Pero enfrentaba la presión por ambos miembros del consejo y de la madre de Courtenay, una de las damas de compañía, y quien dormía en la cama con Mary. Y no solo eso, sino su propio amado y muy estimado Canciller Gardiner estaba presionándola para que se casara con Courtenay, puesto a que él no concebía la idea de que se casara con un forastero.

Se rumoraba que Elizabeth estaba conspirando con Courtenay, información que le habían llevado ansiosamente las damas de Mary, ya que a muchas de ellas no les gustaba Elizabeth desde un principio, viéndola como un peligroso rival para el trono de Mary. Ella no se inclinaba a creerlo. Quería ser capaz de querer a su hermana menor, incluso si Elizabeth parecía que a veces lo hacía difícil.

Elizabeth había "rechazado" ir a Misa con la Reina Mary, a pesar de las numerosas invitaciones de la Reina. Asistió a la corte con un vestido blanco y negro, de una devota dama Protestante, con un libro de oraciones siempre en sus manos. Las concesiones de su estatus estaban en la riqueza de la tela de sus túnicas, y que dejaba que su cabello cayera libre, flotando sobre sus hombros hasta sus caderas, como un río de oro derretido; un estilo asociado con la juventud, virginidad y… _realeza_. Elizabeth estaba altamente consciente de la imagen que proyectaba.

Como Mary lo veía, la unión familiar no podía llevarse a cabo si Elizabeth se mostraba a sí misma como un tipo de ícono Protestante, una alterna a la Reina Católica. Mary se estaba frustrando, y sus sentimientos estaban heridos, y como siempre, los sentimientos heridos llevaban al enojo. Bella trató de intervenir lo más gentil que pudo, pero Mary estaba firme: Elizabeth debía ir a Misa, o se enfrentaría al enojo de Mary.

Elizabeth se enteró de esto, y voló hasta la cámara privada de Mary, arrojándose al piso frente a la Reina, sollozando con fuerza, y dejando que su cabello rubio rojizo cayera como cortina alrededor de ella. El enojo de Mary se evaporó y atrajo a su hermanita a sus brazos.

— ¿Elizabeth, qué problema te acongoja?

—Estás enojada conmigo —gimoteó Elizabeth.

—Estoy tratando de mantenerme paciente, Elizabeth, pero quiero a mi familia conmigo en la Misa.

El labio inferior de Elizabeth tembló.

—Y yo tengo… ¡no sé qué hacer!

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé qué hacer en Misa —lágrimas frescas recorrieron las mejillas de Elizabeth—. No fui criada bajo la vieja religión, hermana. No sé nada sobre ella.

—Oh, Elizabeth… —dijo suavemente. Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el pañuelo que tenía en la manga—. Oh, pobrecilla…

—Sé que quieres que vaya contigo, ¿pero, cómo puedo ir a un servicio de adoración de una fe que no comparto? Sería un problema para mi consciencia tener que pretender.

—Entiendo —dijo Mary, sonriéndole y apartando el cabello rubio rojizo de la frente de su hermana.

— ¿Podrías tú… tal vez… traerme algunos libros para leer? —preguntó Elizabeth tímidamente—. ¿Para ver si mi consciencia me permitirá convencerme?

— ¡Claro que puedo, querida! Y veré que recibas educación también. Tal vez con el Padre Jasper. Bella habla tan bien de él, y de lo mucho que le ha enseñado a ella sobre la fe.

—Gracias, hermana —balbuceó. Se puso sobre sus pies y prácticamente brincó de la habitación. Vio a Bella cerca de la puerta y le dio un guiño.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Qué actuación. Cuando le contó la historia a Edward, esa noche, él rió sinceramente.

—Bess es bastante astuta —dijo—. Pero Bella, por favor, no te involucres entre ellas. Deja que Elizabeth peleé sus propias batallas. No te gustaría que Mary pensara que estas poniendo a Elizabeth en contra de ella.

Bella suspiró.

—No puedo evitarlo, Edward. No quiero ver que Mary haga daño, y me agrada Elizabeth. Creo que a veces hace enojar a Mary sobre ciertas cositas que pueden ser explicadas si hablan frente a frente, en lugar de hablar por otras personas.

—Créeme que Elizabeth sabe _exactamente_ lo que está haciendo —dijo Edward—. No se pone las medias en la mañana sin pensar en tres formas de convertirlo en su ventaja política. La verdad es que no envidio la tarea de Jasper de tratar de convertirla a la antigua fe. Te apuesto un chelín a que ella terminará por convertirlo a _él._

Unos cuantos días después, Edward obtuvo el permiso de la Reina Mary de visitar a Jane Grey en la Torre. Por lo que había escuchado, la pobre chica tenía pocos visitantes. Incluso su propia madre estaba ocupada congraciándose a sí misma con la Reina, y prácticamente había arrojado a su hija a los lobos con tal de salvar su propio pellejo, y había sido ella quien había forzado a su hija a aceptar la corona desde el principio. Edward odiaba a Frances Grey, quien era la clase de persona que hacía preguntarse a uno por qué Dios permitía que algunas personas tuvieran hijos.

Tomaron una barca por el río hasta el puerto de la Torre, y caminaron por los pasillos. Bella se estremeció cuando vio, lo que parecía para ella, los dientes irregulares de algún monstruo importante, devorando a cualquiera que pusiera un pie adentro. Suponía que era cierto. Había unos cuantos que entraban de manera voluntaria, y unos cuantos que salían con vida.

Bella se había preparado para ver a Jane en una celda húmeda, pero la habitación en donde la Reina-por-nueve-días se hospedaba era bastante agradable. Tenía una enorme ventana, por la cual entraba bastante luz natural, muebles propios de su nivel, y una pila de libros. De hecho, Jane estaba bastante contenta.

—Debería, tal vez, agradecerle a la Prima Mary —Jane le dijo a Edward, con tono sardónico—. Nunca antes había tenido tanto tiempo para leer.

Edward miró alrededor del pequeño cuarto, y se percató de un reloj colocado en cada superficie plana. Jane los coleccionaba, a pesar de que Edward siempre se preguntaba de dónde sacaba los ahorros para comprar artículos tan increíblemente caros. Inclusive estaba usando uno; uno pequeño, plano, con la base enjoyada, con la forma de un libro, que tenía un pequeño reloj adentro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Jane? —Preguntó Edward— ¿Hay algo que más que pueda traerte?

—No. Tengo todo lo que necesito. Mucho más de lo que merezco. El Amo Partridge es amable conmigo, y tengo a mi nodriza Ellen aquí también —señaló a la mujer mayor, quien estaba tejiendo tranquilamente en una esquina—. Incluso me han enviado a dos sirvientas, la Señora Tilney y la Señora Jacob, y han sido muy buenas conmigo.

Miró a Bella curiosamente.

— ¿Ella es tu nueva esposa, Edward? Escuché que te has vuelto a casar.

—Ella es Bella, Jane, mi esposa.

Jane sonrió, iluminando su simple rostro.

— ¡La amas! —anunció—. Puedo decirlo.

—Y vaya que sí —contestó Edward, tomando la mano de Bella y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Jane suspiró.

—Los envidio a ambos —su esposo, Guildford, era un niño mimado y petulante; la clase de persona que sigue siendo infantil hasta que su cabello se ponga blanco con la edad. Cuando Jane se había negado a coronar a su esposo como Rey, la furiosa madre de él había ordenado que Guildford dejara de visitar la cama de Jane, a pesar era un misterio que ninguno de ellos pensara que eso fuera un castigo.

— ¿Eres de la verdadera fe? —le preguntó a Bella.

— ¿Uhm… de cuál? —respondió.

Edward suspiró. _Respuesta incorrecta_. Jane se sumergió en una lectura sobre los errores de la Iglesia Católica, y trató de que Bella aceptara un libro de la religión Protestante, el cual Bella, afortunadamente, rechazó.

—Puedo leer, pero no muy bien —confesó—. Me temo que me tomará hasta que suene la Última Trompeta para poder terminar un libro tan grueso.

—Edward puede leértelo —insistió Jane.

—La vida en la Corte nos tiene bastante ocupados como para leer, Jane —dijo Edward—. Tal vez en otro momento.

Jane pareció decepcionada, pero le agradeció a Edward y a Bella por su visita.

—Reza, Bella —le dijo—. Dios te mostrará el camino verdadero hasta su Gracia.

—Esa pobre chica —dijo Bella, después de que llegaron al exterior del Green. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Jane en la ventana, y le dio un pequeño saludo, recibiendo uno a cambio—. Su fe es la única pasión que tiene en la vida.

—Y la única que sentirá si sigue casada con ese imbécil —Edward miró sobre el Green, hasta la torre Beauchamp, en donde se quedaba Guildford.

— ¿Podemos enviarle algunos libros? —preguntó Bella—. Creo que eso sería lo más amable que podemos hacer por ella.

Edward lo consideró.

—Primero tenemos que mostrarle nuestra selección a Mary —dijo.

Subieron a la embarcación, de regreso al palacio.

—Tenemos el resto del día libre —le recordó Edward—. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—Quisiera pasarlo en tus brazos, si es que puedo elegir —dijo suavemente.

—Eso puede arreglarse —sonrió Edward.

* * *

**Notas históricas:**

**-Autenticidad de Mary (o falta de ella). Cuando Enrique VIII aceptó finalmente de que no tendría más hijos, restableció a Elizabeth y a Mary como sucesoras, pero nunca restableció la legitimidad en el testamento. Ambas eran, técnicamente, bastardas. Enrique había anulado su primer matrimonio con la madre de Mary, Katherine de Aragon, y entonces anuló su matrimonio con su reemplazo, Anne Boleyn, antes de fuera decapitada. (Lo cual llevaba al mismo punto interesante de lo que sucedió con Kathryn Howard: si la mujer no era reconocida legalmente como esposa del Rey, ¿cómo podía ser ejecutada por _adulterio_?). Algunos sabios creen que la "gentileza" de Enrique de importar un espadachín francés para decapitar a Anne, en lugar de usar al verdugo de la Torre, fue porque ella accedió la anulación.**

**-La Pobre Mary (o Marie) Grey fue considerada como la mujer más fea de la corte. Era bajita con la espalda torcida. Ambas, ella y su hermana Catherine, enfurecieron a la Reina Elizabeth cuando se casaron con hombres por debajo de su nivel sin su permiso. Mary fue puesta bajo arraigo domiciliario con su esposo, hasta que él murió cinco años más tarde. El esposo de Catherine fue enviado lejos del pueblo por un asunto sin relación, y no confesó sobre el matrimonio hasta que estuvo embarazada de ocho meses. Desafortunadamente, el único testigo de su matrimonio había fallecido, y ella había "perdido" toda la documentación que probaba que estaba, en efecto, legalmente casada. (Uno se pregunta si en realidad fue robada por alguien que quería eliminarla como potencial heredera al trono). Elizabeth encarceló a Catherine y a su esposo en la Torre, pero los carceleros fueron amables con la pareja y permitían que se encontraran en privado. Elizabeth estuvo realmente enojada cuando Catherine se embarazó _de nuevo_. Separó a la pareja, llevándose consigo al nuevo bebé, y anuló el matrimonio de Catherine contra su voluntad, haciendo que el niño fuera ilegítimo, y fuera inelegible a la sucesión (irónico, viniendo de una mujer que llegó al trono después de haber sido rechazada por su propio padre). Catherine murió cinco años después, sin haber visto de nuevo a su esposo. Esta historia de dolor ilustra cuán amable y generosa fue la Reina Mary cuando descubrió que Edward se había casado con Bella.**

**-Una "migraña" era usada para describir una migraña como dolor de cabeza y como ataques de depresión. Las cuales sufrió la Mary durante toda su vida.**

**- Lady Jane Grey en realidad tuvo su colección de relojes en los cuarteles de la Torre: cinco relojes de mesa, incluyendo un reloj "alarma", y tres de bolsillo que le fueron entregados "por mandato".**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Paulii Aguilar (FFAD)

Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —susurró Edward al oído de Bella.

Se había escabullido en la recámara privada de la reina casi sin ser detectado y se acercó detrás de su esposa e inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle. Bella saltó dando grito ahogado.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —Ella se giró y le sonrió, contenta de verlo como siempre, pero él no se dio cuenta del brillo en sus ojos.

Las dos últimas semanas han sido cada vez más difíciles para Bella. Extrañaba el mar, aunque sea solo su aroma en el aire o ver desde su ventana las olas grises agitándose. Extrañaba el llamado de las aves marinas. Extrañaba a Elizabeth, y estaba preocupada que haya sido dejada al cuidado insensible de Rosalie. Y extrañaba a Edward, porque parecía que la única vez que lo veía era cuando paseaban por los pasillos o tarde en la noche, cuando por fin iba a la cama, muy cansado como para hacer otra cosa que darle un rápido beso antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sin sueños, solo para repetir el ciclo del día siguiente.

Bella, como una de las damas de la reina Mary, estaba siempre de guardia para atender a su majestad. Se dirigía a las habitaciones de la Reina antes del amanecer para ayudar a vestirse, un proceso ridículamente largo que participaban varias personas que estaban encargadas de la entrega de una sola prenda a los que tenían el honor de ponerla realmente en el cuerpo de la Reina. Incluso sus funciones corporales más íntimos se realizaban con público y la asistencia de los sirvientes.

Entonces a misa. Después a la recámara privada de la Reina, donde asistía a los negocios del reino, sus damas tocaban música agradable de fondo o leían o bordaban tranquilamente cuando tenía una reunión con el funcionario o algo así. Y luego, a la misa de nuevo. Si no fuera por el estrés, Bella podría haber muerto de aburrimiento.

Las tensiones fueron creciendo en la corte. La Reina Mary creía que las verdades del Catolicismo eran tan obvias que cualquiera que se presentara ante ellos se convertiría fácilmente, y así se enojó más mientras la Princesa Elizabeth continuaba ausente por semanas después de que le habían dado los libros y clases particulares con el Padre Jasper, el cual como Edward había predicho, había manejado los debates sobre las cuestiones de teología tan enigmáticamente que Edward no podía seguir las descripciones que Jasper daba sobre ellos. Jasper, que casi había perdido la esperanza de hacer una conversión, estaba disfrutando inmensamente de pasar tiempo con Elizabeth, pero tenía que informar a Mary que había progresado, cosa que sin duda _no_ le gustaba.

Edward estaba cansado y de mal humor debido a las cargas de sus funciones municipales. Mary estaba imponiendo nuevos aranceles comerciales a fin de tratar de mejorar la economía Inglesa, pero los nobles que poseían el monopolio sobre esas importaciones eran resistentes y seguían tratando de pasar las tarifas de descuento en los demás. Se sentía como Sísifo, le admitió a Bella, eternamente empujando una roca cuesta arriba solo para verla rodar hacia abajo cuando se acercaba a su objetivo.

— ¿Una sorpresa? —repitió ella—. ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

Él le dio una sonrisa y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Solo tendrás que seguirme y averiguarlo, ¿o no?

Bella se puso de pie y se quitó su bastidor. No se perdió la sonrisa cómplice que hubo entre la Reina y Edward, y se alegró de que los dos parecieran estar de nuevo en términos amigables. La Reina Mary había notado cierta frialdad de Edward hacia ella y su formalidad exagerada que indicaba su distancia emocional después de haber introducido la legislación religiosa y al final, lo había mandado a llamar.

— ¿Por qué tu enojo hacia mí? —preguntó ella, y la mandíbula de Edward se había abierto en asombro porque pensaba que ella estaba fingiendo ignorancia, cosa que era algo que no sabía si Mary haría.

—Usted me _mintió_ —respondió—. Usted me dijo que tenía intención de dejar la religión como estaba y no iba a forzar a nadie en contra de su conciencia.

Mary se retorcía las manos.

—Eso fue antes de que supiera lo mal que estaban las cosas, Edward. No me entiendes. Es _terrible_. Hay tanta confusión. El sacerdote de una iglesia puede decir una cosa y el sacerdote de la parroquia de al lado dice otra. La gente no sabe qué creer. Están haciendo sus propias decisiones, a pesar de que no fueron enseñados como los de nuestra iglesia. ¿Qué clase de Reina sería si dejo a mi pueblo perderse y en peligro de perder sus almas inmortales? Yo no te mentí, Edward, lo juro. Simplemente no tenía conocimiento exacto de la situación.

— ¿Y Elizabeth? —Edward preguntó con gravedad—. Usted dijo que no obligaría a nadie en contra de su conciencia, pero arrastra a Elizabeth estando enferma para asistir a la misa en su capilla.

Hace unos días, el tribunal había discutido el espectáculo de Elizabeth caminando lentamente a la misa, en voz alta quejándose todo el camino que se sentía mal y pidiendo a una de sus damas que frotara su estómago. Se calmó durante la ceremonia en sí, pero tenía la expresión de un mártir triste todo el tiempo. La historia se extendió por sus partidarios protestantes, que Elizabeth había sido finalmente obligada a asistir a la misa como su hermana ordenó, pero le resultó tan desagradable que estaba mal del estómago.

—No estaba enferma —argumentó Mary—. ¡Envié mis propios médicos a verla y no pudieron encontrar nada malo en ella!

— ¿Y los médicos _siempre_ son capaces de diagnosticar una enfermedad, su majestad? —Él arqueó una ceja, ya que Mary había sufrido muchas enfermedades que sus médicos simplemente culpaban a la histeria.

Los ojos de Mary se estrecharon.

—Tú no eres tonto, Edward. Tú sabes que ella no se quiere convertir.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero también creo que el estrés de su descontento podría ser la causa de sus problemas estomacales. Estoy dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda, como te lo dieron una vez.

Mary se estremeció. Estaba siendo influenciada por los partidarios Católicos que le susurraban rumores constantemente al oído, y ella lo sabía.

Ahora, le sonrió suavemente a Edward y su novia, con los ojos un poco nostálgicos mientras observaba el vínculo y afecto evidente entre ellos. Había llevado una hora de discusión, pero ella y Edward habían llegado finalmente a un acuerdo, y la 'sorpresa' de Bella era parte de su acuerdo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella, mientras la conducía por los pasillos del palacio. Se encontraron con Alice, que estaba esperando cerca de la puerta, con la cara estirada en una sonrisa maliciosa. Alice sabía el secreto, pero no iba a hablar. —Traidora —le dijo Bella y Alice rio.

—Ya verás —fue todo lo que le dijeron en respuesta a sus preguntas.

Afuera había tres caballos ensillados, los frenos de cada una sostenida por un mozo de librea, y más mozos esperaban a un lado para escoltarlos. Dos de ellos ayudaron a Bella y Alice en sus sillas de montar. Bella todavía se ponía nerviosa alrededor de los caballos, pero unos cuantos paseos por la tarde con Edward en las últimas semanas le había enseñado cómo sostener su asiento en la silla de amazona en esta plácida yegua marrón. Edward golpeó sus talones para un montaje más espiritual, que mantuvo a raya cuando podía haberse estallado a correr alegremente, y se pusieron en marcha, charlando amigablemente mientras cabalgaban. Edward incluyó a Alice en su conversación y parecía que le gustaba tanto como Bella. Bella se mantuvo en busca de pistas en cuanto a su destino, pero Edward solo le daba esa pequeña sonrisa misteriosa.

La ciudad se redujo, cada vez había menos edificios y, a continuación, se encontraban en el campo.

— ¿Dónde estamos ahora? —preguntó Bella.

—Hampstead Heath —respondió Edward—. Detente aquí por un momento. —Sacó un paño de la manga y lo ató alrededor de los ojos de Bella—. He tomado tus riendas —dijo—. Solo espera.

Bella se aferró a las astas. El movimiento del caballo parecía peor, sin ser capaz de ver, pero se aferró a él como un chicle. Unos minutos más tarde, Edward detuvo los caballos, y sus manos eran suaves mientras le quitó la venda de los ojos.

—Mira —dijo en voz baja. Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio una casa frente a ellos al final de un carril. Una hermosa casa solariega de piedra gris, no tan grande como la que está frente al mar, pero todavía grande e imponente con un amplio jardín. Edward levantó a Bella de la silla—. Es nuestra, amor. Mary ha dado su permiso. Vamos a vivir aquí, en lugar del palacio y viajar a la ciudad todas las mañanas.

Bella se quedó sin palabras. Miró a su alrededor en el campo, e inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire fresco con olor a hierba. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y esperaba que Edward pudiera ver en su cara lo feliz que la hacía porque las palabras simplemente no venían.

—Y aquí viene la mejor parte —le dijo Edward.

La puerta se abrió y una figura pequeña salió corriendo, chillando de alegría.

— ¡Padre! ¡Bella! ¡Padre!

— _¡Elizabeth! _—gritó Bella. Echó a correr y tomó a la niña en sus brazos, girándola a su alrededor hasta que estaba mareada, y se tumbaron, riendo. Edward se les unió, sentándose en la hierba al lado de su esposa que reía y lloraba y su hija que parloteaba. Elizabeth se arrastró sobre su regazo y él ahuecó su mejilla con la mano, mirando a sus ojos dulces y sinceros. Su sombrero se había torcido y estaba inclinado sobre una oreja, sus rizos alborotados escapaban. Se parecía tanto a su esposa que su corazón le dolía por un momento, pero no permitió que su mente siguiera con los pensamientos que revoloteaban.

Los sirvientes se reunieron a una respetuosa distancia, mirando el extraño espectáculo de un Duque sentado en la hierba con su Duquesa y su hija.

—Ve a mostrarle el resto —le dijo Alice a él—. Yo llevaré a Elizabeth adentro y esperaremos por ti.

Edward ayudó a Bella a ponerse en pie (con su vestido incómodo, no había manera de que pudiera levantarse por su cuenta). Él tomó su mano entre las suyas y Bella pudo haber saltado de alegría.

—Edward, esto es... No tengo las palabras. Estoy tan feliz. Es hermoso aquí afuera.

—Mira. —Edward apuntó a lo lejos y Bella pudo ver la torre de Old St. Paul.

—Estamos tan cerca de la ciudad, pero se siente como estar en el medio del campo —dijo Bella en voz baja.

Caminaron por la parte trasera de la casa y Bella jadeó suavemente. Un jardín ornamental se ubicaba allí, pero lo que atrajo a sus ojos era el río que bordeaba, sus aguas claras y brillantes. No era muy profundo, ni ancho, pero sin embargo se trataba de un río. Bella dejó escapar un sollozo y apretó los dedos contra sus labios.

— ¿Y puedo...? —comenzó con la voz cortada por lágrimas.

—Sí, Bella, es posible nadar aquí si te place. —Vaciló por un momento—. No estaba seguro de si tenías que nadar en agua salada para ser feliz, y sé que ningún quelpo crece en el río, pero…

Bella lo interrumpió con un beso apasionado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con tanta fuerza que casi lo estrangula. Estaba llorando libremente ahora, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos.

—Si alguna vez lo dudaba, esto me demuestra lo mucho que me amas —finalmente logró decir.

—He tenido tanto miedo por ti —confesó él—. Sé que dijiste que tu embarazo te protege con magia poderosa, y que no te haría daño, pero aún podrías estar triste. Quiero que seas feliz, Bella.

—Estoy feliz —dijo. Incluso si el río no era tan grande como hubiera querido, el hecho de que él se preocupaba tanto por sus deseos y necesidades llenaba su corazón. No podía haber pedido un mejor esposo. Incluso los selkies no eran por lo general así de considerados, porque tienden a ser un poco ensimismados y se distraían fácilmente—. Gracias, Edward. Nunca seré capaz de agradecértelo lo suficiente.

—Gracias a la Reina también —dijo Edward—. Le dije que anhelabas el campo y esta fue su solución. Esta casa fue un regalo de ella.

—Oh, Edward —Bella suspiró—. Ella realmente te ama, aunque no siempre lo demuestre.

Él sonrió. —Ella también te quiere, Bella. Ella dice que tienes un buen corazón.

—Ella lo tiene, también. Todas sus damas la quieren.

Mucho más tarde, Edward meditaría sobre esas palabras y reflexionaría sobre la contradicción de una mujer muy querida por los que la rodeaban, que era capaz de causar tanto dolor y destrucción. Pero por el momento, él y Bella podían ser felices, seguros en el cariño de la Reina, con su familia amorosa a su lado como la Reina deseaba que fuera la suya.

Regresaron a la casa juntos, tomados de la mano. Alice estaba esperando en el vestíbulo, sentada en un banco, Elizabeth subida en su rodilla. Elizabeth gritó de nuevo cuando vio a Bella y corrió hacia ella, saltando, con los brazos extendidos en el lenguaje universal de un niño exigiendo ser recogidos.

— ¡Esta es nuestra nueva casa! —le dijo a Bella—. ¡Y puedes vivir aquí conmigo! Alice lo dice.

—Bueno, si Alice lo dice, debe ser cierto —respondió Bella, y besó las mejillas suaves de Elizabeth. Elizabeth se rio y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bella. Llevaba un pequeño vestido azul de brocado, con mangas cubiertas de rosetas que llevaban un zafiro en el centro. En su corsé, tenía pegado un broche, un broche que llevaba un retrato en miniatura de su madre, y el adorno de perla en el sombrero coincidía con el de sus faldas.

—Creo que has crecido treinta centímetros desde la última vez que te vi, y tu peso aumentó por lo menos cinco kilos —declaró Bella.

Elizabeth rio de nuevo y luego dio unas palmadas.

— ¡Vamos a ver mi habitación!

—Tu padre quiere mostrarnos toda la casa —dijo Bella—. Vamos a llegar a tu habitación pronto, lo juro.

En la planta baja, el piso era de piedra lisa y azulejos de colores con esteras y alfombras preciosas e incluso algunos dispersos aquí y allá, en lugar de los juncos sueltos que aún se utilizan en algunos hogares. La primera habitación a la que entraron era la sala, donde largas mesas con bancos fueron ubicados para la cena. La mesa principal estaba encaramada en una tarima y había espacio para veinte personas a lo largo, la cual estaba cubierta por un enorme mantel tejida en detalles de hojas de vid. Las sillas de Edward y Bella estaban ubicadas bajo un dosel pequeño y cuadrado bordado con el escudo de armas de Cullen. Más allá de la sala estaban las cocinas, la despensa, la bodega y todas las otras áreas donde los sirvientes trabajaban para hacer la vida de sus amos más cómoda. Edward no se ofreció a mostrárselos a Bella, aunque ella sentía curiosidad e hizo una nota mental para explorar con Alice más tarde.

A la izquierda, se encontraba la sala de estar con una gran chimenea y aparadores donde se mostraban las vajillas de oro y de plata del Duque cuando no estaban en uso. Los huéspedes podían encontrarse y mezclarse en esta habitación después de la cena. A unos pocos pasos, una silla grande para Edward y una más pequeña para Bella estaban al frente, bajo un dosel que coincidía con el del pasillo. Una pequeña área filtrada a su izquierda era donde los músicos tocaban, y había espacio para bailar si así lo deseaba el Duque.

Detrás de esa habitación había una más pequeña que se conocía como la sala de invierno. Más fácil de calentar, sus paredes estaban empapeladas y cubiertas de tapices, esta habitación era para que la familia se relajara, así como cenar en privacidad cuando así lo preferían. La ventana estilo Tudor daba sobre el río.

En el otro extremo había una capilla pequeña de piedra que contenía las tumbas de la familia que había vivido allí anteriormente. Su grandeza Católica ya había sido restaurada con algunos de los muebles de la capilla de la casa de Edward. Le trajo a la mente una pregunta y la mirada de Bella se posó en Edward, pero la pregunta fue respondida de inmediato cuando entró una figura en un traje negro. Padre Jacob.

Él la asustaba. Bella no podría ser capaz de leer la mente de los adultos, pero no se necesitaba de ningún sentido especial para detectar la malicia que emanaba de él.

—Sus majestades —dijo él, sus ojos clavados en Bella. Ella quería agacharse detrás de Edward y esconderse, pero se mantuvo firme, pero seguía con su rostro apartado.

—Padre Jacob, confío en que se encuentra bien —dijo Edward con cortesía.

—Lo estoy, su Majestad. Espero ver más de ustedes en esta nueva capilla que en la antigua. Ahora que la Verdadera Fe se ha restaurado, deberíamos celebrarlo abiertamente. Le estaba diciendo al Obispo Gardiner el otro día que de verdad vivimos en tiempos bendecidos.

Edward inmediatamente entendió el punto que el Padre Jacob quería dar a entender. Conocía a Gardiner e informaría a su falta de asistencia, y Gardiner, a su vez, informaría a la Reina.

—Sí, bendecidos —respondió Edward. Tomó el brazo de Bella—. Estamos cansados por el viaje y nos uniremos a ti para la misa de la mañana.

—Tenía la esperanza de que podría tener el placer de su compañía en mi despacho para la cena —dijo el padre Jacob. No miró a Bella con fin de no incluirla en la invitación.

—Por desgracia, estamos tan exhaustos que tenemos la intención de cenar en nuestras habitaciones y retirarnos temprano por la tarde, pero tal vez en otro momento.

—Es extraño, ¿no es así, que incluso un viaje tan corto puede uno cansarse? —dijo el Padre Jacob, con un tono irónico.

—Mmm. Sobre todo cuando uno ha sido asediado por negocios del consejo —respondió Edward, con un deje en sus palabras.

El Padre Jacob lo sabía bien cuando lo veía.

—Sí, muy cierto. Los dejaré para su descanso. Sus majestades. —Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sus ojos se clavan en Bella, una vez más y ella sintió el cabello de su nuca erizarse.

Edward sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera teniendo escalofríos también.

—Cuervo viejo y parlanchín —murmuró—. Si no fuera por esa promesa que le hice a Mary...

Bella puso una mano sobre su brazo.

—No dejes que eso te moleste. Vamos, volvamos a explorar nuestro nuevo hogar. No quiero sombras para oscurecer este día feliz.

Edward le sonrió.

—Sígueme, mi amor.

Arriba estaban los dormitorios, al final del pasillo estaba la gran habitación del Duque con la cama enorme de Edward ya instalada. Bella jadeó de placer de verla allí, y todos sus muebles ya instalados, incluyendo el cofre cerrado de Edward que sostenía su piel. Debió de haber mandado a trasladar todo en secreto y deprisa esta mañana después que habían partido para cumplir sus respectivos deberes.

La habitación era incluso más cómoda que su casa junto al mar. Sus paredes tenían paneles, que ayudaban a mantener la habitación caliente en el invierno, y tenía un par de ventanas que se abrían, haciendo que la brisa pueda entrar en el verano. La chimenea estaba sin llamas, aunque ella se estaba acostumbrando a pequeñas hogueras en la corte. Simplemente no podían estar allí sin una en aquellos lugares que eran para chismosear. Las 'excentricidades' de Bella no necesitaban destacarse más de lo que puede parecer un alma pecadora con miedo al fuego.

En lugar de un retrete, la habitación tenía un pequeño armario en el cual había un taburete. Era una silla adornada con un agujero en su asiento, destacando sobre un orinal grande. El asiento estaba relleno con terciopelo rojo y puntas doradas en los bordes de la tapicería. Bella realmente estaba ansiosa de usarlo, solo por el puro sentimiento de lujo que la experiencia puede proporcionar.

A Emmett le habían dado una habitación al final del pasillo, a pesar de que aún no había llegado. Bella sonrió suavemente a Edward cuando él se lo informó, y se sentía orgullosa de él por ser capaz de permitir a su hermano en su casa, incluso aunque él no estaba preparado para dejarlo entrar de nuevo en su corazón.

La recámara de Elizabeth estaba cruzando el pasillo de ellos, lo que Bella apreciaba, sin comprender la costumbre de colocar a los familiares en otras alas de la casa. Bella se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Rosalie arrodillada delante del cuarto de baño de Elizabeth, desechando algunas camisas recién lavadas. Rosalie la miró a los ojos con una mirada hosca y les dio una reverencia más bien poco entusiasta. Bella le fulminó con la mirada, e hizo otra nota mental para hablar con Edward sobre encontrar una institutriz adecuada para Elizabeth una vez que estuvo completamente mejor. Niños tudor eran amamantados hasta la edad de cinco años, pero Elizabeth parecía estar adaptándose bien a los alimentos sólidos y no veía motivo para retrasarlo y darlo por finalizado completamente.

La muñeca que Bella había hecho para Elizabeth tenía un lugar de honor en su cama. Vio otros cuantos juguetes repartidos por todo el cuarto y le sonrió a Edward, que debió haberlos ordenado por ella una vez que vio que la niña no tenía juguetes. Bella sabía que los niños nobles no tenían el mismo tipo de juventud despreocupada como los selkies, pero ella quería que Elizabeth tuviera por lo menos un poco de tiempo para jugar. No podía soportar la idea que Elizabeth creciera para ser como la pobre y triste Jane Grey.

Elizabeth les mostró todas las características de su nueva habitación, incluyendo el nuevo taburete detrás de la pantalla en la esquina. Se sentó encima de ella para demostrar su uso, moviendo sus talones contra el frente cuadrado.

— ¿Qué piensas, Padre? —preguntó ella, saltando fuera del taburete y corriendo hacia Edward.

—Pienso que si te gusta la casa, vamos a permanecer aquí mucho tiempo —dijo Edward solemnemente.

Elizabeth lo consideró y luego su rostro floreció con una sonrisa.

— ¡Me gusta eso!

—Está decidido, entonces. Ahora, Poppet, creo que se debes dormir la siesta.

Elizabeth se quejó, pero Edward estaba ligeramente firme. Bella la desvistió para cambiarse y la metió en su gran cama, con su muñeca en su brazo.

—Había una vez un ratón que quería ir a la Luna —dijo Bella, y Elizabeth se acurrucó para escuchar una historia con ojos muy abiertos que crecían más y más fuerte, a pesar de su lucha por permanecer despierta hasta el final. Se quedó dormida poco después que el ratón hubiese reunido semillas para pagar el gorrión para que lo llevase hasta allí.

Bella cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama y metió las mantas hasta la barbilla de Elizabeth y cerró sus cortinas de cama.

—Eres tan buena con ella —se maravilló Edward—. Rosalie nunca puede hacerla dormir la siesta sin una pequeña rabieta.

Rosalie no dijo nada acerca de esto, sus ojos glaciales mientras miraba al suelo. Edward tomó el brazo de Bella.

—Ven, mi señora esposa. Tengo algo más que debo mostrarte.

—Oh, ¿dónde está? —Bella lo siguió por el pasillo.

Edward se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia atrás, atrayéndola hacia la puerta al otro lado de la de Elizabeth.

—Está en nuestra recámara —dijo.

—Estoy ansiosa por verlo —dijo Bella, sus ojos brillaban de amor por este hombre, un amor tan grande que sentía que su corazón se estiraba al doble de su tamaño calentando todo su ser.

Él se apoyó en la puerta, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Debo llamar a Alice para que me desnude? —preguntó Bella tirando poco a poco, burlona, a sus cordones.

—No —dijo él, jalándola contra sí—. Todavía tengo mi cuchillo si la necesidad se presenta. —Y entonces tomó su boca con hambre apenas contenida. Bella gimió, enredando los dedos en su pelo salvaje, presionando su cuerpo a él lo más cerca que pudo. Se agachó y tiró de su falda con la mano enterrándose debajo de los pesados pliegues de material para encontrar sus suaves pliegues. Ella jadeó contra sus labios, sus caderas moviéndose involuntariamente para que siga moviendo sus dedos.

—No puedo esperar —se quejó. Él los giró, levantando su vestido hasta la cintura mientras la levantaba del suelo. Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, jadeando de emoción. Sus bocas se encontraron violentamente en una pelea de labios y lenguas y los dientes pellizcando. Metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y empujó hacia abajo su malla y taparrabos, embistiendo en ella con un golpe duro, brusco, que la hizo gritar.

—Oh, Cristo, ¿te lastimé? —se quedó sin aliento.

—No, _más _—gruñó ella—. ¡Más!

Edward decidió en ese momento que cualquiera cosa que su querida esposa selkie quería, lo tendría.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Salem Fabian (FFAD)

Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

La luz de la luna brillaba sobre el agua como un lecho de diamantes. El oscuro cabello de Bella salió a la superficie y Edward dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo y se empañó con el aire frío. Él sabía que no podía ahogarse pero cada vez que ella se zambullía, esperaba ansiosamente a que ella reapareciera. Era finales de octubre y había escarcha en la hierba. Edward se maravilló de la tolerancia de Bella para el agua fría, nunca parecía darse cuenta del frío. Durante el verano, justo después de que habían comprado la casa había ido al agua con ella unas cuantas veces, Bella le había enseñado a nadar, pero se había visto obligado a parar cerca de un mes atrás, incapaz de soportar el frío. Ahora estaba sentado en el banco y esperando, como hacía siempre, con ropa seca y una manta que era más por su comodidad que la de ella.

Ella salió del agua, mascando una raíz de una enea*, ella decía que estaba casi tan sabrosa como algas marinas. Edward le trajo una camisa seca, se la puso por encima de su cabeza, y luego la envolvió con la manta. En silencio, se acercaron de puntillas a la casa, moviéndose sigilosamente por las escaleras de vuelta a la seguridad de sus cámaras sin ser vistos.

Edward se estremeció un poco cuando se desnudó hasta la camisa, acercándose para calentarse frente a la chimenea que mantenían baja para no molestar a Bella, que todavía prefería permanecer en el otro lado de la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a peinar su cabello largo y oscuro. Edward se alejó de la chimenea, ya no estaba interesado en calentarse, se sentó a su lado. Cogió el peine y reanudó el trabajo él mismo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un año que iba a encontrar un gran placer en peinar el pelo de una mujer, él les habría dicho que estaban locos.

Metió la mano en torno a la parte delantera de su cuerpo, sosteniendo su abdomen ligeramente distendido. —Espero que no le des a nuestro bebé un enfriamiento.

Ella volvió la cabeza y le sonrió. —No temas, que él está a salvo y caliente.

— ¿Él?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —O ella.

—Oh —dijo después de un momento—. Pensé que tal vez lo sabías.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —En ese sentido, estamos en igualdad con las mujeres humanas. Sabemos que solo después de que nazca el niño. —Ella alzó una mano sobre la suya—. Sé que si quiero un niño, se supone que debe permanecer en el camino de los alimentos frescos y húmedos, como frutas y ensaladas.

Edward se rio entre dientes. —Creo que estamos condenados a tener una niña entonces.

— ¿Eso te perturba?

Lo que le preocupaba era la idea de que ella no podía quedarse con él para siempre, pero al menos tendría esta parte de ella, un niño de su propio amor. —No si ella se parece a ti —dijo a la ligera.

—Creo que me gustaría que nuestro hijo heredara tu pelo rojo Tudor.

—Siempre y cuando tenga tus ojos —respondió—. Bella, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de nuestro bebé podría ser un selkie?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Solo dos selkies pueden tener un hijo selkie, Edward.

—Recuerdo que me decías eso, pero nos metimos en el agua...

—Eso no iba a cambiar lo que eres, más de lo que yo esté en la tierra cambia lo que soy.

No sabía si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado.

Cuando ella había descrito la infancia selkie, parecía tan idílico, jugando bajo las olas, despreocupado e inocente, consentida y querida por todos los adultos, no como su propia educación estricta y fría, la mayoría de su infancia la pasó sentado en un escritorio, aprendiendo las distintas lenguas de países a los que nunca viajaría, a sabiendas de que podía ser golpeado por malos resultados. Trazó el contorno de un corazón en el estómago de ella. Bella había cambiado tanto su punto de vista. Él había deseado una relación más cálida con su hija, pero no había conocido el camino hasta que ella se lo mostró, hasta que ella había derretido el hielo alrededor de su corazón.

Ahora animaba a su hija pero no le exigía. La dejó jugar y descubrieron que mejoraba su progreso académico. Y la amorosa guía de Bella hizo a Elizabeth más obediente que el temor al castigo físico. Ahora quería complacer a su padre porque ella lo amaba, no le temía.

Bella le había abierto un nuevo mundo ante él, uno que había estado allí todo el tiempo pero él había sido demasiado ciego para ver.

La siguiente tarde, Bella no había regresado en el momento que Edward había salido de la reunión del Consejo, donde se debatía sobre los interminables candidatos al matrimonio con la Reina, con pocos avances. Todo el mundo defendía sus candidatos favoritos y los argumentos fueron vueltos en círculos hasta Edward quería sacar su espada.

Edward estaba desilusionado, tenía ganas de pasar la tarde con Bella. Él había pensado que ya estaría en casa desde que la Reina dijo a la corte que estaba enferma y no iba a recibir visitantes ese día. En realidad no era cierto, la Reina se había preocupado por problemas de estómago y palpitaciones del corazón.

Una nota llegó con un mensajero poco después de que entró en su sala, entregando sus guantes de montar a un sirviente que esperaba para llevárselos a limpiar el polvo de ellos. Abrió el papel doblado y la cera de sellado para encontrar garabatos apenas legibles de Bella. Ella escribía fonéticamente, como la mayoría de la gente de su época, pero combinado con su caligrafía torpe, se le hizo difícil de leer.

_"Edward, Dvke de Culyn_

_El mio Lor y marido, yo kedo con su Majesta la Reyna, que estaba resando en su capilla y fue su desseo ke ninguno de nosotros debería partir asta que ella lo halla echo. No hay más queeso hasta ahora , my amado, por lago de tiempo, aunque yo estoy desiando estar en tus dulses brasos. Escribido esto mierkoles en St Iames a las viij las ocho en punto. Tuia siempre por lo que my vida perdure, Bela Culyn."_

Él suspiró y dejó el papel. María estaba orando acerca de la propuesta que había recibido de su primo (a quien le había sido prometida una vez), el Emperador Carlos, ella debía casarse con su hijo, Felipe de España. Por mucho que pudiera protestar tímidamente que estaba feliz de vivir su vida de una virgen, dedicada a su pueblo, María siempre había deseado un esposo e hijos. En el aspecto personal, el problema que planteaba este partido en particular, era que su marido sugerido era once años más joven que la Reina y se rumorea ser sexualmente promiscuo, después de haber engendrado una serie de hijos bastardos. María estaba preocupada por su lujuria, aunque trató de expresarlo con delicadeza. Las discusiones de los "deberes conyugales" de su madre había sido siempre expresadas en términos de las atenciones al marido por el bien de la nación, y aunque su madre le había enseñado a cerrar los ojos y hacer caso omiso de ellas, María no quería un marido que mantendría amantes y rivales en su propio campo.

Sus lavanderas se hicieron ricas ya que fueron sobornadas por todos, desde hombres de a pie hasta embajadores para revelar si la Reina todavía tenía menstruación y por lo tanto tenía derecho a casarse. Incluso Edward y Bella habían sido tentados, pero Bella era indiferente a las "piedras brillantes" ofrecidas por su perspicacia y Edward estaba indignado porque se les pidiera espiar. Todo el mundo desde las lavanderas, las doncellas que cambiaban las sábanas y los médicos que cuidaron de ella juraron que ella todavía tenía sus cursos, aunque un poco irregular. A pesar de que podría explicarse por permanecer soltera a una edad tan avanzada. Su delicado sistema simplemente no estaba destinado a una vida de celibato.

La mayor reflexión de María sobre el matrimonio era que parecía gustarle la idea. Bella mirando con asombro como ella se volvió menos la solterona real y más de un revoloteo, riendo como niña. Un retrato de Felipe, hecho por el renombrado artista Tiziano, había sido enviado a ella y ella había pasado días en la luna y suspirando. Estaba medio enamorada de él sin ni siquiera poner los ojos en el hombre.

Bella privadamente pensaba que el príncipe no era tan guapo como decía María. Él estaba de pie delante de una mesa cubierta de rojo, medio vestido con su armadura. Su tez era pálida y tenía una barba rala que recubría la parte inferior de la mandíbula y los labios rojos regordetes bajo un bigote fino. Su taparrabos era fálico, que sobresale hacia arriba desde debajo del peto de armadura. Bella tenía que estar de acuerdo con María en una cosa: el hombre tenía las piernas muy bonitas bajo su suave color crema de la media(pantalones o medias usadas en esa época).

Antes de que hubieran entrado en la capilla esa tarde noche, María había llamado a Bella aparte, espantando al resto de sus damas a través de la puerta, a pesar de que sin duda se esforzaban por oír. Bella había abierto una vez una puerta y un montón de señoras habían caído encima de ella, ya que habían estado apoyadas en ella con las orejas pegadas a la madera.

—Bella, ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas... de... bueno... de carácter personal? —El rostro cetrino de la Reina era alarmantemente teñido con manchas de rojas agitado—. Tú eres mi pariente más cercano de las mujeres, después de todo, aparte de Jane Grey, y, obviamente, no puedo ir a hablar con ella sobre esto. —María torció el pañuelo entre sus manos.

Bella esperó.

—Es solo que... a mi madre no le gustaba mucho hablar de... ciertos aspectos del matrimonio conmigo. —La voz de María se redujo a un susurro.

Bella no podía entender por qué los humanos encuentran que el sexo sea un tema tan incómodo y embarazoso. —Puedes confiar en mi discreción —Bella le aseguró.

—No es eso, es solo que... Bella, yo soy vieja. Soy una vieja reseca, soltera y él es un hombre joven en su mejor momento. ¿Qué pasa si... me rechaza?

—María, tu cuerpo sigue siendo el de una mujer joven —dijo Bella con honestidad—. No hay nada que pueda repeler a un hombre. —María estaba delgada en un momento en que las mujeres con curvas son el estilo más favorecido de la belleza, pero ella seguía siendo más firme y joven que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad que habían dado a luz a varios hijos y sus figuras mostraban el desgaste.

—Él tiene experiencia —susurró María, como si se tratara de una tragedia—. Él ha estado casado antes y hay ciertas historias que me han contado.

— ¿Por los que quieren que te cases con Courtenay? —Bella dijo con sequedad—. Estoy segura de que ellos se han asegurado de que cada fragmento de los chismes llegara a tus oídos sea verdad o no.

La voz de María bajó tanto que Bella tuvo que esforzarse para oírla. — ¿Qué se siente? —Su rostro había superado la fase de rojo y ahora era casi tan púrpura como su vestido.

—Con un buen hombre, es una alegría —respondió Bella—. Pero, su majestad, no se puede ser tímida con él. Tenéis que decirle lo que quiere y hacer un esfuerzo para darle gusto también. Si usted muestra entusiasmo y la buena voluntad de complacer, es más probable que él le ofrezca lo mismo y usted encontrará mucho gozo en su cama de matrimonio.

María asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. —El embajador español dice que él es amable y gentil de naturaleza.

Bella pensó que el embajador español le habría dicho a María que él era un centauro si pensaba que era lo que ella quería oír. Ningún hombre podría, posiblemente, estar a la altura del dechado de virtudes que se había acumulado en su mente.

—Tengo que rezar —dijo María, retorciendo su pañuelo nuevo. Se dirigieron a las puertas de la capilla, que dos lacayos abrieron para ellas, haciendo una reverencia cuando la Reina pasó. Se arrodilló sobre un cojín frente al altar e inclinó la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Bella se sentó sobre un cojín por su cuenta, mentalmente se prepara para una larga espera. La oración era otra cosa que ella no entendía. En la religión de los selkies, el dios del mundo escucha todos sus pensamientos y que no era necesario hacer una pausa y asumir una pose especial para que le escuchen. Le adoraban al jugar bajo el sol y las olas, bailando y haciendo el amor, por su alegría hicieron a su dios feliz. Los servicios de sus tierras parecían muy austeros en comparación.

La Reina levantó la cabeza y finalmente llamó a uno de sus criados, para que fuera a buscar el embajador español. Un murmullo pasó por los espectadores, preguntándose lo que la Reina había decidido. Cuando llegó, María se puso en pie y colocó una mano sobre el altar delante del tabernáculo que contiene las hostias y solemnemente juró que se casaría con Felipe de España.

En casa, Edward se estaba preparando para poner a su hija en la cama, después de haber decidido no esperar más por Bella. Él no pidió por Rosalie. En su lugar, le hizo señas a la criada que había estado poniendo los juguetes y los libros de Elizabeth en orden. Ella comenzó a desvestir a la niña. Elizabeth esperaba pacientemente, con los brazos extendidos.

Mientras ella estaba desnuda, charlaron sobre su día. Elizabeth había aprendido una nueva melodía en los virginales y Edward sonrió, orgulloso que estaba aprendiendo muy rápido. —Eres una buena chica.

—Yo no soy una niña buena —dijo Elizabeth con tristeza—. Yo hago llorar a mi madre en el cielo.

Edward se sobresaltó. ¿De dónde diablos habría venido con una idea como esa? — ¿Qué quieres decir, Elizabeth?

—Porque quiero a mi nueva madre, Bella. Eso hace que mi madre esté muy triste porque yo solo debo quererla a ella. —Elizabeth cogió el retrato en miniatura clavado en la parte delantera del corpiño y la inclinó hacia arriba para que pudiera mirar hacia abajo en la cara de su madre. —Lo siento, mamá. No estés triste.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso, muñeca?

—La institutriz me lo dijo —dijo Elizabeth—. Ella dijo. . . —Elizabeth se llevó una mano a la boca, como si de repente se acordara de que no tenía que revelar esta parte.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Edward preguntó, manteniendo su voz tan suave como sea posible, aunque por dentro estaba furioso con Rosalie por lo que había hecho—. Tú puedes decirme todo. Ya lo sabes, ¿no? Te juro que no me enojaré contigo.

Esas últimas palabras fueron como quitar la tapa de un barril. La palabra Elizabeth brotaba con tanta rapidez que caían unas sobre otras. —Ella dijo que tú la estabas poniendo triste. Porque si amas a Bella, no quieres a mi madre y Bella es mala por hacernos amarla en su lugar.

Edward había dicho siempre que los adultos deben presentar un frente unido con los niños, nunca contradecirse entre sí o socavar la autoridad de los demás, pero apenas podía contener su rabia. —La institutriz está mal, muñeca. Tu madre no se sentiría triste porque amas a tu nueva madre. Ella quiere que seas feliz y quiere que Bella cuide bien de ti, de la misma manera que ella lo haría si estuviera aquí.

Elizabeth lo miró escéptica, pero se había criado bien y nunca estarían en desacuerdo con las declaraciones de su padre.

—Me casé con tu madre y yo la conocía mejor que nadie. La institutriz Rosalie nunca la conoció.

Eso sorprendió a Elizabeth. — ¿La institutriz nunca conoció a mi madre? —repitió ella, la confusión en guerra con la esperanza. Quería creer de verdad que sus emociones eran aceptables.

—Elizabeth, te juro que tu madre sería feliz si tienes otra madre a la cual amar. La institutriz está equivocada —Edward dijo con firmeza y la pequeña cara de Elizabeth se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre.

—Que duermas bien, Muñequita —dijo él, besándola en la mejilla regordeta. Él levantó las mantas para que Elizabeth se metiera debajo.

— ¿Be… madre estará para contarme una historia?

—No esta noche. Ella todavía está en la capilla de la Reina, pero estoy seguro de que ella te dirá una mañana antes de tu siesta.

Eso pareció satisfacer ala niña y ella se acurrucó en sus mantas hacia abajo, sujetando su muñeca. Edward le dio un beso y salió de la habitación. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el esfuerzo de contener su ira. Cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija en silencio y se dirigió a Rosalie, que estaba sentada en el pasillo, bordado por la luz de una sola vela. —Estás despedida del servicio de mi hija —dijo en breve—. Quiero que te vayas por la mañana.

Ella ni siquiera lo mira. —No puedo dejarla, su gracia. —Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpear su cara.

—Yo te daré tu salario del año —respondió Edward. —Tendrás más que suficiente para contratar un carro para ir a casa de tus padres.

—No, su gracia. Llevo al heredero de su hermano. Tenemos la intención de casarnos tan pronto como asegure el permiso de la reina.

Edward encontró a Emmett en el gran salón, sentado junto a la chimenea, con los pies apoyados en la parrilla. Edward hizo un gesto a uno de las sillas en forma de X que había a lo largo de la pared y un sirviente se apresuró en acércalo para él al lado de su hermano. Edward se sentó pesadamente como el sirviente se retiró a pie por la pared. —Acabo de hablar con Rosalie —dijo.

— ¿Ella te dijo, entonces? —Emmett tomó un trago de la botella de coñac francés que sostenía.

—Por el aliento de Dios, Emmett. ¿Rosalie?

Emmett se encogió de hombros. —Estaba borracho y ella estaba dispuesta. Ella vino a mi habitación poco después que nos mudamos a esta casa.

—"_El que va borracho a la cama engendra pero una chica_" —recitó Edward—. ¿Por qué en la tierra tienes que casarte con ella?

—Estoy tratando de hacer lo que es correcto —dijo Emmett—, como siempre me incitas a hacer. Despojé a una virgen de buena familia y está encinta. Es justo que yo la tome por esposa.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara. — ¿Has hablado con la Reina?

Emmett hizo una mueca. —Ayer. Ella no estaba muy complacida.

—Debo imaginarlo —respondió Edward—. ¿Ella te dio permiso?

—Sí. Vamos a casarnos la próxima semana. Rosalie no está tan por debajo de nosotros. Su abuelo era un conde, y su madre era una dama de honor con Jane Seymour.

Edward suspiró. — ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Cuando estuviera hecho.

— ¿Y el Conde de Hale?

—Yo le he escrito para poner fin a las negociaciones. Él no debería tener problemas para encontrar otro marido para su hija.

—Si toma a Alice de Bella, ella va a tener el corazón roto —dijo Edward.

—Esto tenía que suceder pronto de todos modos. —Emmett dejó la botella vacía en el suelo junto a su silla—. He oído que encontró una pareja para ella, el Barón Tyler.

Edward se estremeció. —Pobre chica. —Barón Tyler ya había pasado por tres mujeres, todas ellas muertas al año de casarse con él, la primera en el parto, la segunda de fiebre y la tercera en un extraño accidente de equitación. Y se dijo que todas ellas estaban contentas de morir para escapar de él, porque él era un hombre rudo y cruel que le gustaba golpear a sus sirvientes, sus perros y sus caballos casi tan frecuentemente como a sus esposas.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que quieres? —Edward preguntó.

—No —respondió Emmett—. Pero es lo que debo hacer.

—Te deseo lo mejor, entonces, hermano —dijo Edward—. Pero no voy a tenerla al cuidado de Elizabeth por más tiempo. Ella ha llenado la cabeza de la niña con la tontería de que… —se cortó, incapaz de decir el nombre de su esposa en presencia de su hermano—. Ella dijo que la madre de la niña está llorando en el cielo porque Elizabeth ama a Bella.

—Cuando ella sea mi esposa, voy a mantener a raya su lengua, te lo aseguro —prometió Emmett.

Oyó un ruido y se volvió para ver a los criados abriendo la puerta a Bella. Llegó al final del pasillo, quitándose los guantes cuando otro criado tomó su abrigo. Alice siguió al interior y se llevó el manto, llevándola hasta la cámara de Bella para ser almacenado. —Lo siento estoy tan retrasada —Bella dijo a Edward mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso.

El siervo que había traído la silla de Edward acercó otra para Bella, quien sonrió y asintió con agradecimiento. Vio las brasas anaranjadas bajas en la chimenea y acercó su silla un poco más. —La Reina finalmente llegó a su decisión —dijo Bella Edward—. Ella se ha comprometido ante el altar que se casará con Felipe de España.

—Va a haber otra boda —dijo Edward—. Emmett y Rosalie se casarán en la próxima semana.

—Oh. —Bella parpadeó—. ¿Felicidades? —A partir del conjunto sombrío de los rostros de los hombres, no estaba segura de cual era la reacción adecuada.

Emmett asintió. —Gracias.

Edward decidió no decirle a Bella sobre el Barón Tyler, no hasta que Alice lo supiera. Dejaría que las dos disfrutan lo que les quedaba tiempo juntas sin la nube que se cernía sobre el horizonte. Además, las negociaciones del contrato podrían fracasar, sobre todo si el Barón Tyler se encontrara con un panorama con una dote más grande.

—Rosalie se ha despedido de nuestro servicio —dijo Edward a su esposa—. Ella le dijo a Elizabeth que amarte hacía llorar a su madre en el cielo.

Bella jadeó suavemente. —Esa pobre niña. Me preguntaba por qué había vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre de pila en lugar de "madre".

—La Reina ha ofrecido tenerla como una dama de honor —dijo Emmett—. Y me ha dado un puesto en el Consejo de Greencloth***, aunque creo que era más para mantener un ojo sobre mí que por mi honra.

—No puedo imaginar por qué —dijo Edward secamente—. De todos modos, te deseo felicidad, Emmett. —Se levantó y le tendió una mano a Bella y la atrajo levantándola de su asiento.

Emmett soltó una carcajada sin humor. —La felicidad —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo no la merezco ni la espero.

* * *

Notas históricas:

*Enea son lo que los americanos llaman junco o cola de gato. Sus raíces y tallos inferiores son comestibles, y muy sabroso, me han dicho.

*La escritura en letra de Bella viene directamente de las cartas transcritas de Isabel I, Ana Bolena, Howard Kathryn, Enrique VIII, María y yo las letras "i" y "j" eran intercambiables, al igual que las letras "v" y "u". Traducido a la ortografía moderna, carta de Bella dice: "El mío propio señor esposo, me quedo con su majestad la reina, que está rezando en la capilla y es su deseo es que ninguno de nosotros debe salir hasta que ella lo halla hecho. Ya mas que tu en el presente mi querido, por falta de tiempo, aunque me estoy deseando estar en los brazos de mi amado. Escrito el St. James a las 8 en punto. " Y sí "pato"(dvck) fue una ortografía utilizada para "duque", lo creas o no. Mire el retrato de Henry Fitzroy, hijo ilegítimo de Enrique VIII. Pintado en el fondo son las palabras "El off Dvck [sic] Richemod [sic]". Los Tudor nunca conocí a una palabra que no podían explicar de manera extraña. Pero un aspecto interesante de esto es que nos da información valiosa sobre cómo las palabras fueron pronunciadas (como ejemplo, "estoy" aparentemente rimaba con "manso") y lo que el acento habría sido como en aquellos días. Como un erudito Tudor decirlo, probablemente habría sonado mucho a un grupo de nuevos ricos que tratan de falsos acentos ingleses.

*El Consejo de Greencloth era esencialmente la oficina de finanzas de la Reina y su nombre fue tomado del mantel verde que tradicionalmente cubría la superficie donde trabajaban. Todavía existe hoy en día como una parte de la casa real y aún se reúne en una mesa cubierta de color verde.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Sarita Martínez (FFAD)

Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Una tormenta se avecinaba. Bella lo sentía en sus huesos.

Mientras las noticias de la elección de esposo de Mary se expandían, ella había perdido mucha de la buena voluntad que tenía de su ascenso. Las personas odiaban la idea de un español reinando sobre ellos, una de las cosas en la que los Protestantes y los Católicos podían concordar. Los ingleses eran algo xenofóbicos y había numerosas personas que estaban dispuestas a apoyar el sentimiento. Hace unos años, un escándalo anti-extranjeros estalló en Londres, los "extraños" fueron culpados de todo, desde la falta de empleo hasta de expandir la plaga.

Los ingleses podían tolerar que un rey se casara con una princesa extranjera por el poder y aliados que ella traería a sus tierras, pero el esposo de Mary no traería asociación alguna. Por la ley Inglesa, un esposo tomaba posesión de todas las propiedades de su esposa. La misma Inglaterra sería la propiedad de Mary.

La abuela de Mary, Isabella, había gobernado autónomamente al lado de su esposo, Ferdinando, pero esto había sido olvidado por la gente que creía que sería Phillip quien gobernaría. Puede que él incluso eligiera ejercer su "tiranía marital" y llevarla de vuelta a España para gobernar desde ahí, e Inglaterra se convertiría en nada más que una provincia de España. Mary, por su edad avanzada, podía morir en parto, dejando el reino para ser gobernado en el nombre de su hijo por Phillip.

Quizás si Phillip fuera conocido por ser de un carácter más noble, el matrimonio podría haber sido tolerable para los ingleses, pero lo que habían escuchado de Phillip no era prometedor. Se decía que era pomposo y un patán, y los ingleses estaban seguros que con sus caminos lujuriosos, despreciaría a su Reina haciendo alarde de mujeres ante ella. Un panfleto con un título algo pesado, comenzó a circular: _Una advertencia para el Continente de Inglaterra de las horribles prácticas del rey de España en la cúpula de los reyes de Nápoles y las miserias que el real noble se trajo. Para que todos los hombres Ingleses puedan entender la plaga que se encenderá sobre ellos si el rey de España obtiene el dominio en Inglaterra._

El Parlamento aún trabajaba en la legislación propuesta por Mary y cuando ella se apareció ante ellos, le pidieron que reconsiderara. Ella _debía _casarse, por supuesto, porque una mujer no podía soportar la labor de la monarquía sola, pero seguramente Courtenay, un inglés y el último de los Plantagenets, sería una mejor elección.

Mary estaba furiosa. El Parlamento nunca había intentado interferir en la elección de esposo de su padre, ella respondió, e incluso las mujeres más bajas en el reino tenían la elección de con quién iban a casarse.

A esto, todas las mujeres en la galería intercambiaron miradas. La mayoría de ellas habían sido casadas a hombres de la elección de sus padres y no tenían de otra más que obedecer. La pobre Jane Grey había sido golpeada cuando trató de negarse a desposarse con Guildford Dudley, una no inusual ocurrencia cuando las mujeres trataban de ejercer la "elección" que Mary creía que tenían.

La Reina se volvió algo histriónica mientras hablaba, jurando que si se veía forzada a desposar a un hombre fuera de su elección, moriría en tres meses, dejando al país mucho peor de lo que estaba ahora, sin un heredero (excepto por Elizabeth, a la cual no mencionó.) Se fue con altivez de la cámara, seguida por Bella y sus otras damas. El Obispo Gardiner, el canciller de Mary, llegó a sus aposentos poco después que Mary y le pidió que reconsiderara casarse con Courtenay.

Mary estaba exasperada. — ¿Por qué es tan partidista suyo?

—Fuimos aprisionados en la Torre juntos —dijo Gardiner—. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y llegué a conocerlo bien. Es un buen joven y haría de un excelente esposo para usted.

Mary movió sus manos. — ¿Quiere que despose a un hombre solo porque se llevó bien con él en la prisión?

—Conozco su carácter y sería un buen rey. Él…

Mary lo detuvo. —Él está por debajo de mí. No me casaré debajo de mi estación. —Su voz era firme, resoluta y Gardiner bajó su cabeza en derrota.

—Como desee, su majestad —dijo quietamente y partió, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

—Él sería un rey _terrible _—soltó Bella. Al instante, se arrepintió de su desliz. Courtenay podría escuchar lo que había dicho y buscar venganza. Él no era de los que dejaba una leve, real o imaginaria, pasar sin tomar acciones al respecto.

Mary se rio. —Tengo que concordar. En todo caso, mi corazón está en Philip.

No solo hablaba de su determinación, pensó Bella. Su expresión soñadora era la de una mujer en las emociones de su primer amor. Bella hizo una oración silenciosa en esperanzas de que no terminara con un corazón roto. La Reina necesitaba enormemente a _alguien_ para amar, alguien que la amara de regreso.

Mary había esperado encontrar eso en Elizabeth, pero les cosas iban mal entre ellas. Elizabeth pensaba primero en la política, no en sus emociones, y Mary era su polo opuesto. En vez de pasar su tiempo en los aposentos de su hermana, Elizabeth siempre estaba afuera en alguna corte, cultivando amistades, haciendo alianzas y construyendo su apoyo entre los lords Protestantes. Y a pesar de los hermosos vestidos y el rosario de joyas que Mary le había mandado, Elizabeth aún se vestía en el sobrio blanco y negro de una doncella Protestante, su brillante cabello como el único toque de color.

Por la ventana, Bella captó un vistazo de la Princesa Elizabeth caminando en el jardín como solía hacer. Bella se acercó a la Reina. —Su majestad, ¿puedo ser excusada por un momento?

Mary movió su mano, dándole permiso, y Bella se apresuró hacia la puerta. Un criado le tendió su capa y Bella la colocó alrededor de sus hombros. Alice se apresuró después de ella.

— ¡No llegue tarde para la misa, su gracia! —la llamó Mary.

— ¡No lo haré, su majestad! —llamó Bella de regreso. Trotó por los corredores del palacio tan rápido como sus estancias se lo permitían y salió al jardín. La Princesa Elizabeth caminaba a lo largo de uno de los caminos, leyendo un libro mientras caminaba. Sus damas la seguían detrás de ella, charlando entre ellas silenciosamente. Bella aceleró por el camino hasta que estuvo al lado de Elizabeth y se inclinó en una reverencia. —Su majestad.

Elizabeth sonrió e hizo una reverencia. —Su gracia. —Una vez hechas las reverencias, Elizabeth bajó su voz—. He querido hablar contigo. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos por un momento?

Llevó a Bella a una banca debajo de un pequeño árbol y giró su mano hacia sus damas, señalándoles que se alejaran unos pasos para dar la ilusión de privacidad. Bella miró a Alice y alzó una mano. Las damas de Elizabeth examinaron a Alice críticamente, preguntándose si valía la pena hacer amistades con ella, considerando la relación de Lady Cullen con la Reina. ¿Su estrella se alzaba o caía? La Princesa Elizabeth parecía apreciar a Lady Cullen, pero nunca se podía saber con Elizabeth. Era amigable incluso a los que odiaba porque uno nunca sabía cuando una relación podía ser útil.

—No he tenido oportunidad de visitarte en un tiempo —dijo Bella—. Raramente vienes a los aposentos de Mary.

—A la preferencia de la Reina, me imagino —dijo Elizabeth. Bajó su libro a la banca a su lado.

—Te extrañé —dijo Bella.

Elizabeth le sonrió a la pequeña Duquesa, por la sinceridad que brillaba en esos grandes ojos oscuros de ella. —También te he extrañado, pero sentí que era mejor que… me ausentara por un tiempo.

Se acercó un poco más a Bella. Cuando habló, su voz era tan baja que Bella apenas podía escucharla. —Bella, voy a decirte algo y no debes cuestionarme nada. ¿Entiendes?

Bella asintió.

—Creo que deberías irte por un tiempo. Urge a tu esposo para que te lleven a ti y a tu pequeña hija lejos de Londres. Regresa a la Mansión Cullen o a otro de sus estados. Mientras más lejos, mejor. Dile a la Reina que hay un problema en sus estados que necesita tu guía personal. Dile lo que quieras. Solo toma a tu familia y vete. —Elizabeth se puso de pie y sonrió brillantemente. —Es hora de ir a misa, su gracia.

Bella se levantó y la siguió del jardín de regreso al palacio. Su estómago estaba hecho nudos. ¿Qué sabía Elizabeth? ¿Por qué necesitaban dejar Londres? ¿La Reina estaba en peligro? Bella mordió su labio para aguantarse de decir las preguntas que había en su mente.

Mientras caminaban a la capilla, Elizabeth charló agradablemente sobre banalidades. Bella supuso que era interesante porque Elizabeth siempre era una conversadora inteligente, pero no podía poner su mente en eso, porque su mente se encontraba turbulenta en el momento.

El pasillo fuera de la capilla estaba lleno y el criado de Elizabeth, que se les había unido a la entrada del palacio, tenía que gritar para aclarar un camino y usar a su personal de oficina para alejar a esos que se acercaban demasiado a la princesa.

— _¡Traición!_ —alguien gritó.

Elizabeth se congeló, y el color desapareció de su cara. Se tambaleó como un árbol en el fuerte viento y sus damas inmediatamente se acercaron para sujetarla si se desmayaba.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —demandó el criado de Elizabeth en el silencio que había caído. Un momento largo pasó antes de que uno de los cortesanos diera un paso al frente. Se veía avergonzado—. Lo lamento, su alteza. Esa fue solo una broma dirigida a mi criado por su olvido.

Elizabeth inhaló buscando aire, temblando violentamente.

—Llévenla a sus aposentos —ordenó Bella a las damas de Elizabeth—. Necesita recostarse.

Vio mientras las damas de la Princesa Elizabeth la medio-cargaban por el corredor.

Esa noche, le dijo a Edward acerca de la advertencia de Elizabeth. Su rostro se oscureció. —Te mandaré a ti y a mi hija de regreso a la Mansión si así lo deseas, pero no puedo irme. Tengo responsabilidades aquí y no puedo abandonarlas, ni a Mary, si va a necesitarme.

—Y mi lugar es a tu lado.

Edward guardó silencio por un momento. —Al menos hemos sido advertidos.

— ¿Pero advertidos sobre _qué?_

Edward suspiró. —Desearía saber. Me temo que vamos a saberlo pronto.

La boda de Emmett estaba programada para el mediodía y ya estaba ebrio para cuando Bella y Edward fueron a encontrarlo después de desayunar en sus aposentos con una comida ligera de pan, queso y cerveza inglesa.

—Emmett, ¿estás tomando tan temprano? —lo regañó Bella.

—De hecho, no he parado desde anoche —contestó Emmett. Se levantó y estiró sus brazos, tambaleándose un poco, y sus sirvientes comenzaron a colocarle sus galas de boda sobre la camisa y medias que ya vestía.

—Parece que vas a una ejecución, no a una boda —comentó Edward—. Vamos, no será tan malo. No son la primera pareja que tiene que aprender a llevarse bien. Muchos matrimonios felices han comenzado así.

—No tengo elección —dijo Emmett, como si se lo recordara él mismo—. Tomé su inocencia y puse un bebé dentro de ella.

Bella lo miró. — ¿Qué? Emmett, Rosalie no era virgen —dijo Bella—. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, pero ella es una _nodriza._ Una vez se casó y tuvo un bebé, ¿no te acuerdas? —Sabía que los hombres trataban de evitar el tema de las funciones corporales de la mujer, y evitaban todo lo relacionado al nacimiento por ser "asunto de mujeres", pero seguramente él sabía qué hacía que las mujeres produjeran leche.

Emmett pasó sus manos por su cabello, un gesto tan parecido al de su hermano que el corazón de Bella se apretó un poco. —No… supongo que no estaba pensando. Ella dijo…

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que dolió —dijo Emmett, sus mejillas ruborizándose con culpa.

Bella lo consideró. —Si no ha estado con un hombre en años, puede que haya sido algo incómodo para ella.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. Dejaría el comentario de Emmett sobre desflorar a una virgen pasar sin pensarlo y ahora él mismo estaba algo confuso. Culpaba al hecho de que tenía demasiado en su mente. —Últimamente, no importa. Es de una buena familia, y si Emmett va a tener un hijo con ella, está bien que la despose.

Siguieron a un aparentemente miserable Emmett por el pasillo hacia la capilla. Bella no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había dicho. ¿Rosalie pretendía aprovecharse de su estado de ebriedad para hacerlo comprometerse a algo que tendría que hacer incluso cuando su mente estuviera lo suficientemente clara para considerarlo? Decir que pretendías casarte con alguien enfrente de testigos se consideraba una forma de unión matrimonial legal, que era casi tan grande como el mismo matrimonio. Una unión previa que no había sido consultada por la iglesia para anularlo. Era la excusa que Henry VIII había usado para deshacerse de varias de sus esposas.

Rosalie esperaba en la capilla con el Padre Jacob, sus cabezas unidas en una conversación. Estaba usando sus mejores ropas, un vestido de lana rojizo con un escote cuadrado que había sido alterado con un inserto de tela para crear el elegante cuello alto. Emmett no la miró, pero su expresión mientras miraba al Padre Jacob era una de puro desagrado.

El padre Jacob leyó los votos del _Libro de Oración Común._

— ¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa, para vivir juntos después de la ordenanza de Dios en el santo estado del matrimonio? ¿Prometes amarla, confortarla, honorarla y mantenerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿Y abandonando todo lo demás, serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Emmett dijera: —Acepto.

— ¿Aceptas a esta hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para vivir juntos después de la ordenanza de Dios en el santo estado del matrimonio? ¿Prometes obedecerle y servirle, amarlo, honorarlo y mantenerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿Y abandonando todo lo demás, serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Rosalie no lo dudó. —Acepto.

— ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer para casarse con este hombre?

—Yo lo hago —contestó Edward, quien había sido involucrado en este servicio simplemente porque no había nadie más que lo hiciera. Edward tomó la mano de Rosalie en la suya y se la ofreció al Padre Jacob, quien tomó la mano de Rosalie de la de Edward y la puso en la de Emmett. Emmett se giró a su novia y recitó, en una muerta y monótona voz:

—Yo te tomo a ti, Rosalie, como mi legítima esposa, para tenerte y protegerte de hoy en adelante, para bien o para mal, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en salud, para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe, según la santa ordenanza de Dios, y a esto pongo en ti mi fe.

Ella repitió los votos, sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

No hubo tiempo para comprarle a Rosalie un anillo de bodas, pero uno era necesitado para el servicio. Reluctantemente, Edward había abierto el joyero que había sido de su primera esposa y escogió un pequeño y simple anillo con un rubí en el centro. A Bella no le importaba si Edward daba una de las pequeñas piedras brillantes, pero él parecía perturbado por eso.

Ahora, Emmett puso el anillo de Mary en el dedo de Rosalie y recitó: —Con este anillo te desposo, con mi cuerpo te culto, y con todos mis bienes te doto. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. Amén.

Escuchar "Amén" usualmente señalaba que los servicios religiosos habían terminado. Bella se irguió mientras el Padre Jacob los pronunciaba marido y mujer, pero entonces se puso a recitar dos salmos y dar un sermón acerca de los propósitos y el simbolismo del matrimonio. Bella movió sus pies adoloridos debajo de la falda que los ocultaba. ¿Esto ya iba a _terminar?_

Emmett y Rosalie tomaron comunión y entonces, finalmente, todo acabó. Emmett soltó la mano de su esposa como su estuviera en llamas y dejó la capilla, probablemente buscando soledad y una botella. Rosalie miró a Bella, su barbilla alzada y una sonrisa de triunfo retorciéndose en sus labios. Bella quería gruñirle, pero Rosalie ahora era parte de la familia y tenía que ser tratada como tal.

Bella apretó sus dientes pero le dirigió una sonrisa agradable. Parecía que la vida en la tierra iba a presentar nuevos desafíos continuamente.

La Navidad en el palacio ese año era un asunto tenue, pero en la casa del Duque de Cullen, todo era festivo y brillante. Era la primera Navidad de Bella y Edward quería que fuera un tiempo mágico para ella. Toda la casa estaba decorada con ramas de pinos y los cocineros se superaron con cada plato de delicias navideñas. Para las personas de la era Tudor, las festividades comenzaban en Nochebuena y continuaban hasta la Doceava Noche. Aunque algunas tradiciones como los "Chico Obispo" y el "Lord del Mal Gobierno" habían desaparecido, aún mantenían costumbres como el tazón wassail y el Tronco de Yule.

Bella y Edward salieron al bosque cerca de su hogar para buscarlo. Tenía que ser un tronco lo suficientemente grande para que quemara por toda la temporada, desde Navidad hasta la Doceava Noche, y era tradicional que todas las personas de la casa salieran por los bosques hasta que el tronco perfecto fuera encontrado. Aunque Bella, había insistido en que era demasiado frío para que Elizabeth saliera y Rosalie y Emmett no habían dejado sus aposentos desde la boda. Elizabeth estaba decepcionada de no poder ir, pero había sido calmada por la promesa de Alice de que podía ayudar a decorarlo con listones de colores cuando lo trajeran. Bella las había dejado sentadas en el suelo de sus aposentos, estilizando listones de satín en decoraciones festivas.

Bella esperó hasta que la espalda de Edward se giró y tomó un puñado de nieve que lanzó a su cabeza. Él se volteó, mirándola en shock por un momento, una mirada que lentamente se convirtió en una sonrisa cuando fue incapaz de resistir la picardía en su cara. Los sirvientes que los seguían, sujetando antorchas, solo podían mirar boquiabiertos a su atrevimiento.

— ¡Te enseñaré a asaltar a tu esposo! —le rugió y tomó un puñado de nieve.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo! —gritó Bella.

—No es suficiente. ¡Debes ser castigada por su insolencia! —Le sonrió significativamente, juntando más nieve en la bola que sujetaba.

Bella dio la vuelta y corrió tan rápido como sus estancias y su vestido se lo permitían. Se había puesto el vestido más simple para este viaje al bosque, pero aun así no estaba diseñado para correr en los bosques nevados.

Edward fue tras de ella, gritando que cuando la atrapara, le haría cosquillas hasta que gritara. Los sirvientes se movieron y se miraron, ya que no sabían si debían seguirlos o no. El Duque y su esposa habían mostrado un comportamiento extraño por meses. Al menos una vez al mes, los sirvientes eran ordenados fuera de los aposentos del Duque y los mandaban a llevar sus tarimas a la habitación de su hija. Todos ellos se preguntaban qué planeaban él y su esposa que no querían que los sirvientes supieran, y las especulaciones a veces eran salvajes.

Bella se tropezó con una raíz escondida debajo de la nieva y cayó de cara en un banco de nieve. Edward estaba a su lado en un instante, levantándola con cuidado. — ¡Bella! Santo Dios, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente bien —ella le aseguró y lo tumbó a su espalda, sentándose encima de él con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro—. Ahora te tengo donde te quiero —ronroneó—. Ahora que te he capturado, humano, debes pagar una multa para ser liberado.

— ¿Joyas? —él ofreció.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Tierras?

Ella negó de nuevo.

Edward suspiró. —Todo lo que me queda es mi humilde persona.

—Eso bastará —Bella susurró y se inclinó para besarlo.

— ¿Su gracia?

Sus cabezas se giraron para encontrar a su mayordomo a unos metros de distancia, sus manos nerviosamente apretadas.

Bella se levantó, sacudiendo la nieve de sus faldas. —Yo me… eh… caí —murmuró Bella—. Su gracia estaba revisando si tenía heridas.

—Gracias a Dios no encontré ninguna —dijo Edward piadosamente.

—Ed… Mi lord esposo, ¡mira! —dijo Bella señalando.

Un enorme tronco se encontraba unos metros detrás de donde habían caído en la nieve.

— ¡Perfecto! —declaró Edward—. Regresemos a la casa, mi lady esposa, antes de que te dé un resfriado. —Los sirvientes se apuraron a recoger la elección de Bella, y el mayordomo los guió de regreso a la casa, su antorcha haciendo que la nieve tuviera un brillo dorado.

A su regreso a la casa, Bella llamó por Alice para que la ayudara a cambiar su vestido, pero no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Confundida, Bella se puso a buscarla, y la encontró en el gran salón, sentada con Jasper enfrente de la chimenea. Estaban tan entretenidos en su conversación que ninguno notó a Bella acercándose. —Buenas noches —ella dijo.

—Buenas noches, su gracia —respondió Jasper tranquilamente, pero Alice saltó y se mostró culpable.

—Alice, necesito ayuda con este vestido mojado —dijo Bella. Podría haber llamado a otra dama para que la asistiera, pero estaba intensamente curiosa de por qué Alice reaccionó como si hubiera sido descubierta haciendo algo malo. Se suponía que Alice iba a hablar con Jasper, después de todo. Alice había sido criada como Protestante (igual que Bella, así le dijeron a la Reina) y Jasper le iba a dar instrucción en la fe Católica.

El rostro de Alice permaneció rojo todo el camino a los aposentos de Bella y Edward. Comenzó a jalar las cintas del vestido de Bella sin ninguna palabra.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa? —Bella tenía que preguntar.

—N-nada —tartamudeó Alice.

Bella esperó.

—Oh, está bien, te diré, pero tienes que prometer que no dirás nada.

—Lo juro.

—Tengo algo de... afecto por el Padre Jasper.

—Pero él es…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Alice.

La religión Protestante debajo del joven rey había permitido que los sacerdotes se casaran, pero Mary había reinstituido el celibato clerical y expulsó de la iglesia a cualquier sacerdote que se negara a renunciar a su esposa e hijos. Ver a ex clérigos sin hogar rogando por comida para sus hijos era una imagen desgarradora que era muy común.

—Es un hombre tan amable, Bella —dijo Alice con suavidad—. Nunca conocí a un hombre que pudiera ser tan bueno. ¡Y con una mente tan brillante! No puedo esperar para nuestras lecciones porque nunca podría cansarme de hablar con él. Solo desearía… — se detuvo porque no había uso en desear por cosas que no podían ser cambiadas.

Bella suspiró. —Desearía tener una solución para ofrecerte.

La puerta se abrió y varias damas entraron, esperando para tomar el vestido mojado de Bella. Alice silenciosamente terminó de desatarlo y lo alzaron sobre su cabeza. Estaba arruinado, era de esperarse. El material no era para mojarse. Bella se preguntó si podría mandar a hacer "vestidos para jugar", vestidos con los que pudiera esforzarse y que no requiriera estancias. En ese aspecto, las campesinas eran afortunadas.

La cena esa noche fue una ocasión festiva. Bella estaba agradecida de que Mary la hubiera dejado quedarse en casa, Elizabeth tuvo permiso de comer en el salón esa noche y se sentó en el regazo de Bella, aplaudiendo con sus manos al espectáculo. Gritó por un pie que tenía forma del niño Cristo descansando en un pesebre, y encontró la cabeza de jabalí azada muy graciosa.

Edward había contratado a un bufón que bailaba, hacía malabares y decía bromas; y un juglar, que los dirigía en los villancicos de Navidad. (Bella no se sabía las palabras, así que ella y Elizabeth simplemente miraban con silenciosa apreciación). Resultó que su esposo tenía una buena voz de barítono que hizo a Bella temblar y prometer que haría que cantara para ella de nuevo – en privado.

Al final de la comida, todos en la casa comieron rebanadas de un gran pastel que tenía un solo frijol adentro. Quien encontrara el frijol en su rebanada de pastel iba a tener todo un año de buena suerte, y fue Edward quien lo encontró, casi lastimándose un diente cuando lo mordió. Todos festejaron cuando lo mostró después de tomarlo detrás de la servilleta que un sirviente le había dado.

Esa noche, después de haber sido desvestidos y cerrado las ventanas, Edward buscó debajo de su almohada y sacó algo escondido en su mano. —Es la costumbre dar los regalos el día de Año Nuevo —él dijo—. Pero te lo estoy dando hoy porque no puedo esperar más.

Puso el objeto en la mano de Bella. Era un óvalo dorado con un gran diamante en el centro, unido a un perno que se veía como un moño, cubierto en rubíes. Edward notó que ella no sabía qué era, así que lo tomó y lo abrió por ella.

Adentro había dos pequeños retratos pintados en un fondo de azul brillante. El retrato de Edward ocupaba el lado derecho, y el de su hija ocupaba el izquierdo. Elizabeth sujetaba la muñeca que Bella había hecho para ella.

—Fueron pintadas por Hans Holbein —dijo Edward—. Él fue el artista de la corte que pintó los retratos del Rey Henry y los de sus esposas.

— ¿Era?

Edward asintió. —Murió por la plaga el mes pasado. Estos fueron probablemente los últimos trabajos que pintó.

— ¡La plaga! —Bella estaba alarma—. Pensé que solo venía en los meses de verano.

—En verano es más común, pero puede ocurrir en cualquier tiempo.

Bella se estremeció, pensando de los afortunados que eran Edward y Elizabeth por no haber sido infectados. Este grupo de miniaturas podrían haber sido su último recuerdo de ellos.

—Gracias —dijo ella suavemente—. Son hermosos y los atesoraré siempre.

— ¿Te sentarías por un retrato para mí? —preguntó Edward.

Bella parpadeó. — ¿Yo?

Él se rio. — ¡Sí, _tú_, mujer!

—Si quieres —accedió.

—Preferiría tener a la real, pero un retrato sería… —Edward se detuvo. No quería decir en voz alta la razón por la que quería el retrato. Ni siquiera quería pensarlo, pero un instinto profundamente enterrado le decía que su tiempo juntos podría ser corto.

Emmett apareció con Rosalie para la misa de Navidad, y Bella notó que la Reina les lanzó una mirada de sospecha. Bella inclinó su cabeza y se preguntó por qué podría ser. Parecía estar rodeada de mil misterios pequeños como este cada día y uno nunca sabía cuando una pequeña incongruencia podría convertirse después en un gran problema.

Rosalie se inclinó profundamente y le dio a la Reina una dulce sonrisa que la Reina no regresó. Mary ofreció el más mínimo de cortesías y entonces se fue, con sus labios apretados. Bella se cuestionó por qué Mary le había dado a Rosalie una posición como dama-en-espera si no le agradaba, pero suponía que iba con la línea de pensamientos que había tenido después de la boda. Rosalie ahora era parte de la familia de la Reina Mary y había unos cuantos preciosos de ellos

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de la Reina, Bella notó algo en el suelo, una hoja de papel que había sido doblada en un pequeño cuadrado. Ella lo desdobló y jadeó suavemente.

— ¿Qué es eso, Lady Cullen? —preguntó Mary.

Bella arrugó el papel en su puño. —Nada, su majestad.

—Déjame verlo. —Mary extendió su mano.

—Por favor, su majestad —suplicó Bella—. No lo mire. Es… horrible.

Mary chasqueó sus dedos, su mano aún extendida. Bella puso el papel en su mano reluctantemente. Mary lo aplanó y jadeó. Era un crudo (en cada sentido del término) dibujo con palabras amenazantes al efecto de que los Ingleses no tolerarían a un rey Español y que habría una revuelta de ser necesario para evitarlo. Tenía que ser doloroso verse a sí misma retratada como una vieja y esquelética bruja que solo sería fornicada por Phillip si extendía un mapa de Inglaterra sobre su cuerpo primero. Bella podía ver lágrimas juntándose en los ojos de Mary, pero ella era una Reina y sacó su faz de dignidad con esfuerzo.

— ¿Dónde encontró esto, Lady Cullen?

—Estaba en el suelo, su majestad.

— ¿A quién pertenece esto? —demandó Mary, pero claro, nadie respondió. Mary marchó hasta la chimenea y lanzó el papel adentro. Las llamas brillaron en sus lágrimas.

* * *

Notas históricas:

* Durante el reinado de Elizabeth, hubo escándalos anti-extranjeros en 1563, 1571, 1576, 1584, 1586, 1592 y 1595. Uno en 1517 fue provocado por un orador cuyo sermón decía que Dios había marcado las fronteras de todas las naciones y se quejó.

* Algunos de ustedes habrán notado que he llamado a Elizabeth Tudor "Princesa Elizabeth" en esta historia, aunque su título a este tiempo era sólo "Lady Elizabeth", y lo fue desde que su padre decretó que era una bastarda. La volvió a incluir en la sucesión cuando notó que no tendría más descendientes, pero nunca restauró su legitimación o le devolvió su título. Pensé que sería más fácil para distinguir entre las Elizabeth en esta historia llamándola "Princesa", ya que la hija de Edward también es "Lady Elizabeth."

* "Chico Obispo" y el "Lord del Mal Gobierno" eran dos personas de bajo estatus elegidos para ser un obispo y un rey, respectivamente. El Chico Obispo conducía ceremonias de la iglesia (Henry VII ilegalizó esta práctica, pero algunas iglesias aún la mantienen) y el Lord del Mal Gobierno se volvía el jefe del personal por el día, durante el cual jugaba bromas, hacía extravagantes demandas a su "corte" y generalmente causaba un ligero caos. La Reina Mary no lo permitía en su propia corte.

* Hans Holbein murió en 1543, pero he extendido su vida por diez años por esta historia porque era un _asombroso_ artista de retratos y me gusta imaginar cómo se vería un retrato del Duque de Cullen y su hija. Holbein probablemente no murió por la plaga; seguramente fue alguna otra infección que lo mató.

* Los votos matrimoniales son del _Libro de Oración Común_ de 1559.


	13. Chapter 13

The Selkie Wife

By: Lissa Bryan

Traductora: Mentxu Masen (FFAD)

Beta: Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en www . facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)

* * *

La Reina estaba tomando un baño esta noche antes de la fiesta de la Noche de Reyes. Las mucamas sacaron una bañera redonda de madera y la colocaron delante de la chimenea. La bañera estaba llena de hojas y baldes de agua caliente perfumada traía desde las cocinas. Mary se acercó a la bañera, llevando la enagua que debería mantener mientras estaba en el agua, por amor a la modestia. Fue solo después de que Mary se hubiera metido a la bañera, que Susan Clarencieux se dio cuenta que nadie había traído las toallas que se usaban para secar a la Reina después de que terminara. Bella salió al pasillo para llamar a una de las criadas cuando vio las toallas puestas en una silla. Ella las cogió y se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación de la Reina cuando se encontró con Courtenay.

Bella jadeó suavemente y retrocedió un paso. —Perdón, señor. No te vi allí de pie.

Él estaba callado, sus ojos brillando con malicia.

—Por favor, perdone —susurró Bella e intentó pasar en torno a él para llegar a la puerta. Él se acercó rápido para bloquear su camino.

Bella se congeló, temblando. —Déjeme pasar, Lord Devon.

—Creo que no —dijo arrastrando las palabas—. Han hecho un poderoso enemigo, su gracia.

Ella inclinó su barbilla. —Pero he hecho incluso amigos _más _poderosos.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. — ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que el marido de usted iba a durar en el consejo si hablo en contra de él?

¿Se atrevió a amenazar a _su Edward?_ LasSelkies eran criaturas naturalmente apacibles por naturaleza y tendían a ser tímidas, pero amenazar a un niño o a un ser querido en su presencia haría que pasaran de ovejas a leones. —Más de lo que duraría usted si le diera una paliza que se merece —susurró Bella.

Courtenay estaba en shock. Había esperado reducir a la Duquesa hasta las lágrimas. La última vez que le había arrinconado, ella se había enrojecido y retirado, lo cual le dijo que sería un blanco fácil para intimidar. Había esperado ser capaz de coaccionarla para que le ayudara en sus nuevos planes, pero ella permanecía delante de él, sus ojos brillantes, amenazándole como lo haría un hombre. No podía haber estado más sorprendido si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Se va a quitar de mi camino, o le quitaré yo, y no prometo ser suave al respecto. —La voz de Bella era baja y amenazante y Courtenay sintió un dardo de miedo. Se hizo a un lado, con la mandíbula colgando en algún lugar cerca de su pecho.

La vio pasar a la habitación de la Reina, cerrando la puerta firmemente en su cara. Permaneció allí por un momento, preguntándose una y otra vez si eso había realmente pasado. ¿Podía Edward Courtenay, Conde de Devon, realmente haber sido superado por una _mujer? _La rabia ardía en sus entrañas. Ella iba a lamentar este día, se prometió.

Bella dejó caer el montón de toallas en los brazos de Susan Clarencieux y se retiró a la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo naranja del atardecer, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Tenía que contarle a Edward sobre esto, y esperaba que él no se enfadara por la forma en la que ella le había hablado a su primo. Ella sabía que a Edward nunca le había gustado Courtenay, pero ella no ayudaba a la situación al perder su temperamento. Si ella se hubiera calmado y hubiera pedido disculpas, habría sido capaz de apaciguarlo. En lugar de eso, ahora tenía un declarado enemigo. La estrella de Courtenay podría estar ahora en decadencia desde que Mary había elegido para casarse con Phillip, pero él todavía tenía muchos aliados.

El entretenimiento de la tarde comenzó con un baile de máscaras. Eran obras de teatro organizados por los miembros de la corte con elaborados trajes y conjuntos, ligeros en la trama y pesados en la alegoría. La mascarada de este año, escrita y dirigida por el Maestro de Fiestas, George Ferrers, era Abundancia, Generosidad y Superación sobre Hambre, Necesidad y Deseo. Bella, como dama de más alto rango de Mary (por detrás de la Princesa Elizabeth, quien no había participado) tenía el codiciado papel de Plenitud. Tenía un traje bordado con las armas de la Reina en el corpiño y cornucopias desbordantes de los frutos de la tierra en la falda. Iba a haber un simulacro de batalla entre las fuerzas de la pobreza y las fuerzas de la riqueza, las cuales por supuesto, terminaría con el simbolismo de mano dura del triunfo del reino de Mary sobre las dificultades y traer de vuelta un tiempo de abundantes cosechas y alegría para toda la tierra.

Bella no envidiaba al pobre George Ferrers. Era un caballero bondadoso, un escritor cuya creatividad era gastada en estos pequeños shows, encargado con la exasperante tarea de pastoreo de las damas risueñas de la corte, más atentas en los chismes que en la dirección de sus roles. Cada ensayo había parecido más caótico que el anterior, pero cuando se trataba de la actuación real, todo fue como la seda, y el papel terminó con Bella siendo coronada con una corona de trigo con pequeños trozos de cera alrededor de su perímetro, y llevada en una silla por mujeres cantando.

La corte aplaudió cortésmente cuando los actores salieron de la habitación, solo para volver momentos después, todavía en sus trajes, para disfrutar del banquete. El Maestro Ferrers había contratado a un acróbata, que bailó sobre un alambre tendido entre las vigas del techo y realizó cómicos trucos que hicieron a la Reina Mary reír hasta que se agarró los costados.

Entre bocados de espinacas y col, Bella se inclinó sobre Edward y le susurró la historia de su confrontación con Courtenay. Él mantuvo su cara cuidadosamente en blanco, porque ellos estaban siendo observados, pero Bella podía ver el rubor de enfado a lo largo de sus pómulos.

—No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿no? —preguntó ella.

—No, Bella, no estoy enfadado contigo, aunque, como has notado, esto no ha mejorado la situación —suspiró—. Era inevitable, supongo. Courtenay me quería para que le apoyara con la Reina y yo me negué. En su mente, si no eres su partidario, eres su enemigo. Simplemente vamos a tener que estar atentos y vigilar cualquiera de sus maquinaciones. Afortunadamente para nosotros, la sutiliza nunca ha sido su camino.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la corte salió afuera a la tienda levantada sobre la pista de tenis, calentada por braseros esparcidos por todas partes. Varias pequeñas plataformas con sillas de terciopelo fino, acolchadas con telas doradas habían sido colocadas para los más altos rangos de nobles. Edward dirigió a Bella a uno de los cuales llevaba su escudo de armas. Sus sirvientes, incluyendo a una excitada Alice, estaban sentados en sillas alrededor de la plataforma.

— ¿Qué es un cebo de oso? —preguntó Bella a Edward. Alice le había contado lo que iban a ver pero Bella no había tenido oportunidad de preguntar sobre esto antes de que se sentaran.

—Espera y ve —dijo Edward en broma.

Mientras hablaba, un oso fue conducido ante la corte y Bella gritó. Esperaba que después de ese evento, tuviera oportunidad de ir a acariciarlo; le gustaban los osos. Por desgracia, no quedaban ya muchos por los bosques de Inglaterra. La mayoría estaban en cautividad ahora, pero Bella podía recordar un tiempo en que ella se los encontraba a menudo jugando en el bosque.

El hocico del oso estaba cubierto con una jaula metálica, atado en torno a la parte trasera de su cabeza, y sus enormes patas habían sido cubiertas con guantes acolchados. El controlador colocó una pesada cadena en su collar metálico y sujeto una estaca de madera en el medio del patio antes de que le quitara los guantes y la jaula del hocico. El controlador se alejó y el oso se puso a dar vueltas sin hacer nada, exprotando tanto como su cadena se lo permitía.

Bella oyó el ladrido constante que se hacía más fuerte y observó como un par de criados uniformados entraron en la tienda, llevando a rastras a los perros que se esforzaban en contra de sus correas. Levantaron una barrera y quitaron las correas y los excitados perros se apilaron sobre ella, esforzándose para llegar al confuso oso. Una trompeta sonó y la barrera fue tirada. Los perros cargaron sobre el oso, ajustando, gruñendo, embistiendo. Atacaron desde todos los lados, el oso girando en círculos, deslizando sus garras a los perros con un rugido.

Bella dio un pequeño grito de horror y se llevó la mano a la boca. Alice reía y aplaudía. Uno de los perros salió volando y la audiencia dio un colectivo _¡ooh!_

— ¿Bella?— Los ojos de Edward estaban preocupados. Ella apartó la mirada de él, dirigiéndose a la Reina, quien claramente encontraba las luchas del pobre oso siendo hecho trizas divertidísimo.

—No puedo —dijo Bella, y luego se puso de pie. Huyó corriendo de la tienda tan rápido como su pesado y ajustado vestido se lo permitía.

— ¡Bella! —Edward la seguía—. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Es el bebé?

Alice estaba detrás de ellos, la preocupación luchando contra la decepción en su rostro. Sentía perderse el espectáculo.

—No puedo ver eso —susurró Bella—. ¡Ese pobre oso! Esos pobres perros, también.

Edward parpadeó, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza en confusión. —No entiendo.

¿Cómo podría hacerle entender? Él había crecido en un mundo donde no podía pensar más en el dolor de un animal que en los sentimientos que podría tener una piedra que pisaba. Uno de los perros gritó, y Bella hizo una mueca, presionando sus manos sobre sus oídos.

—No puedo —se atragantó.

Un sirviente llevando el uniforme de la Reina salió desde la tienda y se inclinó. —Su gracia, la Reina desea saber si la Duquesa está enferma.

—Sí —dijo Edward—. Ella no se encuentra bien y pido a su majestad perdón, pero tengo que llevarla a casa. —Teniendo cuidado del miriñaque de Bella, la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta del palacio, donde generalmente se encontraba su transporte—. Busca una litera —le ordenó a Alice, quien ahora miraba alarmada la palidez de Bella. Corrió a buscar a un lacayo.

La propia litera de la Reina fue traída tras ellos, sus barras a cargo de doce hombre de a pie, tres en cada uno. —La Reina le envía su propia litera —les dijo el lacayo mientras se inclinaba, el tono de voz contenía suficiente asombro para informarles, en caso de que ellos no fueran conscientes de ello, que esto era un gran honor.

—Denle a su majestad mi agradecimiento por su amabilidad —dijo Edward, depositando a Bella en el interior sobre unas almohadas de terciopelo. Él y Alice subieron tras ella. Bella luchó contra una oleada de vértigo mientras la litera se elevaba.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella suavemente, consciente de los doce pares de oídos a su alrededor—. No podía ver eso. Era horrible. —Podía decir que Alice y Edward no entendían, pero Edward estaba dispuesto a complacerla. Una mujer embarazada tenía antojos, después de todo, los maridos estaban advertidos de que debían evitar que sus mujeres se molestaran para no dañar al niño que llevaban.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en esos pobres animales. Las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

—Por favor, no llores, Bella —dijo Edward. Le tomó la cara con las manos, usando sus pulgares para alejar las lágrimas—. Por favor… desgarra mi corazón el verlo.

Luchó para tragarse las lágrimas, parpadeando fuerte.

—Piensa en esto: Pasaremos la tarde con Elizabeth. Jugaremos a los Nueve Hombres de Morris. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Bella sonrió. Puede que él no entendiera porque ella estaba enfadada, pero le estaba ofreciendo lo que sabía que ella más disfrutaba, pasar tiempo con su hija —la de ambos— para intentar hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Cómo eso no podía hacerle reír?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ellos estaban tomando su desayuno en la habitación cuando uno de los sirvientes anunció que la Princesa Elizabeth había venido de visita. Bella tragó el resto de su cerveza y todavía llevaba un mendrugo de pan mientras descendían las escaleras. (El apetito de Bella había crecido en gran medida debido a su embarazo.)

La Princesa Elizabeth estaba en la gran sala, permaneciendo junto a la chimenea cuando ellos entraron. Llevaba un austero traje negro de equitación, su cabello atado bajo un pequeño alegre sombrero. —Buenos días, sus gracias —dijo mientras ellos se inclinaban.

—Buenos días, su alteza —dijeron simultáneamente Bella y Edward.

Elizabeth se rio entre dientes. — ¡Ah! ¡El matrimonio! Comparten todo, incluso su discurso. —Se sentó en una de las sillas y Bella se vio obligada a sentarse más cerca del fuego de lo que le hubiera gustado, aunque Edward era lo suficientemente considerado para ponerse entre ella y las llamas. Edward les señaló a los sirvientes para que se alejaran y todos ellos se amontonaron en el otro lado de la habitación.

La formalidad se abandonó tan pronto como ya no podían ser escuchados.

—Estaba montando esta mañana y pensé en parra y ver qué tal estabas, Bella. —Elizabeth hizo girar distraídamente su fusta por sus largos y blancos dedos. Elizabeth era muy vanidosa sobre sus preciosas manos y a menudo las mantenía en exhibición de esta manera.

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—La Reina se ha ofrecido para enviar a su médico personal para atenderte —dijo Elizabeth.

—No es necesario —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Solo un poco de malestar en el estómago, común en las mujeres embarazadas, me han dicho.

Elizabeth asintió. —Se lo diré cuando regrese. —Se paró por un momento—. Creo que debería permanecer en casa hoy, solo para estar seguros que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, porque él sabía que eso no era por la salud de Bella. — ¿Qué noticias?

—La Reina está publicando los contenidos de su tratado de matrimonio hoy —dijo Elizabeth—. Ella espera que haciendo los términos públicos, la gente será menos… interesada. Los rumores están en los alrededores sobre que Phillip está ya de camino con un ejército de diez mil españoles, con ocho mil alemanes más siguiéndolo.

Edward no había sido parte del equipo especial de embajadores que negoció el tratado, pero sabía que Elizabeth tenía espías en todos sitios y probablemente había conocido los términos acordados antes que la propia Reina. — ¿Cuál es el acuerdo?

—Phillip será Rey y él firmará la legislación y las proclamas conjuntamente con la Reina, sin embargo, él no tiene poder sobre la armada Inglesa o nuestros tesoros, así que no puede arrastrarnos a su ruinosa guerra con Francia. Si la Reina muere sin hijos, el reinado de Phillip termina. Si hay un niño, tiene prohibido llevarse al niño o a Mary del país sin el expreso consentimiento del Parlamente, y tú sabes la probabilidad de _eso._

—Pero el niño puede heredar el trono de España —dijo Edward.

—Él tendría que gobernar desde aquí, al menos hasta su mayoría de edad —dijo Elizabeth—. El Emperador Charles envió a Mary un bonito diamante como regalo de compromiso como Phillip _debería_ haber hecho, pero he oído que está haciendo pucheros sobre los términos del tratado.

Se quedó en silencio mientras un sirviente se acercaba con copas de cerveza. Una copa con joyas incrustadas del más fino oro de Edward, la cual le había sido dada como regalo de matrimonio por el padre de Elizabeth, fue dada a la princesa, la más fina usada por la persona de mayor rango. —Es preciosa —comentó.

—Gracias. —Edward tomó copas más humildes de plata para Bella y para sí mismo.

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos de nuevo, Elizabeth giró su atención a Bella. — ¿Cuáles eran tus planes para hoy?

—Iba a ir a la Torre para tomar algunos libros de Jane Grey, y luego ir al palacio. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Hablé con la Reina esta mañana e hice una petición que ha aceptado. —Elizabeth tomó de su cerveza y volvió sus ojos hacia Edward—. Primo Edward, estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí ahora.

Edward asintió.

—Me estoy retirando a Hatfield House y me voy a llevar a Bella y a la pequeña Elizabeth conmigo.

Bella se quedó sin aliento y giró hacia Edward con protestas temblando entre sus labios.

—Bess... —dijo él tomando la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

—Es lo mejor. —Elizabeth lo miró a los ojos directamente. Una larga mirada pasó entre ellos antes de que Edward suspirara y asintiera.

Se giró a Bella. —Ve con Bess, Bella. Lleva a Alice y a nuestra hija.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas sobre lo que te conté en el jardín acerca de hacer preguntas?— dijo suavemente Elizabeth—. No quiero mentirte, Bella, pero si insistes en hacer preguntas, lo haré. ¿Entiendes?

—No quiero ir. No te ofendas, Elizabeth.

—No hay problema —respondió secamente Elizabeth—. No será por mucho tiempo, Bella, lo prometo. —Se puso de pie—. Marcharemos en la mañana. Haz tu visita con Jane, pero ven a casa después. Ven a mi encuentro sobre las diez mañana. —Dio a ambos, Edward y Bella, un suave beso en los labios y se fue, llamando a su criado al pasar por la puerta.

Bella se giró hacia Edward, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. —No quiero ir —repitió.

—Bess no te habría pedido ir si no fuera importante, Bella. Tienes que ir. Por favor.

— ¿Estarás en peligro? —preguntó.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos. —No te preocupes por mí. Estoy tan seguro como cualquier hombre puede estar en estos días.

Pero eso no era seguro en absoluto.

* * *

Bella había cambiado de opinión sobre querer ir a visitar a Jane, pero Edward había insistido en que fuera y le había coaccionado para asegurarse de que fuera: —La pobre chica probablemente no tenga visitas en Navidad —dijo.

Bella empacó los libros que había comprado para Jane. Ya se los había mostrado a la Reina Mary, quien había dado su aprobación. Había algunas textos matemáticos, científicos y uno que estaba segura Jane iba a amar sobre el funcionamiento interno de los relojes.

Desde que Edward no quería que Bella montara a caballo debido a su embarazo, Bella tenía que tomar una litera hasta el río y después una barca hasta la Torre, un irritante y largo viaje cuando ya estaba impaciente por llegar a casa. El guardián de la Torre, Master Partridge tenía que examinar los libros antes de que Bella se los llevara a Jane, lo que quería decir que él tenía que hojear cada página para asegurarse que ninguna carta había sido insertada o algún mensaje escrito en los márgenes. Bella golpeaba su pie mientras esperaba. Cuando finalmente se le permitió subir a la habitación de Jane, la chica parecía encantada de verla.

— ¿Cómo lo lleva, su gracia? —preguntó.

—_'Prima_' es el único título que quiero que utilices —le dijo Bella, dándole el acostumbrado beso en los labios de Jane y abrazándola levemente. Bella era pequeña para una humana, pero Jane era prácticamente del tamaño de un niño.

—Prima Bella es, entonces —acordó Jane—. ¿No te sentarás?

Bella se sentó en una silla y dejó la caja en frente de Jane. —Feliz Navidad, aunque es un poco tarde.

—El tiempo significa poco aquí —dijo Jane. Ella abrió la caja y dio un grito de alegría juvenil—. ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Gracias! —Sujetó el libro de relojes y suspiró de placer—. Eres muy considerada. Dime, ¿cómo están Edward y la pequeña Elizabeth?

Eso recordó a Bella el viaje que debía tomar mañana y su cara cayó.

— ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó Jane alarmada—. ¿Están enfermos?

—No, nada de eso —dijo Bella—. Es solo que estoy siendo enviada fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo.

—Hasta que tu bebé nazca —asintió Jane—. No tienes que estar triste, Bella. Es mucho más sano el campo. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y una vez que tu confinamiento haya terminado, puedes volver a casa.

Ella no corrigió a Jane con respecto a la razón. —Echaré de menos tanto a Edward.

Jane sonrió, sus ojos suaves y soñadores. —Verdaderamente te envidio, Bella. Tienes todo lo que es valioso y precioso. Dios debe favorecerte en gran medida.

—Tal vez cuando Guildford sea mayor... —la voz de Bella se fue apagando porque no se sentía bien para ofrecer falsas esperanzas. Por lo que había oído de Guildford, él no era una persona agradable y probablemente nunca lo fuera.

Jane dio unas palmaditas a la mano de Bella. —Eres muy amable por intentarlo —dijo—, pero no creo que pueda esperar felicidad en este mundo. Mi recompensa será dada en el cielo.

Ninguna mujer de dieciséis años debería mirar hacia la muerte. —Lo que pasa sobre la vida es que siempre cambia —dijo Bella.

—Es verdad. He oído que la Reina Mary intenta enviarme al campo pronto, también. —Los labios de Jane se torcieron en una risa irónica—. Aunque mi señor esposo se presentará por separado.

—Ella probablemente quiere evitarte que se realicen más solicitantes por el trono.

—Un sentimiento con el que estoy totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Jane—. No quisiera traer nunca otro niño a esta familia.

—Lo siento, Jane —dijo Bella. Como la mayoría de selkies, ella creía que la maternidad era una alegría y lamentaba que Jane no pudiera experimentarla nunca.

—Yo no. —Jane hizo un gesto a sus estantes de libros, sus relojes que avanzaban en silencio, marcando los tranquilos momentos de su vida. Bella miró a través de la ventana el sol de invierno dulce filtrándose a través de los esqueléticos árboles. Los cuervos, habitantes de la Torre, picoteaban la hierba. ¿Cómo sería para Jane, que no podía correr y jugar bajo el árbol si le venía el impulso? Su mundo se reducía a esas habitaciones y ella decía que estaba contenta, ¿pero no había una parte de ella que no quisiera ser una joven chica normal, riendo, bailando, flirteando? ¿Era "satisfecho" con lo que te conformabas si no habías tenido alegría?

Después de que se fuera, Bella no se fue directa a casa como Elizabeth le había dicho. En su lugar, se fue al palacio y encontró a la Reina escribiendo cartas en su oficina. —Lady Cullen —dijo con una sonrisa—. Estoy encantada de ver que está bien.

—Gracias, su majestad.

— ¿Cómo fue su visita con Jane?

—Bastante bien, su majestad. Estaba bien y cómoda con sus libros y con ganas de una vida tranquila en el campo.

—Usted está fuera del campo —comentó la Reina—. Mi hermana está dejando la corte y preguntó por usted, específicamente, para ir con ella y permanecer en Hatfield.

Bella suspiró. —Eso me ha dicho.

La Reina sacó una pluma del tintero. —Ven aquí, Bella —dijo suavemente. Hizo un gesto a un taburete a su lado y Bella se sentó en él después de una cuidadosa organización de sus faldas. Como una duquesa, generalmente le daban una silla, así que no tenía práctica en moverse el traje para acomodarse en un asiento más pequeño—. Tengo que preguntarle algo, algo que estoy segura no querrás hacer, pero es necesario. —Suspiró y se frotó los ojos como si le dolieran, y como miope que era, tal vez le dolieran—. Elizabeth es... Elizabeth es el objetivo de los conspiradores.

—Ella no está en peligro, ¿no? —preguntó alarmada Bella.

—No más que cualquier otro de sangre real. El conspirador busca ascenderla, no hacerle daño.

—Oh —dijo Bella—. ¡Oh! Quiere decir...

—Sí, quieren verla en mi lugar. Lo que necesito que hagas, Bella, es que vigiles por mí. Cuéntame quién le visita, quién le escribe. Cualquier cosa que parezca sospechoso. ¿Entiendes?

El corazón de Bella se hundió. —Sí, su majestad.

—Gracias, Bella. —Mary sonrió y besó su frente—. Puedes irte. Estoy segura que tienes muchos preparativos por hacer.

Alice era un manojo de nervios cuando Bella regresó a casa. Estaba dirigiendo a los sirvientes para decirles qué vestidos, qué joyas, qué capas tenían que empacar para la Duquesa y para su hija. Y ella estaba infeliz. Jasper no podría acompañarles a Hatfield. Alice lo llamó "estar enterrado en el campo" y era miserable al perder tanto el brillo de la corte como su profunda "amistad" con el confesor de Bella. Bella intentó ser comprensiva, pero ella simplemente quería que todos se fueran de su habitación, así ella podría pasar tiempo con Edward, unos pocos preciosos momentos antes de ser separados por una temporada indeterminada de tiempo.

Ella no durmió esa noche y pensó que él tampoco lo hizo. Se sostenían el uno al otro en la oscuridad, ambos anhelando las palabras para confortar al otro pero no encontrando ninguna.

Intentó no llorar cuando la litera de Elizabeth llegó delante de su larga fila de equipaje y muebles. Intentó no aferrarse a él cuando le dio el último abrazo.

—Te veré pronto, Bella —dijo él, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos—. Te lo prometo.

Ella le besó. —Te amo.

—Y yo te amo. Ten cuidado. —Le ayudó a subir a la litera y sus manos se entrelazaron por un momento antes de que la litera partiera.

La pequeña Elizabeth estaba jugando con su muñeca, imperturbable al mudarse a otra casa, algo que había hecho demasiadas veces en su corta vida. Alice, a su lado, se veía tan sombría como un portador de féretros. Solo la Princesa Elizabeth, descansando al lado de Bella, parecía alegre.

—Por los dientes de Dios, si estar apartados es tan depresivo, me alegro de no haberme enamorado nunca —dijo.

—Probablemente no lo harás —dijo Alice brevemente—. Eres demasiado egoísta.

Elizabeth la miró boquiabierta por un momento y después se echó a reír. —Creo que debo mantenerte —dijo—. Eres como el hombre a quien Cesar tenía detrás de él en el carro durante su desfile de triunfo susurrándole una y otra vez, _'Recuerda, tú eres mortal.' _—Se rio por un momento antes de que mirara a Bella—. ¿Cómo fue tu visita a la Reina?

— ¿Cómo _sabes _esas cosas? —preguntó Bella, un poco irritada.

—Tengo mis métodos —respondió Elizabeth alegremente—. Así que, se te asignó el deber de espionaje, ¿no? Te dije que no fueras. No hubiera podido haberte preguntado si hubieras ido directa a casa como te dije.

Bella parpadeó con asombro. —No había nadie cerca cuando me dijo eso. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Elizabeth se rio. —Porque es lo que yo haría.

* * *

Notas históricas:

* El baile de máscaras de la primera Navidad del reinado de Mary no está bien descrito en los registros existentes. Lo he reconstruido un poco usando la trama de otros similares bailes.

* El cebo de oso era celebrado en realidad en Hatfield para la diversión de la Princesa Elizabeth.

* El tratado de matrimonio se hizo público en realidad el 14 de enero.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Valentine Flesar (FFAD)

Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Bella se deslizó cual ladrón a través de la oscuridad de la casa, estremeciéndose cada vez que el suelo crujía. A través de la ventana pudo observar los primeros rayos del amanecer. Los sirvientes se despertarían pronto y tenía que darse prisa por entrar en su habitación antes de que nadie la viera. Volvió a hacer una mueca cuando otra tabla chirrió. No había estado el suficiente tiempo en Hatfield como para aprender donde estaban las porciones estropeadas para así poder evitarlas. Subió por las escaleras lentamente, permaneciendo lo más pegada a la pared, mordiéndose el labio. Casi allí…

A lo largo de la última semana, había estado explorando las tierras de Hatfield y encontró un estanque que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa. No era ni muy largo ni muy hondo, pero satisfacía su deseo de nadar una vez rompió la capa de hielo que lo cubría.

Pasó por la puerta de su habitación y suspiró aliviada. Alice todavía estaba dormida en su camastro —la chica parecía muerta de lo adormecida que estaba— y la pequeña Elizabeth todavía estaba acurrucada en la cama, su pulgar metido en la boca. Bella pasó de puntillas al lado de Alice hacia su armario para ponerse algo seco.

— ¿Dónde has estado?

Bella saltó y casi gritó.

— ¡Santo cielo, Bess! —dijo entre dientes, su voz baja para que no despertada a Alice o Elizabeth—. Casi se me ha salido el corazón del pecho.

Elizabeth elevó una ceja. Sus ojos se pasearon por el mojado pelo de Bella y el atuendo casi transparente.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Bella?

Bella arrastró los pies.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando me contaste que no te hiciera preguntas porque no querías mentirme? —Elizabeth suspiró.

—Dime algo, ¿mi primo sabe algo de esto? —Bella asintió, aliviada.

—Si le dijeras lo que has visto esta noche, te diría que sabe lo que estuve haciendo y que lo aprueba. De todas maneras, ¿por qué estabas aquí?

—Ha venido un mensaje —dijo Elizabeth—. Hay un levantamiento en Kent.

— ¿Un levantamiento? ¿Quieres decir una rebelión? —Los ojos de Bella se empequeñecieron y tuvo que sentarse en la cama porque sus rodillas parecía que habían perdido todas sus fuerzas.

—Thomas Wyatt ha creado una fuerza de más de cuarto mil hombres —dijo Elizabeth de forma grave—. El duque de Norflok fue enviado con un contingente de las tropas de Mary para parar el avance, pero Norflok se retiró a la capital cuando la mayoría de sus tropas desertó para unirse a Wyatt.

Bella gimoteó y el terror convirtió su cara en una máscara blanca. Ella había estado en Escocia durante el "Rough Wooing" (1) cuando Enrique VIII intentó forzar a Escocia a no querer que la infanta reina de los escoceses fuera educada en Inglaterra y casada con el hijo de Enrique. Nunca olvidaría el hedor a las casas quemadas, los gritos de las mujeres mientras eran violadas, los lastimeros lloros de los niños que corrían por la cruel brizna. Miró a la pequeña niña que dormía, y a la cual consideraba como su hija, e intentó desesperadamente pensar dónde podría llevársela para mantenerla a salvo.

—Bella, para —dijo Elizabeth rápidamente—. Hatfield está a salvo.

¿Es por eso por lo que Elizabeth la había traído aquí? ¿Había sabido lo que estaría a punto se suceder?

Elizabeth levantó una mano.

—No preguntes. Solo que sepas que tú y Edward están a salvo.

— ¿Quién es Thomas Wyatt y por qué está haciendo esto?

—Es el hijo del hombre que solía escribirle a mi madre poemas de amor —dijo Elizabeth suavemente—, él pasó tiempo en España y sabía cómo era la Inquisición Española. Está preocupado de que Felipe lo traiga a nuestra orilla.

Bella había evitado España desde que la abuela de la reina Mary, Isabel de castilla, hubo expulsado a todos los judíos del país, prohibiéndoles coger el dinero o las propiedades de valor cuando se marcharon. A aquellos que estaban dispuestos a convertirse al catolicismo se les permitía quedarse, pero los conversos (2) eran los objetivos favoritos de la Inquisición. Las selkies se referían a España como "Las tierras incendiadas" y se la eludía. Podía entender porqué Wyatt tendría miedo de que lo mismo sucediera en Inglaterra, pero ciertamente Mary no permitiría que algo así sucediera. Por supuesto…

—Se supone que deben haber levantamientos simultáneos en otras zonas, pero esas han fallado. Courtenay ha sido arrestado.

Bella jadeó.

— ¿De verdad? —Esa era la mejor noticia que Bella había oído en meses.

—Iba a encontrarse con alguno de los líderes de los rebeldes. Gardiner aprendió de la conspiración y le preguntó a Courtenay sobre ello y este le confesó todo. Su plan era destronar a mi hermana a mi favor y forzarme a casarme con él.

Bella se estremeció.

—Dios lo impida. Oh, Bess, ¿qué hacemos?

—Esperar —respondió Elizabeth—. Es lo que mejor se me da.

Edward siguió a la reina desde Guildhall, donde acababa de dar un emocionante discurso en el que rogaba a la gente que defendieran su reinado. Les había dicho que no se casaba por la lujuria del cuerpo, pero que podía dejar tras ella un heredero que reinase cuando ya no estuviera. Si pensó por un momento que su matrimonio podía herir a su gente, ella juró, moriría virgen. Juró que no huiría de Londres, pero que derramaría su sangre en defensa de las personas a las que amaba tanto como una madre ama a sus hijos.

Era magnífico. Edward pudo ver la dura fuerza de voluntad heredada de su madre y de la generación de reinas antes de ella. No cedería. No se rendiría. No tenía miedo porque sabía que era la gobernante elegida por Dios, la que llevara de vuelta a Inglaterra a los brazos de la Iglesia y nada en este mundo podría detenerla.

La gente en el pasillo gritó: _¡__Dios salve a la Reina Mary__!_

Ahora caminaron a Westminster. Edward le había rogado a Mary que fueran a la Torre pero tenía fe en sus tropas. Mary quería que la gente la viera, que vieran que no tenía miedo y segura sobre su lealtad. Edward no estaba tan seguro. Había doblado el número de guardaespaldas, pagando de su propio bolsillo mientras el resto del consejo estaba demasiado ocupado para reunir los fondos ya que estaban más interesados en montar un escándalo a los culpables de la agitación: Gardiner por la nueva policía religiosa, o los consejeros quieres habían apoyado a Mary en su decisión de casarse con Phillip.

Mantuvo su mano en su espada mientras andaba. La gente se alineó en las calles para aclamar y dar bendiciones a su Reina, pero Edward vio muchas caras serias y enfadadas en la multitud. Esta rebelión, la primera vez que el ejército había alcanzado las puertas de Londres desde el tiempo medieval, era un símbolo de un profundo trasfondo de insatisfacción, algo que Edward dudaba que la Reina escuchara, pero ella estaba empeñada en su camino y no vacilaría.

Ella expidió una proclamación mediante la cual se decía que en la rebelión se daría clemencia a aquellos que soltaran sus armas y volvieran a sus casas dentro de veinticuatro horas. Edward no pudo evitar recordar una proclamación similar de su padre, el cual entonces mató a los rebeldes que se entregaron ante él. ¿Se acordarían también los rebeldes y creerían que su única esperanza de sobrevivir era conseguir derrocar a la Reina?

Los cañones en la cima de la Torre estaban situados hacia el área de la ciudad por la cual entraron los rebeldes, pero Mary rehusó permitirles dar fuego, por miedo a herir a ciudadanos inocentes. Alrededor de la ciudad, los puentes levadizos estaban arriba, las puertas cerradas y las barricadas construidas. La población corrió al interior de sus casas y un inquietante silencio cubrió Londres, como si se hubiera helando en el frío febrero.

Edward estaba enteramente agradecido de que Bess hubiera llevado a Bella a Hatfield. De otra manera, hubiera estado en el grupo de las aterrorizadas damas de la Reina, las cuales temblaban y oraban por la salvación. Edward no sabía todavía en lo fuerte que esta rebelión se convertiría. Si Wyatt consiguiera convencer a la gente de la ciudad a se levantaran contra Mary, Edward se vería con el deber de protegerla con su propia vida.

A la hora los rebeldes se encontraban más cerca y Westminster se extendió por el buen camino. Cuando una flecha golpeó a uno de los defensores de las afueras de sus líneas, uno de los capitanes de Mary no esperó más pérdidas antes de cargar contra la habitación de la Reina. Edward lo siguió, ya que siempre había posibilidades de haber traidores en sus propias filas.

Él irrumpió en la habitación de la Reina gritando que estaban bajo un ataque.

— ¡A la barcaza! ¡Tenemos que sacar a la Reina!

Mary ni siquiera parpadeó, aunque sus damas gritaron de terror y se abrazaron unas a las otras en brazos temblorosos.

— ¡Rezad! —ordenó Mary—. ¡Todas vosotras! Orad y pronto oiremos mejores noticias.

Las lloronas mujeres cayeron sobre sus rodillas, cerrando sus manos.

—Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo…

¿Estaba el Señor con la María que llevó a las damas a orar? Edward también hizo cruces y bajó solo sobre una rodilla en caso de que de repente tuviera que levantarse a proteger a la Reina. Pero su oración era por Bella.

—Mantenedla a salvo, por favor Señor, mantenedla a salvo.

— ¡Han cogido a Wyatt! —gritó alguien—. ¡Se acabó! ¡Ha sido capturado!

Edward se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué noticias? —demandó.

Wyatt había avanzado hasta Ludgate, pero no pudo pasar por la defensa. Sus tropas renunciaron, dejando a un alicaído Wyatt sentado frente a una posada, con solo un puñado de leales tropas con él. Se rindió cuando lo alcanzó el hombre de la Reina. La rebelión se acabó antes de que empezara, con muy poca sangre derramada. Wyatt fue arrestado y transportado a la Torre. Con él estaba Henry Grey, el padre de Jane Grey, el cual había guardado esperanzas de volver a poner a Jane en el trono tras haber derrocado a Mary, pero que hubiera aceptado a Elizabeth si sus compañeros conspiradores probaban ser intratables. Fue en su caso el primer lugar en el que los líderes se encontraron. Cuando llegó la noticia de que Wyatt había empezado el levantamiento, él salió rápidamente a sus fincas en el campo, y cuando la investigación llevó a él, coaccionó al cuidador del parque para que le ayudara a esconderse. Pasó tres días en el hueco de un árbol antes de que el cuidador lo entregara por la creciente recompensa.

Ese es el problema de depender de los rebeldes, pensó Edward. No tienen ninguna lealtad.

Fue a sus aposentos, los aposentos que Bella y él compartían cuando estaban demasiado cansados como para cabalgar hasta casa. Se tumbó sobre la cama, completamente desvestido, y puso su cabeza sobre la parte de ella. Le gustó que todavía detectara débilmente su esencia, fresca, limpia esencia de océano que parecía aferrarse a su sedosa piel. Pronto, se prometió a sí mismo, y cayó en un profundo sueño, con sueños en los que Bella volvía a sus brazos.

—Courtenay ha implicado a una de sus damas, Su Majestad —el ministro de Hacienda Gardiner le dijo a la Reina la siguiente tarde—. Lady Cullen. —Inclinó la cabeza como si estas noticias lo estuvieran preocupando, pero no lo hacían. Nunca le había gustado Lady Cullen y estaba enterado sobre su creciente influencia sobre la reina.

— ¿Lady Cullen? —repitió Mary, sus ojos anchos y en shock—. Eso no es posible, milord. Esa chica no tiene ni una pizca de astucia.

—Su cuñada, Rosalie, la vizcondesa de Lisle, confirmó que Lady Cullen se ha encontrado con él dos veces en lugares apartados.

—No lo creo —dijo Mary rotundamente—. Y no confío en Lady Rosalie. He oído muchas cosas que no la benefician.

—Su Majestad, sabe lo apropiadas que son Lady Cullen y la princesa Elizabeth… —Gardiner fue bajando el tono como si esta pequeño trozo de información fuera suficiente para inclinarla a ella.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Elizabeth? —demandó al Reina—. ¿Se ha encontrado alguna evidencia?

—Courtenay no la implica a ella, pero sabe que él estaba enamorado de ella, por tanto por supuesto que intentaría protegerla. —Gardiner estaba intentando duramente minimizar la participación de Courtenay, como si este hubiera aportado voluntariamente importante información. Él quería que esto fuera pintado como un levantamiento protestante para poner a Elizabeth en el trono—. Le interceptamos una carta de Wyatt a la princesa, contando sus planes.

— ¿Admite Wyatt su participación? —preguntó al Reina inmediatamente.

—Lo hará —respondió Gardiner con voz grave.

Pero él no lo hizo. Gardiner utilizó las más crueles torturas que tenían, pero Wyatt todavía rehusaba a implicar a la princesa en la conspiración. Gardiner estaba frustrado por ello, pero le insistió a Mary que únicamente la carta era prueba suficiente de que Elizabeth conocía el complot.

Mary suspiró.

—Le pediré que vuelva a Londres.

—Si no lo hace, sabrá que ella fue la causante de todo este problema —dijo Gardiner.

Bella y Elizabeth estaban en su aposento bordando el forro de un libro para Mary. Elizabeth tenía talento con la costura y a menudo da regalos utilizando esta técnica a sus amigas y familia. Ellas hablaron mientras trabajaban y la pequeña Elizabeth se sentó en un almohadón a los pies de ellas y al lado de Alice, y jugó con algunos de los muñecos de la princesa, los cuales habían sido traídos del ático.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Elizabeth—. ¿Oyes eso?

Bella inclinó su cabeza.

—No, yo no… ¡Espera! Sí, lo oigo. —Parpadeó hacia Elizabeth—. ¿Soldados?

Eso era lo que parecía, decenas de botas marchando en formación.

—Mierda —dijo Elizabeth. Saltó sobre sus pies y comenzó a quitarse su vestido—. ¡Ayúdame Bella!

Bella así lo hizo, aunque no tuviera idea de porqué Elizabeth se estaba desvistiendo. Empujó el vestido y su verdugado (3) en el armario y cerró la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Kat! —vociferó Elizabeth. Kat Ashley había sido la institutriz de la princesa Elizabeth desde que eran una niña, y ahora era su más leal sirviente y amiga. Kat era una rolliza, amigable mujer, fieramente protectora con "su bebé" y una vez supo que Bella era una verdadera amiga para Elizabeth, puso a Bella bajo su amparo también.

Kat se quedó sin respiración por haber corrido cuando emergió por las puertas del cuarto.

—Bess, aquí están…

—Lo sé. Trae un cuenco con agua y ropa, rápido. Estoy terriblemente enferma. —Elizabeth empujó su brazo en una bata, se metió en la cama y tiró de las sábanas hasta llegar a su barbilla.

Kat hizo la cosa más extraña. Metió sus manos entre algunas de las cenizas de la hoguera y cuidadosamente las extendió por la piel de Elizabeth. Cuando estuvo terminado, Elizabeth parecía pálida y demacrada, y si Bella no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que Elizabeth estaba a las puertas de la muerte.

— ¡Siéntate, Bella! —siseó Elizabeth y Bella volvió rápidamente a su silla, cogiendo el forro del libro en el que habían estado trabajando. Intentó hacer una puntada, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado.

Los fuertes pasos entraron en la casa y Bella mantuvo la respiración. Kat se apuró de nuevo en la habitación con el cuenco y la ropa, tendiendo la húmeda prenda sobre la frente de Elizabeth y posando su amplio trasero en la silla junto a la cama de Elizabeth.

Tres hombres entraron en los aposentos de Elizabeth sin llamar o anunciarse.

—Princesa, soy Sir Aro. —Era alto y anguloso, y aparentaba ser sin duda antipático ya que hizo una muy corta reverencia.

—Sir Riley —dijo un segundo hombre. Era joven, con un suave color castaño y un tenue intento de bigote cubría la parte de su labio superior. Él se inclinó educadamente, y también con gracia.

El tercero se inclinó brevemente y dijo:

—Sir Laurent. —Y para Bella, este parecía el más aterrador, ya que sus ojos eran tan fríos como el Mar del Norte, despiadado y cruel.

—Estamos aquí para escoltarla de vuelta a la Reina, cuanto antes —declaró Aro.

—Saludos, milord —graznó Elizabeth. Parecía que se esforzaba por dejar salir las palabras. Se relamió los labios y Kat los palmeó gentilmente con el paño húmedo—. Me encantaría ir a ver a mi amada hermana, pero estoy demasiado enferma para viajar.

— ¡Oh, mi pobre bebé! —gimió Kat. Tiró su delantal sobre la cara y lloriqueó en él.

—Trae a un médico —le ordenó Si Aro a Riley—. Trae dos.

Él se sentó en una de las sillas que Elizabeth había ocupado con solo unos minutos antes. Miró hacia el bordado que estaba en las manos de Bella con una pequeña sonrisa suficiente, y después hacia la niña que jugaba felizmente, inconsciente del bullicio que provocaron los adultos de su alrededor. Bella estaba en shock por su irrespetuoso comportamiento, sentándose en le presencia de una princesa sin ser invitado a hacerlo, la escasa inclinación, el bajo nivel de las personas enviadas a recoger a la princesa.

La pequeña Elizabeth le ofreció un juguete, el cual él no cogió. Se la quedó mirando fijamente pero Elizabeth no estaba intimidada.

—La princesa está muy enferma —dijo ella.

—Eso veo —respondió Aro, una pizca de sarcasmo tras sus palabras.

La habitación se silenció. Kat limpió la frente de la princesa y murmuró palabras para calmarla. Cada pocos minutos, la princesa movía sin energía debajo de las sábanas y daba un pequeño quejido de malestar. Kat intentaría calmarla, mantenerla quieta.

Sir Riley volvió a entrar, flaqueado por dos hombres con maletas. Ambos fueron directamente hacia la chica de la cama e hicieron reverencias.

— ¿Su Alteza? ¿Podemos atenderla?

Elizabeth lamió sus labios y su voz era agrietada y áspera cuando habló.

—Sí.

En unos momentos, uno dijo que su humor estaba desequilibrado y por lo tanto necesitaba que la cortasen para que sangrara. El otro decretó que una ampolla (nota histórica) y purga estaban a punto de salir del veneno nocivo que acababa de absorber. Ambos, sin embargo, constataron que era capaz de viajar. Elizabeth los miró y rehusó la opinión del segundo médico, aunque sí permitió que le hicieran un pequeño corte en la frente y que le drenaran alrededor de una taza de sangre y en un bol de plata.

Kat protestó que tenían que empaquetar. No podían llevar de vuelta a palacio a Elizabeth sin muebles o su ropa. Sir Aro dejó salir un suspiro de irritación, pero aceptó.

Kat podía moverse más lento que un caracol cuando quería, y tenía una muy convincente excusa por cada retraso. Para la siguiente tarde, el proceso de empaquetado todavía no estaba completo. Sir Aro perdió su paciencia y ordenó a Sir Laurent que llevara a la coja princesa a la camilla que la esperaba afuera; los sirvientes podrían acabar de empaquetar y seguirlos.

Elizabeth estaba alarmantemente pálida cuando Sir Laurent la tumbó en la camilla. Bella subió a su lado y cogió su mano.

—De verdad pareces enferma —comentó.

—Lo estoy —dijo Elizabeth—. No espero que este viaje tenga un final agradable.

— ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo. He hecho lo que la Reina me dijo y te he vigilado y no hay nada que reportar. Vas a misa a tu capilla por lo menos una vez al día. Juegas con la pequeña Elizabeth y cotilleas con Alice. Eso es todo lo que haces.

Elizabeth se rio entre dientes.

—Me haces parecer muy aburrida.

—Lo aburrido es bueno —dijo Bella—. Lo aburrido es seguro.

Alice se subió a la camilla con ellas, abrazando a la pequeña Elizabeth con un brazo y la maleta de joyas de la princesa en otra. Ahí estaba la sensación de vértigo mientras los sirvientes levantaban las varas y empezaron a andar, sus pies golpeando fuerte rítmicamente en la congelada tierra. Las damas mantuvieron las cortinas cerradas y tenían una gran manta de piel para cubrirlas, pero siguieron tiritando.

Bella no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz por el viaje. Pronto podría volver a ver a Edward. Pero la felicidad la hizo sentirse un tanto desleal. Elizabeth estaba asustada. Bella pensaba que seguramente se estaba haciendo sentir mal con todo el miedo y la preocupación.

—Mary te quiere —dijo.

—Quiere a su multitud y a su Iglesia incluso más —respondió Elizabeth—. No dudará ni un momento si piensa que la estoy amenazando.

La distancia era de tan solo dieciocho millas (4), pero el viaje duró seis días. Elizabeth tenía que levantarse de la camilla para que así pudiera salir corriendo fuera y vomitar. Cuando estuvo tan débil que ya no podía salir fuera, Bella la ayudó para que cojeara. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Su piel tenía una apariencia cerosa y sus ojos desganados y desanimados.

—Bess, no podemos seguir haciendo esto —le dijo Bella cuando Elizabeth demandó que pararan a media mañana en una posada porque el movimiento de la camilla la hacía enfermar hasta no poder continuar con el viaje. Bella estaba exasperada, aunque intentaba duramente ser paciente. Aro parecía que tenía que contenerse para no pegar a Elizabeth, e incluso el educado Sir Riley empezaba a ponerse tenso con los constantes retrasos.

—Bella, si tu vida está alguna vez en peligro, me entenderás —dijo Elizabeth—. Harás todo lo necesario para tener un día más… una hora más… y solo un minuto más.

¿Creía Elizabeth que ellos tenían pruebas de su participación en la rebelión? Bella deseaba preguntar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podría. Quería ser honesta cuando dijera que no había visto u oído nada sospechoso, nada que implicara a Elizabeth.

—Gardiner me desprecia —dijo Elizabeth—. ¿Sabes que me siguió hasta mis aposentos después de que le pidiera permiso a la Reina para marchar? Me dio un severo discurso sobre mis fallos morales, y dijo que sabía que mi conversión no era sincera.

—No creo que haya nada que puedas hacer para convencerle.

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama. Era la mejor habitación que la posada podía ofrecer pero era muy simple. Una angosta cama en el centro, sus garrapatas disecadas con heno. Elizabeth les había ordenado a sus sirvientes (los cuales los habían alcanzado fácilmente con las abarrotadas carrozas que pertenecían a Elizabeth) que no montaran su cama en esa habitación porque temía que las garrapatas se infestaran con pulgas. Bella y ella dormirían en el colchón lleno de bultos con la pequeña Elizabeth entre ellas, y Alice y Kat Ashley en un camastro situado en el suelo al lado de ellas.

—Les dije que estaba considerando el emitir una declaración pública de que mi conversión e ida a misa estaban libres de coacción y completamente voluntarias.

— ¿Lo harás?

Elizabeth resopló.

—No. —Golpeó una pulga que había aterrizado en su brazo—. Renard también me odia.

El embajador español. Mary tomó muy enserio su consejo, viéndole como una conexión con sus familiares españoles y ahora a su prometido.

—Bueno, yo no te odio y Edward tampoco. La Reina toma en cuenta nuestras opiniones también.

—Probablemente porque eres la única persona que sabe que no quieres nada de ella. No tierras, no títulos, no arreglos políticos…

— ¿Tú qué quieres? —preguntó Bella, sentándose a su lado y rascándose la picadura de una pulga en el dorso de su mano.

—Quiero vivir tranquila en el campo —dijo Elizabeth.

— ¿Con nada intrigante? —se rio Bella—. Te congelarías y te llevaría el viento.

Elizabeth jugó con un anillo en su dedo.

—Algunas veces me pregunto cómo son las cosas para las campesinas. Su preocupación es conseguir la suficiente comida para su familia. Muy simple, claro y conciso. La mía es conseguir que mi cabeza siga sobre mis hombros mientras calmo a mis partisanos pero no ofendiendo a aquellos que tienen el poder de decidir sobre mi vida. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel acróbata que Mary tuvo en la Noche del Veinte, el que bailó en el fuego? Me siento así. No es que me guste, Bella. Es lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir. Y por primera vez en un tiempo, sueño sobre una vida donde mi supervivencia se trate de un simple trozo de pan.

Llegaron al palacio en la tarde noche. Alice levantó a una dormida pequeña Elizabeth y dijo que la llevaría a la habitación de Bella y Edward hasta que ellos estuvieran listos para irse a casa.

Para la sorpresa de Bella, Elizabeth no fue conducida a sus opulentos cuartos. Sino a una pequeña, contraída habitación con igual cama, y mesa con sillas de madera, y le dijo que esperara por "el gusto de Su Majestad". Elizabeth se balanceó ante aquellas palabras y Bella la ayudó a sentarse en una silla. Oyó la puerta cerrarse, pero no el sonido de una llave al cerrar.

—Ve, Bella —dijo Elizabeth cuando recuperó las fuerzas para hablar—. Sé que quieres ir a ver a Edward.

— ¡No te puedo dejar así! —protestó Bella.

—Kat estará conmigo. —Elizabeth movió la mano en señal de que se fuera —. Ya, ve. Habla con Edward y habla con la Reina. Cuéntale lo que viste en Hatfield.

—Lo odio, Bess —dijo Bella—. Odio estar entre vosotras dos. Os quiero a ambas.

—Yo también. Ahora ve a ver a ese marido tuyo.

Bella abrió la puerta. Allí habían dos guardias, uno a cada lado, pero casi no le dieron ni una mirada cuando pasó por su lado. Se preguntó si se le permitiría volver y eso esperaba.

Fue directamente a la habitación de la Reina y encontró a Mary sentada en su amplia mesa, firmando documentos.

— ¡Lady Cullen! —exclamó. Bella se inclinó en una profunda reverencia y Mary la levantó con el tradicional beso en la frente—. ¿Cómo has estado, querida? El campo parece estar de acuerdo contigo. —Ella dirigió la mirada hacia el gentilmente abombado vientre de Bella y un poco de anhelo cruzó rápidamente su expresión—. Por favor, siéntate. —Indicó una silla al lado de la mesa y Bella así lo hizo—. Debes estar exhausta por los viajes. ¿Aún no has visto a Edward?

—No, Su Majestad. Esperaba que usted pudiera decirme dónde encontrarlo.

—Me temo que se encuentra en una sesión del consejo, pero estoy segura de que vendrá a mí tan pronto como este termine. —Dobló sus manos y observó cuidadosamente a Bella—. ¿Cómo te lo pasaste durante tu estancia con mi hermana?

—Muy bien, pero los cuartos en los que está alojada ahora…

Mary levantó una mano.

—Por favor, cuéntame sobre qué viste en Hatfield.

—No vi nada —dijo Bella, tratando de mantener el calor de su voz—. Jugamos a las cartas. Tejimos. Jugamos con mi hija. Fuimos a misa. Cotilleamos sobre trivialidades. En ese tiempo, recibió dos cartas, una del padre Jasper, para ver cómo había progresado en sus estudios religiosos y otra de usted.

—Sabía que la estarías observando —dijo Mary.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no había nada que esconder. Estuve en su compañía desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer y no vi nada que pudiera ofenderla o herirla.

Mary se frotó los ojos.

—Recibió cartas de los conspiradores, Bella.

— ¿Les escribió? —preguntó Bella.

Mary negó con la cabeza.

—No que nosotros sepamos, pero las letras podían haber sido destruidas.

Las puertas de la habitación de la Reina se abrieron y Edward apareció por ellas, sus ojos flameando fuego. Vio a Bella y se suavizaron un poco. La cogió entre sus brazos mientras se dirigía a la Reina.

—No va a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

La Reina parecía saber exactamente de lo que él estaba hablando.

—Renard dice que Phillip no vendrá a mi reino hasta que el peligro de otros demandantes del trono desaparezca.

Edward soltó a Bella y bajó sobre sus rodillas.

—Su Majestad, le ruego que no haga esto. Castigar a aquellos que trataron de echarla del trono. Mándelos al exilio. Pero por favor, no ejecute a Jane.

Bella jadeó.

— ¡No!

Las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la reina Mary.

—Si hubiera cualquier otra forma de evitar que ella sea una amenaza, no lo haría.

Edward pensó rápidamente.

— Si ella se convierte, si ella ya no fuera un símbolo del gobierno protestante, ¿pararía usted?

Mary se paró a pensar y tras un momento asintió. —Si puedes hacerlo Edward, salva la vida y el alma de la niña.

Edward suspiró y se puso de pie. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Bella y puso su cara en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Edward.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo Bella—. Vámonos a casa.

* * *

Notas históricas:

—La historia guarda dos versiones diferentes del discurso de María en Guildhall. Uno documentado por John Proctor, un testigo, el cual escribió un libro sobre la rebelión un año más tarde; y otro de John Foxe. Los historiadores tienden a favor del primero.

—En realidad Elizabeth estaba en Ashridge en aquel momento, pero a mí me gusta más Hatfield. Demando licencia artística.

—Sangrar, purgar y abrasar eran usados hasta el siglo XX. Se creía que los humanos tenían cuatro humores, sustancias producidas por el cuerpo: bilis negra, bilis amarilla, mucosidad y sangre. Si alguno de ellos se producía en exceso o escasez, el paciente caería enfermo. Los físicos tenían que dar con cuál de las cuatro sustancias era y prescribir una "cura" que volviera a equilibrar su cuerpo. Una "ampolla" era una gruesa pasta que contenía agentes irritantes en él y la cual podría causar la salida de ampollas en la piel, y gracias a esto se creía que volvía al equilibrio natural. Una "purga" era un brebaje que causaría al paciente vómitos y diarrea, con el mismo objetivo que la ampolla.

—El cuento de que María accedió a no ejecutar a Jane si ésta se convertía es probablemente apócrifo. Sabemos que envió a su confesor (en esta historia, es el padre Jasper) a intentar convertir a Jane, pero probablemente esto sería un intento de María por salvar a Jane de ser quemada en el infierno, como pensaba que era el destino de cualquier no católico. Aunque en el caso de que Jane hubiera sido convertida, su destino probablemente ha sido el mismo.

(1) Rough Wooing: literalmente "Áspero galanteo".

(2) Conversos: dicho en español.

(3) Verdugado: tipo de saya acampanada que llevaron las mujeres del SXVI.

(4) Dieciocho millas: veintinueve kilómetros.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)

Beta:Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Alice y la pequeña Elizabeth se quedaron dormidas en la camada de camino a casa pero Bella y Edward no habían dormido en absoluto. Bella sintió como si hubiera masticado una nuez de Betel, aunque Edward no sabría lo que era eso si ella hubiera tratado de describirlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Bella rogó—. No lo entiendo. Mary estaba diciendo recientemente que iba a enviar a Jane al pueblo.

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz, un hábito cuando estaba estresado. —Gardiner quiere la rebelión para que parezca como una revuelta Protestante contra las reglas Católicas, una rebelión con el objetivo de poner a Jane de nuevo en el trono. Ahora que Mary ha anunciado públicamente su matrimonio, el consejo y Gardiner lo han apoyado, por lo que ellos no quieren admitir que las personas, tanto católicos como protestantes, estaban rebelándose para detenerlo.

— ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser ejecutada Jane? —Bella bajó la voz, siempre consciente de los servidores externos que llevaban los polos de la camada.

—Porque ella es un símbolo —dijo Edward, y su voz era aburrida y cansada—. Ella representa las reglas Protestantes, pero más importante, ella tiene algunos partidarios. Ella es un chivo expiatorio, Bella. La más inocente de todos nosotros, sin embargo, ella tiene que morir por lo que su padre y otros han hecho.

— ¿Quería Phillip decir realmente que no quiso venir a Inglaterra a menos que Mary ejecutara Jane?

Edward movió su mano en el aire. —Renard sabe que Mary quiere a Phillip para que la manipulara. Ese hombre es un fanático y él piensa que Mary ha sido demasiado indulgente. Si el reino era realmente inestable, sin él querer venir, pero el país no es inestable, al menos no de alguna manera que la muerte de Jane vaya a arreglarlo.

—Edward, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Jane es tan fanática como Mary cuando se trata de su fe. Ella no se va a convertir solo para salvar su vida.

—Ella es una chica de dieciséis años de edad —dijo Edward—. Ella no quiere morir.

—Yo no estoy tan segura —respondió Bella—. La última vez que la vi, ella me contaba sobre cómo ella no encontraría la felicidad en esta tierra, solo en el cielo.

—Podemos ganar algo de tiempo, de todos modos. —Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo—. Tal vez Mary pueda cambiar de opinión.

Bella suspiró. —Edward, ¿has sabido alguna vez de Mary cambiando de opinión en _alguna_cosa?

—No —admitió Edward—. Pero hay una primera vez para todo. Ahora, háblame de lo que está sucediendo con Elizabeth.

Bella lo hizo, comenzando la historia con la petición de Mary para que ella espiara a Elizabeth. No podía recordar si se lo había dicho o no antes de su partida, pero por su expresión, dedujo "no".

—Ella no debió pedirte eso de ti —dijo Edward, y su tono era un poco indignado.

Ella le contó de su viaje, y se sorprendió de que ella había estado en el rango bajo de los cortesanos enviados a buscar a Elizabeth, así como la manera grosera en que había sido tratada. Cuando ella le habló de los cuarteles que Elizabeth le había dado en el palacio, él casi detuvo la camada y ordenó a los portadores dar la vuelta.

—Edward, detente. —Bella lo mantuvo en su lugar gentilmente—. No hay nada que puedas hacer esta noche. La Reina probablemente ya está en cama y se enojará si se le despierta para esto.

—Bella, está _mal _—protestó—. Ella es una princesa de sangre real. Incluso los prisioneros en la Torre gozan de mejor trato.

—Escuché a Mary decir a Jane Dormer la semana pasada que Elizabeth se parecía a su padre, Mark Smeaton.

Edward rodó sus ojos. —Ella hace eso cuando está irritada con Elizabeth. Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver que ella es Henry VIII. Bess se ve más como él que Mary.

—Vamos a trabajar sobre estos temas en la mañana —declaró Bella—. Pero esta noche, quiero a mi marido solo para mí.

Edward no discutiría acerca de eso.

Pero en la mañana, Mary se negó a hablar sobre su hermana. Edward trató de abordar el tema dos veces y las dos veces fue rechazado cuando la Reina declaró que no quería hablar de ello y le dio a Edward una mirada fría y arrogante. Gardiner, cual serpiente, se inclinó y le susurró al oído de la Reina, sin apartar los ojos de Edward y la mirada de la Reina se hizo aún más fría. Edward había salido de sus aposentos después de eso, irritado, decepcionado y disgustado.

Se reunió con Bella fuera de sus aposentos. La besó y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está el Padre Jasper? —Se suponía que él iba a ir con ellos a visitar a Jane Grey. Después de haber hecho un _buen_trabajo con la conversión de Elizabeth, Edward pensó con amargura, y él no estaba a la vista. Vio a su séquito de sirvientes, una mujer que sostenía una pila de libros para Jane, otra llevando una túnica de piel gruesa para cubrir a la duquesa por si le daba frío mientras estaba en la camada o en la barcaza, y otra con una cesta de golosinas para la duquesa por si le daba hambre durante en el viaje. (El apetito de Bella estaba aumentando a pasos agigantados mientras su embarazo avanzaba.)

Bella se ruborizó y tartamudeó.

— ¿Bella?

—Él está... um... Está con Alice.

Edward frunció el ceño en confusión—. ¿Ella tenía que confesarse?

—No, no lo creo —respondió Bella, sus palabras lentas y vacilante.

—Bella, ¿qué significa eso? —Edward comenzó a sentirse un poco impaciente. Había demasiados secretos en su vida y él no quería tener alguno entre su esposa y él mismo.

Bella puso su voz baja para evitar ser escuchada por los sirvientes quienes les miraban con ávido interés. —Ellos… Edward, ellos no han hecho nada malo. Es importante que tú entiendas eso. Pero hay un… _afecto_entre ellos.

— ¡Él es un sacerdote! —Edward estaba en shock.

—Él es un hombre, en primer lugar —dijo Bella suavemente.

Edward negó con la cabeza. —Bella, no lo entiendes. Si la Reina se entera de esto...

— ¡Ellos no han hecho nada malo! —Bella insistió tercamente—. Ellos se encuentran. Ellos hablan. Eso es el alcance de todo.

— ¿Con qué frecuencia?

—Las noches todos los días —admitió Bella—. Él cabalga a Hatfield para visitarla a menudo.

Mientras Edward no podía ver a su esposa, Jasper había estado libre como un pájaro para viajar a Hatfield y cortejar a una de las doncellas de Bella. Él sintió una chispa de resentimiento que desechó. Ambos tenían sus estaciones en la vida, se recordó. — ¿Dónde están?

—En nuestro aposento privado.

Él gimió, apretando las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. Él tenía un secreto, también, y Bella también podría oírlo al mismo tiempo que Alice y el Padre Jasper.

Bella siguió a Edward adentro, retorciendo sus manos, un hábito nervioso que había adquirido de la Reina. Encontraron a Alice y Padre Jasper sentados frente a la chimenea, con las rodillas casi tocándose mientras inclinaban sus cabezas conversando. Alice se puso en pie cuando vio que se acercaban y se sumergió en una profunda reverencia. —Su majestad —chilló ella.

Jasper se levantó e hizo una reverencia, su aura de calma imperturbable. —Qué agradable verte de nuevo. Edward, ¿verdad? —Inclinó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos como si no pudiera recordar—. Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Yo era un confesor de un joven que se parece un poco a ti. Sin embargo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vi en esa condición.

—Simplemente no he tenido suficientes pecados como para molestarle con confesarlos —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—Entonces usted no está viviendo la vida al máximo —dijo Jasper. Se volvió hacia Bella y se inclinó sobre su mano extendida—. Su majestad, tan hermosa como siempre.

—Gracias, Padre Jasper —dijo Bella.

—Tengo una noticia que afecta a todos —dijo Edward, y todos ellos se congelaron en su lugar y contuvieron el aliento. Anuncios como estos rara vez eran buenas noticias. Ellos esperaron, mirándolo expectante.

—He escuchado que tu padre está negociando un casamiento para ti, Alice.

El rostro de Alice se puso blanco, como lo hicieron los nudillos de la mano que agarraba la parte de atrás de la silla. Jasper, por su parte, aparentemente no tuvo reacción alguna. — ¿Con quién? —preguntó él.

— Barón Tyler.

Alice se sentó, o para ser más exacto, cayó en la silla. Un grito estremecedor fue el único sonido que ella hizo. Bella se agachó a su lado, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. — ¿No sabía de esto?

Los labios de Alice estaban de un terrible color gris azulado. —Mi padre no ha escrito sobre eso, no. —Bella entendió lo que Alice no había agregado: su padre no le había escrito durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado al servicio de Bella, aunque Alice le escribía todas las semanas a él como debía hacerlo.

— ¿Quién es el Barón Tyler? —Bella preguntó—. No creo que lo haya conocido.

—No lo has hecho —dijo Edward.

—Por eso usted debe estar agradecida, Bella —dijo Jasper—. Por todos los santos, yo preferiría verla comprometida con el mismo diablo.

Edward y Alice jadearon ante esta blasfemia pero Bella simplemente lo miró con simpatía. —Edward, eres el Duque. Encuéntrale una pareja más adecuada, rápido, antes de que su padre la de a ese deplorable... espécimen.

—Haré lo que pueda —dijo Edward—, pero no puedo prometer que él estará de acuerdo.

Se abrió la puerta y Emmett se quedó de pie allí. Edward levantó una ceja ante la falta de anuncio, pero asintió con la cabeza en saludo. Él y Emmett no habían vuelto a la relación cálida y estrecha que habían tenido antes de que Edward se enterara de la traición de Emmett, y tal vez nunca lo harían, pero al menos eran capaces de comunicarse sin rencor por parte de Edward.

—Hermano, ¿tienes un momento? —preguntó Emmett.

Edward suspiró. — ¿Más malas noticias?

Emmett lo consideró. —No estoy seguro.

Edward movió una mano impaciente por el aire. —Sácalo fuera, hombre.

—Gardiner ha estado hablando con el Padre Jacob. No estoy seguro por qué, pero no puede ser para nuestro beneficio, eso es seguro.

Edward gimió. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que asististe a misa, Emmett?

Emmett lo consideró. —No lo recuerdo. ¿Mi boda cuenta?

Edward gimió de nuevo. —Emmett, por el bien de todos nosotros, tienes que hacer esto.

—No soy un Papista —dijo Emmett, arrastrando los pies—. No puedo fingir tan bien como tú, Edward. Uhh, lo siento Padre Jasper.

Jasper se rio entre dientes. —No hay ofensa, hijo.

—Rosalie va a misa todo el tiempo —ofreció Emmett—. ¿Eso cuenta?

Edward cerró los ojos. Señaló al Padre Jasper y luego a Emmett. —Tú, regresa luego. Tú, ve a misa. —Caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Ahora?

Edward se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —chilló Bella. Ella se subió en la silla vacía y golpeó a Emmett en la parte posterior de la cabeza y volvió a bajar.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó Emmett.

Bella envolvió su brazo con el de Edward y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del palacio. Tenían que darse prisa, o se iban a perder la marea en el Támesis y tendrían que tomar una camada mucho más lenta a la Torre.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que vas a decirle? —Bella preguntó a Edward mientras abordaban la barcaza.

—Voy a decirle la verdad —dijo Edward—. Ella necesita saber lo terrible de su situación. Vamos a darle un día o dos para pensarlo y apuesto que a nuestro regreso, ella estará más dispuesta a conversar.

Encontraron a Jane sentada a la mesa con los funcionamientos internos de uno de sus relojes extendidos delante de ella, su libro sobre relojes en su codo. Ella sonrió a Edward y Bella. — ¡Primos! —dijo—. Qué agradable sorpresa. —Ella ignoró completamente al Padre Jasper, quien se sentó en un taburete junto a la chimenea y observó.

—No es tan agradable como parece, Jane —respondió Edward, dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de que Bella hiciera lo mismo—. El asunto es grave, por cierto.

Jane soltó un bufido. Luego soltó una risita. Luego se echó a reír en una risa enloquecedora y tuvo que dejarse caer en su silla, con lágrimas por la risa corriendo por sus mejillas mientras Bella y Edward la miraban perplejos.

—Yo-yo lo s-siento —ella jadeó—. Es solo que... ejecución, ¡un asunto _grave_! —Y estalló en carcajadas otra vez.

— ¿Entonces te dijeron? —Edward dijo en voz baja. Él se movió a un lado de una pila de papeles y se sentó en la silla con brazos (lo hizo sin pensar, automáticamente buscando los muebles que mejor se adaptan a su rango, tal como había sido programado desde su nacimiento). Bella se sentó a su lado en una silla más baja. Trató de ponerse cómoda a sí misma. Su creciente vientre hacía que sentarse fuera molesto, una tortura.

—Sí, me dijeron —dijo Jane. Ella no parecía perturbada por la noticia.

—No tienes que morir, Jane. —Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus brazos sobre las rodillas—. Voy a hablar con la Reina sobre dejar la corte. Podrías venir a vivir con Bella y conmigo y disfrutar de tus libros. La residencia Cullen tiene una gran biblioteca y yo puedo tener libros enviados en…

—Gracias, primo. Eso suena bonito. Pero no puedo negar mi fe para prolongar mi vida unos pocos años.

— ¡Unos pocos años! Jane, ¡eres al menos seis y diez! Podrías vivir hasta tres veces ese número antes de recibir la primera cana.

—Estás exagerando un poco, supongo.

Edward suspiró. —Siento que mi primer cabello gris está llegando ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. ¿Podrías al menos hablar con el Padre Jasper?

Jane sonrió. —Si eso te hace feliz, primo, haré lo que me pides. Pero entiende que yo no he elegido mi fe por ignorancia de su contraparte.

—Yo quiero salvarte, Jane, ¿no lo entiendes? Tú apenas has vivido y aun así desperdicias tu vida.

Jane se levantó y puso la mano en su hombro. —Yo no hago esto a la ligera, primo. Entiendo lo que echaré de menos. Cada vez que te miro a ti y a tu esposa, sé lo que voy a extrañar.

Edward se estremeció. Incluso si la Reina pudiera ser convencida de perdonar la vida de Jane, las posibilidades de que ella alguna vez tenga un feliz, amoroso matrimonio eran casi nulas. La Reina nunca permitiría a Jane a casarse de nuevo después de que ella ejecutó a Guildford. Ella nunca se arriesgaría a la creación de un niño que pudiera ser otro reclamante para su trono.

Eso fue suficiente para sacar a Edward fuera de su camino por un momento. ¿Qué estaba él guardando para Jane? ¿Una vida de arresto domiciliario con solo sus libros de compañía mientras escuchaba a sus numerosos relojes marcar los segundos a secas? Se podría atraer a Jane ya que el tiempo de lectura silenciosa era el único tipo de felicidad que ella había conocido en su vida, pero al corazón de Edward le dolía su vacío.

Con desesperación, Edward dijo: —Jane, incluso la Reina Mary se retractó cuando su vida estuvo en juego.

Jane inclinó la cabeza. — ¿Debería yo respetar eso, Edward?

Él no tenía respuesta para eso.

Jasper habló en el silencio. —Lady Jane, su fe y la mía no son tan diferentes. Ambos rezamos al mismo Jesús, de quien proviene nuestra salvación. Todo lo demás son tonterías.

Jane negó con la cabeza. —Esas "tonterías" son idolatría pecaminosa.

Edward de pronto se echó a reír. — ¿Te acuerdas de aquel verano en Newhall, Jane? Tú estabas caminando por el pasillo detrás de Lady Wharton y le preguntaste por qué ella hizo una reverencia al pasar la puerta de la capilla.

Los ojos de Jane brillaron. —Sí, lo recuerdo. Le pregunté si la Princesa Mary estaba dentro y me dijo: "No, me inclino ante aquel que me hizo".

—Ella se refería a la Hostia —explicó Jasper cuando Bella se veía confundida.

—Los Papistas creen que Dios está físicamente presente en el pan —dijo Jane con desdén—. Le pregunté cómo el pan podía ser Él que nos hizo a todos si el panadero lo había hecho.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse un poco con el recuerdo—. ¡Oh, cuán ofendida se sintió Mary al oír eso!

—Ella me dio un collar de granate la Navidad anterior. La siguiente Navidad, tuve un par de guantes. —Jane reprimió una sonrisa.

Edward tomó una de las manos de Jane en la suya. —Por favor, Jane. Considera lo que el Padre Jasper tiene que decir. Prométemelo.

Jane asintió con la cabeza. —Te prometo que lo voy a considerar. —Pero Edward pudo ver la negación de sus ojos y suspiró y lanzó una mirada a Bella—. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

—Estaríamos encantados de hacerlo —respondió Edward.

La comida fue servida en la pequeña habitación contigua. La mesa estaba cubierta con una sofisticada alfombra turca y Jane tenía tres sirvientes que la atendían como si ella aún fuera la Reina. Su criado exclusivo se encargó de servir y cortar la comida. Los alimentos eran probablemente más sencillos de lo que Jane estaba acostumbrado a tener, pero estaban bien sazonados y deliciosos. Bella comió un cúmulo de porciones de puerros y nabos, sus favoritos actuales.

—Pero no has tomado nada de carne —protestó Jane cuando vio el contenido del plato de Bella—. Necesitas carne para el bebé. Quieres tener un niño sano, ¿no?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Ella anhela verduras —dijo—. Y es peligroso no cumplir los antojos de una mujer embarazada.

Jane se rio en voz baja. —Tú probablemente tienes edad suficiente para recordar la historia de la tercera esposa del Rey Henry, Jane, que quería manteca de codorniz cuando ella estaba embarazada del príncipe.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. —Él tuvo que enviar todo el camino a Francia por ellos y la Reina Jane no dejaba de quejarse de que no eran bastante gordas. Debo alabar a Dios de que todos los anhelos de mi Bella son por verduras.

—Hasta que se vuelvan más difíciles de conseguir según se avecine el frío —advirtió Jane.

Edward no había pensado en eso. Aún había restos de verduras conservadas de la cosecha, pero mientras el invierno avance, serían más difíciles de obtener. Tendría que enviar al Continente por ellos, pensó. Una idea se le ocurrió: él podría enviar por algunos Portingales. Por lo que él sabía, Bella nunca los había comido y eso parecía como algo que le podría gustar.

— ¿Para cuándo se espera el bebé? —preguntó Jane.

—He concebido en septiembre, así que cuenta tres meses atrás y yo diría que en algún momento alrededor de junio o principios de julio, creo —respondió Bella.

—Espero poder verlo —dijo Jane en voz baja.

—Lo harás —declaró Edward, su voz firme y decidida.

Ellen, la enfermera de Jane, se echó a llorar y salió corriendo de la habitación, su rostro oculto en su delantal.

—Ella había esperado ser la enfermera de mis propios hijos —dijo Jane a nadie en particular—. Edward, ¿podrías por favor ver por lo que ella necesite si...?

Jane no pudo acabar la frase. Ella no tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo haré —dijo Edward con firmeza—. Tanto mi pequeña Elizabeth y nuestro nuevo bebé van a necesitar un cuidador amoroso.

—Gracias —susurró Jane. Ella parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas y el manto de serena calma se apoderó de ella otra vez. No iba a llorar por su propio destino, sino por el de su querida enfermera el que la hizo luchar para no llorar.

Edward perdió el apetito. Él bajó la mirada hacia su plato hasta que Bella se acercó y le tomó la mano. _Esperanza_, articuló ella.

Mary les dio solo una semana, y luego declaró la situación sin esperanza. Jane no se convertiría y tanto Renard como Gardiner estaban presionándola para llevar a cabo la sentencia.

Edward le rogó. De rodillas, le suplicó, pero Mary no se inmutó. Jane estaba entre Mary y el matrimonio que ella tan desesperadamente quería, y ella aparentemente se había convencido de que la rebelión era solamente la obra de Protestantes unidos en torno a Jane.

—Tiene que ser hecho —le dijo a Edward, aunque las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos—. No tengo otra opción. No puedes neutralizar su amenaza mediante la conversión de ella. Jane ha firmado esta sentencia de muerte antes de que el papel llegara a mis manos. —Mary sacó su pluma y escribió _Marye_, _la_ _Reyna_y los hombros de Edward se hundieron. Estaba hecho. No había nada más que él pudiera hacer.

Se fue a casa esa noche, derrotado, llorando ya por su joven prima. Bella lo sostuvo sin decir una palabra en su cama. Ninguno de los dos durmió esa noche.

Ellos se fueron de la casa en las horas previas al amanecer, ambos vestidos sombríamente, como correspondía al evento que estaban a punto de asistir. Padre Jasper les esperaba fuera de la camada. Hasta los pájaros estaban callados esa mañana, notó Bella, la mañana congelada en un profundo, misterioso silencio mientras entraban a la camada. Ladrillos calientes envueltos en franela había sido colocado en la camada para su comodidad y Edward prestó atención a las túnicas que cubrían a Bella, preocupado de que pudiera resfriarse. Bella, quien podría romper el hielo de un estanque para nadar sin ser demasiado frío, lo dejó. Era algo que él podía arreglar y ella pensó que él lo necesitaba en estos momentos.

Llegaron a la Torre de madrugada y tan pronto como entraron por la puerta, inmediatamente se enfrentaron a la vista de los carpinteros ocupados trabajando muy duro, mientras construían la tarima. Una paca de heno estaba junto a ellos. El piso de la tarima sería cubierto con él para absorber la sangre, pero las tablas estaban ya teñidas de las muchas vidas que se habían perdido sobre ellas. Sobre ellas, habían muerto Anne Boleyn y Kathryn Howard. Bella se estremeció cuando pasó y miró hacia la ventana de Jane para verla allí de pie, mirando la construcción. Ella sonrió y saludó con la mano cuando vio a Bella.

Jane estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido negro, la recatada doncella Protestante hasta lo último. Ella besó a Bella y a Edward y luego volvió a sentarse a la mesa para terminar la inscripción que estaba escribiendo en su libro de oraciones. —Bella, voy a darte esto a ti... afuera. Les pido que velen porque le sea entregado a mi padre.

—Lo haré —prometió Bella.

—Trajeron el cuerpo de Guildford de vuelta aquí —dijo Jane, su pluma rayando afanosamente—. Él fue ejecutado en la madrugada en la colina Tyburn. Ayer por la noche, pidió a verme una vez más, y ellos le dieron permiso, pero pensé que sería mejor negarme. Él fue muy _emotivo_, según lo que he escuchado.

Jane terminó de escribir y colocó la pluma de nuevo en su tintero. Ella usó su agitador de arena para secar la tinta y luego suavemente sopló sacando la arena de las páginas. Cerró el libro y acarició su cubierta. Miró a Bella y Edward, sus ojos llenos de compasión. —No estén triste, primos, por favor. Un momento de dolor y voy a ser feliz para siempre. Nos reuniremos en el cielo, lo sé. Dios te perdonará por conforte, Edward. Tu corazón es fiel a nuestra fe.

—Jane, todavía hay tiempo —dijo Jasper—. Todavía te podemos salvar. Una nota a la Reina...

Ella sonrió gentilmente hacia él. —Gracias, Jasper. Has sido muy amable conmigo durante la pasada semana, y mi fe se ha fortalecido por ti. ¿Pero no ves que _estoy_siendo salvada? Estoy siendo salvada de mis días tristes y enviada a las recompensas del Cielo. Mi casa en el cielo será una mansión de muchas habitaciones, porque mi fe nunca vaciló.

—Por favor permítenos a Bella y a mí construir un cobertizo contra las paredes cuando lleguemos —bromeó Edward, aunque su voz era contenida y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas.

Jane se rio y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —Los amo a los dos por lo que han tratado de hacer por mí. Bella, quiero que tengas mis relojes, y Edward, por favor, añade mis libros a tu biblioteca. Me gusta la idea de tu hijo descubriéndolos algún día en los estantes.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo, aunque sabía que muchos de ellos serían quemados después de su muerte, los que contenían ideas "heréticas", la Biblia Inglés de Jane, su _Libro de Horas_, impreso antes de que Mary retrocediera el reloj y ordenara que el de su padre fuera puesto en uso de nuevo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Bella pudiera ser capaz de cumplir su promesa de tomar el libro que Jane le encomendó para su padre.

Jane miró más allá de ellos por la ventana. Una multitud se había congregado alrededor de la tarima terminada y el verdugo estaba ocupado esparciendo paja sobre las tablas. Terciopelo negro había sido clavado alrededor de sus bordes, una cortesía por el rango de Jane, aunque su familia había sido despojada de sus títulos nobles. Por derecho, ella debía ser ejecutada en Tyburn como Guildford, pero Mary le había concedido la pequeña misericordia de una ejecución privada en la Torre. Edward pensó que era más probable que su intención fuera mantener algún discurso protestante que Jane pudiera hacer limitados a un público más pequeño, pero sin embargo, Edward sabía que sus palabras se extenderían a lo largo y ancho.

_—Hay un tiempo para nacer y un tiempo para morir, y el día de nuestra muerte es mejor que el día de nuestro nacimiento. —_Jane tomó el libro de oraciones y observó al guardia de la Tower, Sir John Bridges, cruzar el verde hacia sus aposentos—. Los dos han sido verdaderos amigos para mí, y rezo para que Dios envíe sus bendiciones sobre ustedes.

Bridges entró, y su rostro contó la historia de que Jane había hecho muchos amigos entre los guardianes de la Torre. — ¿Estás lista, mi lady? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Lo estoy —dijo Jane con una sonrisa—. Le doy las gracias por sus muchas bondades para conmigo, Sir John.

Edward tomó el brazo de Jane, y Bella caminó a su otro lado. La señora Ellen y las otras doncellas que habían servido a Jane les siguieron, amortiguando su llanto en pañuelos.

Jane leía de su libro de oraciones, mientras caminaban, pero nunca pasó la página y Edward pensó que sus ojos estaban simplemente fijados a las palabras de modo que ella no tenía que mirar la tarima por más tiempo de lo necesario. El verdugo estaba en el centro de la tarima por el bloque. Vestía pantalones de cuero y una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre una camisa. Una capucha negra cubría su rostro, con dos agujeros para los ojos. El hacha que usaría descansaba a sus pies. Le tendió una mano a Jane cuando se acercaba a la orilla de la tarima para ayudarla a subir el escalón. Edward levantó a Bella a la parte superior y luego se subió después de ella, dándole al Padre Jasper una mano a causa de la dificultad de sus vestiduras, luego se quedó para ayudar a la enfermera Ellen y las otras doncellas que habían servido a Jane en la Torre. El público apreciaba la vista del Duque de Cullen, el noble de más alta jerarquía en la tierra, ayudando a criadas de bajo nivel, pero las mujeres de por sí no eran competentes del honor. Todos ellos sollozaron en voz alta en el silencioso, frío aire.

Edward llevó a Bella a la parte posterior de la tarima con los otros. Jane se quedó sola al frente del bloque. Ella se estremeció, tal vez por el frío, tal vez un poco de miedo, pero su rostro era tan tranquilo y sereno como si estuviera en la iglesia. El verdugo se arrodilló ante ella. — ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó.

—Sí, señor, lo hago, de muy buena gana —dijo Jane—. Te ruego que me despaches rápidamente. —Ella hizo un gesto a Ellen, quien se acercó para entregarle una pequeña bolsa de monedas, el tradicional velo que se da para asegurar una muerte rápida.

Ella se volvió hacia el público y su pequeña, dulce voz resonó en el silencio: —Gente buena, he venido aquí para morir y por una ley estoy condenada justamente. Los actos de traición contra la Alteza Reina fueron ilegales y accedí a aceptar el trono. Pero nunca lo busqué o deseé y por eso me lavo las manos en la inocencia. Ante Dios y ante ustedes, buenos cristianos, ruego que todos ustedes sean testigos de que yo muero como una verdadera mujer cristiana, y que espero sean salvos por medio nada menos que la misericordia de Dios, en los méritos de la sangre de su único hijo, Jesucristo. Y confieso que, cuando hice conocer la palabra de Dios, me olvidé de lo mismo, amándome a mí misma y al mundo, y por lo tanto, me merezco este castigo por mis pecados. Y sin embargo, doy gracias a Dios por su bondad que me ha dado tiempo para arrepentirme. Y ahora buenas personas, mientras estoy viva, les pido que me ayuden con sus oraciones.

La última línea subrayaba la fe protestante de Jane, que rechazaba la idea del purgatorio y las oraciones por los muertos. Se volvió hacia Sir Bridges y le preguntó: — ¿Puedo decir un salmo?

Él asintió y Edward se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Jane abrió su libro, pero ella no tenía necesidad de leer el texto mientras recitaba el Salmo cincuenta y uno en Inglés. _—Ten piedad de mí, oh Dios, conforme a tu misericordia; conforme a la multitud de tus piedades borra mis rebeliones…_

Su voz se apagó después de las últimas palabras, y por un largo momento, se veía como la joven asustada, perdida y sin esperanza que fue. Jasper dio un paso adelante y repitió el Salmo en latín, y de alguna manera, eso pareció dar a Jane la fuerza que necesitaba. —Gracias, Padre Jasper —murmuró—. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en el cielo.

Ella se volvió y le entregó las pocas cosas que llevaba a sus amigos en la tarima. Apretó el libro en la mano de Bella y le susurró: —Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. —Antes de pasar a Ellen, la enfermera que había estado con ella toda su vida y ahora volvería a verla hasta el final. Le entregó a Ellen su pañuelo, Ellen quien tanto lo necesitaba en esos momentos, y dio los guantes que llevaba a la señora Jacob, una de las mujeres que la habían atendido.

Ella volvió al centro de la tarima y comenzó a quitarse su vestido, la ropa de los ejecutados era otro tradicional pago para el verdugo. La parte posterior del vestido había sido atada flojamente para facilitar su extracción, pero las manos temblorosas de Jane todavía luchaban con él. El verdugo se acercó para ayudarla y Jane perpleja lo dejó. Una leve, lejana sonrisa vino a sus labios, como si ella sintiera que estaba desvistiéndose ante el mundo con el vestido. Lo último que se quitó fue su tocado de terciopelo negro, cubierto de cuentas de azabache. Debajo de ella, su cabello había sido atado en lo alto de la cabeza para dejar a su pequeño cuello desnudo. Se quedó temblando en su camisón y las enaguas, el blanco níveo un sorprendente contraste con el gris de la mañana lúgubre.

Bella dio un paso adelante con la ropa que había sido dada por Sir John cuando la atención de Jane estaba en otra parte. Debería haber sido Ellen quien hiciera esta tarea para ella, pero Ellen no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada más que llorar. Bella sonrió a Jane, y Jane cerró los ojos antes de que Bella suavemente colocara la ropa sobre ella y lo atara detrás de su cabeza. Bella se consoló algo al saber que la última visión de Jane sería de una sonrisa amorosa de una de sus amigas. Dio un paso atrás a su lugar junto a Edward y él puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Jane oyó el crujido del cuero mientras el verdugo se trasladaba a su lugar y se congeló. — ¿Quiere… quiere quitarlo antes de caer? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, temblorosa.

—No, mi lady —prometió el verdugo.

En su intercambio, Jane había hecho olvidar dónde estaba en la tarima. Se arrodilló dónde estaba de pie, en lugar de dar un paso adelante para arrodillarse delante del bloque. Ella extendió las manos a ciegas, en busca de ella. — ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Dónde está? —Su voz, que había sido constante y fuerte hasta este punto, se rompió y tembló.

Edward se lanzó hacia adelante. —Te tengo, Jane —susurró. Ella dejó escapar una explosión de aire que sonó como un sollozo—. Muévete hacia adelante, hacia mí. —Edward indicó y Jane obedientemente fue hacia delante sobre sus rodillas, haciendo crujir la paja, hasta que Edward pudo poner sus manos en el bloque. Ella soltó otra explosión de aliento cuando lo tocó, mitad sollozo, mitad alivio, tal vez incluso se reía en parte. Edward dio un paso atrás y tomó la mano de Bella en la suya, apretando más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero Bella no hizo ningún sonido de reprobación.

Las pequeñas manos blancas de Jane se movieron a través de la forma del bloque y luego se inclinó sobre él, colocando su barbilla en la depresión. —Señor, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu. Señor, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu… —Quitó sus manos como si con un esfuerzo y extendió sus brazos de par en par, la señal al verdugo de que estaba lista. Sus palabras se aceleraron—. Señor, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu. Señor, en tus manos…

El hacha cayó. Los brazos de Jane cayeron lánguidamente a la tarima.

Bella se dio la vuelta, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Edward. Él la abrazó, frotando círculos suaves en su espalda, sus ojos paralizados en el cuerpo de su pequeña prima. Su torso se desplomó hacia un lado, bombeando sangre sobre la paja, y escurriéndose entre las tablas a paso ligero, una lluvia macabra, sobre la piedra de abajo.

El verdugo levantó la cabeza de Jane por el pelo. —Así perezcan todos los enemigos de la Reina. He aquí la cabeza de un traidor —recitó sus esperadas líneas, pero sus palabras carecían de convicción.

—Dios salve a la Reina Mary —dijo Sir Bridges, pero la multitud se quedó en silencio—. Dios salve a la Reina Mary —repitió, más fuerte, y ellos lo murmuraron de regreso.

—Por favor, ¿podemos irnos? —susurró Bella—. ¿Por favor?

—Sí, podemos —dijo Edward. Bajó de la tarima, evitando el charco de sangre. La multitud se apartó para ellos. Encontraron a Alice en el rellano, esperando al lado de la barcaza, con los ojos firmemente fijos en el río. Ella no había podido ver. Ella no conocía bien a Jane, pero su tierno corazón no podía soportar ser testigo de su muerte.

—Recuerda lo que has visto aquí hoy —dijo Edward a Bella—. Recuérdalo bien. Un día, Mary te preguntará acerca de él, y quiero que le digas acerca de cada momento. Quiero que lo describas tan bien que queme en su memoria. Y espero que lo lleve con ella para el resto de su vida.

* * *

Notas históricas:

* Mark Smeaton fue uno de los hombres acusados de adulterio con la madre de Elizabeth, Anne Boleyn. Siendo el único plebeyo entre los supuestos amantes de Anne, Mark fue probable torturado. También fue el único que confesó, pero su confesión pudo haber sido probada falsa pues nadie había estado interesado en la verdad del asunto. Él "admitió" dormir con la Reina en ciertos lugares y fechas cuando pudo demostrarse que ella había estado en otro lugar, y una de las fechas fue correcta después de que Anne hubiera dado a luz. Probablemente debido a su "cooperación" en la confesión, Mark fue decapitado en vez de recibir la muerte al traidor tradicional de arrastrar y despedazar.

*La observación de Jasper acerca de "tonterías" está basada en algo que Elizabeth dijo después de haber tomado el trono: "_Solo hay un Cristo, Jesús, una fe. Todo lo demás es una disputa por tonterías..."_

*"Portingales" eran naranjas dulces. Naranjas amargas, importados de Sevilla, eran comúnmente hechas en caramelos. Las portingales eran importadas de Ceylon por los comerciantes portugueses, de ahí su nombre.

*Un "velo" es lo que podríamos llamar una "propina".

*Jane recitación del salmo es la versión de la Biblia Tyndale.

*He traducido el discurso de Jane en Inglés moderno. Pueden encontrar la versión original en el britannia(punto)com/history/ladyjane/address(punto)html

*Cuando Jane no pudo encontrar el bloque, sus sirvientes y amigos se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer. La historia registra que un miembro de la audiencia saltó a la tarima y la ayudó. Ella había atado su propia venda de los ojos porque sus sirvientes no estaban en condiciones para ayudarla. Debe de haber tomado una gran cantidad de valor para permanecer tan serena frente al colapso emocional de sus amigos. En esta historia, he dado a Edward y Bella el ayudarla, la clase de amigos que yo quisiera que la pobre muchacha hubiera tenido.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Diana Méndez (FFAD)

Beta:Xarito Herondale (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Bella estaba tranquila y moderada, cuando ella y Alice se fueron a la corte a la mañana siguiente. Edward se había negado rotundamente a ir y le dijo a Bella que diera la excusa de que él estaba enfermo si se les preguntaba por qué él estaba ausente. No era una mentira. Estaba enfermo del corazón, enfermo del alma sobre lo que le había sucedido a su pobre pequeño primo en nombre de la conveniencia política.

Bella no fue a la recámara de la Reina cuando ella entró en el palacio, pero en su lugar decidió ir a ver a la princesa Elizabeth, que había sido mantenida prisionera en la habitación, una pequeña, más exactamente, desde que fue traída de vuelta al palacio. En el tiempo que había pasado tratando de salvar a Jane, Bella no había tenido tiempo para visitar a Elizabeth y se sentía bastante culpable por ello.

Ella y Alice doblaron la esquina y dos jadeos se les escaparon. Elizabeth era conducida por el pasillo, por un numeroso grupo de guardias de la Torre. Tenía la cabeza en alto, aunque su cara era tan blanca como la leche y sus ojos miraban a lo lejos, trazando camino sobre Bella sin un atisbo de reconocimiento.

Kat Ashley siguió al grupo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin control. — ¡Kat! —gritó Bella, agarrando su brazo.

Kat parpadeó y pareció notar a Bella por primera vez. —Su gracia —dijo ella, dejándose caer en una reverencia.

—Kat, en nombre de Dios, ¿qué está pasando? ¿A dónde llevan a Elizabeth?

—A la Torre, mi señora —replicó Kat.

Bella sintió como si hubiera sido golpeada. —No —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Ellos trataron de tomarla el día anterior, pero Bess citó la ley de que todas las personas nobles acusadas de traición a la patria tienen derecho de petición a su soberano. La Reina se negó a verla, al igual que lo ha estado haciendo cada vez que Bess la preguntó esta semana. Así que le iban a escribir una carta a la Reina, pero les tomó tanto tiempo, que cuando la terminaron, la marea había cambiado y no podían llevarla a la Torre ese día. Ellos dicen que la Reina estaba enfurecida por el retraso.

_Al igual que Elizabeth_, Bella pensó, y recordó lo que Elizabeth le había hablado sobre exprimir un día más, una hora más...

— ¿Por qué no por tierra, si estaban tan ansiosos? —Bella preguntó.

—Tienen miedo de que las multitudes la vean pasar por la calle de camino a la Torre y, posiblemente, inicien otro levantamiento —Kat dijo con voz sombría y baja. Ella vio a los guardias y a Elizabeth salir de las puertas del palacio—. Mi señora, tengo que irme.

—Yo voy contigo —dijo Bella.

— ¡No! —Alice gritó—. ¡No, Bella, no lo hagas!

—Vete a tu casa —Bella le indicó—, lo más rápido que puedas, y dile todo a Edward —dijo Bella rápidamente.

— ¡No, Bella! —Alice intentó aferrarse a Bella pero ella arrancó suavemente las manos lejos de Alice.

— ¡Anda, ve a donde Edward!

Ella y Kat se fueron por el pasillo después de los guardias de la puerta, saliendo a tiempo para ver a Elizabeth, que fue levantada por uno de los guardias en la barcaza cuando se negó a caminar.

— ¡Quita tus manos de la mismísima princesa Elizabeth! —Kat gritó, sorprendida y furiosa de que un plebeyo se había atrevido a tocar a una princesa de sangre real. Se dirigió a la guardia en cuestión y le golpeó en la cabeza con su abanico. Parecía aturdido, pero trató de responder:

—Señora Ashley…

— ¡Ni siquiera me hables, John Knollys! —Kat gritó—. Conozco a tu madre y puedes estar seguro de que va a oír hablar de tu comportamiento escandaloso, ¡oh sí, lo haré!

Elizabeth sonrió y Knollys bajó la cabeza tímidamente.

—Entra —ordenó Kat a Bella, y Bella obedeció, al reconocer la voz de autoridad cuando lo oyó. Ella dio un paso hacia abajo en la barcaza solo para ser detenida por Knollys.

—Se me instruyó para que solo la princesa Elizabeth y sus damas.

Bella se irguió en toda su estatura y lo miró a la cara. —Yo soy la duquesa de Cullen. ¿Cómo te atreves a presumir dónde puedo ir?

Y para su sorpresa, funcionó. Fue inmediatamente afligido. Cayó de rodillas, inclinando la cabeza.

—Mis disculpas, su gracia. Yo no la conocía. Perdóneme por favor, su gracia.

Bella sonrió con dulzura. —Por supuesto que te perdono. —Y él se sonrojó como un chico atrapado cuando mira a una chica bonita.

Ella fue a sentarse al lado de Elizabeth, pero Elizabeth le dio un golpecito con el codo y le susurró: —Retrocede, Bella, quiero que la gente sea capaz de verme desde todos los lados. —Por lo que Bella se retiró a un asiento bajo el dosel al lado de Kat, que extendió un manto de piel pesado sobre Bella, metiéndolo hacia arriba alrededor de sus hombros.

—Usted no debe tomar un resfrío —murmuró Kat.

Bella aceptó este alboroto por procuración. Si Kat no podía mimar a Elizabeth, ella agarraría al objetivo más cercano.

Un hombre en el fondo de la barca comenzó a golpear un tambor, el sonido amortiguado intencionalmente era para evitar llamar la atención. Los remeros que recubren el lado empezaron a tirar los remos al tiempo con ella. Las armas reales fueron pintadas en los costados de la barca, y no habría ninguna duda de la figura que estaba sentada sola en el centro, con la espalda tan recta como una tabla y la barbilla en alto, su brillante pelo rojo dorado que brillaba en la luz del sol que logró abrirse paso más allá de los nubarrones. La gente señalaba y bajaba corriendo a la orilla del río para ver pasar la barcaza.

—Tal vez, mi señora, usted debería moverse bajo el dosel —Knollys declaró. Había sido específicamente instruido para ser lo más discreto posible, y Elizabeth era tan visible como podría ser, con el pelo brillante como una llama que atrajo los ojos de todos los que pasaban.

—Me siento cómoda aquí —dijo Elizabeth en su tono altivo y él se sintió nuevamente en derrota.

—Gardiner la ha interrogado —murmuró Kat, manteniendo su tono de voz baja para que los guardias no pudieran oír—. Él ha estado con ella día y noche para tratar de conseguir que admitiera que es parte de la rebelión. Él ha torturado a Wyatt hasta que el hombre estaba a punto de morir, pero no consiguió que dijera que Elizabeth tenía nada que ver con el levantamiento.

—No puedo creer que haya llegado a esto —dijo Bella en voz baja.

—Yo puedo —replicó Kat—. Mary siempre ha creído lo peor de Bess.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Ella la ama.

— ¿Al igual que ella amaba a Jane?

Bella miró hacia otro lado. Vio a la gente en las orillas saludando a las barcazas y pidiendo débiles bendiciones de la princesa.

—Eso, por ahí, es lo que tanto la condena y la salva al mismo tiempo —dijo Kat, asintiendo con la cabeza a la gente agitada.

Se acercaron a la Torre, y la masa gris sombría pasaba de la línea de flotación. Las nubes oscuras de tormenta se revolvieron encima y la lluvia empezó a tamborilear sobre la cubierta de la barcaza.

— ¡Espera! —Elizabeth lloró—. ¡Usted me está llevando a la Puerta del Traidor! —Su comportamiento tranquilo y real comenzó a resquebrajarse y empezó a temblar.

—Es solo la puerta de las Aguas —dijo Bella con dulzura—. Edward y yo la usamos ayer cuando llegamos.

—No soy una traidora —Elizabeth gritó—. ¡No voy a entrar en ese camino! ¡No quiero!

Los remeros no le prestaron atención, dirigiendo la barcaza a través del arco. La lluvia, que caía cada vez más pesadamente, dejó a Elizabeth empapada hasta los huesos, tiritando de frío y miedo. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cabeza y el agua chorreaba por la cara. Si hubo lágrimas, estaban ocultas.

—Su madre murió en estas paredes —dijo Kat con suavidad—. Ella ha tenido pesadillas de ser arrastrada a este lugar como una prisionera desde que era una bebé.

Ellos remaron hasta tierra y más guardias ayudaron a amarrar la barcaza en su lugar. Un hombre vestido de terciopelo negro se adelantó. —Su Alteza.

— ¡Sir John! —Bella exclamó.

Bridges parpadeó y sonrió ligeramente a Bella.

—Nunca pensé verla de nuevo tan pronto, su gracia. —Él hizo una profunda reverencia a la princesa, que estaba congelada en su lugar, en el centro de la barcaza, y luego a Bella.

—Venga, Bess —dijo Kat, y su enérgico y sensato tono consiguió a Elizabeth a la altura de sus pies. Sir Bridges tomó de la mano y más o menos le tiró de la barcaza a la pasarela de losa. Las rodillas de Elizabeth cedieron y ella se dejó caer pesadamente en las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja.

—Aquí la tierra dice la verdad, nunca antes habían caído en estas escaleras. Ante Dios, no lo hablo.

La lluvia caía sobre ella y Bella pensó que nunca había visto un espectáculo tan lamentable como este, una princesa de Inglaterra, sentada afuera en la lluvia como un cachorro abandonado.

Bridges se agachó frente a ella. —Es mejor que entre, su Alteza. Le va a hacer mal, sentada aquí.

—Es mejor aquí que adentro, porque Dios sabe a dónde voy una vez que entre.

Bella se estremeció porque sabía que Elizabeth se estaba refiriendo a las cámaras de tortura en los oscuros recovecos debajo de la Torre, con sus paredes viscosas y llenas de ratas...

Bridges levantó la vista. —Señora Cullen, ¿usted cree que soy un hombre honesto?

—Sí —dijo Bella—. Fuiste amable con la pobre Jane.

Bridges le tendió la mano a Elizabeth. Elizabeth cogió la mano y le permitió atraerla a sus pies. Se tomó su propia capa y la colgó de los hombros. Elizabeth le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y la condujo hacia su habitación. Elizabeth se congeló en seco cuando vio que el andamio sobre el que había muerto la pobre Jane, seguía en su sitio, el mismo andamio sobre el que su madre había perdido la vida. Elizabeth palideció y se tambaleó, pero Kat la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera desmayarse.

—Sostente, Bess —susurró—, hay gente que te está mirando.

Con esfuerzo, Elizabeth tragó su terror.

Los guardias de la Torre había alineado su fila, no por órdenes, sino porque querían ver a la princesa. Estaban de pie bajo la lluvia para pagar su tributo con su presencia y el corazón de Bella se calentó con su bondad.

— ¡Dios guarde a vuestra Alteza! —Una vez que había sido expresado por un alma valiente, el canto fue considerado por toda la línea. Elizabeth entró en su habitación de la Torre de la Campana bajo una lluvia de bendiciones tan pesada como la lluvia que caía del cielo.

Elizabeth no tenía de qué preocuparse. Sus cuartos eran pequeños, pero cómodos, cálidos y secos, con una gran chimenea y tres ventanas. Ocupó el primer piso de la Torre de la Campana, pues la forma de la habitación era circular. Un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y Bella tuvo que aplacar su deseo de huir. Los muebles y otras pertenencias que a Elizabeth no se le habían permitido tener en su celda en el palacio, se había establecido aquí, así que Elizabeth al menos tenía el consuelo de sus propias cosas a su alrededor. Su cama grande y suave se quedó esperándola, frente a la chimenea, y los estantes estaban llenos de libros.

Elizabeth estaba casi azul y sus dientes castañeteaban. Kat inmediatamente fue al armario a buscar ropa seca y las otras dos sirvientas empezaron a quitarle la ropa empapada a Elizabeth.

—Tú también, Bella —ordenó Kat, y una de las criadas se separó de Elizabeth para comenzar a desnudar a la duquesa.

—No tengo cosas secas conmigo —protestó Bella.

—Puedes usar algunas de mis ropas —ofreció Elizabeth.

Bella se rio. —Tú mides medio pie más alto que yo —dijo.

—Vas a ser una enana bien vestida, entonces —dijo Elizabeth y Bella sintió una oleada de alivio al ver que Elizabeth se había calmado lo suficiente para molestar.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y permitió que las damas le quitaran la ropa y volvieran a la vestirla con ropa de Elizabeth. Kat había guardado algo de los vestidos de Elizabeth de cuando era niña y se encontraron con un ajuste perfecto en el vestido que Elizabeth se había puesto para el retrato que ella había hecho a su hermano, a pesar de las faldas eran todavía demasiado largas para las piernas cortas de Bella.

Bella escuchó una conmoción fuera y miró por la portilla pequeña en la puerta.

—Es Edward —ella suspiró con alivio.

Bella abrió la puerta y se dirigió a los guardias que bloqueaban su camino. —Déjenlo entrar.

Los guardias se inclinaron hacia ella, pero no se movieron de sus ejes cruzados.

—Lo siento, su gracia, pero se nos ordenó que la princesa no debería tener visitantes.

—Yo no soy un visitante. Estoy en el negocio de la Reina —dijo Edward. Sus sirvientes se lanzaron hacia delante, con las manos en las espadas que llevaba en la cintura.

—Abran paso al mensajero de la Reina —dijo Edward.

Entre la amenaza de los funcionarios de Edward, su rango y su mirada imperiosa, los guardias pobres fueron superados. Se movieron sus ejes y Bella salió corriendo a los brazos de su marido.

—He venido tan pronto como he oído. —Él la apretó con fuerza—. ¿Por qué has venido aquí, Bella?, ¿por qué? Por el amor de Dios... —Bella le condujo al interior de la puerta de la lluvia y reanudaron su abrazo—. Quiero darte una paliza y también quiero besarte —dijo en su pelo, que estaba unido y que fluía por su espalda.

—No puedes hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo —dijo Bella—. Así que sugiero que elijas uno.

Él eligió el beso.

—Saludos, mensajero de la Reina —dijo Elizabeth mientras el beso siguió y siguió, con un tono irónico—. ¿Estoy equivocada en mi suposición de que podría haber algún tipo de... bueno... mensaje para mí?

Edward se apartó con esfuerzo. —No es una buena noticia, Bess. Ella te mantiene aquí, indefinidamente. Quería enviarte a una casa en el país para ser observada por un cortesano fiel, pero nadie se ofrecería voluntariamente para el trabajo, a excepción de mí mismo, y ella rechazó mi oferta.

—Le daré palabra de esto a Felipe —dijo Elizabeth.

— ¿Felipe? ¿El Felipe de Mary? —Edward repitió.

—Sí, el príncipe español. Obtendré palabra con él de esto, lo más rápido que pueda. —Elizabeth se sentó en un taburete frente al fuego y Kat comenzó a cepillarle el pelo.

—Gardiner está tratando de impulsar un proyecto de ley ante el Parlamento para desheredarla a usted.

— ¿Puedes detenerlo?

—No por mucho tiempo. Renard dice que tiene pruebas de que tenía intención de fortalecer Donnington y que ha colocado depósitos de armas allí para ayudar en la rebelión.

— ¿Donnington? —Elizabeth repitió—. ¿Dónde?

—Es uno de los estamentos, menor de edad, que yo dudo que he visitado.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. —Yo ni me acuerdo de ser dueña de una casa.

—Bueno, usted lo hace, y Renard dice que estaban planeando mudarse allí desde Hatfield.

Elizabeth lanzó al aire las manos. —Incluso si lo fuera, ¿qué? ¿No soy libre para moverme a cualquiera de mis casas como me parezca? ¿No dice Mary que la ley de la traición debe ser una acción, y no pensamientos o palabras? ¿Qué medidas pueden ser probadas en mí?

—Ninguna, hasta ahora —dijo Edward.

— ¡Edward! Lo dices como si fueran a encontrar algo.

—La definición de "prueba" depende mucho de las creencias y los deseos de aquellos que buscan en ella. —Miró alrededor de la habitación—. Lamento que te deje en tales asuntos calamitosos, Bess, pero llevaré a mi esposa a casa conmigo.

—Pensé que lo harías —coincidió Elizabeth—. Visítame como puedas.

—Voy a hacer lo que me pediste, y todo lo que esté en mi mano para sacarte de aquí pronto  
—prometió Edward.

Elizabeth le sonrió con nostalgia. —Lo sé, pero, Edward, no arriesgues tu propia vida por la mía.

—Ella no te va a ejecutar —dijo Edward—, sé que no lo hará.

Bella deseaba poder creer eso.

Su camada esperó fuera de la puerta principal y se metió adentro, temblando en el frío de la noche. Bella tenía que caminar más alto de lo habitual a causa de los dobladillos largos de la falda. Una vez dentro, Edward tiró de las cortinas cerradas y tomó a su esposa en sus brazos con pasión feroz. La besó hasta que Bella quedó aturdida y sin aliento.

—Eres una niña tonta, tonta —dijo él, salpicando su cara de besos—. Estoy muy enojado contigo ahora mismo.

Beso. Beso.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero yo no podía dejarla ir sola. Ella tenía tanto miedo.

Beso.

—Por favor, perdóname.

Beso.

—Te perdono. —Beso—. No puedo evitarlo. —Beso—. Tú eres una criatura leal de corazón. —Beso—. Pero tienes que pensar en nuestra nena, Bella. —Beso—. ¿Qué sería de ella si no te hubiera dejado salir de la Torre? —Beso.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta los tobillos y comenzó a recorrerle hasta la falda. Bella se mordió el labio para no gemir. Sus ojos estaban calientes, de color verde brillante, y buscando en ellos. Envió un rayo a través de ella por el lugar en que su mano acababa de llegar.

—Edward —ella dijo.

—Shh —respondió. Le tapó la boca con la suya—. Te necesito ahora mismo, Bella. —Levantó su cuerpo sobre ella, hurgando entre ellos para abrir su propia ropa. En el proceso, su mano rozó sus partes sensibles y entonces él la estaba frotando en círculos lentos, mientras que disminuyó en el interior de ella, y ella se arqueó, con la boca abierta en un grito que no se atrevió a liberar.

—Shh —susurró de nuevo—. Tenemos que ser muy tranquilos y muy quietos. No hagas ningún sonido, o me voy a detener.

La mente aturdida de Bella tenía conocimiento suficiente para admitir hasta qué punto su correcto y formal Edward había llegado, de prudencia excesivamente suave para hacer el amor en una camilla en movimiento. Era la primera vez para ella y ella no tenía ninguna duda de que era la primera vez para él, también. Su respiración se enganchó y se detuvo.

—Ese fue un sonido —susurró con sus labios en su oreja—. La próxima vez, voy a parar.

Se movía lentamente, profundamente, manteniendo ese ritmo constante con la mano. Bella mordió en el hombro de su chaqueta como un orgasmo, tan profundo y lento como sus embestidas, pulsaba a través de ella. Dio un pequeño grito de asombro, incapaz de durar a través de la sensación de su cuerpo alrededor de su apretón, y se dejó caer lánguidamente sobre ella por un momento. Él se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

—Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo —dijo Bella—. Con todo mi corazón, te quiero.

—No me dejes —le susurró—. Por favor, Bella, prométemelo.

Ella vaciló. Ese no era el tipo de promesa que no se podía hacer.

—No importa —dijo, dejando caer los párpados sobre los ojos para ocultar el dolor y rodando sobre su espalda. Volvió a organizar su ropa y tiró hacia abajo falda de Bella.

—Edward…

—Por favor —dijo—. Mejor no hables de ello. No puedo soportarlo ahora.

Ella se quedó en silencio, pero se dio la vuelta para que su cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Ella escuchó el latido constante de su corazón mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Thomas Wyatt fue ejecutado en la mañana. Bella y Edward no asistieron. En su discurso en el cadalso, juró ante Dios que la princesa Elizabeth no tenía nada que ver con la rebelión. El rumor fue aprobado, por eso, la noche antes de su ejecución, su esposa fue enviada a suplicarle que implicara a Elizabeth, a cambio de una pensión para ella y sus diez hijos. Wyatt se negó, tal como lo había rechazado cuando lo torturaron.

Después de su muerte, su cuerpo fue descuartizado y los pedazos fueron clavados en torno a la ciudad como una advertencia a los demás. Su cadáver fue acompañado por lo de los oficiales que habían desertado cuando fueron enviados al encuentro de las fuerzas de Wyatt. Ellos fueron sacados de sus casas y ahorcados en horcas improvisadas junto a sus propias puertas delanteras. Se ha dicho en todo Londres que apestaba a carne podrida esa primavera.

Por fin, el Consejo decidió que no podía librarse de Elizabeth sin un juicio y simplemente no había suficiente evidencia, incluso para los estándares de los laxos del día, para condenarla, especialmente teniendo en cuenta la instauración de Mary de que la ley que la traición tuviera que ser una acción manifiesta. Y así, Elizabeth esperaba en el limbo hasta que, o bien podría llegar a suficiente (tanto Renard y Gardiner insistieron en que ya tenía más que suficiente) para tratar de ella o de un cortesano fiel dispuesto a asumir como "invitado" en su casa.

Mary fue tan vertiginosa como una niña. Felipe estaba por llegar pronto, y después de todo este tiempo, finalmente le había enviado una carta y un regalo de compromiso de una gran perla en forma de lágrima con un alfiler enjoyado. Al mismo tiempo, él había escrito al Consejo (arrogantemente firmó como Felipe _Rex_, como si ya fuera el rey), pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de escribir a su prometida, a quien todavía le llama su "tía" cuando él escribió a su padre. Mary había fastidiado repetidamente a Renard para que le enviara mensajes a él para que le diera a ella la bienvenida en una carta, pues ella sentía que era inadecuado escribirle a él primero.

Cada mañana, ella suspiró sobre su retrato. Bella, viendo esto, estaba avergonzada y enojada con la Reina. Mientras suspiraba sobre el retrato de su futuro esposo, su hermana se sentaba en la Torre con miedo genuino por su vida.

Para las primeras semanas, Mary le negó el permiso a Bella para visitar a Elizabeth y parecía malhumorada y resentida de que Bella siguiera preguntando. Bella se negó a jugar. Mary debería saberlo por ahora acerca de ella. El hecho de que Elizabeth estaba actualmente fuera de favor con la Reina, no era ninguna razón, en opinión de Bella, para que ella la abandonara a un destino solitario. No iba a ser como uno de esos aduladores insinuantes que cambió lealtades con cada estado de ánimo de la Reina.

Por último, Mary se lo concedido. —Está bien, vete —le espetó ella—, pero dime todo lo que dice.

Bella se sorprendió, pero ella no iba a discutir.

Encontró a Elizabeth con la moral relativamente buena. Bridges fue amable con ella y le dio tanta libertad dentro de los terrenos de la Torre como podía permitirlo. Se le permitió caminar afuera, alrededor del perímetro de las paredes. Cada día, un niño aparecía en la puerta a darle las flores, y se había hecho amigo de Robert Dudley, el hermano de Guildford. Tenía todo el encanto y la gracia que no tenía Guildford, y de la forma en que hablaba de él, Bella sospechaba que la princesa había desarrollado un pequeño flechazo hacia él.

Bella pensó de que Mary estaría agradecida de que su hermana lo estaba haciendo bien y no fue sino hasta después de que ella le había informado a la Reina que descubrió lo insignificante que Mary podría ser. Las caminatas diarias de Elizabeth fueron abolidas y el niño que traía flores fue detenido e interrogado en cuanto a sus motivos y si había utilizado alguna vez las flores como una forma de pasar contrabando de mensajes a la princesa.

Bella se horrorizó cuando se enteró de esto (se le negó el permiso para visitar a Elizabeth y otra vez la noticia le llegó solo a través de rumor).

—Su majestad, ¿por qué? —le preguntó una tarde, cuando finalmente llegó a Mary a hablar de ello. Durante la última semana, se había cambiado el tema airadamente cuando el nombre de Elizabeth entró en la discusión, pero hoy en día, Bella había oído a regañadientes el nombre de su hermana en las oraciones que ella había dicho en la capilla.

—Ella me traicionó —dijo Mary—. Quería amarla como a una hermana, pero ella me traicionó. Todo el mundo me dijo que no confiara en ella. Es demasiado parecida a su madre, todo el mundo lo decía, intrigante, mentirosa, una Judas. Pero yo no les creía. Bueno, ¡he aprendido mi lección! Esa chica no es sino una serpiente en la hierba, esperando para atacar.

—Oh, majestad, no... —Bella trató de protestar.

Los ojos de Mary se estrecharon.

—Me han dicho algunas cosas sobre... sobre ti, también, su gracia.

Interior de Bella se convirtió en hielo. Trató de hablar, pero las palabras no venían.

Fueron interrumpidos por un mensajero en la puerta. —Su majestad, una carta ha llegado para usted.

Los ojos de Mary se iluminaron.

— ¿Del príncipe Felipe?

—Sí, su majestad.

La Reina gritó como una niña y premió al mensajero con creces. Ansiosa, rompió el sello y sus ojos recorrieron las palabras. Bella vio cómo su alegría se desvaneció para cambiar al desconcierto, y luego a la ira. Por fin dejó caer la carta en su regazo.

—Majestad, ¿qué pasa?

—Ella manipuló para atrapar a Felipe en sus condenables redes —dijo Mary. Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas en sus ojos aumentaron—. Él me escribe para instruirme en que debo ponerla en libertad de inmediato. Esta es la única carta que me ha enviado en dos meses. Él no me escribe, y luego, cuando lo hace, se trata de Elizabeth. —Ella escupió la última palabra y arrugó la carta en su puño.

—Su majestad, lo siento.

—Déjame —dijo Mary en voz baja.

—Su maj…

— ¡Dije, déjame! —Mary se quebró. Se quedó mirando el retrato de Felipe como si contuviera algún tipo de respuesta. Bella se levantó y de nuevo hizo una reverencia a Mary y lentamente se dirigió a las cámaras reservadas para ella y Edward en la corte.

Edward llegó poco después de que Bella entrara en su dormitorio y se acostó en la cama, completamente vestida. Ella le había enviado un mensaje podía porque estaba realmente pérdida en cuanto a lo que debía hacer. Cuando llegó, él se acostó a su lado y le contó lo que acababa de ocurrir en las cámaras de la Reina.

—Ella es celosa —dijo Edward—. Su popularidad está disminuyendo mientras que la de Elizabeth se incrementa cada día. Ella quiere ser amada, Bella, y piensa que Elizabeth le roba ese amor, le roba el afecto de su pueblo, de ustedes. Y ahora, Felipe le ordena liberar a Elizabeth.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Era por eso que Elizabeth nos contactó con él?

Edward asintió con la cabeza. —Él sabe que es poco probable que Mary tenga un heredero, e incluso si lo hace, puede morir mientras esté en parto. Elizabeth sigue siendo heredera del trono, y él ve la sabiduría de cultivar una relación con ella. Renard deben rechinar los dientes.

—Ella está actuando como una niña mimada —dijo Bella.

Edward suspiró. —Ella está en la agonía de su primer amor y no está pensando claramente en estos momentos. Nada se está convirtiendo en la forma en que ella había esperado. Felipe no juega a los novios amorosos, la gente está quejándose sobre sus reformas religiosas y hostiles a su matrimonio. Ella cree que su hermana la ha traicionado, pero por alguna razón, todo el mundo la quiere. Mary no lo entiende.

—No me gusta esto —dijo Bella. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward—. Lo odio todo aquí. No entiendo estos juegos que tengo que jugar. ¿No podemos ir a casa?, ¿al hogar Cullen?

—Lo intentaré, Bella, pero no creo que nos dejen ir. —Puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y Bella se dio cuenta de que era el único lugar donde se sentía segura por más tiempo.

* * *

**_Bueno chicas por el atraso les traemos doble capítulo! _**

Notas históricas:

- La carta que Elizabeth escribió a Mary es conocida por los historiadores como "La Carta de la marea". En la parte posterior, por debajo de su mensaje a su hermana, Elizabeth dibujó líneas en el papel para que nadie pudiera forjar una confesión por encima de su firma.

- El soldado en realidad gritó: "Dios salve a su gracia." Su gracia era un título usado por la realeza, entre ellos, el monarca. El rey Enrique VIII fue el primero en usar "su majestad".

- Sir John Bridges era el teniente de la Torre, no su alguacil, pero estoy combinando varios hombres diferentes en un solo personaje.

- El retrato que me refiero es el de Elizabeth cuando era una adolescente, en el que llevaba un vestido rojo y, posiblemente, el famoso collar de su madre en "B".

- La perla que Felipe le dio a Mary es conocida como "La Peregrina", y la última vez perteneció a la actriz Elizabeth Taylor, que le dio a su esposo Richard Burton, que lo compró para ella al precio de unos treinta y siete mil dólares. El 15 de diciembre de 2011, lo vendió a un comprador desconocido por más de once millones de dólares. Los fondos fueron a una organización benéfica contra el SIDA, ya que su voluntad lo indicaba.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)

Beta: Constanza Moreno Inostroza (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Bella fue a la Torre unos días después de recibir el permiso a regañadientes de María. Su ira hacia Elizabeth se había enfriado un poco, y a Bella le gustaba pensar que tal vez ella y Edward habían sido parte del motivo. Bella y Edward tuvieron unas pocas cenas privadas con la Reina ("Privado" era un término relativo ya que había como 20 sirvientes en la habitación) en la que ellos sutilmente empujaban a María a perdonar a su hermana, a pesar que ella estaba totalmente segura de la culpabilidad de Elizabeth. Ella era solo una niña de 20 años, que durante toda su vida solo tuvo consejeros protestantes. Ella no había tenido el beneficio de la educación de María.

Uno de los mayores defectos de María era que ella era incapaz de ver las cosas a través de la perspectiva de otros. Para ella la verdad era tan obvia que cualquiera que no es. Uno de los mayores defectos de María era que ella era incapaz de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los demás, por lo que cualquiera que no estuviera de acuerdo era porque era demasiado obstinado o porque estaba con el demonio. Las nuevas monedas que María había diseñado estaban siendo emitidas. Ellas llevaban el lema en latín que María había elegido para sí misma: _Veritas, Temporis Fila_ "Verdad. La hija del tiempo". Era una encapsulación perfecta de sus creencias, las verdades de la religión católica, la sabiduría de su matrimonio, todo lo que ella creía, sería revelado como verdades en el tiempo.

Bella tenía permiso para ir y venir a su antojo en la Torre. Siempre sonreía a Bridges cuando lo veía. Ella sabía que él estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacer del cautiverio de Elizabeth más cómodo.

Por la tarde, se fue primero a la capilla de San Pedro ad Vincula, donde Jane había sido enterrada. Edward se había mostrado renuente a darle todos los detalles del entierro de Jane, y una vez que los escuchó, Bella entendió porqué. No había habido ningún funeral, él finalmente le dijo. Pobre del cuerpo de Jane había yacido en el patíbulo donde había caído, vestida solo con su camisa y enaguas, durante cuatro horas mientras intentaban averiguar lo que debían hacer con sus restos. No se han dado instrucciones. ¿Era su madre, el único miembro de la familia aún en libertad? ¿Iban a tomar de nuevo a Jane para enterrarla en su casa de la infancia de Bradgate? ¿Deseaba María que ella fuera enterrada de acuerdo a su rango? Se suponía que debía ser enterrada en la capilla con las otras almas desafortunadas que habían perecido aquí, el permiso especial tuvo que ser obtenido de María, quien todavía era el jefe de la iglesia, a pesar de que ella despreciaba el título. La capilla era católica, una vez más y Jane era una protestante que no podía ser enterrado en tierra consagrada. Al final, nadie había reclamado sus restos. A sus damas finalmente se les fue concedido el permiso para cuidar de su cuerpo y fue colocada dentro de una caja de madera y enterrada cerca del altar en la capilla.

Bella había traído una flor para cada una de las personas que descansaban bajo el suelo con Jane: Anne Boleyn, Kathryn Howard, Thomas Moore, Margaret Pole... Ella puso una flor a cada uno de ellos, en una fila ordenada. Bella pensó que Jane estaba en buena compañía con Thomas Moore y le gustaba imaginarlos, sentado en el más allá y discutiendo sobre teología como Jane solía hacerlo con Jasper.

Había traído una pequeña bolsa de arena para esparcirla encima de las tumbas, una tradición selkie. Se suponía que era para ayudar a mantener la conexión de la muerte con el mar, el origen de toda vida. Y porque nadie había honrado a Jane con oraciones o escrituras cuando había sido enterrada, Bella dijo una oración por su cuenta. Ella esperaba que Jane entienda la sinceridad que había en su intención, aunque no sea dirigida al Dios que ella tanto había adorado, pero los selkies creían que la muerte liberaba al alma de las cadenas terrenales, sus nociones preconcebidas, sus perjuicios y conceptos. Jane tal vez podría ver lo que había dentro de su corazón.

Bella vertió la arena de la bolsa en su mano y sopló suavemente enviando los granos a lo largo de los adoquines por todo el altar. Sonrió y se volvió para irse, pero vio a Sir Bridges en la puerta que la miraba de manera extraña. Se quedó inmóvil por un momento. ¿Había visto cuando dispersó la arena? Bella no estaba segura de cómo podría explicarlo, tal ves que era un ritual que la gente hacía en las tierras lejanas del Nuevo Mundo, pero ¿y si él lo vio como anti-cristiano?

Terminó diciendo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza cortésmente al pasar a su lado mientras que él le daba una cortés inclinación, y eso fue todo. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se dirigió directamente hacia la Torre de la Campana, donde se alojaba la princesa Elizabeth. Estaba tan concentrada en su misión que no se dio cuenta hasta el momento en el que choco con un hombre que caminaba por el pasto.

—Oh, ruego su perdón —Bella jadeó—. No lo vi, milord.

Era joven y guapo con ojos oscuros y cabello rizado. Le dio una sonrisa desenfadaba. —No, la única cosa que estaba viendo era la punta de sus zapatillas. Robert Dudley, a su servicio, madame. — Se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza e hizo una elegante reverencia, como si estuviera a punto de pedirle un baile.

—Oh, el hermano de Guilford —dijo, e instantáneamente quiso que las palabras volvieran a su boca. ¿Bella nunca vas a aprender a controlar tu lengua?

Él sonrió. —Lo soy, pero espero que ese hecho no esté en mi contra. ¿Y quién es usted?

—Oh, soy Bella, la Duquesa de Cullen.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Ohhh, la princesa del nuevo mundo con la que el primo Edward se casó.

Bella se sonrojó.

Su sonrosa maliciosa se suavizó cuando se percató que ella estaba genuinamente nerviosa. —Le pido perdón, pequeña Duquesa. Suelo entrenar con Bess pero creo que eso no me ha ayudado a guardar mis garras.

— ¿Bess? —ella repitió con un poco de incredulidad—. Usted es un familiar.

Él rio. —Mi padre dice que mi impertinencia me va a costar la cabeza uno de estos días. Si es así, que al menos sea por estar delante de una hermosa chica.

—Yo… yo tengo que irme —Bella dijo y caminó alrededor de él.

Él se interpuso fácilmente en su camino, como si estuviera bailando con ella. —Espere solo un momento por favor pequeña Duquesa. Me gustaría que llevara un mensaje a la princesa de mi parte.

Bella dudó. María tenía a Elizabeth bastante vigilada para evitar que mensajes lleguen a ella. Confiaba en que Bella obedecería sus reglas y es por eso que le había dado un permiso tan amplio. (María también pensaba que Bella podría ser una buena influencia para Elizabeth)

—Solo es un verso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Oh, está bien — ¿Qué daño puede haber en eso?

—Dígale que: "No soy más que un siervo, acechando su madera de principios de verano, las probaría si es que pudiera."

Bella repitió las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza. —De acuerdo, que tenga un buen día mi Lord. —Esta vez cuando lo rodeó para seguir su camino, él solo miro como se alejaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella saludo con una sonrisa a los guardias los cuales abrieron la puerta para ella. Entró en la casa, parpadeando para tratar de ayudar a sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz más tenue en el interior.

— ¡Bella! —La Princesa Elizabeth estaba acurrucada en una silla, leyendo, con los pies metidos a su lado en el asiento. Se levantó cuando Bella entró en la habitación y la besó suavemente en los labios—. ¿Cómo te va? Dios mío, te engordan cada vez que te veo.

Bella se rio. —Con esa lengua de plata, llegarás lejos, Elizabeth.

—Siéntate, siéntate —Elizabeth ofreció. Volvió a su silla, metiendo un dedo entre las páginas de su libro para mantener su lugar—. ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

—Aún sigue en la luna con lo de Felipe. Y la gente se está molestando al respecto, por lo que ella está susceptible a los insultos. Escuché que ayer un grupo de niños estaban actuando "La Reina contra Wyatt" y había uno de los niños que hacía del Príncipe Felipe, al final de la obra, lo capturaron y lo ahorcaron.

—Todo en broma, estoy segura.

—Por supuesto, pero el pobre chico casi fue ahorcado en el proceso porque el lazo falso no era tan falso que digamos. Pero ese no es el punto. María escuchó sobre eso y arrestó al pobre niño y a sus padres además que lo azotó. —Y por azotado no quiere decir que solo fue golpeado. Un largo látigo trenzado y anudado en las puntas fue el que se usó con el niño. Probablemente llevará las cicatrices por el resto de su vida, en caso de que no haya muerto en la celda por una infección.

—Ella no lo hizo —dijo Bess indignada.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Bess frotó su frente. —He tratado de hablar sobre esto con ella. Pero ella no entiende que un monarca tiene que ganarse el amor de la gente. No puedes simplemente demandarlo como si fuera su deber dárselo o simplemente castigarlos si es que la desafían.

—Hay un montón de cosas que he intentado explicarle —Bella confesó—. Pero ella está más tolerante ahora. Tal ves si tú…

—No voy a mentir por ella, Bella —Bess dijo bruscamente—. No hice nada malo y no voy a pedir perdón por faltas que no cometí. Dios sabe que tengo suficientes reales. Ella dice que si las confieso me acogerá como una hermana de nuevo, pero Bella, ella está mintiendo. No sé si solo me está mintiendo a mí o si se está mintiendo a ella misma también. Pero si confieso ella se abalanzará sobre mí y pensará: "ven, sabía que tenía razón todo el tiempo". Ella no me va a perdonar. Ella lo va mantener encima de mi cabeza por el resto de mis días como una excusa para que yo no vuelva a ver la luz del sol de nuevo. Ella lo publicará delante de todas las cortes extranjeras, probablemente hasta haga panfletos para que todos los de Inglaterra lo lean, y probablemente se auto convencerá que lo está haciendo para que la gente lo misericordiosa que es con alguien que confesó haber cometido traición, pero todo esto es solo porque ella tiene el deseo oculto, muy dentro de ella, de verme sometida a ella, así como ella estuvo sometida a nuestro padre, denegando la autoridad del Papa para escapar del arresto domiciliario y ser tomada de vuelta dentro de la monarquía. Y ella lo hará para tratar de mandar lejos mi popularidad. Pero podría volverse en su contra y terminaría más confundida y enojada que antes.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Nunca deja de sorprenderme cómo puedes ver tantas capas de intriga en un solo momento.

—Todos tenemos nuestros talentos —Bess dijo con una sonrisa—. Puedo traducir poesía griega también

—Oh, eso me recuerda. Casi lo olvido —Bella chasqueó sus dedos—. Tengo un mensaje para ti de Robert Dudley.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth se congeló. — ¿De verdad?

—Oh, es solo un verso de una poesía —Bella dijo—. Tú sabes lo tontos que son los hombres cuando están cerca una mujer hermosa

Bess afirmó con la cabeza. —Sí. Sí, lo sé. ¿Qué dijo?

Bella repitió la frase que le habían dicho. —No reconozco el poema —dijo.

Elizabeth miraba concentrada al fuego. —Yo tampoco. De cualquier modo, ¿cómo está tu espo…? —Se paralizó, sus ojos se abrieron cuando un terrible sonido llegó a sus oídos: el zapateo rítmico de las botas, el tintineo de los cinturones con espadas y el ruido metálico de las armaduras, volviéndose más fuerte cada vez que se acercaban.

Elizabeth se levantó, su rostro perdió todo el color, sus ojos oscuros enormes en su rostro anguloso. Bella pensó que nunca se había parecido tanto su madre Anna Bolena, como en este momento. Sus ojos recorrieron a Bella. —Reza por mí —dijo—. Creo que esta noche voy a morir.

Kat Ashley se levantó y dejó caer su bordado. Dejó escapar un gemido y se retorció las manos, y Alice me miraba como si quisiera arrastrarse debajo de la mesa.

— ¡No! —Bella atrapó a Elizabeth en un abrazo como si pudiera protegerla con su pequeño cuerpo.

Se abrió la puerta, las bisagras crujieron. —Princesa Elizabeth, orar, ven conmigo.

Elizabeth susurró al oído de Bella: — ¡Consigue a Edward! —Y la empujó. Ella cuadró sus delgados hombros y salió por la puerta, con la cabeza en alto, tan regia como una reina, la cual nunca había pisado estos caminos.

Pero ellos no estaban llevando a Elizabeth al calabozo. La estaban llevando fuera de la torre. Fuera de las puertas le presentaron a Sir Henry Bedingfield, quien había sido mayordomo de la madre de María, Catalina de Aragón, por lo que tenía impecables credenciales de fidelidad. Había traído una litera para su comodidad. Cuando Kat empezó a subir detrás de su ama, ella fue detenida. Su habitación había sido requisada y panfletos anti-católicos habían sido encontrados. La habían despedido para el servicio de la Princesa.

Bella nunca había visto a Elizabeth llorar, pero mientras Kat se alejaba, la mujer que la había criado como a una hija, y había permanecido a su lado a través de todas las tribulaciones, ella lloró. Ella lloró como si su corazón se rompiera pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a mantener la compostura unos momentos después.

—Ve con Bella —le instruyó a Kat, sonriéndole a través de sus lágrimas—. Ella es alguien que necesita ser cuidada. Ella es lo suficientemente boba como para ir a visitar a traidores que están en la torre.

Bella pensó irónicamente que su casa se estaba convirtiendo en hogar de sirvientes caprichosos. Ellen, la niñera de Jane, se había mudado ahí y había tomado a su cargo el cuidado de la pequeña Elizabeth, y la pequeña ya la amaba. Y para Ellen educar a una niña que es brillante y feliz (como solía serlo Jane) la estaba ayudando a lidiar con su dolor.

María había ordenado que la princesa Elizabeth debía ser cuidadosamente vigilada pero tratada como alguien de la realeza, como lo que era. Y así, Elizabeth partió a su viaje a Woodstock, una casa de campo real, con toda la pompa de un progreso real. Bella los miró partir con un suspiro, se giró hacia Kat: —Vamos a casa.

Alice y Kat se miraron con recelo entre sí. — ¿Usted no va a la corte hoy? —preguntó Alice.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Solo quiero ir a casa.

Los nobles nunca hacían su propio equipaje. Ellos simplemente dejaban una casa y cuando llegaban a la otra encontraban todas sus cosas ya en sus lugares. Los cientos de sirvientes que tenían hacían que toda la magia sucediera detrás de escena. Kat, aunque no era una noble en si misma, tenía pertenencias que rápidamente empacó y las llevó a la casa del Duque y la Duquesa de Cullen.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando con los folletos, Kat?— preguntó Bella

A Kat se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. —No eran anti-católicos. Solo eran panfletos protestantes.

—Todo lo que no es católico es anti-católico en estos días —dijo Alice.

—Mi pobre bebé, por ahí sola... —Kat susurró—. Yo solo quería un poco de consuelo para mi fe. Quise quemarlos una vez que había terminado de leerlos.

—Tienes suerte de que no estamos frente a cargos por herejía —Alice le dijo—. Después de que Felipe venga, las cosas se van a poner peor para los protestantes. Al menos eso es lo que el Padre Jasper dice.

Bella tenía curiosidad. — ¿Por qué dice eso?

Alice sacudió la cabeza. —Probablemente fue uno de sus… —cortó su declaración y miró a Kat.

—No te preocupes, dilo. Kat es como una estatua de piedra cuando se trata de guardar secretos.

—Él tiene estos… presentimientos —le dijo Alice a Kat—. Y casi siempre tiene razón.

Kat no parecía perturbada en lo más mínimo por la idea de un sacerdote que podía ver el futuro. —Conocí a un hombre como él cuando era niña —comentó Kat—. Él me dijo que mi bebé iba a ser la Reina de Inglaterra. Me reí por supuesto, pero... tal vez él no se refería a un bebé de mi carne, pero si al bebé de mi corazón.

Los portadores detuvieron la litera justo en frente de la casa, pero todavía tenían que lanzarse a través de la lluvia para entrar. Parecía que iba a ser una primavera muy húmeda. Bella esperaba que pronto dejara de llover para lo que los agricultores puedan plantar sus cultivos. Entró en la casa y dijo a la criada joven que le quitó la capa que encuentre una habitación para Kat.

—Bess va a estar bien —Bella le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. La educaste bien. Ella es fuerte y astuta. Apuesto a que va a poner a Bedingfield patas arriba y atado de pies y manos antes de que él lo sepa.

Kat le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo con sinceridad: —Gracias, su gracia.

—Descansa un poco —ordenó Bella—. Lo necesitará si usted está planeando ayudar a la tocaya de su señora.

Cuando entró en su habitación, se encontró con Ellen y Elizabeth jugando con sus joyas. Ellen le enseñaba matemáticas a Elizabeth simplemente preguntándole cuántos collares llevaba puestos. —Y si quitamos uno, ¿cuántos serían?

— ¡Cinco! —exclamó la pequeña Elizabeth.

Bella se congeló por un momento. Ella no se preocupaba de que ellas jugaran con sus joyas. Lo que le preocupaba era que su joyero estaba en el gabinete de Edward, el que mantenía bloqueado. El que contenía su piel.

Se acercó hacia él rápidamente y abrió la puerta, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando no la vio. — ¡Señorita Ellen! —la llamó. Trató de mantener la voz calmada y uniforme—. Había un trozo de piel aquí. ¿Usted lo tomó?

Ellen pensó por un momento. —Oh, sí, Elizabeth quería usarlo para hacer una capa para su muñeca.

—No lo cortaron, ¿verdad? —Bella susurró, sin color en su rostro. Su piel no tenía protecciones sobrenaturales. Cuando estaba fuera de su posesión, era simplemente una pequeña pieza de piel, tan vulnerable a los daños como cualquier otra.

Ellen finalmente se dio cuenta que Bella estaba muy preocupada. —Oh, no, su gracia. No hubo ningún daño. Voy a buscarla inmediatamente.

Bella se sentó en el taburete que Ellen había dejado vacante. Sus rodillas se sentían tambaleantes. Elizabeth abandonó las joyas por su nuevo pasatiempo, frotar el vientre redondo de Bella. Su embarazo estaba lo suficientemente avanzado por lo que ahora podía ir por ahí con vestidos flojos y mucho más cómodos.

— ¡Buenas noches, bebé! —Elizabeth le dijo al vientre de Bella. Ella esperó y en un momento, se vio recompensada con un golpe en contra de sus manos. Gritó de alegría.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta antes de que pueda ver al bebé? —le preguntó a Bella, lo hacía casi a diario. Elizabeth aún se confundía un poco con el concepto del tiempo.

—Aún falta un poco —Bella dijo.

Elizabeth lo pensó. — ¿Mañana?

Bella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Un poco más que eso?

Ellen regresó con la piel de Bella en sus manos. —Lo siento si se preocupó, su gracia —dijo—. No sabía que era algo importante.

—Oremos, póngala de vuelta en el gabinete —Bella ordenó. Aún no la podía tocar hasta que sea voluntariamente devuelta. Si lo intentaba, sus manos pasarían a través de ella, como si la piel solo fuera humo. Ellen la metió en el armario.

—Se trata de una piel hermosa, su gracia —dijo Ellen—. ¿Va a hacer algo con ella? ¿Un sombrero, tal vez?

Bella forzó una sonrisa. —Tal vez.

— ¿Dónde están mis dos chicas favoritas? —Edward llamó desde la puerta. Elizabeth gritó y corrió hacia su padre, con los brazos en alto. Él la alcanzó y la besó con una sonrisa. Bella se levantó del taburete y se dirigió hacia Edward (quizás contoneándose es más preciso). Besó a Bella—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Hablé con la Rei… —se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta del armario estaba abierta y los tantos collares de piedras preciosas que tenía su hija.

Él miró a Bella, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. — ¿Has abierto el gabinete?

—No, mi señor esposo. Cuando llegué a casa, ya estaba abierta y la pequeña Elizabeth estaba jugando con las joyas.

Ellen estaba horrorizada. Hizo una profunda reverencia. —Le pido perdón, su gracia. Yo no sabía que a la niña no se le permitía jugar con las piedras preciosas.

—No estoy enojado —Edward le aseguró—. Solo deseo saber cómo sucedió. ¿Estaba abierta cuando entraron?

—El gabinete estaba entreabierto, mi señor. Elizabeth bajó la caja y empezó a jugar con las joyas, me pareció que tenía permitido hacerlo o de lo contrario no sería tan audaz.

Edward sonrió a su hija. — ¿Te gusta jugar con las joyas de tu madre?

— ¡Sí! —Elizabeth dijo con énfasis. Cogió uno de los collares y lo sostuvo en alto para que se reflejara la luz—. ¡Son bonitas!

—Sí, son muy bonitas. ¿Con quién jugaste con ellas la última vez?

Elizabeth puso un colgante de perlas en su boca y lo mordió por un momento. —Nana —dijo finalmente—. Nana y yo jugamos.

—Ah —dijo Edward como si le hubieran dado la respuesta a un gran misterio—. Eres una buena chica, muñeca. Pero es mejor que te los quites antes de que alguien te confunda con la Reina y te lleven a Whitehall.

Elizabeth se rio, pero permitió que Ellen le quitara la masa de joyas y llevarla a su habitación.

—Rosalie tiene la llave de mi cofre —dijo Edward—. Probablemente, ella se la robó a Emmett.

— ¿Por qué iba a usarlo para que la pequeña Elizabeth jugara con las joyas?

—Probablemente para mantenerla ocupada mientras Rosalie buscaba algo más. Lo que estaba buscando, no lo sé.

—Panfletos, ¿iguales a los que se encontraron en la habitación de Kat?

Debe haber sido un tema en el consejo porque él ya sabía a qué se refería. —Tal vez. Mi primer paso sería preguntarle a mi hermano cuándo extravió las llaves.

Él estaba horrorizado. —Está bien, ¿no?

El corazón de Bella se derritió. El Edward que había conocido el primer día de su cautiverio podría haber estado preocupado por su hija siendo corrompida por magia anti-cristiana o algo por el estilo. Pero ahora su preocupación era por la seguridad de la piel, y por extensión, su dueño. Él debe tener la intención de devolvérsela a ella algún día, o de lo contrario no estaría tan preocupado que permaneciera ilesa. Si Bella no lo amara, su preocupación podría haberla empujado al borde de derrumbarse, enamorándose perdidamente.

Uno de los amigas selkie de Bella, años atrás, había sido capturada por un hombre que quemó su piel. Estaba atrapada en una vida en la tierra, aunque fue misericordiosamente breve. Había languidecido en tan solo unos meses.

—Está bien —le aseguró—. Te amo, Edward.

Él sonrió suavemente. —Te amo demasiado, Bella, y siempre lo haré. —Le sonrió y luego parpadeó—. Los dientes de Dios, casi se me olvida mi sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Cuál es?

Se agachó hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella. —Nos vamos a casa.

Bella contuvo el aliento. — ¿Qué quieres decir...? —empezó.

—Quiero decir que estamos dejando la corte y que iremos a Cullen Hall. La Reina ha dado su permiso para que nos vayamos hasta su boda. Probablemente, podrías mantener la mentira en casa y…

Bella dejó escapar un grito de entusiasmo juvenil y echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. — ¡Nos vamos a casa! ¡Nos vamos a casa!

Él se rio y la levantó para que su rostro estuviera al nivel de la suya. —Sí, mi amor. Vamos a casa.


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By Lissa Bryan

Traductora:Carla Liñán Cañamar (FFAD)

Beta:Vero Beta Ffad (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

******Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Bella estaba enojada con Edward, y él no podía encontrar la manera de arreglar la situación.

El tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante el último mes y medio, desde que regresaron de la corte, había sido el más feliz de su matrimonio. No había reasumido el funcionamiento de los estados cuando volvieron, dejando todo en las manos de su administrador. (Se recordó a sí mismo que necesitaba ver qué había sido descubierto respecto a su limosnero, y rápidamente lo olvidó de nuevo).

Su padre se había indignado, pero eso no le importó a Edward. Pasaba los días con su esposa e hija, retozando y jugando como nunca lo había hecho, incluso cuando era niño. Nunca había conocido una vida despreocupada. Bella estaba mostrándole cómo era y descubrió que le gustaba mucho, en realidad.

Bella le enseñó a divertirse, a ver cualquier objeto como un prospecto de juguete. Una sábana podía convertirse en un castillo cuando la colgabas entre dos sillas. Bella podía ser la princesa con una cuchara de madera como cetro y una corona de papel sobre su cabeza, y Edward podía ser el rugiente dragón, que era vencido exitosamente por Elizabeth, en una valiente pelea, y quien cargaba una escoba como una lanza.

Pensó con tristeza que los sirvientes probablemente pensarían que se había vuelto loco, pero cada vez que escuchaba a Elizabeth chillando de risa y veía el brillo en los ojos de Bella, sabía que valía la pena. Y a pesar de que no lo admitiría, estaba creando memorias. Bella le había prometido que dar a luz no era tan peligroso para las Selkies como para las mujeres humanas, pero no podía evitar ese miedo profundamente arraigado en su corazón, el miedo de que pudiera perderla, como había perdido a su primera esposa. Tenía pesadillas de él, yendo al funeral de Bella, de verla acostada en la cama con fiebre y sabiendo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para salvarla. Ella tenía el sueño ligero y lo levantaba cada vez que empezaba a sacudirse y a gimotear, pero después de todo, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a ella y enterrar su rostro en su espeso cabello. Decirlo en voz alta era encarar una terrible realidad a la que no podía aguantar.

Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en sus aposentos, porque la lluvia seguía sintiéndose constantemente, casi todos los días. Era la primavera más húmeda en la historia y los días que quedaban para el verano no dejaban una brecha en el clima que dejara a los agricultores algo de tiempo para cosechar. El miedo de los campesinos crecía día con día, aumentaba como las inundaciones que se extendían por el pueblo. Sabían que esa pobre cosecha significaba la hambruna para los suyos.

Bella persuadió a Edward para que comprara un gran almacén de grano, el cual permanecía escondido en los graneros, para que así no hubiera hambre en sus tierras. Rió cuando pensó en cómo reaccionaría su padre ante eso. El hombre todavía no estaba en su tumba, y probablemente habría caído en su lápida de una apoplejía por la idea de que Edward gastara dinero alimentando a campesinos desafortunados. Habría aprobado lo de comprar el grano, pero solo para mantenerlo y que así pudiera extorsionar los precios altamente inflados cuando la gente viera a sus hijos llorar del hambre. Ese era otro cambio que Bella había forjado en él: ver el dinero como una manera de mejorar las vidas de todos en sus tierras, en lugar de que significara aumentar la gloria de una familia con exhibiciones de riqueza.

La noche anterior, se habían deslizado hasta la playa, bajo el manto de la oscuridad, para que Bella pudiera zambullirse en el mar, la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado a casa. Tan felices como estaban juntos, Edward supo ella aún añoraba aquel lugar que ella llamaba las Aguas Sin Fin. A veces, la encontraba junto a las ventanas, viendo las olas de color gris acero, y con sus ojos distantes y tristes.

Edward la esperó en la playa, miserable bajo la lluvia constante que empapaba a través del manto mojado que sostenía sobre su cabeza, pero sonreía cada vez que veía cuán feliz era Bella jugando en las olas. Su embarazo la hacía lenta y torpe en tierra, pero en el agua era elegante y rápida. La observó, con sus ojos esforzándose en la oscuridad y con el viento llevándole un par de sonidos: un rugido del mar y el llanto de alegría de Bella. Edward se puso pie y se quitó la lluvia de los ojos. Una cabeza irrumpió en la superficie, cerca de la de ella, pequeña y de contorno liso como de una foca. Bella puso sus manos en esa cabeza y cerró los ojos. Edward sintió un arranque de celos. Quería meterse al agua y apartarla de ahí, correr a la casa con ella en brazos, y gritarle a todo el que encontrara que ella era _suya_ y nadie iba a apartarla de él.

El momento entre ellas fue largo. Bella abrió los ojos y acarició la lisa cabeza. La foca recargó su cuerpo contra el de ella, un gesto que incluso para Edward fue interpretado como de afecto, y después desapareció entre las olas.

Bella miró por uno momento y después se giró hacia la playa, hacia su nuevo hogar en la tierra. Emergió del agua, su cuerpo de alabastro brillando bajo la luz de la luna, con su estómago redondo y fuerte.

— ¿La has _visto_? —preguntó, con sus enormes y oscuros ojos brillando. Su sonrisa era brillante y él se sintió pequeño e insignificante por envidiar tal alegría.

—Lo hice. ¿Una amiga tuya? —Edward forzó las palabras. Estaría feliz por ella, decidió, incluso si eso lo mataba.

—Mi hermana —dijo Bella—. Todos han estado preocupados por mí. Han estado regresando a esta playa, esperando verme, y ver cómo estoy.

— ¿Qué les has dicho? —preguntó.

Bella sonrió y acarició su mejilla. —Que soy feliz. Que tengo un esposo que es bueno y cariñoso.

—Estaba celoso —admitió—. Estaba asustado de que, de alguna manera, te apartara de mí.

Sonrió suavemente. —No _puedo_ irme —le recordó.

Miró hacia otro lado. No quería sentirse como si estuviera reteniéndola a la fuerza. Quería pretender que ella estaba con él por su propia voluntad. ¿Pero esa era la verdad, cierto? No la soltaría porque le asustaba que eligiera apartarse de él, y regresar a su primer amor: el mar.

Ella brincó y soltó un pequeño jadeo. Tomó su mano y la colocó contra su vientre desnudo. —Siente. El bebé está pateando.

—Tu hora ya debe de estar cerca —dijo. Era la primera semana de Junio, y una mujer humana debía saber cuándo estaba lista para dar a luz.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Todavía faltan como tres semanas.

Él estaba sorprendido. — ¿Puedes saber eso con precisión?

Sonrió. —Sí, por supuesto.

Sacudió la cabeza. —Las mujeres humanas no pueden decirlo.

— ¿De verdad? No deben prestar atención a lo que les dice su cuerpo.

Suspiró. —Ya no puede evitarse. Debes ir a tu confinamiento.

— ¿Confinamiento? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

Suspiró. No le iba a gustar esto. —Vamos a nuestra habitación y te lo explicaré.

Una vez que se secaron y se tumbaron en la cama, trató de soltar las noticias lo más gentil posible. Cerca de un mes antes del alumbramiento, la mujer supuestamente era "llevada a su aposento", en donde ella y sus doncellas vivirían en aislamiento hasta después del nacimiento y de su "purificación".

Las mujeres se mantenían tan cercanas como lo decían las reglas que estableció Margaret Beaufort, la bisabuela de Edward, y como lo permitían sus circunstancias económicas. Los ricos seguían las instrucciones al pie de la letra con un celo supersticioso, por debajo del tamaño, número y relleno de las almohadas de la cama. Él ya había ordenado que se preparara la alcoba de la señora y, si Bella hubiera notado el ajetreo en la habitación sin usar, ella jamás habría dicho nada.

Las paredes, e incluso el techo, estaban cubiertos con tapices elegantes, unos con alegres y románticos escenarios, puesto a que una mujer embarazada no debía confrontar figuras feas o tristes, para que no dañaran al niño. Hasta el ojo de la cerradura estaba cubierto, para dejar fuera el mundo exterior. Solo el tapiz de una ventana fue dejado suelto, para que la mujer pudiera jalarlo y tener luz si así lo deseaba. Los pisos estaban cubiertos espesamente por alfombras, y el edredón estaba relleno por lana fina, con un sobre-atiborrado colchón debajo de él. Cuatro almohadas fueron añadidas al a cama, dos grandes y dos cuadradas. Un altar fue colocado para sus oraciones, y una pila bautismal fue traída, en caso de que el niño estuviera muriendo y necesitara de un bautismo inmediato. Ningún hombre tenía permitida la entrada a la alcoba una vez que las mujeres estuvieran adentro.

— ¿Debo quedarme ahí por un mes y no podrás ni siquiera visitarme? —jadeó.

—Puedo mandarte notas —ofreció.

— ¡No lo haré! —siseó Bella.

—Bella, tendrás a Kat y a Alice para que te acompañen, además de libros y música. Se supone que debe ser placentero, y un tiempo de descanso para prepararte para el alumbramiento.

— ¡No lo haré! —repitió.

—Bella, debes hacerlo.

— ¡No! —salió como un gimoteo, y Bella cubrió su rostro y sollozó.

En esta ocasión, no dejó que sus lágrimas le afectaran. Hubo una pequeña ceremonia afuera de la puerta de la cámara contigua. El Padre Jacob ofició la Misa y después le dieron a Bella una copa con vino sazonado. Hizo una mueca por el sabor y levantó la vista para encontrar a Rosalie viéndola fijamente mientras se termina los contenidos. El Padre Jacob recitó después una oración para que Dios le envíe a Bella un "buen tiempo", y después las mujeres entraron, para no ser vistas hasta que el niño fuera entregado. Bella se aferró a la mano de Edward tanto como fue posible. Dibujó un corazón en su palma y cerró sus dedos sobre él. Alice la llevó consigo a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—Bien, gracias —contestó, con voz un tanto inestable—. ¿Y, cómo te está yendo? —el rumor que corría entre los sirvientes, según lo que Alice le había contado, era que Emmett había golpeado a Rosalie cuando descubrió que había robado sus llaves, aunque había sido cuidadoso de no lastimarla y menos al niño que cargaba. Rosalie no fue vista por varios días después de eso, y cuando salió, era dulcemente educada con Bella. Ella nunca supo qué amenazas o incentivos había usado Emmett, pero era un alivio no tener la mirada con odio de Rosalie cada vez que miraba en dirección a la mujer.

Bella era de buen corazón por naturaleza, y no guardaba rencores hacia Rosalie. Deseaba que al menos pudieran llevarse bien. Tenía suficientes enemigos entre los miembros de la corte. No necesitaba otro en casa. Trató de ser amigable siempre que le era posible, pero hasta ahora, Rosalie había rechazado fríamente sus esfuerzos.

—Estoy bien —contestó Rosalie—. ¿Podemos jugar al Noddy? ¿Lady Alice, le importaría tocar para nosotros el laúd, para que así podamos tener algo de música mientras jugamos?

A Bella no le gustaban los juegos de cartas, pero accedió porque era la primera vez que Rosalie la había invitado a cualquier interacción con ella. Aparentemente, Rosalie pensaba que Bella estaba enferma o cerca de la fecha de dar a luz en cualquier momento porque seguía preguntándole a cada momento cómo se sentía y la expresión en sus ojos le hacía pensar a Bella que estaba esperando algo. Cuando se retiraron a la cama esa tarde, Rosalie se veía decepcionada.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward envió una nota con el desayuno. Y al final de ésta, había dibujado un corazón. Bella rompió en llanto. Se negó a comer y, durante el día, sucumbió a ataques de llanto de cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerla. Lloró tanto y tan fuerte, que las mujeres empezaron a alarmarse. Iba a hacerle daño al niño si no se calmaba.

—Trae a Edward —ordenó Kat.

— ¡Pero se supone que él no puede entrar aquí! —protestó Alice.

—Va a llorar hasta ponerse enferma si no lo hacemos. Tráiganlo hasta la cámara privada, no a donde está la cama.

—Si algo le sucede al bebé, recaerá en tu cabeza —advirtió Rosalie.

Kat odiaba a Rosalie. Bella no le había preguntado al respecto, pero venía desde la primera vez que se habían conocido y la enemistad había surgido entre ellas. —Que así sea —le escupió—. Vaya a buscar al marido de Su Alteza.

Rosalie se erizó. —Envíe a una de las mucamas.

Kat le sostuvo la mirada. —La estoy enviando a _usted_. Vaya ahora o ya verá.

Rosalie bajó la mirada y se puso de pie. Se deslizó fuera de la habitación sin decirle otra palabra y Bella miró a Kat con una admiración sin disimular.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, escuchó la voz de Edward en el cuarto de al lado y corrió hacia él, con las lágrimas cayendo libremente.

—No puedo hacerlo, Edward —gimoteó—. Lo siento, pero no puedo irme por tres semanas sin verte, sabiendo que estás en la misma casa, pero encerrada lejos de ti en este cuarto acolchado.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo—. A veces te pido demasiado. Necesito poner mejor atención a tus palabras.

Bella trepó hasta su regazo y recargó su cabeza contra su pecho. Inhaló profundamente, saboreando esa esencia que era única de Edward y los brazos que le daban el confort que solo él podía proveer.

Esa tarde, él y Bella se separaron con mayor facilidad, ya que ella tenía la promesa de que iba a regresar por la mañana. Le había traído algo para que comiera durante la cena, pero su Bella nunca sería ordinaria.

—Quiero crema de avena —declaró—. Un gran y humeante tazón de crema de avena.

El sirviente de Edward que tomaba la orden lo miró como si él le hubiese pedido un tazón lleno de lodo. — ¿_Crema de avena_, Su Alteza?

—Sí, crema de avena —repitió—. Ella tiene ganas de eso y es lo que tendrá.

El propio cocinero pidió ver a Edward, y se encontró con él en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta de la alcoba de Bella detrás de él. — ¿Hay algún problema?

—Yo… sólo quería confirmar… lo que… me dijeron…

—Ella quiere crema de avena —dijo Edward—. ¿Sabe cómo prepararla, cierto?

—Pero, Su Alteza, es una _comida de campesino._

—Me importa un carajo. Ella quiere eso. Tráigaselo o busque una nueva familia para servir.

Ahora se reía al respecto, pero en su momento había sido bastante frustrante.

Estaba en su habitación, siendo preparado para la cama por sus sirvientes, cuando Emmett entró, con su frente fruncida con preocupación. —Hermano, necesito hablar contigo. A solas.

Edward envió fuera a los sirvientes y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Nunca había visto a Emmett, excepto cuando había un problema, una situación que el mismo Edward había concebido, pero estaba cansado de asociar a su hermano con problemas. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Después de que me dijeras que Rosalie había robado mis llaves, decidí buscar en nuestras alcobas mientras ella está confinada con Bella, para ver si había tomado algo más. Encontré esto.

Sostuvo en alto un retorcido papel pardusco. Edward lo examinó. Parecía como los que usaban los boticarios para embalar. Edward solía comprar polvos para el dolor de cabeza del boticario que servía al palacio, y ellos usualmente lo repartían en trozos de papel como ese, retorcidos al final para evitar que se derramaran los contenidos. Había rastros del material de una planta verde en los pliegues de éste.

—Mira este lado, en la escritura —dictó Emmett.

Edward no se había dado cuenta de la escritura, tan arrugada como el papel. Cuando la vio, se quedó helado de la impresión. _Pennyroyal_. Era una hierba conocida principalmente por causar un aborto.

— ¿Estaba tratando de deshacerse ella misma de su bebé? —le preguntó a Emmett.

—No lo sé —dijo con seriedad—. Pero, ten por seguro, cuando salga de la habitación de Bella, lo voy a averiguar.

Bella estaba en lo correcto sobre la fecha del alumbramiento. Cada día, Edward iba a visitarla y terminaba quedándose todo el día. Eso causó un pequeño escándalo y la palabra se había regado rápidamente por todo el sureste de Inglaterra. Recibió bastantes cartas de los nobles que conocía, reprendiéndolo por romper la tradición, y una severa lectura del Padre Jacob, pero no podía permanecer apartado. Usaba la excusa de que Bella se ponía desconsolada y que era más saludable para el infante si él la complacía, pero en realidad, él era el afligido.

¿Qué solía hacer todo el día antes de que llegara Bella? Se preguntó. Había vuelto a regañadientes a tomar las riendas del estado, pero no había mucho que requiriera de su atención. Los campos estaban inundados, así que no había cultivos para plantar. La mayoría de la gente se quedaba dentro de sus casas, como él lo estaba haciendo, preguntándose la razón del mal tiempo. Algunos dijeron que era el desagrado de Dios por el próximo matrimonio de la Reina.

En el día veintidós que pasaba en su habitación, Bella levantó la vista del juego de backgammon que estaban jugando y declaró que el bebé venía en camino. Después de eso, todos los demonios del infierno no pudieron arrastrarlo fuera de su lado, ni siquiera pensó en las mujeres que estaban asombradas de tener a un hombre en la habitación de alumbramiento. Era la primera vez para cualquiera de ellos que escuchaban tal cosa.

Bella fue desnudada hasta la cintura y la partera colocó la silla de alumbramiento. Estaba inteligentemente diseñada para doblarse y trasladarla, y tenía un agujero en el asiento. Bella se sentó y se puso cómoda. La partera colocó aceite en sus dedos y se movió hacia el agujero, debajo del asiento. Bella se retorció ante su toque, y Edward apretó su mano para confortarla.

—Casi listo, Su Alteza —dijo la partera—. Parece que será un parto rápido.

Bella juntó las manos sobre su estómago para esperar. Todos la estaban viendo, cada vez más y más asombrados mientras el tiempo pasaba. Se preguntó que estaba haciendo que era tan increíble. Deseó tener un libro para leer.

—Es anticristiano —siseó Rosalie—. El dolor del alumbramiento es un castigo por el pecado de Eva. ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

— ¿Tiene usted… dolores, Su Alteza? —preguntó la partera.

Lo pensó. Podía sentir las contracciones extendiéndose a través de ella, pero no podía llamarlas dolorosas.

Edward, con el pretexto de ajustar su silla, susurró en su oído. —_Sí_, diles que _sí_. Las mujeres humanas tienen partos muy dolorosos. Bella, debes llorar y gemir.

—Oh, sí, terribles dolores —dijo Bella.

—Yo nunca lo he soportado con tal entereza —se maravilló la partera. Se colocó bajo el asiento nuevamente—. ¡Es hora! Puje, Su Alteza. ¡Puje!

Bella se puso un poco tensa. Cuando empezó a empujar, gimió y gritó, y debió ser convincente porque hasta Edward empezó a verse preocupado.

— ¡Puedo ver la cabeza! ¡Solo un poco más, Su Alteza!

Un aumento de peso pasó por ella y sintió que algo se deslizaba de su cuerpo. Lloró de sorpresa, he hizo eco con el lloriqueo de su bebé. La partera levantó al niño en sus brazos y revisó su pequeño cuerpo rápidamente.

— ¡Es un niño! —anunció. Se giró hacia Edward, radiante—. Tiene un hijo, Su Alteza. Un hermoso, sano y fuerte hijito.

Bella rió, a pesar de que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. La partera lavó al bebé en un recipiente de cálido vino rojo, mientras Alice y Kat se ocupaban de Bella. Fue lavada y le pusieron un nuevo cambio, y la llevaron a la cama. Edward se tendió junto a ella, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría.

—Gracias, mi amor. Desde lo más profundo de mi ser, y de las alturas de mi alma, gracias —la besó gentilmente, y sus labios eran como un suave toque de alas de ángeles sobre ella.

La puerta azotó y Bella se sobresaltó. Rosalie había salido sin decir una palabra. Bella deseó que solo estuviera apurada por contarle a Emmett las noticias, pero temía que Rosalie estuviera enojada. Este bebé significaba que ella nunca sería la Duquesa.

Edward acunó su rostro. —No le prestes atención —ordenó—. Éste es un día de alegría.

La partera terminó finalmente de atenderlo y el bebé fue puesto en los brazos de Bella. Había heredado el cabello de su padre, rojo de Tudor e indomable, y los enormes ojos oscuros de Bella. Ella pensó que no había visto algo más hermoso. Una ola de amor feroz la invadió, tan poderoso como la marea del océano. Miró hacia Edward y supo que él se sentía de la misma manera. Sus manos se encontraron y se cerraron sobre la pequeña criatura que descansaba en los brazos de su madre; un voto silencioso, una declaración sin palabras.

* * *

Notas históricas:

- "Noddy" es uno de los juegos de cartas más antiguos, y hay una infinidad de variaciones. Esencialmente, los jugadores tienen tres cartas en cada mano y tratan de combinarlas en secuencia para acumular puntos. El ganador es el jugador que alcanza los 31 puntos.

- La idea de que un bebé pudiera ser dañado en el útero por imágenes perturbadoras vistas por su madre fue sostenida por toda la época Victoriana. Las deformaciones de Joseph Merrick, "El Hombre Elefante", se le adjudicaron a su madre por haber visto un elefante en un circo cuando estaba embarazada de él.

- La pila bautismal era un mal necesario: cerca de un cuarto de los infantes morían poco después de nacer, y otro cuarto nunca pasaba la temprana infancia.

- El aborto por medio de hierbas como el pennyroyal y rue **(1)** era legal hasta el "despertar" o la primera vez que se podían sentir los movimientos del infante. Antes del despertar, era comúnmente considerado como para purgar el útero y "provocar las reglas" (periodos menstruales).

- La autora sugiere que pueden encontrar imágenes de las personas y lugares mencionados en "La Esposa Selkie" en su página de Facebook. Los links están en su perfil o en **tinyurl (punto) com/ ****7ohnbzk**

**(1)** **Pennyroyal**, en español es _Menta Poleo_ y **Rue** es _Ruda_.


	19. Chapter 19

Traducido por: Salem Fabian, FFAD.

Beteado por: Lore Cullen, Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups/betasffaddiction

* * *

Edward y Bella cayeron en un sueño ligero, y el bebé se puso en la cama entre ellos. Ambos se despertaron cuando este empezó a hacer pequeños sonidos gimiendo. Bella lo cogió y tiró del lazo de su camisón. Guió su pezón a la boca del bebé y este se aferró ávidamente. Edward solo podía mirar con asombro el hermoso cuadro, un momento tan fundamental y primitivo, tan íntimo, que no tenía palabras para describirlo. Ni siquiera podía expresar los sentimientos que brotaban en su interior. Quería llorar, reír y besar a Bella, pero también caer hincado a sus pies en señal de adoración. Había estado tan equivocado cuando él había insistido en una nodriza, tan equivocado de tratar de privarla de esa dulce unión.

Bella lo miró y le sonrió con ternura. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Él se incorporó y pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros. Alargó la mano para tocar al bebé, la miró rápidamente, ya sea por permiso o para darse valor, no sabía porqué. Cuando ella asintió, él pasó un dedo por la mejilla de su hijo, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel.

El bebé agitó sus bracitos regordetes, recordó que tenía que ser envuelto tan pronto como sea posible, a fin de que sus miembros crecieran rectos. Y luego estaban los anuncios que se necesitaban emitir y un bautizo para organizar... tantas cosas que hacer. Pero en este momento, él disfrutaría de su esposa e hijo.

Cogió uno de sus brazos en su mano y examinó la manito del bebé, maravillado por sus pequeños dedos. Cuando tocó la palma de éste, la mano del bebé se cerró alrededor de su dedo, en un apretón sorprendentemente fuerte.

Bella cambió al bebé al otro pecho. Él se aferró y bebió lentamente, con tragos más largos y lentos, mientras parpadeaba somnoliento.

— ¿Está recibiendo suficiente? —preguntó Edward preocupado—. Me dijeron que el bebé no debe beber la leche delgada, porque no le nutre adecuadamente.

Bella rio en voz baja.

—Tu gente tiene ideas extrañas. —Ella acarició la suave cabeza del bebé y le dio un beso allí. El amor en sus ojos era poderoso.

—Bella, es mejor no encariñarse demasiado —dijo a regañadientes—. Él no podría... —Hizo una pausa, no quería siquiera expresar sus temores.

—Él no está enfermo o débil —respondió Bella—. Él es un buen bebé.

—Sí, pero muchos niños no... —Casi la mitad de los niños de Tudor morían antes de llegar a la edad adulta.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Nosotros, los selkies tenemos bebés fuertes y sanos, protegidos por la magia de nuestra especie. Pero no voy a confiar su cuidado a otra persona.

—Bella...

—Él es _mío_ —dijo ella con fiereza—. Kat y Alice me pueden ayudar, pero no lo voy a enviar lejos como la mayoría de tu gente. Donde él va, yo voy.

Edward se rindió. Solo podía esperar que la Reina lo entendiera, pero incluso si no lo hacía, ningún poder terrenal podría quitar a este niño de los brazos de Bella.

El bebé terminó de mamar y Bella lo pusó en su hombro. Ella le acarició la espalda con suavidad, hasta que dio un sorprendentemente fuerte eructo.

— ¡Bien hecho, hijo mío! —dijo divertido—. Tu tío, el Rey Enrique, habría quedado impresionado.

— ¿Quieres cogerlo? —preguntó Bella.

Edward sintió un poco de pánico ante la idea. Había sostenido una vez a Elizabeth cuando ella era un bebé, pero ella había estado bien fajada y cuidadosamente envuelta en mantas. Su hijo solo llevaba un pañal de tela y parecía muy frágil y vulnerable.

Bella se sentó y cuidadosamente colocó al bebé en los brazos de Edward. Él le miró la cara pequeña y los grandes y oscuros ojos que lo observaban solemnemente y se sintió abrumado, asombrado de que él y Bella hayan creado este pequeño ser increíble.

Decidieron llamarlo Edward, pero su bautizo fue la única vez que el nombre fue utilizado. Su hermana, la pequeña Elizabeth, le dio el nombre que usaría toda su vida, mucho tiempo después de haber sido olvidado que había venido por ella. Elizabeth, por alguna razón, tenía problemas para pronunciar su nombre y lo llamó "_Eh'ward_", con el tiempo dejaron de usar la primera sílaba para llamarlo "_Ward_". Pronto, toda la familia tomó ese nombre y en "_Ward_" se convirtió.

Más de 200 personas asistieron al bautizo, celebrado en el Gran Salón. Bella no pudo asistir, ella no había ido a la "_iglesia_" todavía, una ceremonia que marcaba el reingreso de una mujer en la sociedad, la purificación del parto. Estaba decepcionada. Las mujeres campesinas se purificaban tan pronto como se sentían lo suficientemente bien como para estar en pie, pero el padre Jacob le había castigado por su "prisa indecorosa" e insistió en esperar las habituales dos semanas.

Antes de el mismo bautizo, Bella tuvo su _sentada*._ Ella estaba vestida con un vestido de noche de terciopelo rojo intenso, adornado con piel y se recostó contra un montículo de almohadas, con el cabello oscuro cayendo suelto sobre los hombros. Ward fue colocado en una cuna llena de almohadones de terciopelo, bajo un manto de raso adornado con tela de oro (esto había ocasionado una pequeña discusión porque Bella sintió que la tela de oro era demasiado rasposa para estar cerca de cualquier lugar de la piel de su niño, pero en esta ocasión Edward no cambió su decisión, el niño era el bisnieto de un rey). Así ataviado, las puertas de la cámara se abrieron para recibir el flujo de visitantes y los regalos que trajeron para celebrar esta feliz ocasión. Cada noble del ducado de Edward vino a rendir homenaje y prometer solemnemente su lealtad al nuevo heredero.

La Princesa Elizabeth había enviado su vestido de bautizo para ser utilizado, a Edward y Bella les pareció muy conmovedor, aunque a la Reina Mary le molestó un poco que no le hubieran pedido usar el de ella. El regalo de la Reina Mary por el bautizo fue un gran gesto. Ella dio a Ward el condado de Portland, que había estado vacante desde que el viejo conde murió sin un heredero, su título y las tierras volvieron de nuevo a la corona. En la nota que se envío junto con la patente de letras insinuó fuertemente que le gustaría que ella y Phillip sean nombrados padrinos, por lo que eran. Sus representantes hicieron las veces de ellos en la ceremonia de bautizo en sí.

La carta de la Reina Mary también contenía la noticia de que su boda se celebraría a finales de julio y que esperaba que Edward y Bella estuvieran de vuelta en la Corte antes de esa fecha. Era de un tono mucho más feliz que el tono de la carta de Elizabeth enviada junto con el vestido de bautizo, la primera letra que se le había permitido escribir a sus primos desde que fue liberada de la Torre.

Ella había sido llevada a Woodstock, un pabellón de caza real, que había sido casi olvidado desde la época de Enrique VIII. Había caído en tan mal estado que Elizabeth no podría ocupar la mansión en sí. Tuvo que vivir en la casa del guarda, dijo que le hizo recordar su alojamiento en la Torre de la Campana con cariño. Ella escribió con humor y ligereza, pero Edward sabía leer entre líneas, ella era miserable. Ella terminó su carta con una línea de poesía sobre la constancia en la adversidad, con lo que Bella sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

—Ella y Robert, siempre citando poemas oscuros.

Edward, que había estado soplando frambuesas en el vientre de su hijo mientras el bebé pateaba y arrullaba, la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando lo vi en la Torre, él me pidió que relataran una línea de poesía a Elizabeth, pero estaba demasiado oscuro incluso para ella.

— ¿Te acuerdas?

Bella pensó durante un largo momento.

—Yo no soy más que un ciervo, acechado en su madera. Granadas a principios del verano, me gustaría probar si pudiera.

Edward se rio.

—No era un poema, Bella, era un código. Acechado en la madera... Woodstock. Él debe haber escuchado que sería movida. Él estaba tratando de tranquilizarla, que no iba a ser perjudicada. Eso sí, no me lo habría imaginado, que ya supiera donde iba a ser llevada.

— ¿Qué pasa con las granadas?

—Las granadas son el símbolo de España. Él decía, Felipe llegaría a principios de verano. ¿Cómo lo sabía en la Torre? Está más allá de mí porque él era esperado en mayo, y solo se enteró de su retraso después.

—¿Y me gustaría probar?

Edward sonrió.

—Podría ser que él estaba diciendo que él deseaba poder asistir a la boda, o podría ser que él la estaba cortejando, o podría haberse referido a Perséfone atrapada en el Inframundo para comer las semillas de granada. No lo sé.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Apuesto a que Elizabeth comprendió una veintena de diferentes matices de significado. Robert fue muy astuto, engañándome a mí para llevar un mensaje de esa manera. Me alegro de que nunca lo mencioné delante de la reina. Tendría mi cabeza en una canasta.

—La Reina está demasiado preocupada por la llegada de Phillip para preocuparse por su hermana —dijo Edward y Bella suspiró.

—Ojalá no tuviéramos que volver. Hemos sido muy felices aquí. Ni siquiera podemos volver a nuestra casa en Hampstead Heath.

La reina había sido convencida por sus ministros de que podría ser bueno tener su boda fuera de Londres. Tan impopular era que las personas que parecían que podrían ser de origen español estaban siendo atacadas en las calles. Por lo tanto, la reina se iba a casar en la catedral de Winchester y el tribunal debía residir en el palacio de Wolvesey.

—He llevado a cabo la búsqueda de una casa adecuada, para alquilar para nosotros —ofreció Edward.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Hombre dulce, no vamos a estar allí el tiempo suficiente para eso.

—Si vamos a llevar a nuestro hijo con nosotros, debemos alojarnos fuera de la corte. Podría caer enfermo de la miasma* que persiste en las habitaciones. —Bella podía ver que Edward iba a ser un padre sobreprotector y su preocupación haría que tuviera el cabello gris si no tenía cuidado, pero estaba comprometido, lo que le permitía mantener a su bebé con ellos. Por lo que tendría que ser flexible también y tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, pensó.

—Quería preguntarte sobre algo —dijo—. No sé cómo te sentirás al respecto.

— ¿Qué es?

—Sé que has estado preocupada por el posible compromiso de Alice al barón Tyler. Estoy pensando en pedir a la reina permiso para desposarla con Ward.

— ¿Alice y Ward? Pero es casi veinte años mayor que él. No podríamos seguir adelante con el matrimonio —dijo Edward—. Simplemente sería para darle nuestra protección. Ward, puede pedir una anulación cuando sea mayor de edad. Significaría que Alice probablemente nunca se casaría, porque ella sería tan mayor como la reina es ahora cuando su compromiso matrimonial fuese disuelto, a menos que, por supuesto, si ella encuentra un candidato adecuado entre tanto y quiere ser puesta en libertad. Quería preguntarle su opinión antes de acercarme a la Reina.

—Oh, Edward, creo que es una idea maravillosa.

—Habla sobre esto con Alice, ve qué es lo que piensa. Voy a preguntárselo a la reina después de la boda, cuando esté de buen humor.

—Espero que sea feliz —dijo Bella—. Me preocupa lo que sucederá cuando llegue Phillip. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar con una novia tan vieja como para ser su madre, y a la que siempre ha considerado como una tía?

—Él va a querer complacer a su padre. Así que lo más seguro es que él la trate decentemente, estoy seguro.

—Mary quiere que él la ame como ella ya lo ama.

La cara de Edward se ensombreció.

—Temo por Inglaterra si ella se siente decepcionada.

.

.

.

Edward se sentó a cenar esa noche con una disposición algo más alegre de lo que había venido mostrando últimamente. Esta fue la última noche que tendría que comer sin Bella a su lado. Ella se purificaba por la mañana antes de partir hacia Winchester. Su mayordomo había encontrado una casa adecuada, le había costado una fortuna. Toda la ciudad de Winchester estaba llena, a rebosar con los nobles, la gente que quería ver el desfile pequeño en la Catedral, y los comerciantes que traían sus mercancías para vender a la gente. Una ciudad de carpas se había erigido en la periferia, pero Edward se había negado a considerarlo siquiera, no importaba lo lujosas que las tiendas estaban. Su hijo tendría que estar en la seguridad de paredes, lejos de los vapores peligrosos del aire por la noche.

Emmett se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, haciendo un gesto para el portador de vino antes de que se sentara. Levantó un dedo para indicar al portador del recipiente que esperara, resoplando la primera copa y se la rellenó. Edward hizo una mueca interiormente. Así que iba a ser una de _esas_ _noches_.

—Rosalie me preguntó si ella puede usar la habitación de la señora por su descanso —dijo Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no. A Bella no le importa, estoy seguro. Ella nunca usa para ella esa habitación. Entonces, ¿tú y Rosalie tienen la intención de permanecer aquí hasta que ella de a luz?

—Sí —dijo Emmett—. Ella siente que es un poco justo ya que el parto le impidió ir a la boda de la reina.

— ¿Le preguntaste acerca de... lo que has encontrado? —Edward preguntó, consciente de las orejas de los sirvientes.

—Lo hice —respondió Emmett y chasqueó los dedos para que le rellenaron otra vez la copa—. Ella dice que era algo que ella consideraba antes de... bueno, antes de que hiciera la situación correcta. Ella dice que tiró la hierba en el fuego.

— ¿Tú le crees?

—Yo no creo nada de lo que dice la mujer. —Emmett dijo rotundamente—. Pero no puedo probar lo contrario. Ella sigue con el niño.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Emmett asintió.

—La veo desnuda casi todas las noches. —Entonces, casi para sí mismo dijo—, en ese sentido, por lo menos, nos llevamos.

Edward aún tenía muchas de sus viejas costumbres tan correctas y formales, por lo que se sonrojó un poco ante esa declaración. Un pensamiento se le ocurrió.

— ¿Podría haber sido destinado para utilizar en otra persona?

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Una de las sirvientas ¿tal vez? Yo no había oído chismes de que cualquiera de ellas estaba en cinta, pero supongo que es posible. Sirvientes tratando de que este tipo de noticias no lleguen a los oídos de sus empleadores, después de todo. Una "inmoral" sierva que tiene una hinchazón del vientre puede ser arrojada a la calle.

Después de la cena, él ayudó a Emmett a regresar de nuevo a sus apartamentos porque Emmett no podía llegar por sus propios medios.

—Esto tiene que parar, hermano —dijo.

Emmett tropezó con su gabinete por otra botella y la dejó caer en la silla junto al fuego.

—No tengo nada más —respondió—. Tú... tienes a Bella, una buena mujer que te ama. No tengo a nadie, no hay nada para seguir adelante, y nada que esperar en el futuro. —Él sonrió ligeramente—. Adelante. No te preocupes por mí. No me lo merezco, ni quiero.

—Quiero que sepas algo, Emmett. Te perdono.

La botella cayó de las manos de Emmett y se hizo añicos en la chimenea, pero él no se movió. Miró a Edward, congelado.

—Te perdono porque ahora entiendo lo que debe haber sido para ti —dijo Edward—. Si Bella fuera la esposa de mi hermano... Yo no sé si yo hubiera tenido la fuerza para resistirme a ella. —Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él silenciosamente.

Iría para arriba a ver si Elizabeth todavía estaba despierta, decidió. Se había quedado cenando más tarde de lo habitual, y vio un juglar entretenido en lugar de volver a su cama fría y vacía. Suponía que era una pequeña muestra de lo que Emmett sintió, y tal vez eso fue lo que finalmente le había dado el empujón definitivo que necesitaba perdonar a su hermano.

—Mi señor, ¿puedo hablar un momento? —El Padre Jacob salió de las sombras y Edward casi le da un ataque de apoplejía. Tenía la cara blanca que parecía flotar en la oscuridad donde sus túnicas negras se mezclaban con las sombras—. Perdón —murmuró—, no fue mi intención asustarle.

—Está bien —dijo Edward, tratando de aquietar su corazón que latía con fuerza—. ¿Qué pasa, Padre?

—Necesito hablar con usted acerca de Señora Cullen. ¿Podríamos ir a la capilla donde podemos tener un poco de privacidad? —miró por encima del hombro a los sirvientes que seguían a Edward a una distancia discreta. Edward habría preferido que le sacaran un diente, pero sabía que debía mantener alejado al padre Jacob lo más que pudiera. Si todavía le correspondía con Gardiner, su asistencia a la misa laxo y su falta de interés en las cosas espirituales podían llegar a oídos de la reina. Se obligó a sonreír y siguió al sacerdote.

El anfitrión fue hacia el altar y por lo que estaba iluminado por velas. El joven sacerdote de la capilla se arrodilló en el suelo de piedra delante de él, manteniendo vigilia. Se puso de pie, se santiguó y salió de la habitación tan pronto como vio el padre Jacob y Edward entrar. Había un banco en una pequeña alcoba junto a la tumba de los padres de Edward y Jacob, el padre, le indicó que tomara asiento. Edward contempló las efigies esculpidas de su madre y su padre, estatuas de mármol, situada en la parte superior del sarcófago, ambos con sus manos juntó como si estuviera rezando. Pensó que la imagen de su padre tenía poco parecido con el hombre mismo, aunque el escultor había hecho un trabajo maravilloso con la imagen de su madre, al menos era lo mejor que Edward pudiera recordar. Se estaba convirtiendo en nada más que una sombra en su mente mientras pasaban los años. No la había conocido cuando estaba viva, y ahora no había buenos recuerdos que podía recordar de ella, solo las reuniones de la tarde cuando iba a ser llamados ante ellos para recitar sus lecciones, sus palmas húmedas de sudor ansioso.

—He querido hablar con usted por algún tiempo —dijo el padre Jacob—. Ahora que hay un niño impresionable involucrado, es necesario para mí decir lo que pienso sobre este asunto. No creo que la Señora Cullen sea una madre adecuada para su hijo.

—¿Qué? —soltó Edward—. Eso es absurdo ¿Por qué dice tal cosa?

—Ella es una mujer de carácter moral pobre, mi señor, por mucho que me duela decirlo.

—Eso no es cierto —espetó Edward—. Bella es de buen corazón, cariñosa e inteligente, exactamente las cualidades que yo desearía que mi hijo tuviera.

—La primera cualidad que debe desear de un hijo es que él sea un hombre cristiano —replicó el sacerdote—. Toda la bondad en el mundo no va a salvar a un alma pagana en el Día del Juicio. Su primer deber como padre, es ver a la instrucción moral de su hijo. La bondad lo convertirá en un ser perezoso, intemperante, preocupado solo con los placeres de la carne. Su propio padre…

—No es como quiero ser —finalizó Edward—. La influencia de Bella me ha hecho un hombre más cristiano de lo que era antes. Mejor para los que me rodean, mejor para la gente que depende de mí, más caritativo.

Padre Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—Usted se ha confundido. A modo de ejemplo, el grano que ha adquirido…

—La idea de Bella —afirmó Edward.

—No me cabe duda —dijo el padre Jacob con desdén—. Ella te tienta a ignorar el orden social ordenado por Dios. Si un campesino pasa hambre, es la voluntad del Señor, que instruya a través del sufrimiento. Comprar comida para ellos que les permitirá evitar su justo castigo y les anime a ser perezoso. ¿Por qué trabajar, si van a ser alimentados independientemente?, tú los traerás a la ruina espiritual. El dinero que se desperdicia en grano que hubiera sido objeto de un mejor aprovechamiento de la Iglesia.

—Oh, sí, otro candelabro de oro para el altar sin duda ayudará a aliviar el sufrimiento de los pobres —espetó Edward y entonces sintió que su estómago se enfriaba. No debería haber dicho eso. Querido Dios, no debería haber dicho eso. Él mismo llamó un millar de clases de tonto por perder los estribos.

Pero el padre Jacob no lo denunció furiosamente. Su expresión se suavizó y su voz se hizo más suave y persuasiva.

— ¿No te das cuenta? Esta es la confusión que ha traído a nuestra iglesia, es la casa de Dios y debe ser digna de él. La belleza interior puede dibujar un pecador para entrar y oír el mensaje, y por lo tanto que el oro candelero no puede llenar el vientre de un hombre pobre, pero puede llegar a salvar su alma. Salvar almas es mucho más importante que aliviar el sufrimiento temporal. Los condenados sentirán dolores mucho más graves en el mundo por venir, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Eso es todo? —dijo Edward.

—No, pero sí debería ser suficiente para usted, saber que debe enviar a su hijo lejos de su influencia. También sé de ciertas... inmodestias. Del cual yo sé que es consciente.

Él no sabía nada acerca de los baños de medianoche de Bella. —Eso era lo único que podía ser posible alusión.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Mi señor, vi…

—Si usted está viendo cosas, Padre Jacob, tal vez es usted el que necesita purificación espiritual. —Edward se levantó—. No vamos a hablar de esto otra vez.

—Pero, su Gra…

—No vamos a hablar de esto otra vez —gruñó Edward.

El Padre Jacob lo agarró del brazo y su desesperación era evidente en atreverse a poner sus manos sobre la persona de Edward.

—Mi señor, hay acusaciones de ciertos actos... no naturales. Ella no sintió dolores en el parto. Solo una bruja…

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo Edward, su voz llena de truenos y hielo—. ¿Se olvida de quién está hablando? Si dices esa palabra con respecto a mi esposa, haré que se arrepienta de su calumnia. Estuve con mi esposa cuando ella dio a luz. Sufrió como cualquier mujer normal, pero tenía una mayor tolerancia al dolor, nada más.

—Eso de que estabas allí, habla de su influencia natural sobre ti. Ella le está promoviendo a comportarse de manera extraña, mi señor. Soy reacio a la ira suya, pero alguien tiene que decir estas cosas, alguien tiene que hacerle ver lo que le ha sucedido a usted, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Tenga en cuenta su deber a este respecto está descargado completamente —dijo Edward fríamente—. Usted se quedará aquí cuando mi familia regrese a Londres. No voy a enviarlo lejos por las promesas que hice a mi primera esposa, pero no tientes a la ira de nuevo, Padre Jacob, porque no voy a ser tan generoso en el futuro.

Cuando el duque se había retirado, el Padre Jacob cayó de rodillas ante el altar.

— ¿Cuándo me he equivocado? —pidió—. ¿Qué hago ahora?

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la respuesta viniera a él.

.

.

.

La Reina besó y abrazó a Bella cuando la vio.

—Te he echado de menos. ¿Cómo está tu bebé?

—Sano y salvo, su majestad —dijo Bella.

—Alabado sea Dios.

—Sí, y él te puede enviar lo mismo —respondió Bella. Era lo que Mary más quería en el mundo, no solo para mantener un católico en el trono, si no para tener una familia. Un esposo amoroso, un hijo amoroso, tal y como recordó su propia infancia antes de que "la bruja" Ana Bolena lo hubiera destruido todo.

Felipe estaba por llegar la noche siguiente, Mary había cambiado de opinión tres veces sobre qué ropa ponerse. Todos sus selecciones eran en su color preferido, morado, aunque Bella trató de dirigir suavemente hacia el rojo o rosado, más halagador para su cutis. Bella estaba a su lado en la plataforma que había sido construida fuera del palacio de Wolvesey. Ella tomó la mano de la reina, estaba helada, temblando—. Respire profundamente, su Majestad —susurró Bella. Lo último que necesitaba era que la Reina se desmayara.

Oyeron a los caballos antes de que los vieran. La mayor parte del séquito de Felipe venía por separado. Él había sido advertido por su padre para ser lo más discreto posible, por lo que sólo estaba trayendo nueve mil nobles, criados y soldados con él, y los caballos, sobre ciento veinticinco barcos. No era de extrañar que los ingleses se sintieran como si estuvieran siendo invadidos, aunque los soldados, de acuerdo con el tratado del matrimonio, no podían llegar a tierra.

Ya habían tenido algunos conflictos. Los españoles podían ser tan arrogantes y xenófobos como los ingleses, muchos de ellos se resentía a su "exilio" a esta isla pequeña y fría que ellos veían como un remanso del mundo. Los choques culturales son inevitables. El conde de Derby estuvo a punto de causar un incidente internacional cuando trató de besar a la duquesa de Alba en señal de saludo.

Mary dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

—Oh, Bella, está aquí. Ya está aquí.

Felipe cabalgaba al frente del largo desfile, en lo alto de un caballo blanco, como un príncipe de cuento de hadas. (El caballo era tranquilo, pero él montaba mal, la armadura era ornamental porque él también era malo para las justas.) Los ojos de Mary brillaban y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Éste era el comienzo de su propio cuento de hadas, ella estaba convencida. Tendría un amante de la familia y de Inglaterra volvería la verdadera fe y el reino sería tan feliz y próspero como lo fue en esos recuerdos dorados de su infancia.

Felipe se apeó y se acercó a la reina. Era pálido, rubio y tenía una cabeza desproporcionadamente grande, para su cuerpo más bien pequeño. Su mandíbula de Habsburgo sobresalía más allá de lo que su retrato había indicado, pero por la mirada de ella, él era el hombre más guapo que Mary había visto en su vida.

Se inclinó con torpeza, pero Mary estaba encantada. Si en algún modo se sintió decepcionado por su apariencia, había suficiente gracia para ocultarlo. Él le habló en español y ella respondió en una mezcla de latín y francés. Había aprendido español en la cuna de su madre, pero no lo había usado en tantos años que carecía de la confianza para intentarlo. Bella hablaba muchas lenguas humanas y lo entendió a él perfectamente, pero ella no había ofrecido sus servicios de traducción. Edward había dicho que no tenía manera de explicar cómo llegó a conocerlo.

Felipe y Mary entraron y se sentaron debajo de la tela de los bienes, charlando lo suficiente amigablemente. Los nobles se quedaron atrás para dar la ilusión de vida privada, y Bella caminó entre ellos, en busca de Edward. Él no había estado con los concejales que se reunieron con Felipe en la Isla de Wight durante unos días después de tomar tierra, antes de partir para reunirse con su novia en Winchester. Mary quería que su primo se quedara con ella. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre el matrimonio y lo que un hombre buscaba en una mujer y Edward respondió a sus preguntas lo más honestamente que pudo. Era lo que Bella llegó a llamar "el aspecto físico del matrimonio", algo que todavía la hacía sentirse muy nerviosa.

Vio una cabeza con pelo de color cobrizo en la esquina de la habitación y suspiró feliz. Edward. Se volvió un poco y se apoyó en un pilar de piedra, y por un momento, se quedó donde estaba, simplemente admirando la vista. Ella no era la única mujer en la sala que se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era. Ella sonrió mientras una mujer se acercó a él cansada de coquetear solo para ser rechazada. Suyo. Suyo solamente, al igual que ella pertenecía únicamente a él. Se abrió paso entre la multitud hacia él y cuando él la vio, su cara se calentó con una sonrisa que se agrandó cuando ella se acercó. Se besaron dulcemente, suavemente, deteniéndose solo un momento más largo que el normal de saludo.

— ¿Cómo les va? —le preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Felipe y Mary. Sabía que Bella tenía el oído más agudo que el de un humano y que probablemente había oído toda la conversación entre el Príncipe y Mary.

—Tan bien como se puede esperar, supongo —dijo Bella—. Ella estaba tratando de enseñarle a decir "_Buenas_ _noches_, _todos_ _mis_ _Lords_" en inglés cuando me fui.

Como si fuera una señal, Felipe se levantó y dijo: "_Dios_ _ni_ _golpear_."

Fueron las únicas palabras que alguna vez habló en inglés.

* * *

Estos son algunos datos sobre el capítulo:

- El calostro o "leche fina" que es la leche que se produce por primera vez por una madre lactante, está lleno de anticuerpos que con la cual se construye el sistema inmunológico de un niño. La sabiduría convencional en ese momento era que debería ser descartada hasta que la mujer fuera "leche real"

- El punto de vista oficial de la Iglesia Católica siempre ha sido la "purificación" No era una ceremonia de acción de gracias, sino que se pensaba en el momento en que el parto era algo "sucio" y que una mujer necesitaba ser purificado ritualmente después.

*Sentada Upsitting Ceremonia antigua en la que la mujer después del parto recibía visitas.

*Miasma era una teoría mas que una enfermedad, se creía según la teoría deThomas Sydenham16241689 y Giovanni María Lancisi (1654-1720) los _miasmas_ eran el conjunto de emanaciones fétidas de suelos y aguas impuras, eran la causa de enfermedad. Sería un poco como los microbios pero esta teoría es obsoleta, era una de las causas más comunes de muerte.


	20. Chapter 20

**Autora: Lissa Bryan**

**Traducido por Carla Liñán C., FFAD.**

**Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

En un mundo perfecto, la mañana del día de la boda de la Reina debía amanecer brillante y soleada para reflejar su emoción y alegría, pero como en los últimos meses, la lluvia caía regularmente. Mary estaba impávida y un toldo fue colocado de manera apresurada. Sus caballeros lo llevarían mientras ella caminaba a través de la breve distancia hacia la catedral. Aún cuando la gente que había venido a ver el espectáculo no se inmutaba. Ya habían rodeado la calle, totalmente empapados, esperando dar un vistazo a la Reina. Los vendedores circulaban entre la multitud, vendiendo nueces rostizadas, recuerditos y baratijas.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Mary ya portaba el vestido blanco y morado que debía usar para la boda. La noche anterior, le había enviado a Philip un traje de bodas hecho con terciopelo blanco, bordado en oro, y le recordó que no debía usar ningún tipo de joyería con eso. Le dio a Bella un cofre de madera tallada, que contenía un enorme broche de rubí y diamantes y le dijo que se lo llevara al príncipe.

Bella avanzó por los corredores, con Alice a cuestas, dirigiéndose a la entrada del palacio. El Príncipe se había presentado en la casa del decano, a unas cuantas puertas de la casa que Edward y Bella rentaban. Mientras caminaba, su mente estaba en Ward, tratando de pensar en si sería capaz de liberarse por unos cuantos minutos para regresar a su casa de renta y cuidarlo. Sus pechos ya le dolían, lo cual le indicaba que su bebé debía estar hambriento. Decidió que enviaría el prendedor y se liberaría por unos minutos con su bebé. Probablemente, la Reina ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que iba a estar fuera por más tiempo del necesario.

Forzando el desorden a través de la multitud como si estuviera nadando. Bella sintió pena por los pobres mensajeros que tenían que gritar y empujar. Los gritos de _"¡Hagan espacio para la Duquesa!",_ no podían escucharse por encima del murmullo emocionado del gentío. Alice se encogió por el desorden; la muchedumbre como esta la asustaba. Finalmente, llegaron a la casa del decano, y Bella esperó hasta que el chambelán abriera la puerta, antes de que ella y Alice se deslizaran dentro.

Arriba, encontró que la habitación de Phillip estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Husmeó alrededor de la puerta y vio que estaba en el último escalón, siendo vestido por su mozo.

—Se ve más vieja de lo que me dijeron —comentó—. Más bien, más fofa de lo que esperaba, también. No está gorda, pero se le hunde la carne. ¿Has notado que no tiene cejas?

—Resista, Su Majestad —dijo uno de sus caballeros—. Esto no es tan malo como pudo haber sido.

Phillip miró hacia abajo, hacia su traje de bodas, con disgusto.

—Espero que este sea el último traje que me envíe. La mujer tiene un gusto terrible. Ninguna Reina debería estar tan mal vestida, incluso aunque sea Inglesa.

El caballero soltó una risita por ese comentario. Aquellos en el Continente amaban bromear con la moda Inglesa.

Bella golpeó la puerta. Uno de los caballeros abrió. Bella hizo una reverencia y explicó en inglés que tenía un regalo para el Príncipe, de su novia. El Príncipe le lanzó una mirada.

—Es esa la pequeña criatura que sostenía la mano de la Reina ayer cuando llegué. Otra vez, ¿quién es ella?

—La Duquesa de Cullen, Su Majestad. Creo que su nombre cristiano es Isabella, como su Santa abuela.

— ¿Tú qué opinas, Reynard? ¿Debo hacer el intento con ella? Necesitaré de una querida o dos para que me saquen a flote hasta que regrese a la civilización.

Bella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la puerta y luchó contra la ira que amenazaba con subir por sus mejillas. Estaba agradecida de que Alice no entendiera el español.

El Embajador Español la estudió críticamente y se giró hacia el Príncipe.

—A ella no. Su esposo tiene un rango demasiado alto. Su padre insiste en que sea discreto, Su Majestad.

—Lástima —comentó el Príncipe—. Tiene ese aspecto que dice que debe ser una cosita salvaje bajo las sábanas. De todas formas, abre el cofre. Veamos lo que mi _adorable_ novia me ha enviado.

Uno de los caballeros abrió la tapa y presentó el enorme rubí, rodeado de diamantes, colocado en una cama de terciopelo blanco. Bella pensó que parecía una gota de sangre fresca y se estremeció.

Phillip le echó un vistazo.

— ¿Debo usarlo, no lo crees? Había planeado usar ese juego de diamantes que compré antes de partir.

—Eso probablemente sería prudente —advirtió Renard.

—Está bien —dijo Phillip con mala gana, sin disimular—. Envía a la pequeña Duquesa de vuelta con algún tipo de mensaje sobre cuán agradecido estoy ¿Reyes te dijo lo que quería la Reina para su anillo de bodas? Una banda lisa de oro. Dijo que quería que su anillo fuera como los de las "doncellas de antaño" o alguna cosa sin sentido.

Los caballeros rieron.

Reynard le escribió a Bella en inglés:

—Su Alteza desea comunicar su gratitud por la bellísima joya, la cual usará cerca de su corazón por el amor que le tiene a la Reina.

Bella hizo una reverencia.

—Le diré a Su Majestad. Gracias, Mi Lord.

Se retiró de la habitación, con Phillip, ya esperando ser tratado como un Rey, y se encaminó al pasillo. Su corazón dolía por la pobre Mary, quien no encontraría el amor que buscaba por aquí.

En lugar de regresar al desorden en la poca distancia a la casa que ella y Edward estaban rentando, Bella y Alice caminaron, una propuesta más difícil de lo que uno imagina. Habían sostenido sus pesadas faldas para tratar de no meterlas al lodo, y brincaron de piedra en piedra para tratar de mantener sus zapatillas limpias. Bella se reprendió a sí misma por olvidar traer un par de sandalias. Se sintió victoriosa cuando finalmente llegaron hasta la casa.

Edward seguía en casa, y lo encontró en su habitación con el bebé. Estaba tumbado de su lado con Ward apoyándose en una almohada junto a él, enfrascados profundamente en un juego del escondite con las manos. Kat insistía que cuando Ward sonreía, era solo por algún gesto por un gas. Decía que los bebés eran ciegos hasta que cumplían unos cuantos meses, una teoría que Bella no podía entender, ya que cualquiera que prestara atención podía ver cómo los ojos del bebé los seguía.

Él sonrió cuando vio a Bella en el marco de la puerta.

—Creo que Ward ya ha descubierto de qué va este juego. Nuestro hijo es muy inteligente.

Bella se sentó en la cama y removió los broches de su pechera y abrió su corpiño. Edward levantó gentilmente a Ward y lo pasó a manos de Bella, una vez que tuvo su atuendo abierto. Ella suspiró de alivio cuando el bebé empezó a alimentarse.

—Desearía tener una pintura tuya justo así —dijo Edward—. Una Virgen y su hijo. Hay una belleza y serenidad en esto que parece casi sagrado.

Bella cambió al bebé hacia el otro pecho y Edward deslizó su dedo a una de las manos del bebé. El agarre fuerte de Ward siempre le aseguraba a su padre que estaba fuerte y sano. Tenía tanto que perder ahora, y la idea le asustaba.

— ¿Dónde está la pequeña Elizabeth? —preguntó Bella—. Esperaba verla antes de que tuviera que volver al palacio.

—Tomando una siesta —dijo Edward de manera agradecida—. Podríamos despertarla.

—No, déjala dormir.

Edward le dio una larga y curiosa mirada.

—Pareces triste por algo.

—Escuché al Príncipe hablándole a sus caballeros esta mañana. Dijo algunas cosas poco amables sobre la Reina.

—Dale tiempo, Bella. Es posible que el afecto crezca entre ellos.

—Eso espero —dijo Bella—. Mary lo necesita, bastante.

Dejamos a Ward al cuidado de Kat. A pesar de su intento de animarse, un comportamiento poco absurdo, se derritió cuando pusieron al bebé en sus brazos. Le arrulló y le hizo cosquillas bajo la barbilla, para ver ese "gesto por los gases". Bella y Edward intercambiaron una sonrisa secreta a sus espaldas.

Juntos, regresaron al palacio. La Reina estaba en un frenético arreglo de último minuto, con su color en alto y sus ojos brillando de emoción. Como Bella esperaba, no se percató siquiera de cuánto le había tomado a Bella regresar de su encargo. Bella repitió las graciosas palabras de agradecimiento que le habían dado por el regalo de la Reina y ésta se ruborizó de placer.

—Él es todo lo que espero —gesticuló Mary. Ella, quien en algún momento se llamó a sí misma la "mujer más infeliz en la Cristiandad", finalmente obtenía el príncipe de cuentos de hadas que tanto había esperado. Todas las piezas estaban cayendo en su sitio por ella.

Se ha dicho que cada novia es hermosa el día de su boda, y Mary no era la excepción. El rosado rubor de sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos la hacían casi una década más joven en ese momento. Bella cargó su cola, mientras entraban a la Catedral, y el Conde de Derby caminó frente a ella, llevando la espada del monarca. Del otro lado, se encontrarían con Phillip. Uno de los nobles españoles estaba parado junto a él, con un enorme pergamino, llevando el sello del Emperador. El contenido se leería en voz alta durante la asamblea: el Emperador le estaba dando a su hijo los reinos de Nápoles y Jerusalén, así Mary podía casarse con un igual, un rey de sus propias tierras.

El Obispo Gardiner, el ministro de Mary, efectuó la ceremonia. Con su padre fallecido, Edward fue uno del trío de nobles que llevaron a la novia a favor de toda Inglaterra. Mary se apartó de las condiciones acordadas por el contrato pre-matrimonial y se comprometió a ser "complaciente y obediente" hacia Phillip en cuerpo y mente, y lo dotó con todos sus bienes sofisticados. La gente se preguntaría más adelante si hubo un error de traducción, pero Phillip simplemente se comprometió a dotarla con sus bienes _en muebles_. Y así se hizo. Phillip se convirtió en Rey de Inglaterra, y Mary se convirtió en la Reina de Nápoles y Jerusalén, reinos que ella nunca vería.

Bella y Edward se deslizaron del banquete de la boda tan pronto como fue lo más decente posible. No tenían interés en ir a la ceremonia de la habitación, la cual sabían que sería incómoda para la pobre Reina. Entre menos testigos hubiera, mejor, según la opinión de Edward.

Dijeron sus adioses y Mary besó la frente de Bella cuando ella hizo su reverencia. Bella tuvo que sonreír en respuesta. La Reina lucía _feliz_, algo que Bella nunca había visto. Ella esperaba que al menos durara.

Edward declaró al día siguiente que lo reservaría para pasarlo con su familia. La Reina no iba a asistir a la Corte; ella pasaría varios días en retiro. Había sucedido un incidente menor esa mañana, cuando el contingente de nobles españoles se había presentado en la puerta de su habitación. Las damas habían estado en _shock_, y decían que no era correcto visitar a una mujer en la mañana, después de su noche de bodas. Los nobles trataron de explicarles que era una costumbre en España saludar al Monarca y a su cónyuge en su cama la mañana después de la boda, pero ellos no hablaban inglés, y las damas no podían entender sus abundantes acentos, cuando trataron con otros idiomas.

Phillip había salido temprano, según lo que Alice había escuchado de los chismorreos del viñedo. Se había levantado a las siete y trabajó desde su escritorio hasta la misa (la cual había atendido dos veces ese día), y estaba recorriendo los lugares históricos de Winchester, incluyendo una visita para ver la mesa redonda del Rey Arturo. Edward probablemente debió ir con él, pero estaba más interesado en pasar el tiempo con su familia que adular al nuevo marido de Mary.

Ward descansaba en una sábana en el piso, entre ellos, usando solo un pañal. Elizabeth jugaba con él a lo que el par había inventado. Mantenía sus manitas frente a él, para que las golpeara y chillara con alegría cuando hacían contacto. Edward descansaba apoyado contra unas almohadas y Bella estaba recargada contra él, con sus manos enterradas en su cintura.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos envolverlo —dijo él—. Sus extremidades no crecerán derechas, de otra forma.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Bella—. Él es perfecto como está. Si estuviera envuelto, no sería capaz de hacer los ejercicios como los está haciendo ahora.

Eso era cierto. Los bebés envueltos tenían sus miembros enrollados ceñidamente y estaban confinados a una apretada sábana. Incluso sus cabezas estaban aseguradas en su lugar con una banda de lino.

Edward sacudió su cabeza. Bella tenía unas extrañas ideas sobre la maternidad, como aquellas que permitían al niño estar tumbado en una sábana, desnudo, excepto por un pañal flojo, el cual decía ella que prevenía los sarpullidos que invadían a los bebés y que a veces causaban infecciones fatales. Tenía que admitir que hasta ahora, Ward parecía mucho más feliz y saludable que la pequeña Elizabeth, cuando había tenido esa edad.

Debido al extraño comportamiento que habían tenido a su alrededor, Edward había sido cuestionado sobre las "prácticas paganas" un par de veces por sus colegas. La opinión general era clara: Bella estaba arriesgando la vida de su bebé por lavarlo todos los días, dejarlo desnudo al aire y dejando que sus extremidades crecieran de manera descontrolada. Kat era su acérrima defensora, a pesar de que le preguntaba en secreto al sentido común sobre qué estaba haciendo Bella. Insistía en que los miembros de Ward estaban en perfecto estado y que no _necesitaba_ de la ayuda de envolverlo, como los bebés de otras personas, claramente inferiores, lo hacían.

La impactante insistencia de Bella por alimentar al bebé ella misma llegó hasta una sorprendida devota: la mismísima Reina. Había atraído al lado sentimental en ella. Había declarado que las "esposas de antaño" habían alimentado a sus hijos y que Bella debía ser elogiada por la dedicación que tenía por su hijo. Después de todo, todos sabían que los vicios de una nodriza y los defectos en su carácter, podían pasarse a través de la leche, así como que era posible transmitir una enfermedad.

La corte regresó a Londres una semana después de la boda. Los últimos días habían estado ocupados con festines, mascaradas, torneos y bailes, a los cuales Bella y Edward habían faltado por su cuenta. La distraída Reina estaba apasionadamente enamorada de su nuevo esposo, que probablemente no había notado si la corte entera había asistido.

Desafortunadamente, la casa en Hampstead Heath estaba lejos de ser conveniente para que Bella regresara a alimentar a Ward, así que el bebé sería llevado al palacio durante el día. Kat supervisó que los sirvientes limpiaran y preparan un cuarto para él. Las paredes, pisos e incluso el techo fueron tallados con vinagre, el cuarto estaba fumigado y posteriormente tendido con tapicería, para mantener fuera a cualquier tipo de contaminación. Edward incluso había llevado al Padre Jasper para bendecirlo. _("Solo por si acaso",_ dijo tímidamente). Nadie excepto Kat y Alice tenía permitido entrar a ese cuarto.

Bella amó esa habitación. Se convirtió rápidamente en su tranquilo lugar de retiro, en el cual podía escapar del ruido y de los dramas insignificantes de la corte, y acurrucarse con su bebé. Cada vez que Edward podía escapar de sus obligaciones, se unía a ella y se tumbaban con su niño en su seguro y tranquilo capullo, donde nada importaba excepto su familia.

Unas semanas después de la boda, Bella regresaba de alimentar a Ward y encontró a la Reina en su habitación, llorando frente a su altar.

— ¡Su Majestad! ¿Qué va mal?

—Nada está mal —susurró Mary. Se giró hacia Bella y tomó su mano—. Quiero que seas la primera en saberlo. Creo que estoy de encargo.

Bella jadeó. Las sobornadas lavanderas habían informado a la corte que la Reina no había menstruado, pero que siempre había sido irregular con sus periodos. Las últimas dos mañanas, se había levantado con náuseas, pero eso era de esperarse después de los lujosos festines de cada tarde. Los rumores volaban, pero Bella sabía mejor que debía creerlos a partir de ahora.

—He consultado con mis médicos hoy —confesó Mary—. Ellos también lo creen. Oh, Bella, yo… —rompió en llanto y Bella actuó como una amiga, no como un sujeto. Tomó a la Reina en sus brazos y la sostuvo mientras ella sollozaba de alegría.

Esa mañana, Mary decidió tener una cena privada con su familia en sus cuarteles. Phillip declinó la invitación porque tenía una reunión con sus consejeros, o eso había dicho. Edward tomó la oportunidad para traer a colación los prospectos de matrimonio de Ward.

—He elegido una esposa para él, con el permiso de su majestad, por supuesto —dijo.

Mary terminó de masticar y su sirviente limpió sus labios. Levantó su copa de vino.

— ¿Oh? ¿A quién tienes en mente?

—Alice Brandon. Es la hija de la media hermana del Conde de Hale.

— ¿La dama de Bella? —La Reina bajó su copa sin darle un trago—. ¿Por qué?

—Es de una buena familia —contestó Edward—. Su padre tiene tierras junto a las mías en el norte. Sería unir a nuestras dos familias.

— ¿Por qué no una de las hijas del Conde? Su esposa acaba de tener a otra.

—Me he encariñado con Alice, y creo que sería una buena esposa para él.

— ¡Esta cerca de tener veinte años más que él! —La Reina, once años mayor que su propio esposo, dijo con tono de desaprobación.

Edward no pudo decirle que el compromiso era solo una farsa para proteger a Alice del Barón Tyler. Mary sentía que el matrimonio era un compromiso sagrado y que estaría terriblemente ofendida por la idea de que alguien lo usara de una manera tan insensible.

—Su madre dio a luz a un hijo cuando tenía cuarenta y dos —dijo Edward. No mencionó que había muerto en el proceso—. Si casamos a Ward con ella cuando tenga quince, ella sólo tendrá treinta y cinco.

—No, Edward, esto es absurdo. Si quieres unir tus estados con el Conde, elige a una de sus hijas más jóvenes, no a una prima que pasará su juventud esperando a que él crezca.

—Prima…

—No —su voz era firme. Edward se sentó de nuevo en su silla, derrotado.

Alice estaba esperando con Ward en sus brazos, mientras ellos dejaban la habitación de la Reina, esa tarde.

— ¿Le has dicho? —preguntó Edward, manteniendo su voz baja para evitar ser escuchados a escondidas.

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—Con todo lo que ha sucedido, lo olvidé.

—Bien —dijo Edward—. Eso solo la decepcionaría ahora. Por Dios, Bella, no sé qué hacer ahora. Había pensado sin parar en esto y no puedo pensar en otra pareja adecuada para ella.

Alice se encontró con ellos a la mitad de la habitación, y pasó cuidadosamente a Ward a los brazos de Bella. Ambos, madre y padre, besaron su pequeña y suave cabeza.

—Bella —la Reina llamó desde el pasillo—. Tráelo acá, por favor. No he conocido al miembro más reciente de mi familia.

Bella llevó a Ward hasta la Reina, quien lo sostuvo en brazos. Bella estaba ligeramente alarmada porque nunca había visto a Mary cargando un bebé, especialmente uno que no había sido fajado, pero Mary lo levantó en brazos y apoyó su cabeza como una experta.

—No estés tan inquieta —le dijo a Bella—. Cuidé de mi hermana pequeña, Elizabeth. ¿Recuerdas?

Ward tomó La Paragrina, la perla que Phillip le había dado a Mary como regalo de compromiso, y se la metió a la boca. Mary rió suavemente. Sus ojos estaban nublados con anhelo.

—Oh, cómo desearía que fueras mío, hermoso niño —dijo.

—Tendrás el tuyo dentro de poco —le dijo Edward.

Mary sacó la perla de la boca del bebé.

—Lo haré —dijo—. Dios me recompensará por hacer su voluntad, restableciendo este reino a lo que debe ser, y trayendo a Inglaterra de vuelta a la Verdadera Fe. Estoy verdaderamente bendecida. —Besó la parte superior de la cabeza del bebé, y lo tendió de vuelta a Bella. Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos—. Se avecinan difíciles pero felices tiempos para nosotros, y rezo a Dios por ello.

La húmeda primavera cambió abruptamente a un caliente y seco verano. Los pocos cultivos que habían plantado, se marchitaron bajo el despiadado Sol. La cosecha había sido una de las peores en la historia. La ansiedad era presa en la gente de Inglaterra, y los precios de la comida se dispararon por la anticipación del hambre que se aproximaba.

En Noviembre, Mary estableció oficialmente a Inglaterra en la Orden Católica para alcanzar esa reunificación, los oficiales de la Iglesia aceptaron que los nobles mantuvieran las tierras y propiedades que alguna vez pertenecieron a la Iglesia, antes de que el Rey Henry disolviera los monasterios. El Cardenal Reginald Pole, hijo de la querida amiga de Mary, Margaret, regresó a Inglaterra después de que el Parlamento levantara la multa en su contra, y fungió como legado papal, recibiendo la sumisión de Inglaterra y absolviendo al pueblo por sus pecados.

Conoció a Mary y a Phillip, en las escaleras del palacio Whitehall, y la saludó con las palabras:

— Salve, eres muy bendecida, el Señor está contigo: bendita eres entre las mujeres.

—Fue entonces cuando lo sentí por primera vez —Mary siempre decía, cuando le contaba esta historia a otros—. Sentí al niño moviéndose en mi seno —los símbolos bíblicos no pasaban desapercibidos para quienes escuchaban, tampoco.

—Espero fervientemente que no llame Jesús al niño —dijo Edward esa tarde, mientras estaban acostados en su cama.

— ¡Edward! —jadeó Bella, casi riéndose mientras colocaba una mano sobre su boca. Incluso ella podía reconocer eso como una herejía—. ¡Shh! ¡Los sirvientes escucharán!

—No tengo duda de que no soy el único que ha pensado en eso —dijo Edward, y entonces tumbó a Bella sobre su espalda con una sonrisa—. Eres una malvada y desobediente mujer, por tratar de callar a tu marido. Debería castigarte.

—Por favor —jadeó Bella, mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo.

—Esa es una buena chica —ronroneó—. Acepta tu sanción, que podrías beneficiarte de él. —Tomó sus manos y las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza—. No debes moverte. Ni retorcerte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella parpadeó. Tuvo que resistir la urgencia de asentir.

—Oh, tu _eres_ una buena niña —dijo, con aprobación—. Creo que mereces una recompensa por ello —su cabeza se hundió entre las sábanas y Bella mordió su labio. No podía diferenciar entre un castigo y una recompensa; ambas eran un delicioso placer.

* * *

Notas históricas:

—Los títulos completos de Mary y Phillip eran: _Phillip y Mary, por la Gracia de Dios, Rey y Reina de Inglaterra, Francia, Nápoles, Jerusalén e Irlanda, Defensores de la Fe, Princesa de España y Sicilia, Archiduques de Austria, Duques de Milán, Borgoña y Brabante, Condes de Habsburg, Flandes y Tirol. _(Incluso aunque su padre había roto con la Iglesia Católica, él seguía manteniendo su título de Defensor de la Fe, otorgado por el Papa, cuando escribió un tratado teológico que argumentaba contra las posiciones de Martin Luther, incluyendo una acalorada defensa de la autoridad Papal. Henry nunca descubrió que el Papa no debía tener autoridad sobre su ámbito, hasta que el Papa le dijo "no" a algo que él quería). La reclamación de Francia era ancestral, con datos desde los tiempos de Juana de Arco. Calais era la única parte del territorio inglés que fue dejado en Francia.

—La ceremonia de la cama involucraba desvestir a la pareja hasta dejarla en cambios y playera (en el caso de Mary y Phillip, también usaban una libra de joyería) y ayudarles a ir a la cama. Un cura debía ser llamado para bendecir la cama y pedirle a Dios que el matrimonio fuera fructífero y rociarla con agua bendita. Entonces, debían ser dejados solos para consumar el matrimonio (o tan solos como pudieran los nobles, de todas formas). Dependiendo de la gente que se involucraba, la ceremonia de la cama podía involucrar a un montón de festividades, vino y gestos obscenos, pero Mary habría tenido una ocasión mucho más solemne y respetuosa. Aún así, como Edward pensó, sólo habría sido bastante vergonzoso para la naturaleza modesta de Mary.

—Las zapatillas eran zapatos de plataforma que se usaban sobre las sandalias.

—Pueden ver algunas imágenes de ropa para fajar a los bebés, y una imagen de las zapatillas en la página de Facebook de la autora.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Selkie Wife**

**By Lissa Bryan**

**Traducido por: ****Sarita Martínez**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

…

Emmett llegó a la casa en Hampstead Heath en medio de noviembre. Con él estaba su hija infanta, llamada Margaret por la madre de Rosalie. Rosalie no iba con él.

—Tuvo un parto difícil —dijo Emmett cuando los saludos habían sido intercambiados y todos estaban en la cámara privada de Edward y Bella. Los dos bebés estaban recostados en la gran cuna de Ward cerca de la chimenea, dormidos. Emmett había acostado al bulto envuelto al lado de Ward y Ward había tocado curiosamente las mantas cubriendo todo excepto su rostro antes de dormirse a su lado.

—Casi muere —continuó Emmett—. Pasaron dos meses antes de que pudiera salir de la cama y después, algo había cambiado. Sentía… melancolía, supongo. No sé cómo más describirlo. Cuando le dije que iba a regresar a la corte, dijo que quería quedarse en la Sala Cullen. La Reina dio permiso, y no pensé que ustedes tuvieran problema si no estaba aquí. —Emmett se inclinó en su silla y miró la cuna para vigilar a su bebé por doceava vez.

—La primera vez que vi a Margaret, finalmente entendí —dijo Emmett suavemente—. Pensaron que iba a estar insatisfecho porque era una niña. Casi tenían miedo de decirme, pero entonces la partera me la dio y… —Emmett se detuvo, claramente sin palabras.

—Te ves bien, hermano —dijo Edward—. Te ves… feliz.

—Estoy feliz —contestó Emmett—. Y estoy bien. No he tenido ni una gota de bebida desde que sujeté a mi bebé en mis brazos por primera vez.

Edward quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿En serio?

—En serio. Estaba enfermo… enfermo a morir, pensé. El Padre Jacob me dio extremaunción.

— ¿Por qué no mandaste por mí? —preguntó Edward.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. —No deseaba que me vieras así, que vieras qué tan bajo me había dejado mi pecado. Pero Dios fue misericordioso, y ahora tengo a mi Maggie.

—Es hermosa —comentó Edward.

—Es mi milagro —Emmett dijo—. No puedo explicarlo. Miré su pequeño rostro la primera vez que la sujeté y sentí una gran pena por en qué me había convertido. Quería ser digno de ella, de ser el padre que ella merece. Sé que no me creerán, y ciertamente entiendo eso, porque probablemente yo mismo lo desacreditaría, pero todo ha cambiado para mí, Edward.

Edward guardó silencio por un largo momento. El hombre sentado ante él era uno que no había visto desde hace casi tres años. Los ojos de Emmett estaban brillantes e inteligentes, no nublados y apagados. Sus manos ya no temblaban y la esencia del alcohol ya no permanecía alrededor de su persona. Se veía… _despierto_ por primera vez en años.

—Te creo, hermano, y estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta.

— ¿Qué hay de Rosalie? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé. —Emmett pasó su mano por su cabello, que estaba más largo de lo que Bella hubiera visto, una oscura greña de rizos—. Algo cambió para ella también, el día que Maggie nació. Todos los adivinos que había contratado juraron que traía a un niño. Después de su largo y terrible parto, fue una niña la que nació y eso pareció romperla en una forma en la que el dolor y la fatiga no habían hecho. No la cargó, ni siquiera quiso verla. Lo intenté. Pensé que si veía lo perfecta y hermosa que era Maggie cambiaría de opinión, pero sólo se alejó. Quería que mandara a Maggie a vivir con una nodriza, pero me negué, y ella me dijo que mantuviera a Maggie lejos de ella. Incluso quemó todas las ropas hermosas que había bordado para el bebé, porque dijo que era para nuestro _hijo._ Era como si pensara que Maggie le había quitado a ese hijo.

—Algunas mujeres tienen una tristeza en el alma después de que nace su bebé —dijo Bella—. Quizás Rosalie es una de ellas. Puede que mejore. Sé de algunas hierbas que pueden…

—Sí tiene una enfermedad del alma, pero no es por causa del bebé —replicó Emmett secamente—. Le dije antes de irme: usará mi anillo y mi nombre, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con ella. No soy cruel y no la haré a un lado, pero no seré un esposo para ella.

— ¿Cambió algo después de que la golpeaste? —preguntó Bella.

— ¿Golpearla? Nunca la golpeé —respondió Emmett, perplejo—. ¿Ella dijo que la golpeé?

—Escuché unos rumores de los sirvientes…

Él negó con la cabeza. —Amenacé con cortar sus fondos y quitarle sus joyas y ella lloró por días pero juro que nunca le puse una mano encima. Creo que ella hubiera _preferido_ que la hubiera golpeado en vez de amenazar con quitarle su dinero. —Emmett sonaba disgustado con la avaricia de Rosalie—. Lamento haberla traído a nuestra familia, Bella.

—Estoy segura que debe haber una razón por la que ella…

Edward se rio suavemente. Llevó a su esposa de su silla a su regazo y la abrazó.

—Esa es mi Bella, siempre tratando de pensar lo mejor de las personas.

—Creo que está triste y asustada —dijo Bella—. Eso puede hacer que una persona haga cosas que ordinariamente no haría.

— ¿Como lo que la Reina le hizo a la Princesa Elizabeth? —cuestionó Edward con voz lúgubre. Aún no había perdonado a Mary por mandar a Elizabeth a Woodstock. Ella se negaba a leer las cartas de Elizabeth o escuchar sus quejas sobre la condición en la que se encontraba, se negaba a discutir la situación con Edward. Estaban en un estancamiento: Mary dijo que no aceptaría a Elizabeth de regreso en la corte a menos que admitiera su culpa y pidiera perdón, y Elizabeth no confesaría algo que decía no haber hecho.

—Bess va a regresar a la corte pronto —habló Bella—. Quería decírtelo antes, pero lo olvidé por la emoción de la llegada de Emmett. Phillip le dijo a Mary que trajera a Bess de vuelta para que pudiera estar presente en el nacimiento del bebé.

Emmett y Edward intercambiaron miradas. — ¿Qué dijo Mary?

—No se alegró mucho, pero va a obedecer los deseos de su esposo. —Eso era hablando ligero. Después de que Phillip dejó el cuarto, Mary se había soltado a llorar y Bella y Susan Clarencieux hicieron todo lo posible para calmarla, temiendo que hiciera daño al niño que llevaba dentro. Phillip rara vez iba a las cámaras de la Reina y ahora que lo hacía, era para ordenarle que regresara a Elizabeth a la corte, justo como su carta había sido sobre ella. Bella y Susan le dijeron a Mary que era natural para un esposo querer arreglar problemas en la familia de su esposa, pero Mary no estaba aceptando trivialidades tranquilizadoras.

—Piensa que es bueno tener a la heredera del trono a la mano en caso de que Mary muera en el parto —dijo Edward. Y Bella temió que esa era la conclusión que la Reina también había sacado.

Un grito llegó desde la cuna, y los oídos maternos de Bella detectaron inmediatamente que no era Ward. Fue a la cuna mientras Emmett levantaba a Margaret y la movía gentilmente en sus brazos mientras le murmuraba, pero Margaret gritó más fuerte.

—Tiene hambre —le dijo Bella. No conocía la voz de Margaret tan bien como la de su hijo. Ella podía decir cuándo los llantos de Ward significaban que tenía hambre, o necesitaba un cambio, o sólo quería ser sujetado. El grito de Margaret sonaba como un grito de _"aliméntame"_ para ella.

—Alice, trae a su nodriza —comandó Emmett. Alice, quien estaba al fondo del cuarto, hablando quietamente con el Padre Jasper, se levantó e hizo una reverencia, incluso si su expresión estaba algo malhumorada por haber interrumpido su apreciado tiempo con Jasper.

—No, Alice, no te molestes —le dijo Bella—. Yo puedo alimentar a Margaret.

Todos se veían sobresaltados por la idea. Bella se rio.

— ¿Por qué no? Tengo suficiente.

—Eres una duquesa, no una nodriza —le dijo Edward.

Bella se resistió de rodar sus ojos. Las mujeres Selkie a menudo dejaban sus bebés en cuidado de otra madre mientras iban a nadar, y si el bebé tenía hambre, esa mujer lo alimentaba, igual como lo haría con su propio hijo; y si una madre Selkie se perdía, otra mujer con un bebé tomaba al niño para alimentar y criar como si fuera suyo. Estas personas tenían costumbres tan raras cuando se trataba de la lactancia. Contrataban a una extraña para darles leche a sus bebés, pero si un relativo lo hacía era sorprendente.

—Me conoces mejor que a la nodriza —Bella le dijo a Emmett—. Sabes que estoy saludable y que no tengo vicios que pasar al bebé.

Edward sonrió y susurró en su oído. —Quizás uno o dos.

Ella se rio y besó su mejilla.

En los brazos de Emmett, Margaret seguía llorando. Ward se movió y se preparó para soltar un llanto de simpatía. Bella tomó a Margaret de los brazos de Emmett y se fue a una esquina quieta y oscura. Primero destapó al bebé de sus capas de mantas y colocó una encima de ellos sobre su hombro por modestia mientras se soltaba su corpiño. Margaret se pegó rápidamente. Emmett aún estaba ansioso cerca de la cuna.

—Sé que Bella sería mejor que la nodriza, pero parece…

—Lo sé —dijo Edward—. Pero si quiere hacerlo, entonces no veo nada malo.

Antes de que Bella regresara a Margaret a su padre, revisó el pañal del bebé y notó que tenía una rozadura terrible. —Oh, pobrecilla. —Fue a su cómoda y sacó la crema que había hecho en caso de que Ward tuviera una rozadura, hecha de consuelda y manzanilla, y la aplicó a la roja piel del bebé.

—No puede usar esto —Bella dijo, jalando las bandas que envolvían las extremidades de la niña.

—Es mejor no llevarle la contraria en eso —aconsejó Edward cuando Emmett abrió su boca.

— ¡Pero quedará torcida! —protestó Emmett. Margaret hizo ruidos y movió sus extremidades libres en el aire.

—Ward no lo ha usado y parece crecer correctamente.

—No quieres que tenga rozaduras, ¿o sí? —demandó Bella—. ¡La pobrecilla debe de estar ardiendo debajo de todas esas cubiertas!

Emmett se rindió, justo como Edward había hecho, en parte porque estaba encantado por la alegría de Margaret en libertad y en parte porque conocía el corazón de Bella, y sabía sin ninguna duda que nunca haría algo que dañara a su hija. Vio los ojos de Emmett, sonrió gentilmente y entonces miró a los bebés, y Emmett supo que Margaret se había ganado otra madre.

…

— ¿Su Gracia?

Bella apenas se había ido de la ceremonia de acción de gracias dada en St. Paul's en celebración de la vivificación de la Reina, y estaba dirigida a su lecho, a cuidar a los bebés, cuando la voz detuvo su progreso. No reconoció al hombre que se arrodilló enfrente de ella. El viento soltaba hojas marrones sobre los adoquines a su alrededor y temblaba levemente, pero ella no pensaba que fuera por el frío.

— ¿Sí? —dijo con simpleza.

—Su Gracia, soy Edward Askew. El esposo de mi hermana, Thomas Kyme, es el capellán de su lord esposo.

Bella reconoció vagamente el nombre, pero nunca había conocido al capellán de su esposo, que vivía en la villa cerca de la Sala Cullen. —Ya veo. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—Mi hermana, Anne, ha sido expulsada de su hogar por su esposo. No tiene a dónde ir, así que vino a mí, pero yo vivo en uno de los hostales cerca de la corte y el dueño no dejará que tenga a una mujer en mis cuartos, ni siquiera mi hermana. Esperaba que pudiera tomarla a su servicio. Es una mujer honesta y trabajadora que le servirá bien y con lealtad.

— ¿Por qué su esposo la expulsó?

Askew dudó. —Ellos… tienen diferente fe, su gracia. Anne es una reformista. Por favor, su gracia. No tome su fe contra ella. El Padre Jacob sugirió que hablara con usted. Dice que es una mujer amable y que sus puertas están abiertas a cualquiera en necesidad.

Bella estaba sorprendida; nunca había escuchado decir al Padre Jacob nada bueno sobre ella y le sorprendía más que le ofreciera asistencia a una protestante. —Estos son tiempos peligrosos para aquellos que no se conforman —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Por favor, su gracia —rogó él—. Ha perdido su hogar, sus hijos.

El corazón de Bella dolió. Una mujer no tenía derechos sobre sus hijos. Si Kyme quería, podía prohibirle a Anne de ver a sus hijos. Bella trató de imaginar el dolor que sentiría si Edward le quitara a Ward y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —La ayudaré —dijo—. Llévala a nuestro hogar mañana y habla con Kat Ashley por una posición para ella. Y haré que mi lord esposo hable con Kyme.

—Gracias, su gracia —dijo Askew. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. No sabe lo agradecido que estoy.

Bella le sonrió y continuó su camino a los cuartos. Quería darle un beso extra a su bebé y uno a Edward también. Cada día, algo le recordaba de lo extraordinario que era con ella. Alice y ella caminaron tranquilamente, ambas perdidas en sus pensamientos, y probablemente por eso Phillip y sus caballeros no las notaron.

—Al menos no tienes que compartir la cama de la vieja perra ahora —uno de ellos dijo y Phillip se rio.

—Te digo, toma la fuerza del mismo Dios el beber de _esa_ copa —respondió Phillip con un temblor exagerado.

Las lágrimas ardieron en los ojos de Bella. Cuando estaba en presencia de Mary, Phillip siempre era educado. Incluso de vez en cuando decía una frase romántica. Mary pensaba que él la amaba, y que él era feliz en su matrimonio.

Bella esperaba que nunca se enterara de cómo Phillip se burlaba de ella a sus espaldas.

Alice notó por la expresión de Bella que el Rey debió de decir algo terrible, pero tuvo el tacto de no preguntar. Abrió la puerta de la cámara de Bella y Bella corrió dentro a su refugio, el cálido y seguro mundo que compartía con su bebé. Encontró a Kat sentada en la cama con Ward y Margaret, moviendo un collar de joyas sobre los bebés para que jugaran con él. Se veía que Ward estaba disfrutando este juego porque estaba gritando con alegría, y Margaret se veía contenta de observar, en trance por el brillo de las gemas.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kat a Bella.

Bella cargó a Ward y besó sus pequeñas mejillas. —Estoy mejor ahora —contestó. Desprendió su corsé y abrió su par de corpiños con un suspiro de alivio. Sus pechos le dolieron todo el día por estar presionados por la dura tela. Acunó a Ward en su brazo y él comenzó a alimentarse vorazmente. Fue algo raro tener a Margaret en el otro brazo, pero lo logró, y Margaret no necesitaba ayuda para prenderse.

Kat anduvo alrededor, buscando rastros de polvo en los muebles. Estaba tomando su posición como ama de llaves muy seriamente y tenía a las pobres sirvientas con miedo de dejar algo sucio.

—Una sirvienta nueva se va a unir al personal de la casa —dijo Bella—. Su nombre es Anne, y es la cuñada de Kyme.

—He escuchado de ella —dijo Kat y Bella se sorprendió.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, una de las sirvientas en la cocina es su prima o algo parecido. Hace unos días les estaba diciendo a las otras chicas acerca de la pobre de Anne. Su hermana era su prometida y cuando murió, Anne fue forzada a casarse con él en vez de su hermana. Dijo que Kyme es tan fanático que hace que Mary se vea como una apóstata. Cuando Anne se negó a dejar de asistir a sus reuniones bíblicas, la expulsó, esperando que recuperara el "sentido". En vez de eso ella vino a Londres. Las chicas de la cocina dicen que está buscando un divorcio.

— ¿Un _divorcio?_ —Bella estaba espantada—. ¡Askew no dijo nada de eso!

—Probablemente pensó que vendría a nada. Los eclesiásticos casi no lo aceptan. No tiene razones.

Bella se sentía inquieta. —Quizás no debí haber aceptado darle un lugar. ¿Crees que Edward se enojará conmigo?

Kat negó con la cabeza. —El personal es jurisdicción de la esposa. Contratas a quien quieres. No pasa nada. Estará abajo. Es probable que incluso no la veas.

Fue más tarde esa noche antes de que Edward regresara de sus deberes del consejo. Bella bajó a saludarlo e hizo que los sirvientes llevaran el plato que debió de quedar caliente en la estufa de la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa en su cámara y comió como si no hubiera visto comida en todo el día. Al terminar, se enderezó, satisfecho. —Gracias, Bella. ¿Cómo están los niños?

—Elizabeth estuvo algo difícil esta noche. Quería esperar por ti, pero la acosté a la hora regular.

— ¿Y los bebés?

Bella sonrió. —Ambos están bien. Margaret está en su cuna en la cámara de Emmett y Ward está durmiendo en nuestra cama por el momento. Se veía tan adorable acurrucado en su almohada que no pude moverlo.

— ¿Estás segura que cuidar a ambos bebés no es una carga para ti? —preguntó ansiosamente.

—Estoy segura. Estoy muy bien.

La jaló a su regazo. —Me preocupo por ti.

—Lo sé. Pero Edward, te prometo, estoy bien. Te diría si no lo estuviera.

Él acarició su cuello. —¿Has ido a nadar recientemente? ¿Te gustaría ir esta noche?

Eso sonaba muy bien, pero sus ojos estaban cansados. —Quizás mañana —dijo ella.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la ceremonia de acción de gracias? —le preguntó.

—Larga —contestó Bella, y él se rio.

—Ninguno de los vestidos de la Reina se cerraba sobre su vientre, así que fue a la iglesia atada flojamente. Fue un escándalo menor, pero creo que a la Reina le gusta mostrar su gran vientre.

—Se ve mejor que antes —comentó Edward—. La gordura le queda y su color es bueno.

—Está feliz —dijo Bella—. Eso hace que cualquier mujer sea más linda. Sólo deseo…

— ¿Qué deseas?

—Phillip no es el Príncipe perfecto que ella cree que es.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward malhumorado—. Por eso llegué tan tarde esta noche. El Parlamento confirmó la reunificación con Roma. El Papa es de nuevo el jefe de la Iglesia de Inglaterra, aunque los nobles tuvieron la precaución de añadir una cláusula que asegura que ninguno de ellos tendrá que regresar las tierras y propiedades que consiguieron después de que el Rey Henry destruyó los monasterios. La Corona regresará la porción que aún controla, lo cual es una pérdida en ingreso que podemos sobrellevar. Todo hecho rápidamente, pero Gardiner quería una cláusula que hacía a Phillip regente en caso de que Mary muera en el parto. El Consejo y el Parlamento finalmente aceptaron pero Phillip tiene que ir, meterse en el asunto y pedir una coronación.

— ¿Quiere ser coronado? Pensé que el tratado de matrimonio…

—En efecto.

Bella gruñó. —Mary no dijo nada de esto. Debe de estarla molestando con eso.

— ¿Cuándo? A duras penas la visita, o eso dicen en la corte.

—Está muy ocupado —dijo Bella automáticamente. Y era verdad. Phillip estaba actuando como el co-gobernante de Mary. Firmaban las leyes juntos, y Phillip la ayudaba con sus tareas administrativas, aunque Mary era la que hacía todas las decisiones al final. Incluso creó nuevas monedas que tenían ambos perfiles en ella, en vez de sólo la suya.

—El Consejo está fuera de control —dijo Edward planamente—. Facciones luchan por el predominio, peleando constantemente y apuñalando por la espalda. Me sorprende que _algo_ de trabajo se esté realizando. Y regresar la autoridad del Papa no ha sido una movida popular. El Emperador le está urgiendo a Phillip que tome el control, pero que se asegure que Mary parezca ser la que tiene todo el poder. Y Pole está insistiendo que ahora que Inglaterra ha sido restaurada a la Iglesia, necesitamos reintegrar las leyes de herejía.

Bella palideció. — ¿Tiene el apoyo que necesita?

—Podría pasar —admitió Edward.

—Hablaré con Mary —dijo Bella—. Sé que no querrá lastimar a las personas. Seguramente no dejará que eso pase.

—Espero que tengas razón —le respondió Edward—. Con todo mi corazón y alma espero que tengas razón.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Selkie Wife**

**By Lissa Bryan**

**Traducido por: Mentxu Masen**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Xarito Herondale (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

_Ahora cantamos, ahora primavera, nuestra preocupación se exilia._  
_Nuestra virtuosa Reina se acelera con el niño._

_Ahora Inglaterra está feliz, y feliz de hecho, _  
_que Dios en su bondad haga prosperar su semilla:_  
_Por lo tanto, vamos a rezar, nunca se ha necesitado tanto, _  
_Dios prospere su alteza, Dios le envió a ella buena aceleración. _

_Cuánta buena gente se desesperaba mucho,_  
_que esta pequeña Inglaterra debe carecer de un correcto heredero:_  
_Pero ahora las dulces aguas de caléndula en feria, _  
_Esos triunfos de Inglaterra, sin ningún tipo de atención. _

_Nuestras dudas se resolvieron, nuestras fantasías contentas, _  
_el matrimonio es alegre, lo que muchos lamentan:_  
_Y tanta es la envidia, como los locos se han arrepentido, _  
_los errores y terrores, que ellos se han inventado._

_Dios prospere su grandeza en todas las cosas,_  
_su noble esposo, nuestro afortunado rey:_  
_Y esa flor noble que se planta en primavera,_  
_amen dulce Jesús, cantamos de todo corazón._

Bella aplaudió junto con el resto de la audiencia cuando la balada terminó. La reina Mary, sentada en su trono junto a Phillip, se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza, orgullosa, pero tímida del homenaje musical. La balada se estaba haciendo popular entre la gente, o eso es lo que le habían contado a Bella, y el impresor había hecho una buena suma con la venta de las copias.

Mary estaba sentada en el trono a la derecha, una situación que había creado una acalorada discusión entre los sirvientes de Mary y los de Phillip. Él era el rey, argumentaron los partidarios de Phillip, y él debería estar sentado en el asiendo tradicional del rey. Mary era reina por derecho, replicaron sus partidarios, y Phillip era el consorte. La discusión había finalizado cuando Mary hizo acto de presencia en la habitación y se colocó en el trono a la derecha sin más trámite.

Ahora ella se lanzó a sus pies, el hinchado vientre haciendo su forma difícil de manejar. —Buenas noches mis señores, mis señoras. —Ella inclinó su cabeza y la habitación se inclinó al unísono. Bella la siguió desde la habitación, a través de la cámara privada y hasta la cámara de la Reina. Tan pronto como la privacidad (tanta privacidad como la Reina podía tener, de todas formas) se había alcanzado, Mary suspiró pesadamente—. Estoy cansada y deseo retirarme— dijo. Ella tendió sus brazos para ser desvestida.

—Su majestad lleva esos zapatos de tacón alto de nuevo —regañó Bella—. Sus pobres tobillos deben doler intensamente.

Mary se rio un poco, como siempre hacía cuando Bella le increpaba de alguna manera. Mary no había tenido a alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar personal por un tiempo. Cada vez que tenía a una institutriz para cuidarla o una doncella, su padre había encontrado una causa para sacarla, o incluso, en el caso de la Condesa Pole, ejecutarla. Mary ahora tenía sus amigos a su alrededor, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, estaban demasiado asombrados por su condición de reina como para regañarla como hacía Bella.

—Prometo que no lo haré de nuevo —dijo Mary enfáticamente y levantó sus pies para que le quitaran las zapatillas—. Creo que finalmente aprendí mi lección.

Mary tenía una pasión por la ropa bonita y de moda, pero poco gusto. Parecía que operaba bajo la creencia de cuanto más brillante y más adornada de joyas, mejor. Los estilos y colores se llevaban mejor en las mujeres jóvenes y los kilos de joyas pusieron a Bella en mente cuando la pequeña Elizabeth jugó en su pecho enjoyado. Bella se había rendido en intentar gentilmente guiarla en ropa más suave y adecuada. Si Mary supiera cómo Phillip y el resto del contingente español se burlaba de su armario, ella se habría derrumbado.

El tratado había prohibido a Phillip de nombrar a algún sirviente español en su casa. Todas esas posiciones se habían dado a los hombres ingleses católicos, pero Phillip había traído de todas formas a una gran comunidad de sirvientes españoles y ahora estaba luchando por pagar dos comitivas masivas. Había empezado a dar a entender a Mary que él prefería tener regalos de dinero en lugar de las ropas que ella le enviaba. Esta noche, Mary le había enviado un doblete de joyas que él había "olvidado" llevar. Si Mary había estado decepcionada cuando él llegó con otra ropa, ella no había dado señales de ello.

Eso era de lo que se trataba el ser reina, pensó Bella. Reír amablemente incluso cuando estabas con dolor. Mary había aprendido estas lecciones muy bien de su madre, Katherine de Aragón, quien había sido educada con Anne Boleyn, la mujer por la que su marido quiso divorciarse después de veinte años de matrimonio. Ella había tratado a Anne igual que a cualquier otra mujer, incluso cuando su corazón se rompía.

—Su majestad, el Rey está aquí —anunció uno de los sirvientes.

— ¡Oh! —Mary se acarició el pelo y miró hacia abajo, horrorizada de que estuviera solo en su vestido y sus enaguas—. Ore, dígale que espere un momento. —A sus damas, ella dijo—: Encontrad mi bata rápidamente.

La bata de satén fue sacada de su armario y puesta sobre Mary rápidamente. Para una Reina, era una prenda simple, color amarillo verdoso de raso bordado con flores sobre una tela gris. Mientras Mary era vestida, Bella cogió un cepilló y rápidamente lo recorrió sobre el pelo de Mary, admirándolo mientras lo hacía. Mary todavía tenía un pelo maravilloso, castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos sin canas que echaran a perder su belleza. Colgaba más allá de sus caderas en ondas suaves. Tan pronto como Mary tuvo abotonada su bata, dijo tranquilamente:

—Puede dejarle entrar. —Pero su color era alto y emocionado.

Phillip hizo una reverencia y Mary la respondió: —Mi señor —dijo—, qué amable que venga a visitarme.

—Vine con noticias de mi padre —dijo Phillip—. La guerra con Francia está aumentando rápidamente. —Él sostuvo una carta y Mary la leyó.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que dijo.

—He ordenado un barco desde España a mi disposición. Mi intención es salir en la primavera tan pronto como el tiempo me permita navegar. Voy a liderar las tropas de mi padre en la batalla.

La cara de Mary empalideció.

— ¿Tiene que ir? —susurró—. No estará aquí para el nacimiento de nuestro heredero.

—Le debo a mi padre el deber de un hijo —dijo Phillip—. Confieso que por algunos años he estado deseoso de dirigir una campaña militar. Será mi primera oportunidad para adquirir o perder prestigio. Todos los ojos se fijarán en mí.

—Ya veo —repitió Mary.

—Eso es todo —dijo Phillip. Él le dio una corta reverencia y se marchó.

Mary se sentó pesadamente en una silla cercana. Sus ojos vidriosos por la impresión y ella temblaba violentamente. —Dejadme —ordenó.

—Su majestad… —comenzó Bella, su voz gentil y persuasiva.

—Dije, _dejadme_ —Mary repitió en una voz que no admitía argumento. Bella y las otras damas hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación privada. Bella miró hacia atrás, a la Reina, quien de repente parecía una década mayor, encorvada con sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor suave y Bella cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Mary necesitaba su privacidad porque ahora mismo, ella era una mujer angustiada, no una reina.

Fue un invierno brutalmente fuerte ese año y el frío y el hambre hizo mella en la gente. Nadie llevaba la cuenta de cuántos muertos de hambre, de cuántos bebés muertos debido a que sus madres hambrientas no tenían leche, de cuántos estaban débiles y sucumbieron a la enfermedad. Oraciones eran enviadas a Dios: ¿Por qué estaban siendo castigados? ¿Qué pecado cometió Inglaterra que disgustó al Señor? ¿Por qué había maldecido a la nación?

Hacía tanto frío que el río detrás de la casa en Hampstead Heath se congeló. Parecía que Edward se preocupaba más de que Bella no pudiera nadar que ella. Bella sentía como si casi no lo necesitara, tan feliz mientras estaba con Edward y los bebés. Emmett, ahora que estaba sobrio, era juguetón y divertido. Podía aligerar el estado de ánimo de cualquiera en la habitación. Su hija parecía haber sanado un poco la grieta de su alma. Y él era tan bueno con los bebés que eso dio a Edward y Bella bastante tiempo "a solas" en su habitación.

Una tarde, Bella se despertó de la siesta y encontró a una chica desconocida en su habitación, quitando el polvo del gabinete de la esquina donde se guardaba la piel de Bella. Ella siempre sentía una oleada de alarma cuando alguien estaba cerca de ella y debió haber hecho ruido porque la chica saltó y se giró.

—Oh, siento haberla despertado, su gracia. —Se hundió en una profunda reverencia y echó una mirada rápida a la cara de Bella con una expresión de ansiedad.

—No se preocupe —dijo Bella. Se sentó y se desperezó—. Es probablemente tiempo de que me levante de todas formas. ¿Qué hora es?

La chica miró el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea, que había pertenecido a Jane Grey. —Solo las cuatro, su gracia.

_¿Cuatro__?__ ¡Oh mierda!_ Bella saltó de la cama.

—Se supone que solo me iba a echar por un rato. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Anne, su gracia. Anne Askew.

— ¡Oh! —Bella la estudió cuidadosamente. Así que esta era la chica que había sido despachada de su casa debido a sus creencias. Bella le había mencionado a Edward y pedido que él hablara con su marido, Kyme, para ver qué podía hacerse. Edward había golpeado su frente cuando ella lo mencionó debido a que había intentado recordarse de hablar con Kyme sobre su salario y como ellos lo estaban distribuyendo. Él había escrito una carta y enviado ayer. Deberían escuchar de vuelta en una semana o así, siempre que el mensajero no se encontrara nieve en alguna parte del camino.

Anne retorció el trapo que tenía en sus manos. La curiosa mirada de Bella le había puesto nerviosa.

—Me gustaría agradecerle, su gracia, por su bondad al darme un lugar en su hogar —dijo Anne.

—Estaba sufriendo por usted cuando oí que su marido no le permitía ver a sus hijos —dijo suavemente Bella—. No puedo imaginar el daño que sentiría si estuviera en una situación similar.

Anne enderezó sus hombros y levantó su barbilla. —Estoy sufriendo por mi dedicación a Jesús —dijo—, y Él me recompensará en el cielo.

Bella bajó la voz, consciente de que las paredes tenían oídos en las casas de los nobles.

— ¿No tiene miedo? Es ilegal ahora acudir a cualquier otro servicio que la misa.

Los ojos de Anne brillaron. —Oh, su gracia, si tenemos que sufrir por nuestra fe, así sea. Nuestro destino está en manos de Dios.

—Anne, tengo que advertirle, se va a poner peor —dijo Bella.

Ayer, ella había estado en la habitación de Mary cuando el cardenal Pole y el obispo Gardiner fueron de visita. Alguien los había convocado, pensando que podría haber una manera de revivir los espíritus de la Reina, para sacarla de la depresión en la que se había hundido después del anuncio de Phillip. Ahora, ella estaba también preocupada por la inminente llegada del bebé. Había una posibilidad muy real de que muriera en el proceso. Ella se preguntaba qué clase de reino le dejaría a su hijo.

En lugar de crear un orden pacífico y uniformidad en la fe como Mary tenía intención, el regreso del seno del Papa a Inglaterra parecía haber fortalecido la fe de los protestantes. Los servicios protestantes se llevaban a cabo en áticos y sótanos. Grupos de estudio de la Biblia, como al que Anne pertenecía, estaban por todas partes.

Ya en tiempos de Henry VIII, el rey había pensado que sería buena idea el publicar la Biblia en inglés, así estaría disponible para toda la gente, no solo para aquellos estudiosos del latín. Para su horror, la gente comenzó a formar sus opiniones sobre lo que la interpretación de la Biblia tenía que ser y tuvo que derogar la ley y reemplazarla con otra en la que decía que nadie con el rango por debajo de caballero podía leer la Biblia, ni las mujeres de ningún rango. Pero la nueva ley de Henry fue inútil, se fue apagando como si fuera una vela después de que hubiera empezado un incendio. Las Biblias en inglés fueron copiadas, impresas en secreto, y distribuidas de contrabando al extranjero, muchas más cada año a medida que pasaban a pesar de los intentos de detenerlos.

El obispo Gardiner le frunció el ceño a Bella y se alejó de su reverencia. Bella no sabía qué había hecho para ofender a Gardiner, pero él parecía detestarla y había rechazado sus propuestas amistosas. Edward le había informado que el obispo le trataba de la misma manera en las reuniones del consejo. En el caso de Edward, él pensó que era debido a que había argumentado en contra de la reactivación de las leyes contra la herejía y Edward sugirió que tal vez a Gardiner no le gustaba Bella por asociación.

El cardenal Pole le tendió la mano a Mary y le besó el anillo. Hizo la señal de la cruz sobre ella en bendición antes de que ella se levantara.

—Su majestad, me entristece verle en tal estado —dijo, agitando su mano.

—Todo se está cayendo a pedazos —dijo Mary—. No lo entiendo. Justo ayer oí sobre un ataque contra un sacerdote por un grupo de disidentes. Ellos le cortaron la nariz, Padre. Ellos echaron mano a un hombre de Dios y lo hicieron con violencia.

—Habéis permitido que las malas hierbas ahoguen el jardín que habíais plantado —dijo Pole—. Cuando Inglaterra se unió de nuevo a la Iglesia, puse sus pecados en el Mar del Olvido. Todo el mundo tuvo la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. En lugar de eso… _los disidentes_ han vuelto a su pecado como un perro a su vómito.

Mary se encogió ante la metáfora bíblica. Estaba teniendo nauseas estos días.

—Dios le dio la corona con un propósito, su majestad. Su vida se salvó de traer a Inglaterra de vuelta a las manos de la Iglesia, de vuelta a la luz de la Verdadera Fe. No puede ser un mejor trabajo de iniquidad en contra de la nación, que la labor de esa gente, y no hay ningún tipo de traición a la patria en comparación a la de ellos: Al socavar la base misma de esta nación, ellos crearon una puerta de todo tipo de vicios y maldad.

—Usted vio qué ocurrió cuando los protestantes se rebelaron bajo Wyatt  
—añadió Gardiner—. ¡Colgaron a trescientos sacerdotes!

Bella había escuchado esta historia, también, pero nadie tenía un nombre de ninguno de los sacerdotes que supuestamente habían sido colgados.

—Dios no va a enviar a esta nación prosperar hasta que usted erradique al mal —dijo Pole—, por esa razón, Dios le conserva a través de los días peligrosos. Su abuela, Isabella, vio el peligro que suponen los herejes. Y a través de sus esfuerzos, España se ha convertido en una nación poderosa bendecida por Dios, próspera y segura.

Mary miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre los hombres. Bella había escuchado una vez que Pole describía a Mary como una mujer con poca fuerza de voluntad, como todas las mujeres, y aquí en la cara de Gardiner y Pole, ella parecía estar insegura. —Debo orar al respecto —dijo.

—Su hermana es todavía una amenaza —advirtió Gardiner—. Los protestantes podrían elevarse a su favor si ellos continúan creciendo fuertes. —Era una amenaza puntual: se esperaba que Elizabeth llegara en cualquier momento.

—Oraré al respecto —repitió Mary. Por su firmeza en el tono, los dos hombres sabían que su audiencia había terminado. Y mientras ellos se iban, Bella había visto la cosa más aterradora en los ojos de Mary: _esperanza. _

Ahora, ella estaba advirtiendo a la chica que había sido expulsada de su casa por su distancia religiosa.

—Van a revivir las leyes contra la herejía —le dijo a Anne—. Gardiner encabezará una comisión especial para encontrar y tratar herejes.

—No tengo miedo —contestó Anne—. Oh, si solo pudiera hacerle entender, su gracia. Aquellos que viven con Jesús en sus corazones no tienen miedo. Pregúntele al señor hermano de su marido. Él le contará.

— ¿Emmett? —soltó Bella—. ¿Emmett es un protestante?

—Sí, su gracia. Él recibió el estudio de la Biblia en Cullen Hall. ¿No lo encuentra un hombre cambiado respecto a como usted le conoció una vez?

—Sí, pero pensé… Su hija…

Anne asintió. —Eso lo comenzó, su gracia. El Señor trabaja de formas misteriosas, y en ese caso, Él trabajó a través de una niña para hacer despertar a un hombre que se había ahogado en el pecado y el vicio.

Bella se sentó en su cama, aturdida. Tenía que hablar con él, pensó. Tenía que advertir a Emmett sobre lo que se venía.

—Si quisiera atender, su gracia, hay una reun…

— ¡Pare! —gritó Bella—. No me diga. Anne, soy una de las damas de la Reina. Si ella me pregunta, no puedo mentir.

—No se lo pediría —dijo gentilmente Anne—. El Señor tendrá cuidado de nosotros, su gracia.

En Anne, Bella vio a una mujer tan ferviente en sus creencias como Mary lo estaba de las suyas. Cuando el hierro se encuentra con otro igual de fuerte. ¿Qué ocurre? Uno se rompería.

Edward no sabía si fue valentía o estupidez, pero cuando Edmund Plowden se puso de pie y preguntó: "¿Quién está conmigo?" Edward se había encontrado a sí mismo de pie y sus labios habían formado las palabras, "Yo" antes de que su mente tuviera una oportunidad de ponerse al día.

Oyó el sonido de cientos de personas jadeando. ¿El Duque de Cullen se había lanzado con Plowden? ¿El propio primo de la Reina, quien era tan cercano para ella como un hermano? Frenéticos susurros se dispararon. Edward los ignoró. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que apenas y podía oírles.

Plowden le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Él había arriesgado su cuello hoy, y ambos todavía podrían acabar en el cadalso, pero ambos habían permanecido por lo que ellos pensaban que era lo correcto.

La legislación de herejía de la reina Mary se presentó antes en el Parlamento y Plowden se había puesto de pie delante de ellos y declarado con firmeza, que él se rehusaría a votar. Plowden era un ferviente católico, pero pensaba que las leyes de herejía estaban equivocadas, tanto legal como éticamente. Antes de convertirse en miembro del Parlamento, Plowden había sido abogado, y Edward pensó que tenía que haber sido uno muy bueno al juzgar por su apasionado y conmovedor discurso. Y al final, él hizo la única cosa que podía hacer para pararlo, al menos temporalmente: rehusarse a votar. Edward había admirado tanto su valor como sus convicciones. El hombre se estaba tirando a la espada, posiblemente literalmente. Y luego cuando él preguntó quién estaba con él, Edward se levantó. Él no era un miembro del Parlamente, pero al menos podía prestar apoyo simbólico.

Hubo un largo silencio después de que Edward se levantara y por un momento, pensó que solo él y Plowden estarían en contra de la voluntad de la Reina. Y luego otra voz anunció: "¡Yo!". Después de eso, más voces se unieron a ellos, hombres levantándose por toda la habitación. Al final, treinta y ocho de ellos se levantaron. El Fiscal General gritó que los iba a mantener a todos en el desprecio, pero todavía ellos permanecían de pie, silenciosos, incondicionales.

La citación para ver a la Reina llegó antes de lo que Edward esperaba. Había entrado justo al palacio cuando un mensajero se presentó delante de él de rodillas. Se dirigió a su siervo y le dijo: —Si no vuelvo, dígale a mi esposa que la amo.

Se quitó su Collar de Esses, la gruesa cadena de oro en forma de D de enlaces que denotaba su puesto. Había pertenecido a su padre, recordó, que le había sido otorgado por sus servicios al rey, mucho antes de que se hubiera fugado con la hermana del rey. Edward lo había heredado, pero nunca lo había usado hasta que se unió al consejo de Mary. Ahora, cuando entró a la habitación de la Reina, él la dejó en la mesa.

—Renuncio —dijo.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Mary. —Oh, no, Edward, ¡por favor! No tiene que hacer eso. Estoy enfadada por lo que ha sucedido esta tarde en la sesión del Parlamento, pero no _tan _enfadada. Entiendo por qué lo hizo. Usted y Bella son gente de corazón blando.

—No puedo hacer esto —Edward le dijo—. No lo haré. ¿Recuerda a Thomas Moore, Mary?

—Por supuesto que lo hago —dijo Mary—, él fue el canciller de mi padre..

— ¿Qué le dijo cuando puso su propio collar?

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos y sus mejillas. —Él dijo, _"Soy servidor leal al rey, pero primero de Dios_".

—Prima… Mary… No puedo poner mi sello en lo que creo que está mal.

Mary cogió la cadena. —Entiendo. Más que nadie, lo entiendo. Podemos estar en desacuerdo, primo, pero respecto que tengas esa creencia. —Apretó la cadena en su mano—. Mantén esto, por favor. Para tu hijo. Perteneció a su abuelo y debería tenerlo. —Se enjuagó las lágrimas y le dio una sonrisa temblorosa—. ¿Permitirás que Bella me sirva?

—Al menos hasta que tu bebé nazca —prometió Edward—. Y luego regresaremos a casa por un tiempo, con la venia de su majestad.

Ella asintió. Edward le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y después le hizo una reverencia.

Se fue a casa. Se fue a la única persona que quería ver, a los brazos que necesitaba para sostenerle. Recogió su caballo de los establos de palacio y lo instó a trote. Una vez que dejó las calles de la ciudad, le dio al caballo en la cabeza y estalló en una carrera sin cuartel. Personas se asomaban por entre cortinas de ventanas abiertas para ver quién era el que hacía tanto ruido en el camino como si los perros del infierno estuvieran en sus talones. Frenó un poco al llegar a casa, tanto para que el caballo se enfriase como para evitar alarmar a Bella.

Ella debería estar lista para la cama, pensó. Estaría en su bata y primero pondría a Elizabeth en la cama con una de sus historias selkie (nunca parecía quedarse sin ellas) y luego iría a la habitación de Emmett para comprobar a Maggie, quien era tan buen bebé que dormía toda la noche, y luego se tumbaría en su cama con el pequeño Ward en sus brazos, y allí esperaría por Edward, alguna vez quedándose dormida antes de que él llegara, pero siempre saludándolo con una dulce sonrisa que él amaba.

La encontró, como esperaba, en su cama, pero no estaba sosteniendo al bebé y no estaba en bata. Estaba gloriosa y deliciosamente desnuda, con solo su cabello cubriéndole. Le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y la besó en el cuello, mordisqueando su piel suave y dulce.

—Edward —suspiró. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Abrió sus brazos y esa era una invitación que no podía resistir. Generalmente tomaba sobre quince minutos o así a los sirvientes de Edward el desnudarlo. Con la ayuda de su mujer, estuvo tan desnudo como ella en menos de un minuto.

La sensación de su suave y caliente piel contra la suya… nada podría compararse a eso, y mirando a los enormes y oscuros ojos sentía que podía ver el camino hasta el fondo de su alma, el camino por su cuenta. Su beso fue teñido con desesperación, pero ella pareció entender. Fue rápido y salvaje, primitivo. Cuando él sintió su pulso en torno a él, fue enviado sobre el borde de la pura felicidad que solo ella podía darle.

Él les dio la vuelta así que ella se tumbó sobre él. Ambos estaban intentando respirar cuando él dijo: —Renuncié al consejo.

Le contó la historia de cómo se había puesto de pie junto a Plowden y la mezcla de alegría y terror que le habían barrido, sabiendo que él estaba declarando más que la desaprobación de leyes contra la herejía.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —le dijo simplemente—. ¿Qué ocurrirá con esos treinta y ocho hombres?

—El Fiscal General hizo ruido sobre despreciarles, pero dudo que lo intenten. Plowden renunció también; no sé si alguien más lo siguió en ese sentido.

—Tu levantamiento por esto es correcto —dijo Bella. Ella se giró por lo que se quedó mirando a sus ojos como antes había hecho él con los de ella—. Pase lo que pase, ambos podemos estar orgullosos de eso.

* * *

Notas históricas:

- La balada del principio de la historia, titulada _La balada de la alegría_, fue escrita por William Ryddaell entre noviembre de 1554 y agosto del 1555, y fue transcrita en su totalidad en el blog "Mary Tudor: Renacimiento de una Reina". Incluiré el link en mi página de Facebook.

- La prenda que Phillip "olvidó" usar: esto ocurrió de hecho en el banquete de la boda de Mary, cuando ella envió a Phillip un sobreveste hecho en estilo francés, de tela de ora (hilo de oro fino torcido alrededor del hijo y tejido en tela) con diseños de símbolo de granadas de España y el símbolo de rosas de Inglaterra hechas de perlas y abalorios de oro. Tenía dieciocho botones de diamantes gigantes. El príncipe no lo usó, dejándolo en su habitación. Años después, fue incluido en un inventario de la ropa del Príncipe. Hizo una nota en el margen junto a ello: _"Esto me fue dado por la reina para llevarlo por la tarde en el día de nuestra boda, pero no pensé usarlo porque me parecía recargado."_

- Edmund Plowden realmente se levantó junto a 38 miembros del Parlamento contra los estatutos de herejía de Mary y renunció en protesta cuando las leyes. Él no fue un abogado brillante, pero fue a la escuela de medicina (tal como lo fue en aquel entonces) y se clasificó para tanto médico como cirujano. Cuando Elizabeth fue reina, ella lo quería para que sirviera al Señor Chancellor, pero declinó porque tenía que convertirse a la fe anglicana y se negó a ser parte de una administración en la cual los miembros eran perseguidos por su propia religión. Elizabeth respetó eso.


	23. Chapter 23

_Así lo publicaría:_

**By Lissa Bryan**

**Traducido por: ****Carla Liñán Cañamar**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

NdA: Los lectores sensibles están advertidos de que el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas gráficas y perturbadoras sobre ejecución por quemaduras, los cuales empezarán después de la tercera división del capítulo.

* * *

El verano llegó lentamente ese año, como si el invierno estuviera reacio a dejar su agarre en la tierra. Bella sintió que su espíritu se elevaba, cuando las flores empezaron a asomarse sobre la hierba. Parecía que, para ella, el invierno nunca iba a terminar, y que todo el mundo iba a quedar atrapado en el hielo.

Estuvo encantada cuando la Princesa Elizabeth regresó al palacio y vino a visitarlos a Edward y a ella a su recámara la mañana posterior a su arribo. Estaba alarmantemente pálida, no como esa palidez de quien pasa meses encerrada en el interior, sino además por enfermedad.

—Bess, es bueno verte de nuevo —dijo Edward. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y extendió sus brazos para un abrazo. Edward la abrazó y colocó un ligero beso en sus labios.

Bella hizo lo mismo, estudiándola de manera crítica. —No te ves bien.

—Veo que es algo bueno que haya regresado —dijo Elizabeth—. Pasas mucho tiempo con esa descortés niña Brandon.

— ¿Estás bien, Bess?

—Mejor de lo que estaba —contestó—. Esa casa era fría, con muchas corrientes de aire, y húmeda. Ni una sola ventana cerraba correctamente, y creo que cada puerta se colgaba con el mayor flujo de aire posible. La chimenea no encendía como debía, tampoco, así que el fuego era pequeño y ahumado. Ugh. No era digno para un hombre o una bestia.

— ¿Te trataron bien? —preguntó Edward. Su tono tenía una nota de dureza que Elizabeth no pasó desapercibida. Su tono era cuidadosamente ligero cuando contestó.

— Sir Henry Bedingfield es un buen carcelero. Si llegara a tener prisioneros en mi poder, intentaría enviarlos a él para mantenerlos a raya, déjenme decirles. Él seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero era bueno conmigo cuando se lo permitían. Tenía a sus sirvientes tratando de hacer reparaciones, y, oh, ¡qué espectáculo fue ese! Creo que la mayoría de ellos no tenía idea de qué lado del martillo había que usar. —Sonrió—. Ahora, ¿dónde está ese bebé suyo?

Bella la guió hasta la recámara, donde Ward y Margaret estaban acostados en la cama para su siesta de mediodía. Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza. —No sé si sepas esto, pero hay dos de ellos.

Bella rio. —La que está a la derecha es mi sobrina, Margaret.

—Oh, es verdad. La esposa de Emmett tuvo un bebé. Debería escribirles para felicitarlos.

—Puedes decírselo en persona —le comentó Edward—. Dijo que iba a venir a la corte esta mañana para verte.

Elizabeth levantó una ceja. — ¿Lo _hará_?

—Sí, lo hará. Dejó a un lado la botella. Es un hombre nuevo, Bess. No lo creerás cuando lo veas.

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama y miró a los niños.

—Puedes cargarlo, si quieres —ofreció Bella.

—Oh, no. No necesito hacer eso —dijo Elizabeth rápidamente.

—A Bess no le gustan los niños. —Edward le dijo a Bella.

—No es que _no me gusten_ —protestó Elizabeth—. Es solo que… no soy buena con ellos.

La tocaya de Elizabeth fue llevada por la puerta por Kat. Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio a Kat y se puso de pie. Se quedó ahí por un momento, en silencio, y después corrió para arrojarse a los brazos de Kat. Sollozó como un bebé mientras Kat hacía círculos reconfortantes en su espalda.

La pequeña Elizabeth estaba viendo este drama con un poco de alarma, preguntándose si había algo por lo que ella también debería estar llorando. Su labio tembló. Bella fue hasta ella y la tomó de la mano.

— ¿Recuerdas a tu prima, Elizabeth? —preguntó—. ¡Ella es una princesa! ¿Sabías eso?

— ¿Una princesa de verdad? —la pequeña Elizabeth repitió, viendo a la mujer llorosa con un poco de duda.

—Una princesa real —confirmó Bella. Elizabeth se apartó de Kat y se limpió la cara con un pañuelo que le tendió Kat. Le dio a la pequeña Elizabeth una sonrisa acuosa. La pequeña Elizabeth, quien había sido entrenada en etiqueta por Ellen y Kat, hizo una reverencia.

Bess tomó ambos lados de su falda y se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia. —Mis saludos para usted, Lady Elizabeth —dijo.

—Tenemos el mismo nombre. —La pequeña Elizabeth anunció, totalmente ofendida.

—Sí, lo tenemos —dijo Bess.

—Ese es mi hermano —le dijo la pequeña Elizabeth, señalando a Ward—. Algún día será un duque.

—Bueno, esperemos que ese día tarde mucho en llegar —dijo Bess—. ¿Puedo llevarme a Kat para que me sirva?

La pequeña Elizabeth frunció el ceño. — ¿Ella te pertenece?

Bess suprimió una sonrisa. —Sí, yo la tuve primero. La he tenido desde que tenía tu edad. Pero me fui y tuve que dejarla atrás, y la extraño mucho.

—Entonces está bien —dijo la pequeña Elizabeth. Se giró hacia Kat—. Irás con la Princesa, ahora.

—Sí, mi Lady —contestó Kat, e inclinó su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo conservar a Ellen? ¿Y a Alice? —La pequeña Elizabeth miró a su padre como confirmación.

—Sí, puedes conservar a Ellen y a Alice.

Bess, Bella y Edward regresaron a la habitación privada para que la pequeña Elizabeth pudiera recostarse en su camastro para una siesta. A la pequeña Elizabeth no le gustaba la idea de que la dejaran con los bebés mientras la gente interesante dejaba la habitación, pero fue tranquilizada con la promesa de Bella de contarle la historia de cómo llegó a ser el invierno (Perséfone y las tres semillas de granada), y la pequeña Elizabeth se dejó llevar a la cama.

—Las noticias eran escasas —confesó Bess después de que todos tomaron asiento (y si Bess se preguntó por qué no había fuego en la fogata, no comentó al respecto)—. Incluso mi ropa sucia era revisada para ver si había notas que pudieran estar de contrabando para mí.

—Pero estoy seguro de que las recibías de otra manera —dijo Edward.

Bess apretó sus labios remilgadamente. —Si lo hice, nunca diré cómo.

Edward rio. —Cómo te extrañé, Bess. Eres un soplo de aire fresco.

—He escuchado que alguien más anhela respirar aire fresco —contestó Bess.

—Es correcto, Phillip quiere irse en la primavera —dijo Bella—. Para pelear en la guerra de su padre contra los franceses.

—Es un niñito que quiere jugar a la guerra —se mofó Bess—. Su padre no es un tonto. Probablemente, lo más cerca que estará de comandar un ejército será perforando soldados en el patio trasero del palacio.

— ¿Ha dicho _perforando_? —ofreció Kat.

Elizabeth se ruborizó y cubrió su boca con la mano. — ¡Kat! Aleja tu mente del desagüe, mujer.

Bella miró a Edward sin comprender, lo cual hizo que todos rieran más fuerte. —Te lo explicaré más tarde —le prometió.

—Mi hermana debe tener el corazón roto —comentó Bess.

—Lo tiene —confirmó Bella, con su voz suave y triste. Más que nada, ella quería que el esposo de Mary fuera capaz de regresarle su amor. Años después, se preguntaría si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para Inglaterra si él hubiera hecho eso.

— ¿Le está sentando bien el embarazo?

—Tan bien como se esperaría —dijo Bella—. Se cansa con facilidad y lucha con las náuseas. Ha sido un invierno duro para ella. Está… melancólica.

—Al igual que todos —replicó Bess—. La nueva Ley de Herejía puso melancólicas a muchas personas. Emmett debe cuidar mejor sus pasos. Está atrayendo la atención de la gente equivocada.

Edward se estremeció. — ¿Qué?

Bella le había dicho lo que Anne Askew había comentado sobre los grupos de estudio de Biblia de Emmett, pero Edward no lo había tomado en serio. Su hermano había dejado los intereses efímeros en el pasado, así que asumió que la escuela de Biblia sería otra de sus fantasías pasajeras.

–Sé que ese Gardiner mantiene un ojo en él —prosiguió Bess—. No creo que le haya contado a la Reina, pero será mejor decirle a Emmett que hay un Judas en su grupo. Es un colega y su copia de la Biblia está en latín, así que no ha hecho nada todavía que viole la ley, pero es mejor que se guarde esa lengua.

La puerta se abrió y entró Emmett. Estaba usando una túnica con solapas de piel. Unas gotas de lluvia brillaban como diamantes en ella.

— ¿Dónde está mi Bessie? —vociferó Emmett.

La Princesa Elizabeth soltó una risita como una niña pequeña y corrió hacia él. Él la apretó en sus brazos y la hizo girar en un círculo, con sus faldas y su cabello rojo-dorado flotando. Elizabeth rio y lo besó.

— ¡Oh, Emmett, pareciera como si hubieran pasado años!

—Así se sintió —confirmó Emmett—. Bess, lo juro, creces más hermosa cada vez que te veo. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Ya estás casado —le recordó Bess.

—Oh, maldición. —Emmett chasqueó los dedos—. ¿Te puedo reservar en caso de que mi esposa me deje, así como lo merezco tanto?

—Nuestros niños podrían destruir la Tierra —rio Bess.

—Más o menos —acordó Emmett—. Tomaré eso como un "sí".

—Si es que no te queman en la hoguera primero —dijo Edward—. Emmett, ¿sabías que Bess escuchó de tus actividades mientras cumplía con su cadena en Woodstock?

Emmett parpadeó. —Ah, yo… uh…

—Primo, debes ser más prudente —le dijo Bess—. Mi amor por ti me obliga a decirte que estarías mucho más seguro si te conformaras.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. —No puedo. No puedo negar…

—Detente —ordenó Edward—. No digas nada más, nada por lo que podamos ser cuestionados más adelante. Que me mataría tener que dar testimonio contra mi propio hermano.

Emmett asintió. Edward solo esperó que el mensaje fuese entregado y que Emmett lo tomara en serio, como debía de ser. Con la resignación de Edward frente al Cónsul, retiró de manera efectiva cualquier motivación de Gardiner para buscar desacreditarlo, pero Emmett necesitaba vigilar sus pasos y no atraer la atención del Obispo.

—Hasta ahora, Mary ha sido sabia para impresionar solo a aquellos que hablan más fuerte —dijo Bess—, pero temo que no se detendrá ahí, especialmente no desde que el "problema" está creciendo. —Sacudió su cabeza—. Mi hermana dice que preferiría morir por su fe y rezar por los santos mártires, pero no entiende que otros prefieren vivir su fe fortaleciéndose por la misma cosa.

La Misa de Pascua en la Catedral de Saint Paul tenía una vieja tradición de colocar la hostia en el copón, durante el sepulcro del Viernes Santo, y sacarla la mañana de Pascua, acompañada por llantos de "¡Él ha resucitado! ¡Él no está aquí!". Pero cuando el sacerdote lo abrió para revelar la hostia en el interior, las palabras se convirtieron en una sorpresiva realidad: alguien había robado la hostia. El Padre miró el copón vacío, estupefacto. Alguien en la audiencia reía nerviosamente. Una risita de otra voz se unió y entonces las paredes hicieron eco con la risa de la congregación.

Mary estaba indignada cuando lo escuchó y Gardiner no trató de calmarla. — ¿Ves las atrocidades que estás dejando que crezcan en tu reino?

Mary mordió su labio. —En cuanto a los herejes, me gustaría que se les diera la oportunidad de arrepentirse y que se reconcilien ante la _Verdadera Iglesia_, pero si permanecen obstinados, su castigo vendrá rápidamente, pero sin crueldad, e imparcialmente. Deberá ser visto por la gente, de que no serán condenados solo porque sí. He decidido que un miembro del Consejo deberá presenciar cada ejecución y deseo que estén acompañados por un buen apostolado.

—Como desee, su Majestad —dijo Gardiner con una sonrisa. Hizo una reverencia y partió. Bella, quien recién había entrado al cuarto llevando a Ward en sus brazos, retrocedió ante el flamante odio en la mirada que él le otorgó.

— ¡Ahí está mi pequeño sobrino! —chilló Mary. Había decidido llamarlo así, a falta de una mejor palabra para describir al hijo de uno de sus primos—. Gracias por traerlo, Bella. ¿Lo has cargado tú?

Bella sonrió. —Descubrí que prefiero que esté en mis brazos a los de una nana —dijo.

Mary le sonrió de vuelta. Supo de la devoción de Bella por el toque de su hijo. Le recordaba a ella y a su propia madre, quien, a pesar de que nunca había cargado o cuidado a un infante, era muy afectiva con Mary.

— ¡Se está volviendo tan grande! —exclamó. Bella lo recostó en la cama y Mary se sentó junto a él, y soltó una risita cuando Ward inmediatamente metió su pie en la boca para roer sus dedos cubiertos por el calcetín.

—Hagamos un retrato de él en esta pose —sugirió Mary—. Cuando sea hora de que se case, podemos enseñárselo a su futura novia.

—Lo colgaremos en el salón principal —aceptó Bella con una sonrisa.

Las dos rieron, y Ward se unió con su gorgoteo desdentado. Era un bebé regordete y feliz y la Reina estaba claramente cautivada por él. —Se parece mucho a su padre, cuando él era un bebé —comentó Mary—. Su madre, mi tía, lo trajo a Ludow para verme unas cuantas veces. Oh, Bella, no puedo esperar para tener el mío.

—El verano vendrá pronto, su Majestad —dijo Bella.

Mary acarició su barriga, algo que hacía de manera inconsciente durante el día. —Desearía que Phillip estuviera ahí cuando mi bebé llegue. Sería capaz de pasar por el dolor de alumbrar muchísimo mejor si supiera que él está bajo el mismo techo, y si… algo sucediera… que él estuviera ahí para proteger a mi hijo.

—Majestad, sabe que Edward protegerá a su hijo con su propia vida si fuese necesario. Él nunca estará sin protección, incluso si Phillip no esté presente.

—Solo necesito intentar con más fuerza —murmuró Mary—. Tratar con más fuerza para complacer a Dios y a mi esposo.

Edward supo que cuando Mary lo mandó llamar, unos días después, no sería para nada bueno. El ambiente en el reino era oscuro, incluso aunque la dulce belleza de la primavera floreciera a su alrededor. _El Sudor Inglés_ **(1)** estaba surgiendo, y el pueblo, debilitado por el hambre, estaba muriendo en masas.

Fue llevado a su habitación privada, donde estaba sentada, escribiendo en su escritorio. Sus damas estaban dispersas por el cuarto. Una tocaba el laúd, mientras Susan Clarencieux leía en voz alta _El espejo de la alma pecadora_.

—Señoritas, déjenos —ordenó Mary. Se pusieron de pie inmediatamente e hicieron una reverencia, dirigiéndose a la sala de audiencia para esperar a que les permitieran volver adentro.

—John Hooper se niega a retractarse —dijo Mary, mientras metía su pluma de vuelta al tintero.

—Hooper… ¿No es el Obispo de Gloucester?

—En el reino de mi hermano —contestó Mary—. Fue despojado de su episcopado después de que puse las leyes en la Iglesia. Se negó a dejar a un lado a su esposa, y rechazó reconocer la hostia como el verdadero cuerpo de Cristo.

Eso fue suficiente como para tener que quemarlo por herejía. Edward tomó asiento, a lo que ella hizo un gesto, y frotó el punto tenso entre sus cejas.

—Pensé que lo habías arrestado por malversación de fondos —dijo Edward. Lo que había escuchado era que Hooper se negaba a pagar los diezmos al Papa, y en lugar de eso gastar el dinero en los pobres de su distrito.

Hooper había sido un obispo popular, quien tomó en serio sus deberes. Para su sorpresa, encontró un nivel alarmante de ignorancia entre los sacerdotes de la parroquia: menos de la mitad de ellos podían nombrar los Diez Mandamientos o recitar el Padre Nuestro en inglés, una situación que él mismo quiso rectificar, a pesar de que había algo de amargo resentimiento de aquellos que tenían que conocer sus difíciles y estrictos estándares de educación. Además, para completa sorpresa de todos, tomó los votos de pobreza en serio y usó el ostentoso palacio del Obispo como algo similar a un restaurante para los pobres, sirviendo comidas en turnos, hasta que cada persona hambrienta que llegara a sus puertas estuviera alimentada, y como la pobreza en Gloucester era una línea de necesitados, era algo continuo.

—Tenemos testigos de los sermones que predicaba negando las doctrinas de la Iglesia —continuó Mary—. Su juicio fue… polémico. —Las palabras de Mary eran un eufemismo. Sus respuestas a las preguntas puestas frente a él eran una elocuente defensa de un fanático protestante, y se convirtió en un debate sobre la doctrina, en lugar de un juicio formal. Se volvió tan intenso, que el otro clero en la sala gritó para callar sus respuestas heréticas. Después de haber sido encontrado culpable (el resultado del juicio nunca estuvo en duda), fue sentenciado a ser enviado de regreso a Gloucester para ser quemado frente a quienes él había asistido como obispo.

—He ordenado que un miembro del Consejo esté presente en las ejecuciones —dijo Mary—. Me gustaría que tú fueras y me lo reportaras. Deberías llevar a Bella contigo, si quieres. Podría hacerles bien estar fuera de la Corte por un rato.

—Renuncié a mi puesto —le recordó Edward—. Y recuerdas _por qué_ lo hice.

—Edward, por favor, esto es importante —pidió Mary—. Es el primero. Quiero que alguien en quien confío me reporte los verdaderos resultados. Mire a la audiencia y estudie su comportamiento para ver si se ha hecho la impresión correcta.

Edward se arrodilló, inclinando su cabeza frente a ella. —Prima, te ruego que no hagas esto. Te costará el amor de tu gente.

—Yo sirvo a Inglaterra, pero primero sirvo a Dios —dijo, parafraseando las palabras de Thomas More—. ¿Le probaría a mi país que tengo el amor de mi gente si les permito caer en la herejía y el error? Un padre no puede contenerse a reprender a su hijo por temor a perder su amor. Si lo hace, el chico caerá en un pecado grave. Su alma estará perdida por la cobardía del padre.

—Hay otras formas…

—No. —Mary sacudió su cabeza—. Le han dado más de una oportunidad para retractarse. Quiero que te hagas cargo de esto. —Le tendió el pergamino que recién había firmado para él—. Este es mi perdón real. Dáselo cuando llegue a la hoguera. Tal vez él aproveche la última oportunidad para salvar su alma. ¿Edward, no lo ves? ¿Qué son unos cuantos momentos de dolor terrenal en comparación a una eternidad en las llamas del infierno? ¡Él amenazó no solo su alma, sino la de toda la gente que atendió sus sermones cuando usó las prendas de un obispo!

Edward se puso de pie. —Puedo decirte desde ahora cuál será la reacción, prima.

—Ve y mira —dijo Mary—. Por favor, Edward. Hazlo por mí. No lo pediré de nuevo.

¿Debía creer eso, cuando ella se ha retractado en tantas promesas antes? Quiso recordarle que ella había empezado con su reinado con la promesa de no obligar a nadie a ir a misa. Edward hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Encontró a su esposa en su cuarto, alimentando a su hijo. Ella vio la expresión en su rostro y se alarmó.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella puso al bebé en la cama y se levantó. Lo jaló a sus brazos en un abrazo apretado y él soltó una temblorosa exhalación.

Gloucester estaba cerca de cien millas lejos de Londres. Bella y Edward no viajaron con toda su gente; solo los acompañaban Alice, el Padre Jasper y uno de los sirvientes de Edward, quien además fungía como chofer. Tuvieron que llevar a los bebés, principalmente por la ansiedad de Edward. Encontrar una nodriza con tan poca anticipación iba a ser extremadamente difícil, y Bella estaba preocupada que su leche se secara si no amamantaba en un largo tiempo. Edward estaba casi arrancándose el pelo por el estrés, preocupado porque el rebote y traqueteo de su vehículo sobre las ásperas carreteras pudiera lastimar a los niños de alguna manera, o que pudieran estar expuestos al _Sudor Inglés _que se propagaba por el país. De todas formas, los bebés, uno sentado en el regazo de Bella, y el otro en el de Alice, parecían disfrutar el viaje. Observaban el escenario que pasaba por las ventanas abiertas. Bella jugó al cucú con Ward, un juego del que nunca parecía cansarse.

En el camino, Alice charló con el Padre Jasper y él la escuchó con extasiado interés. La primera noche, cuando se fueron a su habitación en la posada de la carretera, Bella le dijo a Edward: — ¡Ahora sé por qué ella dice que es un gran conversador! Él solo escucha su tintineo.

—Él dice más cuando cree que nadie lo escucha —dijo Edward.

Bella inclinó su cabeza. — ¿Oh?

—Sí, "Oh", de hecho —dijo Edward—. Está colado por ella. Lo he conocido toda mi vida y es la primera vez que lo he visto así de cerca de alguien. Será terriblemente difícil para él cuando ella se marche.

— ¿Su padre continúa con las negociaciones?

Edward asintió. —Lo siento, Bella. Sigo intentándolo, pero no puedo encontrar una pareja para ella, una que su padre acepte. Tiene que estar en el mismo rango que el Barón Tyler, o en uno mejor, y tiene que estar dispuesto a aceptar su pequeño dote. Si ella estuviera en un rango más alto, sería capaz de hacerlo. Por el amor de Dios, incluso he considerado sobornar a alguien, pero no puedo encontrar a nadie que sea adecuado.

Bella suspiró. —Lo entiendo. ¿Qué tan pronto crees que sea?

—Dentro del próximo año, seguramente.

Bella gimoteó. —Sigue intentándolo —rogó—. Incluso uno de los nobles españoles de la corte de Phillip sería mejor.

—Lo haré —prometió Edward.

La mañana que arribaron a Gloucester, era fría y ventosa. Era la mañana de la ejecución y ellos apenas llegaron a tiempo pues una de las ruedas de su carruaje se había roto. Edward intentó tomar una habitación en la posada y dejar a Bella ahí mientras él atendía la ejecución por su cuenta. No podía pedirle a Bella que observara su temor más grande.

Pero la multitud ya estaba reunida alrededor de la hoguera y el alguacil local, Lord Chandois, estaba leyendo los cargos en voz alta para la audiencia. Más tarde se estimaría que había alrededor de siete mil personas presentes, pero seguramente sería una exageración. Aún así, era celebrado en un día de mercado, lo cual incrementaba la audiencia, y la gente siempre viajaba desde kilómetros a la redonda para ir a una ejecución.

La enorme audiencia que se aglomeraba alrededor de la hoguera era un grupo alegre. Era una atmósfera de carnaval, ya que las ejecuciones siempre eran entretenidas, consideradas una diversión para toda la familia. Los niños pequeños se lanzaban alrededor de las piernas de los adultos, como conejos en el bosque, riendo y chillando. Los vendedores paseaban entre la multitud ofreciendo sus mercancías: castañas asadas, pasteles de carne, bebidas de malta (servidas en una enorme copa y consumidas en el lugar); y programas impresos que contenían las acusaciones en contra, y la confesión del acusado.

Se pensaba que las ejecuciones públicas impedían la actividad criminal similar, pero nunca parecía funcionar de esa manera. Un criminal con una vena de valentía podía convertirse en un héroe local, especialmente los criminales "románticos", como los piratas y los hombres de carretera. Las baladas a veces se componían en su honor, a pesar de la angustia de las autoridades. Y cada año, el mismo número de crímenes subía constantemente.

El conductor gritó y la gente hizo espacio para el Duque y la Duquesa de Cullen, inclinándose mientras el carruaje hacía su camino hasta el frente de la multitud. El chofer aparcó cerca del escenario, donde los ocupantes pudieran tener una vista clara de los procedimientos.

Edward se giró hasta su esposa y dijo rápidamente. —Ve a la posada. Quédate ahí hasta que vaya por ti.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. —Mi lugar es a tu lado.

—Bella, no deberías ver esto. Es… terrible. —Él todavía recordaba la primera quema de una persona que había visto, de una mujer que había matado a su esposo con veneno. Escuchó los gritos en sus pesadillas por años. Eso había causado una profunda impresión en él, y él no había tenido el intenso miedo al fuego que tenía ella.

—Mi lugar es a tu lado —dijo con firmeza. Con su mirada baja y sus ojos brillantes, la amó incluso más (si es que era posible tal cosa) por su valentía y su lealtad. Ella sabía que él estaba angustiado por tener que atender esto, por poner silenciosamente el sello de aprobación del Duque de Cullen en las procesiones, y no lo dejaría sufrir por su cuenta.

Edward dejó el carruaje y se paró en el escenario. Hizo una reverencia al Lord Chandois. —Mi Señor, el perdón de la Reina, por si él recapacita. —Había guardado el pergamino en una caja de madera grande y rectangular, en caso de que se estrellara o se hiciera cualquier otro daño durante el viaje. Lord Chandois colocó la caja en el taburete, en la base de la hoguera.

El Obispo fue llevado al escenario. No tenía permitido hacer un discurso público, por temor a que usara esta última oportunidad para esparcir más de su herejía. Tenía permitido rezar y se arrodilló en el escenario, con sus manos cerradas. El alguacil vio a un hombre en la audiencia, escribiendo sus palabras para la posteridad, y uno de los guardias se lo llevó lejos después de tomar su papel.

Un hombre dio un paso delante de la multitud y Bella lo reconoció como Sir Bridges, de la Torre. Se acercó al escenario y se arrodilló a la orilla de este. — ¿Me recuerda? —le preguntó al Obispo. Y para sorpresa de Bella, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del hombre.

El Obispo sonrió. —Sí. Fuiste llevado ante mí, hace años, con cargos de adulterio.

—Así es —dijo Bridges, y su voz se rompió un poco—. Me regañó duramente, Su Excelencia. E hizo de mí un hombre nuevo desde ese día. Quería decirle eso.

—Gracias —dijo gentilmente el Obispo.

Lo obligaron a despojarse de su camisola y sus calzas. Se paró frente a la multitud, este hombre que una vez usó las vestiduras de un obispo, portando sólo su playera, tratando de no temblar por la fría brisa ni para que fuera tomado como miedo. Lo llevaron hasta la hoguera. La caja de madera que contenía el perdón de la Reina descansaba en la parte de arriba de ahí. Lord Chandois abrió la caja para mostrarle el pergamino que estaba dentro. —Son solamente unas cuantas palabras las que debes decir —dijo cruelmente.

—Si usted tiene piedad por mi alma, haga lo suyo —dijo, girando su cabeza, como si un vistazo de eso fuera una enorme tentación. Alzó la mirada hasta Edward, y vio la expresión en el rostro del Duque. Asintió, y después Edward dio una sonrisa gentil. Edward tomó la caja y la metió en la parte de atrás del vagón, sin importarle dónde cayera. Volvió a subir en el interior, junto a Bella, y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Bella puso su mano sobre la de él.

El hombre que llevaba la antorcha, se arrodilló frente a él y pidió por su perdón.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó el Obispo.

—Soy aquel que encenderá el fuego, Su Excelencia —dijo con voz ronca.

—No has hecho nada que me ofenda —respondió el Obispo—. Dios te perdona por tus pecados. Haz tu trabajo, y yo rezo porque termines conmigo rápidamente.

El Obispo tomó un puñado de astillas y las besó antes de volverse a la base de la hoguera. Tomó dos leños, los puso bajo sus brazos y trepó sobre las pilas de madera que estaban colocadas a su alrededor y puso su espalda en la estaca. Una banda de acero estaba cerrada sobre su pecho. Mientras los verdugos lo aseguraban, él dio instrucciones a aquellos que ponían la leña, señalando los espacios que se habían saltado. Tres bolsas pequeñas de pólvora fueron colocadas en su cuerpo, una entre sus piernas, y otras dos en los leños bajo sus brazos. Su intención era misericordiosa, que explotaran cuando el fuego los alcanzara y terminara con el sufrimiento de la persona que estaba siendo quemada.

Al fondo, Bella escuchó el jadeo de Alice y el murmullo gentil de Jasper. Bella sintió que las lágrimas picaban sus ojos.

El Obispo rezaba en voz alta, con sus manos apretadas bajo su barbilla. Bella vio un pequeño temblor en esas manos, pero su voz era firme. Las antorchas bajaron hasta los montones de madera. El humo se alzó, era demasiado humo. La leña estaba húmeda y la brisa soplaba el fuego lejos del Obispo. Otra ráfaga de viento y las pequeñas e hinchadas flamas se apagaron. Colocaron otra carga de madera, pero no era suficiente. Cuando la encendieron, el Obispo empezó a rezar nuevamente.

Las flamas crecieron, comiendo su camino hacia él. Empezó a repetir la misma línea una y otra vez: — ¡Señor Jesús, ten piedad de mí! ¡Señor, recibe mi espíritu! —Más fuerte y más rápido, mientras las flamas crecían alrededor de sus piernas. El viento siguió soplándolas lejos de él, y su voz fue cruda y con agonía, mientras sus piernas eran rostizadas por el fuego, el cual empezaba a morir nuevamente en lugar de crecer. El horrible hedor de carne quemada flotó en el aire. Alice soltó un pequeño gemido, callado mientras colocaba una mano sobre su boca. Bella se sintió tan enferma, tan débil, tan absolutamente horrorizada, que no podía hacer otra cosa que pegarse a Edward como si la Tierra se hubiera abierto debajo de ella y él fuera su único soporte.

Hubo un siseo, mientras la bolsa de pólvora entre los muslos del Obispo se encendía, pero apenas se quemó, en lugar de explotar, y el viento jalaba las flamas lejos de su cuerpo. — ¡Por el amor de Dios, buena gente, denme más fuego! —gritó—. Oh, Señor Jesús, ten piedad de mí…

Más leña fue arrojada al fuego, llevadas rápidamente por los aldeanos locales, ramas de árboles caídos, y todo lo que pudiera quemarse. Un granjero local empezó a llevar montones de paja de su carreta y los arrojó al fuego. La gente se apresuró a ayudarle. Las antorchas se colocaron una vez más y las flamas crecieron altas y calientes. Él siguió repitiendo su oración, más y más fuerte hasta llegar a alzar la voz, todavía más fuerte hasta gritarla, hasta que su voz fue silenciada por una garganta quemada y una lengua hinchada; pero seguía formando las palabras, incluso aunque su rostro estaba ennegrecido y sus labios se despellejaban hasta sus encías, dejando una sonrisa horripilante en su lugar. Sus brazos se levantaron y golpearon con ímpetu su pecho como si tratara de forzar a su terco corazón para que dejara de latir. Golpeaba su puño contra el pecho hasta que se rompió el brazo, y entonces alzó el otro, pero cuando chocó contra su pecho, se pegó a la banda de acero que sujetaba su cuerpo a la barra. Se desplomó hacia delante, con su tormento finalmente finalizado.

Edward miró a la multitud, muchos de ellos estaban llorando abiertamente. Cuando fue la quema por la envenenadora, la gente había celebrado y abucheado con los gritos de la mujer, pero él no vio nada de alegría en ese momento. La gente estaba tan silenciosa que el siseante crujir de las llamas podía escucharse. Los niños se colgaban de las piernas de sus madres. Los programas de recuerdo fueron arrojados a la hoguera, hacia las flamas.

El Sacerdote, quien había estado involucrado para hablar en este evento, se puso de pie y empezó un sermón de las herejías del Obispo, sus severos errores en su doctrina, y la multitud empezó a dispersarse. Viendo que estaba perdiendo su audiencia, el Padre alzó la voz y se puso más animado, con palabras más alarmistas; pero uno por uno, le dieron la espalda y simplemente se alejaron.

De vuelta en el carruaje, Alice sollozaba. Bella le dio un vistazo y la vio en los brazos de Jasper. Él la sostenía y mecía, con sus ojos cerrados. Mientras Bella observaba, él se inclinó y presionó sus labios en la parte superior de su cabello, justo frente al ala de su sombrero.

—Vámonos —le dijo Edward al conductor—. Solo… vámonos.

* * *

**(1) **La autora utiliza el término "The Sweat", que en español sería "El Sudor Inglés", y fue una enfermedad muy contagiosa y mortal que afectó a Inglaterra, cuyo principal síntoma era la sudoración excesiva (de ahí el nombre).

Notas históricas:

—Un carruaje **(2)** es un tipo de vehículo, uno de los pocos disponibles en la Inglaterra de los Tudor. Los ricos montaban a caballo o en camillas la mayor parte del tiempo. El primer carro hecho en Inglaterra fue para Earl de Rutland, en 1555. La Reina tuvo uno hecho en 1556, y la Reina Elizabeth tuvo un carro adornado, hecho para ella ocho años más tarde. Pueden ver una imagen del carruaje en la página en Facebook de la autora, en el álbum de "Selkie Wife" (La esposa selkie). La liga está en el perfil de ella.

**(2)** En inglés es "whirlicote", pero no tiene traducción al español. La palabra más cercana era "carruaje".

—El hombre que habló con el Obispo sobre los cargos de adulterio era en realidad Sir Anthony Kingston, quien era un policía de la Torre, pero la autora combinó su personaje con Bridges en la historia.

—El Obispo Hooper fue quemado en febrero, no tan cercano a la primavera como en la historia. Desafortunadamente, los horribles detalles de su ejecución son verídicos, tomados de una transcripción del reporte de un testigo.

—El brote más grande de _Sudor Inglés_ ocurrió en 1551 (el reinado de Mary vio varias y diferentes epidemias por la fiebre), pero la autora usó esta para la historia porque es un tema interesante. Los historiadores modernos y científicos _siguen_ sin saber su causa. Muchas enfermedades diferentes se han propuesto, pero ninguna encaja exactamente con los síntomas. De manera bizarra, parecía afectar solo a los ingleses, al menos en su primera media docena de brotes. Durante el brote de 1528, se esparció por el continente, matando a miles. Ese año, Ana Bolena lo contrajo y murió rápidamente. Imagínense cuán diferente hubiera sido la historia si ella la hubiese contraído.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Selkie Wife**

**By Lissa Bryan**

**Traducido por: ****Diana Méndez**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Lore Cullen (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

…

_N/A: Este capítulo contiene otra escena de ejecución, así que a algunos lectores sensibles podría causarles molestias. Está después del tercer divisor del capítulo._

* * *

…

Bella se despertó gritando por una pesadilla esa noche. Edward se incorporó y la tomó en sus brazos donde ella lloraba de miedo y horror. Él sabía que esto probablemente ocurriría, y por eso los dos bebés habían sido puestos en la cama de la habitación de Alice, pero el ruido había despertado al posadero y a su mujer, que golpearon la puerta.

― ¡Su Gracia! ¡Su Gracia!

Edward se desenredó de los brazos de Bella suavemente y le dijo que nada más sería un momento. Se puso la bata y se fue a abrir la puerta. Por la preocupación en sus voces, los dueños no se irían hasta que hubieran visto a Bella con sus propios ojos y se aseguraran de que estaba bien. La mujer del posadero llevaba una vela, con la mano ahuecada en la parte superior para proteger la llama mientras caminaba. Ella la dejó sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

― ¿Se encuentra bien, Su Gracia? ―le preguntó.

Bella seguía llorando pero asintió.

―Era nada más que una pesadilla, querida. Pido perdón por perturbar su descanso.

― ¿Es que le perseguirán a menudo, Su Gracia? ¿Quiere que le busque un somnífero?

Bella se limpió las mejillas.

―No… Y…Yo vi al obispo Hooper quemado hoy.

El posadero y su esposa se miraron.

―Fue una cosa terrible ―murmuró el posadero. Decidió que había dicho demasiado y le hizo señas a su esposa―. Vamos a salir, Sus Gracias, para que regresen a sus camas.

―Di una oración ―aconsejó su esposa a Bella―. Es la mejor herramienta para alejar los malos sueños.

―Lo haré, gracias ―respondió Bella.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y la habitación estaba una vez más a oscuras, salvo por la luz de la luna plateada que entraba por la pequeña ventana. Edward se quitó la bata y la dejó caer en el suelo. Se deslizó de nuevo en la cama, tomó a Bella contra su pecho, no sólo para su comodidad, sino también para la suya, pues necesitaba la sensación de su piel caliente contra la suya. Ella se acurrucó contra él. Las lágrimas aún rodaban por sus mejillas, brillando en la luz tenue, y ella resopló suavemente.

―Soñé que eras tú ―dijo ella. Edward la besó en la frente. Así que Bella temía perder a sus seres queridos, más de lo que temía por sí misma. Cada lágrima derramada de ella, era como una aguja en su corazón.

―Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso hoy ―dijo Edward.

―Siento que tuvieras que ser testigo de ello también ―respondió ella―. Nadie debería tener que ver una cosa así, porque tal cosa nunca debería haber ocurrido. Mary debería haberlo visto. Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca firmaría otra orden de ejecución de un hereje.

Él suspiró.

―Probablemente ella diría que Dios prolongó sus sufrimientos como una advertencia para aquellos que creen en él.

―No entiendo _por qué ―_protestó Bella―, sus almas querrían ser castigadas o recompensadas. ¿Por qué es importante para ella?

―Me dijiste lo que escuchaste decir a Gardiner y a Pole. La herejía es un crimen contra el orden social, que fue ordenado por Dios. Es un crimen contra el Estado, así como contra el alma.

―Tengo tanto miedo, Edward. ―Bella tembló tan fuerte que el marco de la cama traqueteaba. Él trató de calmarla lo mejor que pudo, pero ¿qué podía decirle? No podía decirle que estaba a salvo, que su familia estaba a salvo. Gardiner los odiaba. Él estaba un poco seguro de que el afecto de la Reina hacia Bella la mantendría protegida, al menos de las acusaciones externas en su contra, y Bella iba a retractarse rápidamente, que era lo que la Reina dijo que buscaba. Pero no podía mentirle, incluso para calmar sus temores, no le diría que la sombra de la estaca nunca caería sobre ellos.

Pensó en su piel (1), resguardada de forma segura en el gabinete de la casa de _Hampstead Heath _(para mayor seguridad, la había colocado en el interior de un cofre más pequeño, del cual solo él tenía la llave). Si el espectro de la estaca cada vez se cernía en el horizonte, le devolvería su piel, decidió. Mejor perderla en el mar durante siete años que perderla para siempre. Y como su esposa temblaba lentamente en el sueño, él le hizo una promesa silenciosa: nunca la quemarían. Incluso si tuviera que poner fin a su vida él mismo, no la dejaría sufrir de esa manera. Era un pensamiento horrible que envió terribles imágenes a su mente que le daban ganas de llorar, pero no podía dejar que ese destino sobreviniera a su dulce _Esposa Selkie_.

Cuando subieron a bordo del _Whirlicote_ por la mañana, se encontraron con Alice y Jasper sentados lejos. Alice miró por la ventana, como si encontrara un espectáculo fascinante ver a las gallinas picoteando en el huerto, y la expresión de Jasper era un motivo de preocupación y desconcierto. Su pequeña cara estaba como una perla blanca y sus ojos eran rojos, como si hubieran sido frotados con arena; pero su mandíbula tensa, como si hubiera llegado a una decisión que estaba decidido a seguir adelante.

El viaje fue muy silencioso, con cada uno de ellos ocupados en sus propios pensamientos. Bella y Edward hablaban un poco, y entretuvieron a los niños lo mejor que pudieron, pero el ambiente en el _Whirlicote_ fue de dolor. Algo se había perdido en este viaje, y ninguno de ellos sabía cómo identificarlo, ni si se podría recuperar.

Edward y Bella estaban solemnes cuando regresaron a la corte, y fueron juntos a enfrentarse a la Reina, cada uno de ellos necesitaba la fuerza del otro. Encontraron a Mary jugando a las cartas con sus damas, con pilas de monedas y pedazos de papel de créditos para las grandes sumas, en el centro de la mesa. A Mary le encantaba jugar y era mala en ello. En los días en que ella era una princesa que vivía del tacaño presupuesto asignado por su enojado padre, había perdido hasta un tercio de sus ingresos en el juego. Ella reía ahora, ya que todos esperaban la vuelta de una tarjeta que debía poner en manifiesto al ganador. Afortunadamente, Mary era una buena perdedora. Ella se rio cuando Frances Grey rastrillaba sus ganancias.

Edward odiaba a pocas personas, no estaba en su naturaleza el llevar rencores y era de un carácter amable, pero sinceramente odiaba a Frances Grey. Ella era la madre de Jane, no, la mujer que había dado a luz a Jane. No había ningún instinto maternal o emocional en Frances. Tanto su marido y su hija, habían sido ejecutados después de la rebelión de Wyatt, y Frances había pasado el tiempo salvando su propio pellejo. Ella había lanzado alegremente a su hija a los lobos, la hija que había golpeado e intimidado para que primero la aceptara Guildford y luego la coronara, y ahora se contaba entre las aduladoras jefas de Mary. Edward ni siquiera reconocería su existencia, así que él se inclinó ante la Reina.

―Su Majestad, mi señora esposa y yo hemos vuelto a hacer el informe.

―Esta noche, más tarde, tal vez ―dijo Mary, distrayéndose con el siguiente reparto―. Bella, ¿te quedarás a jugar?

―No, Su Majestad ―respondió Bella―. Me temo que soy mala en los juegos de cartas.

―Eso haría una excelente adición a nuestra mesa. ―Frances rio entre dientes.

―Si Su Majestad no necesita más de mí, me retiraré ―dijo Bella.

―Concuerdo con ustedes ―dijo Mary con una sonrisa―. Estoy segura de que están cansados de sus viajes. Te veré mañana en la misa.

Bella y Edward se inclinaron y retrocedieron de la habitación. El rostro de Edward era tenso y su piel se había sonrojado en un alarmante rojo. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y Bella vio que temblaba. Cuando la bajó, ella lo cogió en su regazo y la apretó.

―Ella no estaba preocupada por las impresiones de la gente ―dijo Edward con amargura―. Quería que fuera, para que mi presencia le dijera a la gente que el Duque de Cullen lo apoyó.

―Lo sospechabas ―Bella le recordó. Él lo había mencionado en el viaje y consideraba asistir anónimo, vestido con atuendo simple como un caballero rural, pero el retraso causado por la rueda rota había eliminado esa opción. El Whirlicote con su escudo pintado en el lado se había colocado justo al lado del escenario. El primo de la Reina, el representante de la Reina.

Edward miró a su esposa con enormes ojos oscuros y su ira se desvaneció.

―Vamos a ir a casa ―dijo. A casa, donde podían pretender por solo un tiempo que el resto del mundo no existía. Él la tomaría esta noche nadando, decidió; para luego traerla de vuelta a su habitación, donde podía besar el agua de su piel y bloquear todo, menos a ellos dos.

―Casa ―coincidió Bella.

Salieron del palacio por una de las puertas laterales, la que conducía al jardín. Bella vio a la princesa Elizabeth caminando con sus damas, leyendo un libro. Mientras miraba, un grupo de hombres se encontraron con ella, españoles por el aspecto de su ropa. El que estaba a la cabeza se dirigió resueltamente a caminar al lado de Elizabeth. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y Bella se quedó sin aliento al ver su rostro: Phillip.

Tanto ella como Edward lo miraron fijamente. Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con coquetería a cualquier cosa que Phillip dijera, y luego agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose suavemente, moviendo los ojos hacia él, los hermosos ojos café oscuro de Ana Bolena.

―Vamos a casa ―repitió Bella y le dio la espalda a la vista. A casa.

Alice estaba vistiendo a Bella en la mañana, cuando se produjo un golpe en la puerta de su recámara. Aunque era todavía una hora antes del amanecer, Bella esperaba que fuera Ellen con la pequeña Elizabeth. No había tenido la oportunidad de verla la noche anterior, porque el niño ya se había dormido cuando llegaron a casa. En cambio, fue Anne la que preguntó:

―Su Gracia, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

―Entra ―dijo Bella. Alice hizo una pausa en la costura de las mangas de Bella y le dio una mirada extraña, que Bella no podía interpretar.

Anne se inclinó profundamente.

―Su Gracia, quería preguntarle, desde que fue testigo… ¿Vio usted retractarse al obispo Hooper? ―Bella negó con la cabeza.

―No, nunca lo hizo. ―Anne la miró aliviada.

―Pensé que debía ser nada más que un rumor para desacreditarlo. Es que se dice que se retractó la noche anterior, por temor a las llamas, pero luego volvió a… ―Ella miró a Alice y modificó las palabras que había estado a punto de decir―: Volvió a sus herejías a la mañana siguiente.

―No puedo hablar de sus acciones la noche anterior, pero nada se dijo de cualquier retractación mientras yo estaba presente ―dijo Bella.

―Sufrió mucho ―reflexionó Anne, y sus ojos brillaban como si el obispo Hooper se hubiera convertido en uno de sus héroes durante la noche.

―Sí, lo hizo ―dijo Bella sin rodeos. Ella renunció a toda pretensión―. No tengo palabras para describirlo. Te lo ruego, no hagas nada que te ponga en una situación similar.

Anne suspiró.

―Su Gracia… Bella, no lo entiende. Dios le ha premiado con la corona del martirio. Las recompensas de sus pocos minutos de sufrimiento en la Tierra están más allá de nuestra imaginación. Él está en este momento en la mano derecha de Jesús, y se le ha dicho las palabras que cada cristiano a su tiempo debe escuchar: _¡Bien hecho, siervo bueno y fiel! _¿Cuántas almas se salvarán de las llamas eternas del infierno a causa de sus dolores terrenales?

Bella sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Si lo hubieras visto, no volverías a tomar un camino que pudiera conducir a ello.

Anne sonrió suavemente y le entregó a Bella un pañuelo limpio.

―Entonces, tal vez lo mejor es que no lo haga.

Después de que ella se fue, Alice fue al lecho de Bella para seleccionar sus joyas para el día. Ella se pasó a través de ellas con indiferencia, lo que le dijo a Bella más que cualquier otra cosa que algo andaba mal. Alice usualmente se deleitaba en la clasificación de las joyas de Bella. Alice sacó un broche, aparentemente al azar. Su rostro estaba pálido y cansado, y sus dedos decayeron cuando llegaron al centro del cuerpo de Bella.

―¿Estás bien, Alice? ―preguntó Bella.

Alice le dio una sonrisa, que sin intención era más una mueca que una sonrisa.

―Estoy bien, Bella.

―Hablaste poco en el viaje de regreso ―presionó Bella―. Y no hablaste con el padre Jasper en absoluto.

La respuesta de Alice era tan baja que ni siquiera el oído selkie de Bella podría cogerlo.

―¿Qué?

―Dije que no lo puedo poner en peligro ―repitió Alice―. Bella, sé que lo que estamos haciendo está mal. No estamos hablando de mi bienestar espiritual. Estábamos hablando del uno al otro, pasar tiempo con los otros, porque hay… sentimientos entre nosotros. Nunca he hablado de él, pero sé que él siente lo mismo por mí que yo por él, y no es algo que un sacerdote deba sentir. Estoy tentándole. Estoy tentando a un pecado que puede acabar con él con bandas de hierro y una estaca ardiente. Lo vi, Bella. Cuando el Obispo estaba ardiendo, vi al padre Jasper en su lugar.

―Alice ―dijo Bella. Ella la tomó en sus brazos. No podía decirle a Alice que estaba equivocada.

Alice apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bella.

―Lo amo demasiado como para ponerlo en peligro.

Bella no dijo nada. Sostuvo a Alice con más fuerza.

―Mi padre me escribió ―dijo Alice con voz apagada―. Me voy a casar en otoño.

Bella cerró los ojos. Buscó algo positivo que decir, algo para tratar de que Alice se sintiera mejor, pero no había nada. Nada en absoluto.

Después de la misa en la capilla de la reina, Edward y Bella se reunieron en privado con la Reina en su recámara privada.

―Se ve un poco mal, Su Majestad ―dijo Edward.

La pluma de Mary se detuvo en los documentos que firmaba.

―¿Ah?

―Era un espectáculo terrible, Su Majestad, y no estoy seguro de que el público haya recibido el mensaje que usted deseaba enviar.

Ahora estaba interesada.

―¿Qué sucedió?

Edward describió la ejecución de principio a fin, con voz tranquila y desapasionada. Él había elegido ayer por la noche las palabras que diría, trabajando en ellas en su cabeza hasta que Mary quedara satisfecha y entendiera la crueldad y el horror.

―Tres cuartos de hora estuvo en las llamas, antes de que él muriera ―dijo Edward―. La gente lloraba por él, Su Majestad.

Mary tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

―Tal vez fue un error al devolverlo a Gloucester, donde fue tan popular ―reflexionó ella.

―Su Majestad, sus sufrimientos habrían hecho llorar los ojos de una gárgola de piedra ―subrayó Edward―. No habría cambiado si se hubiera hecho aquí en Londres.

― ¿Y el sermón? ―le preguntó.

―Yo no sé ―respondió Edward―. La multitud se dispersó antes de que comenzara.

Mary hizo una nota en una hoja de pergamino fresco. Edward estaba frustrado. Bella intervino para ayudar.

―Fue horrible, lo más horrible que he visto.

―Oh, Bella ―dijo la Reina―. No puedes dejar que tu mente sea gobernada por tu corazón gentil. Ojalá nadie tuviera que sufrir como lo hizo, pero la fuerza de mi mano… ¡Si tan solo se hubiera retractado y rechazado su herejía! Todos podemos alegrarnos juntos como hermanos y hermanas de Cristo. ―Miró el reloj en su escritorio―. El tiempo es corto. Me reuniré con mi hermana en unos minutos.

Bella se sentía frustrada de que la conversación terminara antes de que pudieran hacer que Mary entendiera, pero estaba tan contenta de que ella hubiera accedido a ver a Elizabeth de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

―Me alegro de que le haya dado una audiencia. Sé que ella la extraña, Su Majestad.

La Reina frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. Bella ayudó a la Reina a pararse, y ella y Edward la siguieron a la cámara de presencias (2), donde se sentó en su trono. Había una cortina cerca del estrado del trono que ocultaba una puerta que daba al pasillo fuera de la cámara privada de la reina. Bella la vio temblar y notó los dedos de un par de zapatos asomarse por debajo y se puso rígida en alarma. ¿Era un asesino? ¿Un espía? Ella le dio un codazo y se apoderó de la cortina a un lado para echar un vistazo. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Phillip, pero él no la vio. Parecía estar escuchando con atención a los murmullos de la multitud de cortesanos que se reunían, cada uno esperando que pudieran tener una audiencia con la Reina. Bella se alejó, hasta unirse a Edward en la parte delantera de la audiencia.

―Phillip se esconde allí ―le susurró Bella.

―¿Qué? ―Edward se rio y negó con la cabeza.

Una voz gritó en voz alta:

―La princesa Elizabeth.

La sala quedó en silencio y la gente se inclinó cuando Elizabeth pasó. Estaba vestida con sencillez, como siempre, en su sobrio traje de soltera protestante, su pelo brillante colgando alrededor de su espalda. Se detuvo al final del pasillo, a una distancia respetuosa del trono, y cayó de rodillas. Mary no le hizo gesto para levantarse.

―Dios guarde a Vuestra Majestad ―dijo Elizabeth.

Los ojos de Mary se estrecharon. Su terrible miopía hizo que su mirada penetrante pareciera, y sin querer, intimidar a las personas.

―Me gustaría poder creer que querías decir eso.

―Sí ―protestó Elizabeth―. Estoy sujeta a la fidelidad y lealtad ante Su Majestad, como otros puedan decir.

―No vas a confesar tu culpa, pero la verdad va a salir ―advirtió Mary.

―Y cuando nada salga, yo todavía preguntaré nada de ti, ni perdón ni favor. ―Elizabeth miró a los ojos de su hermana e inclinó de nuevo la cabeza cuando ella vio nada de hostilidad―. Solo deseo que me restablezcas en tu corazón, como tu hermana que te quiere.

―Probablemente, te quejas de que te estoy castigando injustamente.

―No, Su Majestad. Ni siquiera te lo diría a ti. He soportado el peso de tu ira y desconfianza y voy a seguir soportándolo si no puedo convencerte de que soy una persona verdadera y leal y lo seré hasta el día en que muera. ―Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Elizabeth y se dejó caer sobre sus mejillas―. Y soy tu hermana que te quiere, incluso si no vas a creer eso, tampoco.

Mary cerró los ojos. Bella vio su garganta que se movía como si estuviera tratando de tragar un gran bulto. Se levantó, poniéndose en pie de manera tambaleante, y se marchó sin decir nada más. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Elizabeth se levantó de sus rodillas, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

Bella sabía que debía seguirla al igual que las otras damas lo hacían, pero ella se quedó atrás. Phillip) abrió la puerta detrás de la cortina, y a juzgar por la forma en que la barrió, voló en círculos alrededor de la entrada principal de la cámara de presencia, como si acabara de llegar. Fue directamente por el pasillo hacia donde estaba Elizabeth, ahora rodeada de un puñado de cortesanos. La mayoría de las personas copiaban lo que el monarca hiciera: aquel a quien había caído en desgracia fue condenado al destierro, pero habían corrido la voz de que Phillip estaba tratando de hacer que Mary volviera a aceptar a Elizabeth de nuevo en la corte y unas cuantas almas valientes que creían que el Rey podía influir en la Reina con ese fin, fueron ahora provisionalmente amistosos con la Princesa una vez más. Elizabeth no se dejaba engañar por la adulación o el interés repentino, pero era lo suficientemente sagaz como para usarlo a su favor.

Ella dio a Phillip una sonrisa dulce y tímida, y el corazón de Bella se hundió en el interés sincero de su expresión, ¿era meramente político, cortejar a la princesa que tomaría el trono si el heredero y Mary murieran en el parto? ¿O estaba realmente atraído por Elizabeth? Bella no lo sabía, y supuso que no tenía importancia. Confiaba en que Elizabeth no iría lejos, Elizabeth era demasiado inteligente como para seguir provocando la ira de su hermana pero usaría su interés a su favor, sin lugar a dudas.

Ese interés no pasó desapercibido para los demás cortesanos, tampoco. Bella vio las manos en alto para ocultar susurros y ojos agudos después de cada movimiento de la Princesa. Más rumores serían flor de este encuentro, Bella lo sabía. Phillip se estaba ganando la reputación de mujeriego, pero si era verdad, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener sus actividades lejos de las damas de la corte. El Inglés despreció este aparente gusto por las mujerzuelas y tuvo algún pensamiento mañoso de volver a estar en Mary, por negarse a cederle a Phillip su ansiada coronación. Una pequeña rima había circulado: "_La hija del panadero en su mejor vestido es mejor que la reina Mary sin la corona."_

Bella pensó que Mary había permanecido ignorante de estos rumores, pero no podía estar segura. Susan Clarencieux probablemente que lo vería como su deber el informar a la Reina, en la creencia de que una mujer tenía derecho a saber de las actividades de su marido. Bella solo podía esperar a que esto no se hubiera extendido tan lejos y que la palabra de la coquetería de Elizabeth con su marido llegara a sus oídos, que su fe en Phillip lo haría desestimarlo. De lo contrario, Elizabeth podría terminar en un lugar que le hizo pensar en Woodstock, con buenos recuerdos.

Bella y Edward habían tenido un pequeño grano de esperanza de que la historia de la horripilante muerte del obispo Hooper detendría las hogueras, pero la lección que Mary había tomado de ello era que el sermón se debía dar _antes de_ la quema, para que la gente estuviera ahí para oír y no se fueran a otros sitios. Los herejes que se arrepintieron fueron empleados en la recolección de la leña, y en ocasiones, se vieron obligados a usar a su propia familia para ayudar en la recolección para quemar a las personas que amaban.

Se distribuyeron panfletos sediciosos, en honor al valiente martirio de los ejecutados y condenando a la Reina. Esto solo hacía que Mary estuviera más decidida a acabar con la herejía infectando su tierra de la misma manera que la propagación de una epidemia.

Cuando regresaron de una misa un par de días después de la reunión de Mary con Elizabeth, Mary encontró uno de los panfletos que metían en la puerta de su dormitorio; estaba situado estratégicamente de tal manera que fuera obvio que estaba destinada a encontrarlo. Mary lo leyó y luego silenciosamente se lo entregó a Bella. Contenía el informe de una hoguera en Guernsey, la quema de una madre y sus dos hijas adultas. Una de las hijas había informado de una mujer de la localidad como responsable de un robo, y en represalia, el ladrón la había acusado de herejía. Las autoridades locales examinaron no solo a la acusada, sino a su madre y su hermana también, y las hallaron culpables del cargo. Ellas fueron quemadas juntas. Una de las hijas había estado embarazada, y como ella se quemó, dio a luz. Uno de los espectadores corrió hacia adelante y rescató al bebé de las llamas antes de que el niño pudiera estar herido, pero el _Sheriff_ le arrebató al niño de los brazos y tiró al bebé al fuego. El texto termina con una oración para que los ojos de la reina Mary se abrieran, o de que Dios podría acortar sus días.

Bella dejó caer el folleto, y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Pensó en el pequeño Ward. _¡No!_ Obligó a su mente a estar lejos de eso.

―Lo sé ―dijo Mary, compadeciéndose con el horror de Bella―. Se atreven a imaginar la muerte de la Reina, a _orar_ por ello.

―Ese pobre niño ―susurró Bella.

Mary le dio un golpe al folleto con la punta del pie. ―No deben culparme por eso.

― ¡Él no era un hereje, sin duda! ―gritó Bella.

―No habría sido quemada si confesaba su embarazo ―dijo Mary―. Ellos habrían esperado hasta después de que el niño naciera, aunque era ilegítimo. Su muerte es culpa de su madre.

―Pero el _Sheriff_…

―Fue la voluntad de Dios que quemara a su madre, de lo contrario habría nacido antes de ser ejecutada.

Bella sintió su aliento como un soplo, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y el mundo se volvió gris por un momento.

― ¡Cójanla! ―Mary lloró y sus damas se apresuraron a la ayuda de Bella―. Se debe acostar. Pónganla en mi cama. Alguien busque a un médico.

Alguien desprendió su peto y aflojó los cordones del cuerpo de Bella.

―¿Dónde está mi esposa? ―Bella oyó la voz de Edward y el alivio se extendió a través de ella.

―Se desmayó, Su Gracia ―dijo Susan Clarencieux.

Oyó la voz de Mary que venía.

―Edward, ¿es posible que ella esté embarazada? Eso explicaría por qué ella ha estado actuando de manera extraña desde la semana pasada.

Edward no respondió. Llegó al lado de Bella y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Él tomó su mano entre las suyas.

―Bella, amor…

―Edward, has venido… estoy bien. Espero que no te alarmara.

―No es por lo que he venido ―dijo Edward―. Bella… Es Ward…

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con él? ―Bella se quedó sin aliento.

El rostro de Edward estaba sombrío, matizado con el dolor que sentía que se avecinaba.

―Bella… tiene la epidemia.

* * *

_(1) La piel Selkie de Bella_

_(2) El término original "thepresencechamber" es la habitación donde la realeza recibía a las visitas o asambleas._

**Notas históricas:**

- El encuentro entre Mary y Elizabeth se produjo a las diez de la noche, no durante la tarde como lo he descrito. Elizabeth estaba asustada por la citación repentina y suplicó a sus damas orar por ella antes de salir a visitar a la Reina, una visita de la que tenía miedo de nunca poder regresar. Se encontró con Mary en su dormitorio, y, sí, Phillip estaba escondido detrás de las cortinas.

- La historia de la quema de Guernsey es lamentablemente cierta. Durante el reinado de Elizabeth, el _Sheriff_ fue llevado ante ella después de haber sido declarado culpable de asesinato por arrojar al bebé en el fuego. Dijo que el bebé compartía la herejía de la madre mientras ella estaba dentro de su cuerpo. Elizabeth lo perdonó. Hay algunos enlaces con más información en mi página de Facebook: www . facebook lissa . bryan


	25. Chapter 25

**The Selkie Wife**

**By Lissa Bryan**

**Traducido por: Carito Iturriaga****z**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Esmeralda Cullenn (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

—¡Él no puede estar enfermo! —Bella protestó mientras cabalgaban a casa—. ¡Él debe estar protegido por mi magia!

Los mozos en el establo del palacio le habían dado a Edward un caballo diferente al que había montado hasta allí. Ese caballo estaba cubierto de sudor, sus francos agarrotados de agotamiento. Éste era fresco y con ganas de correr. Edward lo golpeaba con los talones y apretó aún más fuerte para aumentar la velocidad. Rogó a Dios que nadie saliera delante de ellos, porque nunca sería capaz de desviarse a tiempo.

Un toque cálido golpeó la parte trasera de su mano. Las lágrimas de Bella. Pero no tenía tiempo para consolarla, estaba concentrado en exprimir al máximo la velocidad de su montura. Galopó por el camino a su casa y desmontó, tirando las riendas a un mozo de espera. Bajó a Bella de la silla y le dio al caballo una palmada de agradecimiento antes de tomar la mano de Bella y correr a la casa. Sus piernas cortas no eran lo suficientemente rápidas, así que la levantó en brazos y la llevó por las escaleras, subiendo de tres en tres. Abrió la puerta y la depositó en el suelo junto al niño acostado en su cama.

Bella se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su frente. Su pobre bebé estaba empapado en sudor, pálido y sacudiéndose débilmente en el delirio. Bella apartó las mantas en las que había estado envuelto y apretó su oreja al pecho del niño. Su corazón latía rápido, demasiado rápido, revoloteando como las alas de un pájaro atrapado.

—El médico debería estar aquí pronto —dijo Ellen—. Envolverlo de nuevo, mi señora. Usted no debe dejar que coja un resfriado.

—Dame una bañera de agua fría —ordenó Bella, haciendo caso omiso de sus consejos.

Ellen miró al duque para su confirmación.

—Todo lo que ella diga. — Edward le dijo—. Hazlo, rápidamente.

—Échale un poco de agua al vino de allí —pidió Bella a Edward—. Hasta que sea de color rosa pálido. Y voy a necesitar un paño limpio.

Se dirigió a la jarra de vino e hizo lo que le pedía, trayendo de vuelta una copa llena y como paño, uno de sus pañuelos recién lavados. Bella mojó un poco del mismo en el vino aguado y lo puso en la boca del bebé. Tan pronto como tocó los labios, comenzó a chupar con avidez del paño húmedo. Bella lo sacó y lo rehumedeció, volviendo a la boca una vez más.

—El pobre niño tiene tanta sed —murmuró.

Ellen regresó con una criada, que llevaba la bañera de agua fría. Bella quitó la ropa de Ward y lo sumergió lentamente en el agua. Ellen se quedó sin aliento, del horror.

—Tenemos que lograr que su temperatura baje —explicó Bella—. Está ardiendo de fiebre.

—Pero el shock... —Ellen protestó—. Tomar un baño cuando uno está tan enfermo. ¡No puede ser seguro!

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo mejor para él. Ve, Ellen, ve a ver a Elizabeth.

—Pero…

—Ve —ordenó Edward, con más dureza de lo que pretendía y Ellen abrió mucho los ojos. Ella se balanceaba en una reverencia apresurada que él no vio y corrió hacia la puerta.

—No entiendo esto —comentó Bella, ahuecando el agua en la mano y dejando caer el goteo sobre la cabeza de Ward. Sus sacudidas habían cesado ahora que estaba en el agua fría, pero él gimió suavemente, un sonido que apuñaló el corazón de Edward.

—Él debía estar protegido. Esto no debería haber ocurrido. Incluso Margaret debería... —Su voz se apagó y nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—¡Has sido tan infeliz durante la última semana! —aseguró Edward—, cerca de enfermarte de ansiedad y miedo.

Él tomó otro de sus pañuelos y se lo dio a Bella. Ella le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento y lo sumergió en el agua, poniéndolo sobre la cabeza de Ward.

—Tal vez tu magia es más débil cuando estás bajo estrés, tan lejos del mar...

Ella sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad.

—Nunca he oído hablar de tal cosa. —Tomó el paño caliente de la cabeza del niño y lo sumergió de nuevo en agua fresca.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un selkie en la corte? ¿Un selkie que vio a un hombre quemarse?

—No —admitió—. No lo he hecho.

Ella sabia cuán peligroso podía ser el duelo y el miedo para su especie. ¿Podría el horror de la situación haber provocado que su magia fallara de alguna manera? ¿Fue su culpa?

Se oyó un estrepitoso ruido de cascos sobre la grava. Edward miró por la ventana.

—Ese debe ser el médico.

—¿Pueden tus médicos hacer algo para esta enfermedad?

Él negó con la cabeza. La pena ensombreciendo su rostro. Esto era por lo que él se había advertido una y otra vez, no llegar a ser demasiado apegado a su hijo, pero su corazón no había escuchado a la cabeza.

—¿Sabes de una curandera? —Bella preguntó.

—Yo la puedo encontrar. Seguramente hay una en la aldea.

—Dile que necesito corteza de sauce blanco.

—¿Para qué? —La miró desconcertado.

—Hace bajar la fiebre —respondió Bella—. Por favor, Edward. Date prisa.

La besó y luego al bebé, para salir corriendo por el pasillo. Se estrelló contra una de las criadas. "Perdón, Su Gracia", exclamó la chica, a pesar de que la culpa había sido suya.

—Niña, corre a la aldea y consigue un poco de corteza de sauce de la curandera. —Le ordenó—. Ve ahora, lo más rápido que puedas. —Sacó unas monedas de la bolsa que llevaba en su chaquetilla y las dejó caer en sus manos, sin preocuparse de sus obligaciones pendientes.

—Sí, Su Gracia —respondió ella e hizo una reverencia rápida antes de partir a cumplir sus órdenes.

Volvió a donde Bella y el bebé, donde más quería estar.

—Envié una sirvienta —explicó cuando ella le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

—Bella, ¿va a morir? —preguntó, con voz baja y ronca por el dolor.

—Si puedo mantener la fiebre baja, podrá vivir —aseguró Bella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Edward preguntó. La impotencia que sentía no hacía sino aumentar su angustia.

—Estar aquí para mí —respondió Bella. Las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos—. Necesito tu fuerza.

Él no sabía lo fuerte que era. Quería romper en llanto, para arrojarse al suelo y rogarle a Dios que no se llevara a su hijo, gritar y arrancar su cabello por la pena anticipada. Pero si Bella lo necesitaba para ser fuerte, él lo iba a ser. Él haría lo que fuera para sacarla fuera de esta crisis.

La criada regresó con más rapidez de lo que esperaba, con una taza en la mano.

—Su Gracia, me adelanté e hice el té de acuerdo con las instrucciones de la curandera —anunció.

—Gracias a ti, Anne —dijo Bella con gratitud. Ella lo probó para comprobar la temperatura y la encontró suficientemente tibia para que el bebé la bebiera.

—He añadido miel para cubrir el sabor —continuó la muchacha.

¿Anne?, se preguntó.

—¿Tu nombre es Anne?

—Sí, Su Gracia, Anne Askew.

Ah, ahora la recordaba: su limosnero, la esposa de Kyme, la mujer que había sido expulsada por sus creencias protestantes. Vagamente, recordó que aún no había recibido una respuesta a su carta.

—Gracias, señora Askew —dijo. Mojó el paño en el té rojo y se lo dio al bebé. Pequeño Ward hizo una mueca, pero tenía sed suficiente para tomarlo.

El médico llegó poco después y se horrorizó al ver a su paciente sentado en una tina de agua. —Por todos los santos, mujer, ¡lo vas a matar! —Le espetó antes de recuperar su sentido del decoro—. Su Gracia —dijo—. No está bien que lo empape así. Abrirá los poros para todo tipo de suciedades. Él tiene que estar en cama. ¡Y no debería darle algo de beber! ¿Qué es eso? —Cogió la taza antes de que Bella pudiera detenerlo y olió su contenido. Hizo una mueca y retrocedió.

—Es té de corteza de sauce —replicó Anne Askew—. Reduce la fiebre.

—¡Ridículo! —gritó el médico—. Es probable que envenene al niño con el brebaje inmundo de alguna bruja, ¡mujer!

Bella no le dio un solo vistazo.

—Enviad al médico de vuelta por su camino. Sus artes no pueden hacer nada bueno aquí.

—Lo vas a matar —advirtió el médico—. Marque mis palabras, Su Gracia. Si sigue por este camino, él morirá por la noche. ¡Las hierbas y baños en lugar de la medicina conocida!

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y se volvió hacia Edward para obtener ayuda.

—Su Gracia, yo sé que la duquesa es nueva en la civilización, pero no se puede arriesgar la vida de su hijo con estas prácticas paganas.

—¡Vete! —Bella le espetó—. O voy a llamar a un lacayo para que te echen.

El doctor la miró, groseramente insultado por el trato irrespetuoso. Pisó fuera de la habitación y Anne Askew cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Su Gracia —ella le dijo a Bella—. Es posible que desee agregar el vino al agua del baño también. Hará que se sienta más fresco.

—Una excelente sugerencia —dijo Bella. Edward fue a buscar el jarro y lo tiró en la bañera.

—Es el baño más caro que nunca tendrás, hijo. —Le cantó al bebé—. ¡Lavado en el mejor vino francés disponible!

Bella apretó los labios a la frente de Ward.

—Él está más fresco.

—Alabado sea Dios —susurró Edward. Tenía miedo a la esperanza. Durante todo el camino a la corte, había tratado de prepararse para lo peor. El sudor no siempre era mortal, pero cuando los bebés lo cogían, sus posibilidades eran escasas.

La cabeza de Ward se dejó caer mientras dormitaba.

—¡No lo dejes dormir! —Edward advirtió, acariciando las mejillas del bebé para despertarlo—. Si los que tienen el sudor logran conciliar el sueño, nunca se despiertan.

—Edward, creo que le hará bien —susurró Bella—. La fiebre está más baja y necesita el descanso para sanar.

Ella lo sacó de la bañera y lo envolvió en una sábana seca de lino. Se sentó en una silla cercana y mantuvo al bebé en sus brazos, mientras le tarareaba en voz baja. Cuando se despertó, ella lo engatusó para amamantar un poco, pero él parecía muy cansado y débil para tomar mucho.

Durante toda la noche, Bella y Edward atendieron a su bebé, enfriándolo en el baño de vino y agua cuando su temperatura subió de nuevo, y otra vez le dosificaron el té. Las velas ardían hasta convertirse en protuberancias y fueron reemplazadas por Anne, quien permaneció a su lado durante toda esa horrible noche sin fin. Trajo lo que se necesitaba y se pasó el tiempo de inactividad en la oración.

Al amanecer, la fiebre cedió y Edward se dejó caer de rodillas en oración agradecida, sollozando de alivio. Él iba a vivir. Su hijo viviría. Se repitió en su mente como una letanía alegre.

Bella cuidó a Ward y se acostaron en su cama con su bebé entre ellos. Edward no podía contener las lágrimas.

—Pensé que lo iba a perder —confesó.

—Tal vez mi magia todavía lo protegía hasta cierto punto —dijo Bella, olvidando que Anne Askew estaba todavía en la habitación. Edward miró a la mujer, pero ella no pareció haber oído. Ella estaba recogiendo los objetos que habían utilizado durante la noche. Tiró el contenido de la bañera por la ventana y se llevaron las telas y las tazas en el mismo.

—Gracias, Anne —dijo Edward—. Gracias por su ayuda y sus oraciones.

—Yo estaba feliz de ser útil, Su Gracia. Usted y su esposa me dieron un hogar cuando no había nadie que me ayudara. —Les sonrió y se dejó caer en una reverencia—. Sé que no son de mi fe, pero usted es un hombre verdaderamente cristiano, Su Gracia.

—Gracias —dijo de nuevo—. Ve y descansa un poco, Anne.

Después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Edward se inclinó y besó a su esposa. La besó con amor, con gratitud y alegría. Él le acarició el lado de su cara con el dorso de sus dedos.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo—. Debemos ir a casa. Llevarte a ti y a Ward de vuelta a Cullen Hall, donde ambos pueden estar saludables y ser felices.

—Pronto —prometió—. La Reina entra en confinamiento la próxima semana y después de que el príncipe o la princesa hayan nacido, nos podremos ir.

—No puede llegar lo suficientemente pronto. —Se lamentó.

La corte se trasladó a Hampton Court Palace, donde la Reina había decidido tener su confinamiento. Ella había querido ir a Windsor, pero se consideró muy lejos de Londres, aunque las razones para ello eran tácticas. Si Mary muriera, el rey Phillip quería tener el control de la capital, el peligro de disturbios en el país estaba creciendo. En la última quema, la multitud había gritado a los magistrados y se volvió tan agitado que éstos temían por sus vidas. Las tropas fueron levantadas y armadas y Mary envió por cortesanos leales para llevar a sus ejércitos privados, como su hermana Elizabeth había hecho una vez en su coronación.

Phillip estaba tratando alejarse de la quema tanto como le era posible, aparte de la preocupación de que si los españoles eran acusados, podría empezar otra rebelión en toda regla. Él tenía a su capellán predicando un sermón denunciando las quemas y no era el único en tratar de pasar de la culpa. Gardiner un día escribiría que no era obra suya y que había sido castigado por ser demasiado indulgente y el obispo Bonner, que logró el apodo de "Bloody Bonner" por presidir Londres, donde se llevaron a cabo la mayoría de los juicios, afirmaba que sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

Hampton Court no era sólo uno de los palacios más bellos y propiedad de la corona, era también uno de los más modernos. Había sido construido por el cardenal Wolsey bajo el Reinado del padre de Mary, pero cuando el rey Enrique lo vino a visitar, estaba tan abiertamente envidioso de su esplendor que el cardenal consideró prudente ofrecérselo al rey como un "regalo".

Las ceremonias tradicionales se llevaron a cabo fuera de la cámara de la Reina y ella bebió una copa de vino con especias antes de la partida al interior con sus damas, Bella incluida, para comenzar la espera del bebé. A las damas se les habían dado instrucciones estrictas del médico de no hablar de cualquier cosa desagradable o molesta para la Reina. Mientras ella miraba fuera de la única ventana no cubierta de la cámara de Mary, Bella se preguntó si se daría cuenta de la columna de humo que salía de la ciudad por la quema, cuando ahora se producía casi a diario.

Los días se deslizaban con agonizante lentitud. A Bella se le permitió ir a casa por las noches, ya que tenía un bebé que aún se estaba recuperando del sudor. (Ella pudo haber minimizado su recuperación un poco porque Ward estaba ahora muy bien, de vuelta al bebé sano y feliz que había sido antes de que cayera enfermo.) Y aunque ella no lo sabía, Phillip se sentía igual: que cada día era como mil años. Estaba impaciente por marcharse, pero su padre le había instado a esperar hasta que el heredero hubiera nacido. Si él estaba en el extranjero cuando Mary tuviera a su bebé y ella no sobreviviera al nacimiento del mismo, sería incapaz de aferrarse a su gobierno.

Los médicos habían estimado que la Reina daría a luz la última semana de abril, pero la semana designada vino y se fue sin que Mary estuviera de parto. Los médicos anunciaron que la Reina, una mujer "mundana", debió de haber cometido un error sobre cuando había concebido. El bebé podría llegar a finales de mayo o principios de junio. Misas diarias se decían por su parto seguro y las procesiones de los ciudadanos que rezaban, marcharon hacia el palacio. Mary los vio pasar desde su ventana, pero en vez de hacerla feliz en su conmovedora demostración de afecto y lealtad, ella estaba melancólica. Nadie lo admitiría en su presencia, pero tenía el sentimiento profundo e inquietante de que algo andaba mal. Ella confesó en privado a Bella que no había sentido a su hijo moverse en semanas. Bella había palidecido ante esta noticia, no podía mentirle a Mary y ofrecer tópicos calmantes como las otras mujeres hacían. Ella había simplemente abrazado a la Reina mientras lloraba y se comprometió a orar por ella.

Mary pasó la mayor parte de sus días sentada en un cojín en el suelo, con las rodillas hasta el pecho. No quería oír música, dijo. No quería leer, chismear, o incluso rezar en su altar. Frances Grey ni siquiera podía conseguir que apostara. Bella se sentó al lado de la Reina en el piso y le ofreció el más simple desahogo de todos. Ella tomó la mano de la Reina. Y esperaron.

El 30 de abril, corrió el rumor de que la Reina había dado a luz un príncipe sano y todo Londres se volvió loco, rompiendo los barriles de vino que habían sido establecidos para tal efecto y las hogueras. A pesar de la impopularidad reciente de Mary, toda Inglaterra podía regocijarse por el nacimiento de un príncipe. Como Elizabeth había dicho a Bella, la gente adora el sol naciente, no uno en retirada. Con cada nuevo heredero se pensaba que era un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo fresco, una nueva oportunidad para Inglaterra para ser restaurada a sus días de gloria y prosperidad. Pero entonces, el palacio corrigió las noticias. La Reina no había parido aún. Las personas, privadas de la diversión y de su esperanza, se fueron a sus casas refunfuñando.

Afuera, la lluvia empezó de nuevo, como las tuvieron el verano pasado y el tiempo era extrañamente frío. Los campesinos lloraban mientras veían sus campos inundados para otra temporada de siembra.

En el interior del palacio, los cortesanos esperaban. En varias ocasiones, Mary dijo que sentía dolores y los médicos y las parteras eran convocados a toda prisa sólo para irse unas horas más tarde, cuando las molestias se apagaron sin ningún tipo de trabajo. Phillip envió solicitudes a toda Europa para conseguir préstamos con qué financiar sus planes militares contra Francia, pero los encontraron pocos dispuestos a prestarle dinero y los que querían, acordaban hasta el veinticinco por ciento de interés. Mary pasaba horas en su escritorio, escribiendo cartas anunciando el nacimiento de su hijo, dejando la fecha y el sexo del niño en blanco para ser llenados más tarde. Ella escribió una al cardenal Pole, que decía que Dios le había añadido el nacimiento de un príncipe a todas las otras bendiciones que Él había conferido sobre ella. Las puso sobre el escritorio, a la espera de ser enviadas una vez que el milagro ocurriera finalmente.

Y los incendios continuaron. En Londres, corrió el rumor de que la Reina Mary había declarado que su hijo no nacería hasta que se hubieran quemado a todos los herejes. Había planes para un levantamiento, pero el Rey y el Consejo enviaron rápidamente a las tropas y rompieron cualquier reunión en las calles.

Mayo pasó. El vientre hinchado de Mary empezó a desinflarse, a lo que las parteras le dijeron que era una señal segura de que estaba a punto de dar a luz. En una rara tarde soleada, Mary miró por la ventana y vio a Phillip caminar con la princesa Isabel por el jardín. Sus cabezas estaban inclinadas una hacia la otra. Hacían una hermosa pareja, ambos jóvenes, vibrantes y saludables. Mary dejó caer el tapiz y se acostó en su cama, ordenando que las cortinas se cerraran a su alrededor. Bella lo hizo por ella. Puso una mano en el brazo de la Reina y la miró con angustia desnuda en sus ojos.

Los médicos dijeron que a finales de junio debía ser cuando la Reina pariera. El espíritu de Mary se hundió aún más bajo. Ella pasaba horas llorando en su libro de oraciones; sintiendo cómo el estómago se aplanaba y los pechos dejaban de producir leche. Su embarazo se marchitó como los pocos cultivos en los campos yermos de Inglaterra.

Y luego decían que a finales de julio.

Los rumores abundaban y Edward se los contaba a Bella cuando llegaba a casa por las noches. Se dijo que Mary había dado a luz a un trozo de carne inanimada, o que el niño había muerto y que estaban buscando un reemplazo al que podrían pasar por el heredero. Bella lloraba por la mañana porque tenía que regresar a esa triste habitación con su cuna vacía todavía preparada para atesorar al niño de Mary. La desconsolada Reina estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que había algo terrible… terriblemente mal.

En agosto, Hampton Court apestaba a basura acumulada y a desechos humanos. La corte tuvo que mudarse cada pocos meses debido a la acumulación de suciedad y desperdicios de tantas personas, sobre todo en verano, por lo que el palacio sería "edulcorado" entre usos. Una tarde, Gardiner y Polo aparecieron en la puerta de la de cámara de la Reina y Mary se reunió con ellos después de decirles a todas sus damas que salieran. El que a los hombres se les permitiera estar en la cámara de confinamiento, incluso a los sacerdotes, fue impactante. Algo debía estar pasando. Las señoras cuchicheaban entre sí, tratando de decidir qué era. Varias se acercaron a Bella, la confidente de la Reina, pero ella no tenía nada que ofrecerles.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, las damas se deslizaron lentamente de nuevo a la cámara privada, preocupadas por lo que pudieran encontrar. Los ojos de Mary estaban rojos, pero lo único que dijo fue: "haced las maletas", porque se iban, irían a Oatlands. La mayor parte de la corte no sería capaz de seguirlos porque era una casa pequeña, una forma cómoda de deshacerse de los numerosos parásitos que habían llegado a los tribunales para esperar el nacimiento. Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para pedir permiso para ir a su casa en Cullen Hall.

—¿Puede… puedes hacer el favor de traer a Ward a verme antes de irte? —Mary preguntó, su voz agrietada.

Ella lloraba cuando lo abrazaba, reía entre lágrimas, su pelo rebelde de color rojo-marrón (tan parecido al de su padre). Lo puso en la cuna que había sido diseñada para el príncipe de Inglaterra. Una placa de plata en la cabecera llevaba el poema:

_The child which thou to Mary, O Lord of might_

_hast send,_

_To England's joy, in health preserve-keep and_

_defend!*_

Mary lo meció, cantando en voz baja, una canción de cuna española que podría haber aprendido de su propia madre.

—¡Ward! — Le susurró, agitando los brazos regordetes. Él tendría un año el próximo mes. Tres días antes, había dado sus primeros pasos en casa con Edward y Alice presentes; Bella se había resentido con Mary por mantenerla aquí, haciendo que ella se perdiera algo tan importante. Pero ahora, ese resentimiento se desvaneció. Vio a una mujer desconsolada besar a su bebé y levantarlo de la cuna. Lo ciñó a ella por un momento más antes de entregarlo de nuevo a Bella, las lágrimas desapercibidas corrían por sus mejillas. Mary había llorado un mar de lágrimas durante los últimos meses. Bella se sorprendió que le quedara alguna.

—Me está dejando, Bella —dijo Mary—. Phillip se marcha a finales de mes y no puedo conseguir que responda cuándo volverá. Quédate conmigo, por favor, ¿hasta que él se haya ido? Puedo soportarlo mejor si tengo a mi familia conmigo. —Se presionó una mano contra su vientre plano—. Susan Clarencieux y una de las comadronas me han dicho que tengo que estar sólo seis meses más y el niño nacerá en noviembre.

—Su majestad, no hay bebé —dijo Bella con tristeza.

—Son todos unos aduladores. Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres la única que es auténtica conmigo, Bella. —La Reina se levantó y la besó en la frente—. Quédate conmigo sólo por un poco de tiempo y entonces podrás ir a casa, a Cullen Hall.

A pesar de todo, Bella no se podía negar. Ella abrazó a Mary y se fue a su hogar en la casa de Hampstead Heath para contarle a Edward. Él se sentía frustrado por el retraso, por supuesto, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Insistir ahora heriría los sentimientos de Mary y ella se enojaría, porque así es como ella siempre reaccionaba al dolor emocional.

La Princesa Elizabeth vino a ver a Bella el día antes de que todos se fueran.

—Me voy a casa, a Hatfield —dijo—. La Reina finalmente me ha dado permiso.

Sin nacimiento inminente, (y sin peligro para la Reina), era seguro permitir que Elizabeth se fuera.

—Es lo mejor —dijo Bella. Vio a Phillip, de pie ante una de las ventanas, mirando a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth movió sus ojos hacia él.

—Tienes razón, lo es —acordó. Abrazó a Bella—. Voy a echarte de menos. ¿Por qué no, tú y Edward vienen y se quedan conmigo en Hatfield este verano?

—No, Bess, queremos ir a casa —respondió Bella.

Elizabeth asintió.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Escríbame, ¿promesa?

—Te lo prometo. —Bella le dijo y con un último abrazo, Elizabeth había desaparecido.

La última semana de agosto, siguieron a la Reina de nuevo a Londres, donde tenía previsto subir a una barca que la llevarla río abajo hasta Greenwich. A partir de ahí, Phillip abordaría su propio barco. La multitud se precipitó para escudriñar la llegada de Mary cuando ella fuera llevada por las calles, porque había habido rumores de que ella estaba realmente muerta y Phillip la estaba ocultando hasta que pudiera asegurarse de que su dominio de Inglaterra se consolidaba. Mary sonrió a quienes la aplaudieron o decían bendiciones, pues a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su Reina.

Gardiner tuvo una respuesta diferente. Las multitudes quedaron en silencio a su paso, ni aclamaron muchos a la cruz llevada delante de él y eso le enfurecía. Bella le oyó dar órdenes a sus sirvientes.

"¡Marcad esa casa! Ese hombre, llevadlo ante los examinadores. Tal cantidad de herejes que nunca vi. Ninguna inclinación ante la cruz o algún grito de ¡Viva el rey y la Reina! Bueno, voy a enseñarles a hacer las dos cosas, ¡lo juro por mi vida! "

Ella cerró los ojos. ¿No tenía suficiente con quemar herejes sin tener que escoger personas al azar en la calle?

Phillip convenció a Mary de que ella no debería tomar la barcaza a Greenwich con él, porque ya estaba luchando para mantener la compostura frente a la multitud. Él le besó la mano y subió a la barca. Mary podría haber protestado, pero su garganta estaba atascada con lágrimas no derramadas.

"Su majestad, vamos a llevarte adentro, lejos de las miradas indiscretas," Bella le instó.

Mary hizo un sonido suave, inarticulado por la pena y se dejó llevar como un niño hacia el interior del palacio, a sus aposentos. Corrió a la ventana para una última mirada y Phillip pudo haberla visto, porque se quitó el sombrero y lo agitó en su dirección. Ahora que estaba fuera de su camino, podía ser galante, Bella pensó con amargura. No había pasado un momento de intimidad con Mary desde que la llevo a su cámara, en abril. No había discutido la repentina desaparición de su embarazo con ella, parecía querer fingir que nunca había sucedido y una desconcertada Mary tomó su señal.

—¡Él me saludó! —exclamó alegremente.

—Sí, su majestad, lo hizo —dijo Bella, con el corazón dolorido porque un pequeño gesto de su marido podía hacer feliz a la Reina. Pero entonces, la barcaza desapareció de la vista y Mary cayó en su silla como una marioneta cuyos hilos han sido cortados. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Ella abrazó a Mary; era impreciso saber cuándo iba a volver a la corte, pero Mary estaba tan absorta en su dolor que Bella no creía que ella lo notara. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del palacio a su cámara de espera. Al salir del edificio, se sentía más ligera, como si un manto oscuro y pesado de tristeza y miedo se hubiera caído de sus hombros. Podría haber cantado, saltado, bailado en las calles.

¡Estaban volviendo a casa! Volver a la orilla del mar donde estaría cerca de su elemento, lejos de la corte sofocante, con sus envidias y puñaladas por la espalda y miles de reglas desconcertantes.

Los vagones estaban siendo cargados al llegar a la casa de Hampstead Heath. Edward se quedó afuera. Alice estaba a su lado, con Ward en sus brazos. Su boda era en dos semanas y Alice había perdido peso en el último mes o así, el peso que no podía darse el lujo de perder. Parecía que una brisa fuerte pudiera llevársela. Tal vez una vez que estuvieran en casa Cullen Hall, Bella podría ayudarla... de algún modo.

Edward sonrió a Bella y la levantó en sus brazos. Delante de todos los sirvientes, la besó profundamente y Bella se rió.

—¡Vamos a casa! —Le dijo. Y fueron las palabras más dulces que Bella había escuchado en meses.

* * *

*"El niño al cual Dios ha enviado a través de Mary,

Para la alegría de Inglaterra,

Debe ser cuidado y defendido".

Notas históricas:

- La corteza de sauce contiene ácido salicílico, un ingrediente de la aspirina. Se sigue utilizando hoy en día por los entusiastas de remedios naturales. No debe, por supuesto, ser utilizado por alguien menor de dos años de edad, pero en la situación de Bella, no había otros medicamentos conocidos que redujeran la fiebre. El vino en el agua era la única manera de purificarla. La esterilización era desconocida y los pozos estaban contaminados a veces por basura, aguas residuales y vertederos (en algunos casos, ¡cementerios!), cercanos. El alcohol podría matar al menos algunas de las bacterias y hacer que fuera más seguro para beber. La existencia de los gérmenes era todavía desconocida, pero el vino aguado para los niños era común en la época, conocido por ser más segura que el agua sola, aunque no entendían por qué.

- El Libro de oraciones de Mary, sobrevive. Cuando se abre, la página que lleva la oración para la espera segura de una mujer embarazada, se ve muy maltrecha y manchada de lágrimas.

- Mary pudo haber sufrido de cáncer de ovario o bien de un embarazo fantasma (pseudociesis). Las mujeres que sufren de esta condición tienen todo el aspecto de estar embarazadas. Sus niveles hormonales pueden ser tan elevados que hasta pueden engañar a una prueba de embarazo. Sus abdómenes se hinchan como si estuvieran llevando un niño, los senos pueden producir leche y tres cuartos de las mujeres que la padecen afirman haber sentido los movimientos del bebé dentro de ellas.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Selkie Wife**

**By Lissa Bryan**

**Traducido por: Pauu Aguilar **** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Xarito Herondale (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

Rosalie Cullen, vizcondesa de Lisle, yacía en su cama y escuchaba la caída de la lluvia. No había dejado la cama hace… ¿eran días o semanas ahora? Ya no estaba segura. Pasaba cada día como el anterior: escuchaba la lluvia y jugaba distraídamente con las joyas dispersas en las sábanas. Una vez, ella había deseado, anhelado y codiciado su riqueza, pero ahora era su castigo, su marca de Caín. Era por esas cosas por las que había vendido su alma.

Durante el parto, ella pensó que moriría, y ahora deseaba haberlo hecho. Parecía preferible morir, sin confesión, e ir al infierno como lo merecía a vivir cada día del resto de su vida con esa culpa carcomiendo su alma. Cuando había mirado el rostro de su hija, había sentido una ola de terror y la magnitud real de lo que había hecho, lo que fue el motivo por el cual mandó a que se llevaran a la bebé. No podía mirar a esos ojos inocentes y poder tocar algo tan puro con sus manos sucias. Era mejor que Emmett tomara a la bebé y se fueran. Nada bueno podría salir de ella como madre, eso estaba seguro.

Anhelaba la absolución, pero no podía confesarse. Sus pecados no eran algo que merecían algunas plegarias extras y una noche de ayuno. Si ella le contaba al padre Jacob lo que había hecho, la entregaría a los tribunales eclesiásticos y ardería, y aunque fuera horrible vivir con el pensamiento que estaba destinada a las llamas del infierno, ella no tenía deseo de vivirlo aquí en la Tierra.

Tomó un collar de diamantes y lo agitó entre sus dedos. Este brilló en la luz, la poca que entraba por la ventana en un día nublado, centellando fuego y hielo. _Por esto, te has condenado a ti misma_, pensó.

Era todo lo que ella pensó querer cuando era una niña vestida con ropas harapientas, demasiado pequeñas para ella. Su padre, que sin duda estaba ardiendo en el infierno, había apostado cada centavo que ganaba y, cuando se había terminado, había vendido los dotes de su madre y, cuando este se acabó, había vendido todas las tierras que no habían sido vinculadas y, cuando eso se acabó, pidió préstamos.

Su pobreza aumentaba con cada año. Todos sus sirvientes, excepto por la enfermera de su madre que se había quedado por amor, se fueron por falta de pago. El castillo estaba cada vez más sucio y se derrumbó por falta de mantenimiento, hasta que solo la planta baja era habitable. La madre de Rosalie una vez había sido una dama de honor para la hermana del rey Henry, antes de su matrimonio. El padre de Rosalie había tomado las perlas y joyas de los trajes de su madre, uno por uno, y luego vendió la tela. Uno de ellos, había sido cortado por su madre para hacer un vestido para Rosalie, cuyos vestidos habían sido agrandados todas las veces posibles para así caber en su cuerpo en desarrollo, pero ahora parecían partirse. Su padre había golpeado a su madre por el "derroche", tanto que esta había muerto por el dolor después de dos semanas, y entonces él mismo había muerto al caerse borracho por las escaleras en un burdel unas semanas después, dejando a su hija en la miseria.

Uno de los hombres a los que su padre debía dinero se ofreció a perdonar la cuenta si se casaba con él. Rosalie, desesperada, había escrito cartas a la familia de su madre, familia que nunca había conocido, rogando por poder vivir en sus casas, pero no había tenido respuesta. Ella aceptó su propuesta. Era eso o la casa pobre. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella deseó haber escogido la casa.

Su marido había sido un hombre brutal, igual de tacaño como su padre había sido, y le reprochaba cada centavo que gastaba en alimentarla, dinero que podía haber gastado en vino, putas y juegos de cartas. Ella había pensado que se volvería valiosa y productiva al quedar embarazada, que él la trataría mejor por el bien del niño, pero no lo hizo.

El niño -cuyo nombre Rosalie ni siquiera podía pensar- había sido el único pedacito de felicidad en su matrimonio. Rosalie lo había amado intensamente desde el momento en que lo vio. Obviamente, su esposo no iba a pagar por una nodriza, así que ella misma lo había alimentado, un proceso que tuvieron que aprender juntos, así mismo tuvo que aprender todos los aspectos del cuidado de un bebé mediante ensayo y error ya que no podía tener amigos para poder aconsejarle. A pesar de su cuidado torpe, el niño había prosperado y ella había pensado que Dios al fin había sido misericordioso con ella, al darle un punto de luz en la triste oscuridad de su vida.

Ella nunca tuvo intención de encender el fuego. Se había despertado en la noche escuchando un ruido extraño y encendió una vela para descubrir que el patán borracho había aplastado al bebé que estaba dormido. Su niño estaba muerto. Sus manos perdieron fuerza por el shock y la vela cayó al piso. Cuando golpeó en los juncos, secos y llenos de basura ya que se rehusó a pagar por unos nuevos, el fuego se había extendido tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo a salir por la puerta, pero no para despertar al hombre inconsciente que seguro la golpearía a muerte por ser tan descuidada con la vela.

La esposa del sacerdote local (esto fue en los días del Rey Protestante joven) la había acogido, a la viuda sin hijos que no tenía nada más que un vestido roto. Fue a través de sus esfuerzos que Rosalie pudo vender la única mercancía que tenía: su leche. Al principio, ella había amamantado a los niños del pueblo por unos cuantos peniques, y sí que los había odiado, resintiendo sus mejillas regordetas y saludables y la forma en que sus madres podían dominar a Rosalie y se daban aires de grandeza por cómo había caído bajo. Fue ese resentimiento lo que hizo que Rosalie empezara a vender otras partes de su cuerpo a los esposos de esas mujeres, y había ganado mucho más que al amamantar a sus mocosos.

Alguien la había denunciado con el sheriff local. Por su sangre noble, no la arrestaría por prostitución, pero sí le contó al sacerdote, quien la había reprendido y forzado a confesar su "obsceno y travieso" comportamiento a su congregación y realizar actos de penitencia. A Rosalie no le importó mucho, porque se le había refregado a las esposas bajo la excusa de buscar perdón y sacado gran provecho de aquello.

El sacerdote había pensado que lo mejor era sacarla de la comunidad antes que la multitud de mujeres enojadas le hagan algo. Le había rogado a su esposa para que use sus conexiones para encontrarle lugar a Rosalie en una casa noble, cuánto más lejos mejor. Su esposa era pariente lejana al mayordomo del duque de Cullen y supo que estaban buscando una nodriza de buen pasado. Rosalie no sabía lo "buena" que había sido su familia, pero sus lazos de sangre eran, por lo menos, aceptables.

La esposa del sacerdote la había abrazado mientras que se preparaba para salir y le dijo que eso era el comienzo de una nueva vida. Rosalie había decidido que sí, lo era, y que nunca volvería a ser pobre otra vez, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. No importa qué.

Originalmente su intención había sido ser la amante del Duque, pero él estaba tan entumecido por el dolor de la muerte de su esposa que no la hubiera notado ni que se apareciera desnuda en su cama. Había empezado a odiar el sonido del nombre de esa santa esposa porque esa mujer había tenido todo lo que Rosalie hubiese soñado tener: seguridad financiera, un titulo, vestidos y joyas de reina. Había esperado que en un año o dos se le hubiera pasado el dolor, pero antes que pareciera recuperado para que ella siguiera con sus planes, una nueva Duquesa había aparecido de la nada, y cuando ocurrió su primer encuentro, cuando Rosalie había estado tan enojada por ello que se había desquitado con la niña, había aprendido que esa pequeña mujer, con ojos grandes y oscuros, no era alguien con quien se pudiera competir.

Por lo que puso sus ojos en algo más bajo, en el hermano borracho del Duque. Le tenía miedo, aunque la bebida no parecía hacerlo malo. Había escuchado a algunas criadas riéndose mientras charlaban de sus atributos masculinos. Aparentemente, era un amante generoso. A Rosalie no le importaba los placeres de la carne, pero sí sobre los puñados de monedas que se decía que les daba a las mujeres que lo complacían.

La primera vez que habían estado juntos, el vizconde había sido tan rudo como el patán borracho de su marido, y Rosalie había estado aterrorizada. Después, él se mostró arrepentido, y cuando supo que estaba embarazada, unas semanas después, ella pensó que le daría dinero para deshacerse de él. En cambio, le había sorprendido al pedirle casamiento. Rosalie pensó que la vida no podía sorprenderla más, pero esto sí. Le dijo que tendría que obtener el permiso de la Reina antes así ella lo consideraría. No pensaba terminar con un pobre marido en la Torre de nuevo.

Y entonces, Rosalie tenía todo lo que quería. Tal vez Dios realmente escuchaba las plegarias de las mujeres después de todo. Emmett era rico, con titulo, y dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella quisiera. Incluso el aspecto "deberes de esposa" había mejorado y Rosalie nunca había esperado disfrutarlo. Compró joyas, lo que parecía ser una buena inversión. Riqueza portátil, fácil de ocultar, si es necesario. Si era cuidadosa, podría vivir de las ganancias de la venta de solo algunas de esas piezas por el resto de su vida, pero nunca parecía ser suficiente. No importaba cuántas monedas guardaba en su escondite debajo de las tablas del suelo, ni cuántas joyas en su cuello, los recuerdos de una barriga vacía y habitaciones sin calefacción se burlaban de ella, y ella tenía que tener más. _Más,_ barrera entre ella y la pobreza.

Rosalie odiaba a la nueva duquesa de Edward, la odiaba con la misma intensidad que a su padre y esposo. Aunque ella sabía, en alguna parte de su mente, que sus sentimientos eran infundados, sentía que Bella la mantenía lejos de la seguridad que ella tanto necesitaba.

Había intentado crearle tanto problema como sea posible, incluso acusándola con el sacerdote acerca de los hábitos extraños de la Duquesa. Había pensado que secretamente ella era protestante, basada en las preguntas que había escuchado preguntarle al padre Jasper, pero no había sido capaz de encontrar ni un maldito libro en el dormitorio del Duque cuando había revisado secretamente.

No sabía cómo Emmett se había enterado, pero él había estado furioso de aquello y sabía bien cómo infundirle miedo a su corazón: le había amenazado con quitarle sus ingresos y sacarle sus joyas. Rosalie había llorado por días, con mucho miedo de que terminara de la misma manera que su madre.

No podía evitar pensar cómo estaría incluso _más_ segura si Emmett se convirtiera en Duque. Nunca lo haría, si esa pequeña esposa de Edward diera a luz a un niño. Se había disfrazado lo mejor que pudo e ido al pueblo para comprar lo que necesitaba. Le había dado más a la Duquesa de lo que la mujer de la hierba le dijo que necesitaba (había tenido la esperanza que la Duquesa muriera rápidamente con el bebé), pero nada pasó, y, por supuesto, el bebé fue un niño. Algunas mujeres, como la madre de Rosalie, trataron por años y con muchos embarazos antes de poder tener un niño, y esta mujer lo hizo en el primer intento.

Durante el tiempo entre el parto de Bella y el suyo, había conspirado y trazado planes, pero, ni bien llegó su propio bebé, todo se había desvanecido y le dio paso a la vergüenza. Se cernía sobre ella como una manta, una enfermedad de la que no podía curarse. Con gusto ella hubiera dado las joyas, su dinero, cada prenda y volver a la vida de pobreza y hambre si así pudiera quitarse la agonía de la culpa. Pero no había perdón para ella. No para los de su clase.

.

El viaje de regreso de Bella y Edward al Cullen Hall fue largo e incómodo. Los caminos eran casi intransitables. Cada día, los vagones se hundían en el lodo y todo el convoy se detenía y esperaba a que los bueyes adicionales ayudaran a liberarse.

Seguía cayendo lluvia sobre la tierra ya mojada y estaba inusualmente frío. Esto sería conocido como "El año sin verano" por las siguientes décadas. Bella y Edward se acurrucaron juntos dentro de su cama. Las cortinas fueron reemplazadas con hule, pero las ráfagas de viento seguían soplando la lluvia hacia dentro. El mayordomo de Edward había sugerido que debían buscar una posada y quedarse allí hasta que el tiempo mejore, pero Edward había respondido que si hacían eso, seguramente esperarían por siempre.

—Dios ha puesto una maldición en Inglaterra —dijo el mayordomo, y luego sus ojos se abrieron grandemente cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez había hablado de más.

Pero el mayordomo no era el único con esos pensamientos. Por todo el país la gente discutía y debatía cuál era el mensaje que Dios les enviaba. La Reina entendió que no había hecho lo suficiente para acabar con la herejía. Y los protestantes decían que el tiempo era una prueba de Dios desaprobando el reinado de Mary.

Bella no era de las que buscaban mensajes místicos en eventos de la naturaleza. Su preocupación era la gente en las tierras de Edward. Él había comprado más grano en la primavera, pero ¿sería suficiente para mantener su gente lejos de la hambruna? Incluso el número de vacas y ovejas estaban disminuyendo, ya que los animales hambrientos no habían producido a principios de la primavera.

Y se preocupaba por Alice, quien parecía estar cada vez más enferma con cada milla que se acercaban al Cullen Hall y su destino como novia del barón Tyler. La boda iba a tener lugar allí y el Barón había insinuado a Edward que él sería más susceptible con su esposa quedándose al servicio de Bella si a él se le fuera dado un lugar alto en la casa de Edward. Edward se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo, pero aceptaría al hombre si hacía feliz a Bella el tener a Alice con ella.

Las dos mujeres tomaron los preparativos de la boda de Alice como si se tratara de un funeral y ensombrecía su regreso a casa. El corazón de Edward se elevó cuando vio la casa junto al mar. No se había dado cuenta cuánto le gustaba ese lugar hasta que estuvo lejos de allí por la corte. La primera noche de su regreso, Bella fue a nadar a sus amadas Aguas Interminables. Le había insistido a Edward para que se quedara dentro, donde estaba cálido y seco, y volvió rebosando de salud y felicidad, una felicidad que duró hasta la mañana siguiente cuando vio el rostro pálido y enfermo de Alice. A los dos días, Alice estaba demasiado enferma para salir de la cama, y Edward escribió al Conde de Hale que la boda debía ser pospuesta. El Conde respondió, con una posdata en la parte inferior escrito por el Barón mismo, que la boda seguiría como lo planeado incluso si el sacerdote tenía que estar al lado de la cama de la novia para escuchar sus votos.

La mañana de la boda de Alice era sombría y fría, con una lluvia que tamborileaba contra las ventanas. En un cambio de roles, Bella ayudó a Alice a vestirse en uno de sus propios vestidos, que había sido modificado para que quedara en el diminuto cuerpo de Alice, el vestido constelación, que había empezado como una tendencia cuando había sido usado por la primera esposa de Edward. Alice nunca podría haberse permitido algo tan grande y que todos vieran que ella era honrada por la Duquesa al serle dado tan buen vestido de su propio guardarropa.

Alice lloró constantemente desde el momento en que se levantó. Bella sostuvo el precioso espejo de Edward así Alice pudiera verse y tocar su rostro pálido en shock. Ella no se había dado cuenta del efecto que su enfermedad tenía en su cuerpo. —Me veo como un fantasma —dijo.

—Tonterías —dijo Bella firmemente—. Estás hermosa, Alice.

Alice trató de sonreír, pero, al contrario, rompió en sollozos. Ella había ido a las habitaciones de su padre (que había llegado para quedarse en Cullen Hall la noche antes de su boda) para rogarle que lo reconsidere, pero su mayordomo había abierto la puerta y fríamente le informó que su padre no estaba en ánimos de recibir visitas.

Caminaron juntas hacia la capilla y Bella recordó su caminata con Jane Grey al andamio. Alice se había cuadrado de hombros igual que Jane lo había hecho y caminó con la misma dignidad tranquila. Ella ya había derramado sus lágrimas. Ahora era momento de enfrentar su deber.

Toda la nobleza local, y nobles habían venido a ver la boda. Vestidos con sus mejores prendas, estuvieron en filas de acuerdo con un rango. Bella miró a su alrededor pero no vio a Rosalie. Nadie la había visto desde que regresaron. Ella nunca salió de su habitación, y Emmett todavía tenía que visitarla allí. Bella había tocado a su puerta la noche anterior y le dijo a la criada que respondió que Rosalie era bienvenida a ir a ver en la mañana la ceremonia, pero la criada solo le dio un pequeño sacudón de cabeza, aunque le dijo que se lo haría saber a Rosalie.

Bella había sabido que no le gustaría el barón Tyler, pero aunque ella nunca escuchó sobre su crueldad brutal, lo habría odiado por la mirada que le dio a su prometida, como si estuviera chequeando que sea la correcta antes de apartar la mirada. Alice caminaba firmemente, pero su rostro estaba blanco como papel. Mantuvo su mirada en el padre Jasper, como si fuera lo único que la mantenía en pie. Y tal vez lo era.

Él comenzó con la ceremonia, su rostro tan tranquilo e impasible, aunque sus ojos brillaban extrañamente. Habló de la finalidad y el simbolismo del matrimonio con voz suave y segura, pero entonces, algo extraño sucedió.

—Por lo tanto, si cualquier hombre puede mostrar… —El padre Jasper se detuvo, aunque su voz se trabó en su garganta. Puso su puño en sus labios y aclaró su garganta—. Por lo tanto, si cualquier hombre puede mostrar cualquier causa justa… —Se calló y cerró los ojos. Sus siguientes palabras llegaron como si fueran a la fuerza—… por lo que no deben ser unidos…

Todo el mundo en la capilla se quedó mirando. Algunas empezaron a murmurar.

El padre Jasper tambaleó por un momento y Edward se adelantó para tomarlo por si caía, pero el padre Jasper pronto recuperó su compostura. Su rostro cambió, como si el sol había salido dentro de él. Se acercó al altar y se quitó la estola. La besó y la bajó suavemente. Luego extendió la mano y se sacó su collar. La abrazó fuertemente con una mano antes de soltarla también.

Ahora todos murmuraban. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Padre Jasper? —dijo Edward.

—Solo "Jasper" ahora. —Y con eso, Jasper se lanzó hacia delante. Tomó a la novia, la tiró sobre su hombro y corrió como el infierno.

Los invitados de la capilla se quedaron mirando estúpidamente el uno al otro por un momento. Entonces, el barón Tyler dejó escapar un grito y corrió tras Jasper y Alice. Bella dio un paso hacia delante como si fuera a correr tras ellos y el barón Tyler tropezó con el pie, cayendo por el pasillo, gruñendo.

— ¡Oh, perdón, mi señor! —jadeó Bella, llevándose una mano a la boca como si estuviese horrorizada, pero en realidad escondía una sonrisa.

El padre de Alice gritó su nombre y se fue. Saltó por sobre el Barón y corrió por la casa. Los invitados de la boda salieron rápidamente tras él, siguiendo el espectáculo con ávido interés.

Había un caballo en el frente, sostenido por un cuidador. Jasper saltó a la silla y dejó caer a Alice en su regazo. Tomó las riendas con una mano y curvó la otra alrededor de la cintura de Alice, sujetándola firmemente a él. Y luego se inclinó y la besó antes de golpear los costados del caballo. Este echó a correr.

Bella y Edward se movieron hasta detenerse frente a la casa justo cuando Jasper y Alice llegaban a la calle. El padre de Alice estaba allí, boquiabierto, con la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

— ¡Deténgalos! —rugió el barón Tyler.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo Edward suavemente.

— ¡Busquen otro caballo! —gritó el barón Tyler—. ¿De quién es ese caballo?

—Mío —dijo Edward—. Y es el más rápido que tengo.

El barón Tyler lo miró boquiabierto. — ¿Y qué hacía allí, bajo la lluvia?

—Tenía la intención de montarlo después de la boda —dijo Edward.

— ¿Bajo la lluvia?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —No me molesta.

— ¿Ese era Volvo? —preguntó Emmett. En su mano sostenía un pedazo de torta de la boda y estaba comiéndolo mientras veía.

—Sí —dijo Edward.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. —Nunca lo atraparán, entonces. Es una lástima. —Le dio una palmada al hombro del Barón—. Mejor se busca una nueva esposa. —Y con eso, se volvió a la casa.

— ¿Dónde está mi caballo? —gritó el barón Tyler—. ¿Dónde está mi caballo?

Bella trató de no sonreír, aunque sus ojos brillaban alegremente.

— ¿Sabías que esto pasaría? —le preguntó a Edward en voz baja.

Él sonrió. —No, pero lo esperaba. Y puede que haya mandado a dejar al caballo allí, esperando, por si acaso, y las alforjas puede que tengan dinero y una carta de introducción del Duque de Cullen.

— ¿Adónde irán? —preguntó Bella.

—Tendrán que dejar el país —dijo Edward y, ante esto, su voz contenía un poco de tristeza—. Tal vez a Alemania u otro país protestante.

—La extrañaré —dijo Bella—. Pero estoy feliz por ella.

Edward besó a su esposa y ella murmuró:

—Gracias.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa, Bella levantó la vista y vio a Rosalie mirando por la ventana. Tan pronto como vio a Bella mirando hacia ella, se retiró.

* * *

Notas históricas:

-Lo que le pasó al bebé de Rosalie en esta historia era común en esos días. Las familias pobres a menudo dormían todos en una sola cama. El calor era la mayor razón. Las fogatas eran comúnmente evitadas por la noche para evitar que una chispa errante pusiera en llamas la casa y para ahorrar combustible. En el invierno, hacía mucho frío en las casas. En segundo lugar, tener algo como una cuna y mantas/ropa de cama era solo algo para familias ricas que podían permitírselas. A finales de 1894, 1000 niños morían por año en Londres por ser sofocados por un adulto los aplastaba en la cama. Los investigadores modernos creen que al menos algunas de esas muertes eran atribuibles a SUID (Síndrome de muerte súbita), pero los números son un tema de debate.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Selkie Wife**

**By Lissa Bryan**

**Traducido por: ****Sol Lopez**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

El verano continuó triste, frío y húmedo, pero para los habitantes del Cullen Hall era el verano más feliz que recordaran. Edward y Bella pasaron los días juntos, con sus hijos y para mejorar las condiciones de sus propiedades.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo Edward a su regreso, fue buscar a Thomas Kyme, su limosnero. La expresión de Kyme, fue una de culpa y hostilidad desde el principio. —No voy a llevarla de vuelta —espetó en cuanto tomó la silla que le había ofrecido Edward.

Edward arqueó la ceja. —¿Disculpe?

—Discúlpeme, su Alteza —murmuró—. No quise faltarle al respeto.

Edward no había advertido su falta de honoríficos. —Estaba hablando de su esposa, Anne?

—Sí, Anne Askew, como se llama a sí misma. La mujer voluntariosa se negó a tomar mi apellido cuando nos casamos. —Obviamente era un tema delicado para él—. Pero le advierto, su Excelencia, que el carácter de esta mujer no es buena influencia para la Duquesa.

—Parece una mujer temerosa de Dios, decente… —dijo Edward.

Kyme negó con la cabeza. —Es una hereje, su Majestad, y una mujer terca y desobediente. Temía por su influencia en mis hijos.

Edward entendió lo que quería decir Kyme con eso. Una esposa desobediente, una hereje, era una violación del orden social, una mujer que rechaza el fundamento mismo de la vida cristiana. —Es una cosa dura, el mantener a una madre separada de sus hijos.

Kyme frunció el ceño. —Es lo que merece por su desplante.

Edward había sospechado que el mantener a sus hijos lejos de Anne era un castigo y no por temor a lo que podría hacer su influencia en ellos, y las palabras de Kyme simplemente lo confirmaron. —Quizás una visita supervisada por usted —intentó.

—No —interrumpió Kyme—. Ella solo los verá si se somete a mí y se arrepiente de su maldad.

Edward suspiró para sus adentros. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Kyme tenía todo el derecho de hacer con sus hijos lo que quisiera, y Edward no podía intervenir. En su casa, un hombre era el rey y su mandato era la última palabra. —Ahora, en cuanto al negocio para el cual usted llamó… ¿Recibió usted mi carta?

— ¿No ha recibido mi respuesta? —Kyme preguntó, y Edward sabía que estaba mintiendo. No podía haber dicho lo que era, tal vez un sutil cambio en su comportamiento, pero él sabía que Kyme estaba siendo deshonesto y tenía miedo de ello.

—No lo hice.

—Mis disculpas, su Alteza. Quizás el mensajero… —murmuró Kyme.

—No importa —cortó Edward—. Tal vez era mejor tratar este asunto en persona.

Kyme tocó el borde de su jubón. —Ciertamente, su Alteza. —Eso también era una mentira, notó Edward con un poco de diversión.

— ¿Tiene los documentos que le solicité?

Kyme se había pegado a su historia, que le había dado mucho de caridad de Edward a la casa de trabajo parroquial, operado por su primo, Peter de Lansby. Edward había pedido una explicación de cómo se gastaron los fondos y los dos hombres parecían muy reacios y nerviosos.

—Es una simple pregunta —dijo Edward suavemente.

—Nunca me solicitó tal cosa, su Alteza. —Si Kyme no paraba de torcer su jubón tan fuertemente, lo arruinaría.

—Sí, bueno, lo estoy pidiendo ahora. Es una cuestión simple. ¿Cómo fueron utilizadas mis limosnas?

— Er… Um… De diversas maneras, su Excelencia. Gastos, y similares.

— ¿Qué gastos? —presionó Edward.

—Yo no lo sé —estalló Kyme—. Estoy seguro que mi primo utilizó los fondos de buena manera.

—Envié a mi hermano a visitar la casa de trabajo. Dijo que era una vergüenza. —Emmett se había aparecido, de hecho. No había suficientes camas, el espacio del suelo no alcanzaba ni para paletas, y muchos de los residentes tuvieron que dormir sentados en posición vertical en los bancos. Estaba sucio, y Emmett dijo que el hedor de éste se podía oler desde el otro lado del pueblo. Las ventanas cubiertas de mugre, había cristales rotos rellenos de trapos y el techo goteaba sobre las cabezas de sus miserables habitantes.

Kyme había graduado ya en torsión de los bucles borla en los botones, llamadas "ranas", en la parte delantera de su jubón. —Los pobres, su grandeza, son sucios en sus hábitos. Destruyen todo bien. Roban. Son descuidados y…

—Debe haber un montón de fondos para reemplazar y reparar todo lo que se ha perdido o roto —dijo Edward suavemente.

Kyme había enrojecido, ya sea enojado o avergonzado. Edward no podía decidir cuál. Tal vez ambas cosas. Es una casa pobre, su Alteza. No es un palacio.

— ¿Qué hicieron con los fondos para pagar las reparaciones, si no?

Kyme escupió y Edward se paró. Estaba cansado de esta farsa. —Tengo la sensación de que sé exactamente dónde se han ido los fondos. Es un doblete fino el que te pones, y sospecho que si yo iba a visitarlo, me iba a encontrar con que su primo llevaba uno aún más fino. Busca una posición en otro hogar, Kyme. No tengo ninguna necesidad de un limosnero que no distribuirá mis limosnas más allá de su propio bolsillo.

Kyme se inclinó rígidamente con los ojos llenos de odio. Salió de la habitación y Edward suspiró. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se frotó las sienes doloridas. Necesitaba a Bella. Necesitaba su dulzor suave, su calmante tranquilidad.

Miró la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. Todos ellos necesitaban ser leídos y firmados, y las decisiones tenían que ser hechas. Mañana, decidió. Todo podía esperar hasta mañana. Él sabía que si su padre estaba viendo desde el cielo, estaría sacándose su cabello en indignación por la negligencia de su hijo. Y a Edward no le importaba.

Encontró a su esposa en la habitación de la pequeña Elizabeth. Ella estaba enseñando a sus hijos sus cartas, aunque sus métodos eran inusuales. Contaba una historia y cada vez que los niños identificaban correctamente una palabra que comienza con la letra, obtenían un pedazo de mazapán, el dulce favorito de Elizabeth. Tan jóvenes como eran, Ward y Margaret no eran muy buenos en el juego, sin embargo, por lo que Elizabeth susurró las respuestas a los mismos, lo que Bella fingió no darse cuenta, y entonces ellos chillaron y farfullaron, aplaudiendo sus manos regordetas cuando Bella se metió el poco de mazapán en la boca.

Ella sonrió cuando vio a Edward y le hizo un gesto a unirse a ellos. Hizo unas cuantas conjeturas extravagantes para hacer reír a su hija, y ella se apiadó de él y le compartió el trozo de mazapán que había ganado.

Bella acostó a sus hijos boca abajo para la siesta y se unió a Edward en su recámara. —Pareces preocupado —comentó.

—Me reuní con Kyme —dijo—. Lo he despedido.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. —No necesitamos a alguien para distribuir nuestra caridad por nosotros. Podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos.

—Todo el mundo tiene un limosnero —dijo—. He eliminado un puesto que ha estado en la familia Cullen durante trescientos años.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Yo nunca voy a entender a los humanos y su importancia en la tradición. Solo porque algo se ha hecho de una manera por generaciones no significa que siempre se tiene que hacer de esa manera.

Edward luchó por encontrar las palabras para explicarlo, la gran cadena de rango y de servicios que forman parte de su sociedad. —Nuestro hogar debe ser mucho más grande, debería emplear a cientos de personas en lugar de la docena o lo que poseemos. Debe tener sirvientas, condesas, baronesas, marqueses; damas, quienes a su vez emplean a sus propias damas, por lo menos media docena de damas. Doncellas, las esposas de los caballeros y los señores y damas menores, esos funcionarios tendrían por sí mismos. Por abajo a las fregonas y niños que escupen en las cocinas.

Bella se estremeció. —Nunca pensé que nuestra falta de grandeza y ceremonia sería como algo que dañó a nuestra gente. ¿Deberíamos?

Edward negó con la cabeza. —No, Bella, he llegado a la conclusión que yo prefiero una vida más sencilla, pero el asunto está destinado a despertar algo de resentimiento.

— ¿Hay maneras en que podemos cambiar?

—Bella, tenemos que tener cuidado de no llamar la atención —advirtió Edward. Ella se estremeció y deseó no haber dicho nada. Todavía tenía pesadillas acerca de las quemas—. Ya estamos haciendo muchas alteraciones que causan una gran cantidad de palabras.

La gente ya se ha discutido la compra de Edward de los cereales por segundo año consecutivo, y el hecho de que había suspendido las rentas de sus agricultores hasta que fueron capaces de plantar y cosechar de forma normal. Edward le dijo a Bella con ironía que su pueblo estaría mejor si hubiera seguido adelante y hubiera encerrado los campos y criado ovejas después de todo. Con el clima frío, probablemente habría sido una excelente cosecha de lana. Mantuvo a los campesinos ociosos y trabajadores ocupados en la reparación de los edificios en sus tierras, incluyendo las casas de sus campesinos.

—Fui a la aldea hoy —dijo Bella. Se sentó al lado de su cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que se necesita arreglar ahora? —preguntó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa irónica.

— ¿Sabía usted que la planta se ha roto desde hace tres años? Los aldeanos tienen que llevar sus semillas para que las siembren siete millas a la aldea vecina.

— ¿Has hablado con John Miller?

—Lo hice. Él dijo que había algo roto en la planta. No recuerdo qué.

—Muy informativo, querida. Pues bien, debe ser reparado.

Ella le sonrió y su sonrisa era el único pago que él deseaba recibir por el costo de la reparación de la planta. Bella tomó un interés genuino en las personas de sus tierras, y que era probablemente la primera duquesa Cullen en la historia de la familia en conocer a los campesinos de la aldea por su nombre, y fue capaz de preguntar por sus familias, sus dolencias, los pequeños dramas de la vida. El único inconveniente era que las damas de su propia clase social empezaron a retirarse, como si la asociación de Bella con los campesinos le hubiera contaminado de alguna manera indeleble. Bella ni siquiera notó su ausencia, pero Edward lo hizo y le afectaba, aunque no lo suficiente como para limitar sus actividades.

—Vi al padre Jacob —dijo—. Él estaba allí para dar la separado a Lettie Old Widow.

Trató de recordar quién era y falló. —Lamento escuchar que está muriendo —dijo.

—No lo está. Aproximadamente una vez al mes, a ella se le mete en la cabeza que se está muriendo de cualquier resfriado o dolor que tiene, pero ella es tan resistente como el cuero. Tengo poca duda de que va a sobrevivir a todos nosotros.

— ¿Habló contigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Él ha estado actuando extraño últimamente.

Edward pensó lo mismo. Habían asistido a misa tres veces por semana desde que regresó de la corte, sentado en el armario de la familia, una pequeña sala en forma de caja en la parte posterior de la capilla. Los ocupantes fueron ocultados por una pantalla de madera tallada, y Edward, al igual que su tío el rey Henry aprovechó el tiempo para ponerse al día con el papeleo. Mantuvo a medias su oído en el sermón y trató de evitar crujir los papeles demasiado alto.

Desde la restauración de la Iglesia, los sermones del padre Jacob se habían transferido lentamente en diatribas contra los pecadores histriónicos que veía a su alrededor. No dio nombres. —Incluso no se atrevió a ir tan lejos—, pero él despotricó contra prostitutas y mujeres que consortaban con los demonios, sus ojos estaban fijos en el armario ducal donde Bella se sentaba. Y después del servicio, el padre Jacob se saludó efusivamente con Edward, pero había tratado como si Bella no existiera.

Por la vida de él, Edward no podía ver cómo Bella había ofendido al padre Jacob. ¿Qué pecado podía pensar que había cometido? Bella era modesta, de buen corazón. ¿No había reconocido al padre Jacob él mismo cuando envió a Anne Askew a ellos? Y se comportó con perfecta propiedad en público. Si no hubiera detestado hablar con el sacerdote tanto, Edward podría haber hablado con él, pero había decidido que en última instancia, no importaba si el Padre Jacob odiaba o no a Bella.

Se produjo un golpe en la puerta y Edward llamó para permitir el paso. Una de las criadas entró tímidamente, con la mirada fuertemente fijada en el suelo. Edward la intimidaba un poco. —Su Alteza —espetó ella, por lo que como si se tratase de una sola palabra continuó hablando rápidamente—: Un mensajero ha venido con una carta. —Ella se la ofreció y su mano tembló ligeramente.

Bella lo tomó con una sonrisa amable. —Gracias, Janet —dijo ella. Sacó una moneda de un cajón y se lo entregó a la doncella—. Por favor, dale esto al mensajero. Puede retirarse.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta. Bella entregó la carta a Edward sin mucho interés, pero jadeó con placer cuando él la abrió y dijo: —¡Por los dientes de Dios, es de Jasper!

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Qué es lo que dice? —Bella gritó, y se recuperó un poco en impaciencia.

—Él dice que llegó a Calais, y se proponen dirigirse a Ginebra, donde hay una comunidad de exiliados ingleses protestantes. —Edward hizo una pausa y siguió leyendo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente tirando de sus labios.

— ¿Qué? —demandó Bella.

—Jasper es Jasper —dijo Edward con un movimiento de cabeza—. Es problemático que haya traicionado sus votos a Dios.

—Pero Anne me dijo que el celibato clerical no es un mandato en la Biblia.

Edward palideció. —¿Bella, tú has estado aprendiendo la fe protestante?

Bella se veía avergonzada, sin embargo era evidente que no entendía por qué. —Yo sólo le hice algunas preguntas, Edward. No clases, como el padre Jasper me dio a mí.

Edward hizo un esfuerzo concertado para calmar su voz. —Bella, preguntas tales como esas son peligrosas en estos tiempos.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, su propio rostro ceniciento—. Solo sentía curiosidad.

—Entiendo. Pero, por favor, Bella, no discutas este tipo de cosas con alguien que no sea yo. Ni siquiera con Emmett, ¿entiendes? Amo a mi hermano, pero temo por el camino que pisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Como tú digas. —Su miedo a la hoguera la haría estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa y su corazón le dolía. Una criatura como Bella nunca debe vivir con miedo.

—Pero para responder a tu pregunta, no importa si el celibato clerical es mandado por Dios o no. Jasper hizo el voto y para él, eso es sagrado.

—Y él lo rompió por Alice —dijo en voz baja—. Espero que no la resienta por ello.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Alice no le hizo hacer lo que hizo. Él tomó la decisión por sí mismo… Deja claro que asume la responsabilidad total por él mismo, pero todavía lo atormenta. De acuerdo con su fe, no puede ser perdonado hasta que rechace su pecado y vuelva al rebaño.

— ¿Crees que podría llegar a ser un protestante? Alice lo era hasta que la reina María ha restituido a la Iglesia. Ella podría enseñarle todo.

—No, no lo creo. Él no cambiaría su fe simplemente porque otro le permite hacer lo que quiere. Él no es un protestante de corazón, más bien un errante católico, y se siente culpable por haber aceptado la hospitalidad de la comunidad protestante.

— ¿Podríamos alguna vez ir a visitarlos? —preguntó Bella.

Edward vaciló. —No lo puedo decir, Bella. Tal vez algún día, pero tú sabes que la Reina no apreciaría que viajásemos a visitar a un sacerdote excomulgado. Y Alice, es una mujer escandalosa en su propio derecho. Su compromiso matrimonial tendría que ser anulado antes de que su matrimonio con cualquier persona fuera reconocido. Por lo que se refiere a la Iglesia, ella es una adúltera.

—Yo la echo de menos —confesó Bella—. Anne es amable, pero ella no es… Bueno, ella no es Alice, supongo.

Edward no dijo nada. Él tomó a Bella en sus brazos y la abrazó, el único consuelo que podía ofrecer.

…

— ¿Su Grandeza?

Bella oyó el sonido de una voz que no había oído en más de un año, justo antes del nacimiento de Ward. —¿Rosalie?

Bella estaba en el ático, revisando baúles de ropa que habían sido guardadas por la familia de Edward. Ropas demasiado viejas para volver a formar nuevas prendas, pero demasiado buenas para ser desechadas; las prendas acababan de ser guardadas. Bella estaba clasificando para determinar si alguna se podría utilizar como ropa de moda para los pobres de la aldea, pero gran parte de ella fue hecha de materiales que violan las leyes suntuarias.

Ella se sacudió las manos y se levantó volviéndose hacia su cuñada. Rosalie se hundió en una profunda reverencia. Bella se levantó y dijo en voz baja: —No tienes que ser formal conmigo, Rosalie. Llámame 'Bella' o incluso 'hermana', si es el pensamiento que tomas.

—Para eso, yo nunca sería digna —dijo Rosalie—. Bella, tengo que decirte… yo… yo te he traicionado. —Hablaba en voz baja y miró fijamente al suelo mientras hablaba.

—Ya está olvidado —dijo Bella—. Me siento tan bien. Perdí los estribos el día que nos conocimos, y yo siempre lo he lamentado.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y agitó su mano con desdén. Bella oyó un sonido suave, asfixiado y los hombros de Rosalie comenzaron a temblar. Bella la tomó en sus brazos y Rosalie estalló en sollozos. Ella frotó la espalda de Rosalie y hacía sonidos tranquilizadores.

Rosalie la arrancó de sus brazos y salió corriendo del ático, sus zapatos repiqueteando mientras corría por las escaleras.

Bella la vio alejarse, y se preguntó si debía ir tras ella. Ella suspiró. Los seres humanos eran tan extraños, esos arrebatos emocionales. Bella pensó que era probablemente debido a su represión. Eso no era saludable.

Anne volvió a entrar en el ático con una gran cesta vacía. —¿Era esa la Vizcondesa quien casi me tiró por las escaleras?

—Sí —suspiró Bella.

Anne consideró y luego se encogió de hombros. Cogió el montón de ropa vieja que Bella había dejado de lado.

Bella se preguntó si Rosalie había hablado con Emmett, o si se habría ido a la guardería para ver a su hija. Ellen sólo se despierta de la siesta unos momentos. Ayer, Margaret había llamado a Bella "mamá", tal como hizo Ward, y el corazón de Bella dolía de tener que corregirla.

Cualquiera que sea la carga sobre el corazón de Rosalie, Bella esperaba que pudiera dejarlo ir. Las vidas humanas eran tan cortas, demasiado cortas para pasar por el dolor y el arrepentimiento.

Anne estaba tarareando una canción mientras sacudía y doblaba la ropa.

— ¿Anne?

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Tiene Emmett…? ¿Es Emmett… todavía un miembro de su congregación?

Anne sonrió. —Usted sabe por usted misma, si usted desea asistir.

Bella la miró con reprobación. —Sabes que eso no es posible.

—Supongo que no, con su propio capellán encabezando los tribunales locales de la Iglesia.

Bella miró boquiabierta. —¿Qué?

— ¿No lo sabía? Fue nombrado por Gardiner, personalmente.

Bella negó con la cabeza. ¿Un tribunal de la Iglesia, aquí? Náuseas brotaron de su garganta y su corazón latía en sus oídos.

—Ana, ¿podría terminar esto? —preguntó, agitando la mano en el maletero abierto.

—Por supuesto, Bella. ¿Está enferma?

—Yo solo… —Bella se tambaleó y tuvo que sentarse a toda prisa en una silla de madera vieja. Hubo un sonido hueco en sus oídos. Bella tomó una profunda respiración como mejor le permitió su cuerpo.

Anne dio unas palmaditas en el rostro de Bella con un paño húmedo y frío. Bella no se había dado cuenta que la había dejado para buscarlo.

—Usted sufre de tanto temor —dijo Anne en voz baja—. Bella, si tan solo confía en Dios.

Bella se frotaba el paño sobre la frente recubierta de sudor.

— ¿No lo ve, Bella? Pueden causar dolor corporal, pero no pueden conquistar su alma. Ellos no pueden tomar la cosa más importante de usted.

—Lo único que me importa es mi familia —dijo Bella—. Y se puede tomar de mí, con solo unas pocas palabras.

—Va a reunirse con ellos en el cielo —dijo Anne—. Donde no habrá lágrimas.

Bella puso su mano sobre el hombro de Anne. —Yo quiero estar con ellos aquí. Quiero ver crecer a mis hijos.

Ante la mención de los niños, Anne se estremeció y tembló con lágrimas en sus pestañas. —Sé que volveré a verlos. Yo lo sé.

Y en silencio, se sostuvieron entre sí en la penumbra polvorienta.

…

Bella estaba en el cuarto de los niños jugando con ellos cuando Edward llegó a buscarla a la tarde siguiente. Bella echó un vistazo a su cara, y les dio instrucciones a los niños con una voz falsamente alegre de seguir jugando con Ellen mientras ella hablaba con su padre.

Cerró la puerta de su recámara detrás de ellos y se apoyó en ella. Sus entrañas se sentían congeladas. —¿Es Alice y Jasper? —preguntó, y se sorprendió de lo tranquila y firme que había sonado su voz.

—No, Bella, no Alice o Jasper —dijo Edward. Él tomó su mano entre las suyas—. Es Ana, Bella. Ha sido arrestada por herejía.

* * *

Notas históricas:

— Un "niño que escupe", era un chico joven que estaba sentado junto al fuego y giraba la manivela de la brocheta en la que la carne era asada, por lo que se cocinan de manera uniforme. Fue una de las posiciones más bajas en una casa noble, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de ascenso cuando el niño fuera mayor. Algunos caseros tenían "perros que escupían", los perros pequeños que corrían sobre cintas de correr que giraban el asador y el trabajo del niño sería para asegurarse de que el perro siguiera corriendo.


	28. Chapter 28

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By: Lissa Bryan

Traductora: Salem Fabian (FFAD)

Beta: Lore Cullen (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

—¿Arrestada? —repitió Bella. Caminó tambaleándose hasta la cama y se sentó. Parecía que el aire de la habitación se había consumido y Bella luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

—Al parecer, ella sabía que esto iba a pasar —dijo Edward, y su voz le sonó a Bella escalofriante y triste, como si viniera desde una cripta de piedra—. Ella dejó una nota para ti. Uno de los criados la encontró en su habitación después de que fuera arrestada. —Le ofreció el papel, pero Bella no hizo ademán de tomarlo. Ella miró el papel sin comprender.

Edward se sentó junto a ella, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:

_"Su Gracia, su amabilidad y sus atenciones hacia mí es algo que nunca podría pagar. Aunque no es de mi fe, yo sé que usted será bendecida y recompensada por Dios, por sus muchas virtudes. Sea fuerte en el Señor, querida amiga, y aunque me entristece, sé que volveremos a encontrarnos en un lugar mejor. Sabía bien que este día llegaría. Tengo más enemigos que los cabellos de mi cabeza; sin embargo, con la ayuda del Señor, nunca podrán derrotarme. Su amiga, en esta vida y la siguiente, Anne Askew"._

—Tiene fecha de la semana pasada —dijo Edward.

—¡¿Qué ha hecho?! —gritó Bella. Ella todavía no lo entendía, con frecuencia Edward intentaba explicarlo. Era incomprensible para ella que una persona como Anne fuera tan peligrosa, que ella tuviera que morir para proteger el reino.

—Lo mismo que cualquier chica tonta ha hecho siempre, Bella. Ella condujo grupos de estudios bíblicos y reuniones de oración en el pueblo. Yo sólo pido a Dios que Emmett no esté involucrado también.

Bella parpadeó y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por la pendiente de sus mejillas.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Edward puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos y la abrazó.

—El padre Jacob se propone examinarla en la capilla en esta semana. Ella se mantiene en la casa del _Sheriff_ Charles Swan, por lo que esta cómoda por el momento. Swan y su esposa son gente amable. Estaré en el examen.

—¿Puedo yo…? —Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor es que quedes fuera de esto, Bella. Por alguna razón, al padre Jacob no le gusta y que no le serviría para nada a Anne tenerte presente.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—No podemos permitir que la lastimen.

—No puede —le aseguró Edward—. Si el padre Jacob la encuentra culpable de herejía, tendría que referirla ante un tribunal superior para el juicio. No te preocupes todavía, Bella. Anne es tan astuta como lo es Bess. Todavía puede escapar de esto.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

—No sé si podré soportarlo.

Edward sintió una punzada de miedo, como una daga de hielo en el estómago. La magia selkie de Bella que la había protegido durante su embarazo comenzaba a desvanecerse. Parte de ella podría quedarse todo el tiempo que necesitara para cuidar a Ward, pero podría languidecer si ella se estresaba enormemente. Edward no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo.

En la cena de esa noche, la actitud de Emmett era sombría y silenciosa. Empujaba su comida con la cuchara, pero comía poco, al igual que Bella. Los sirvientes estaban acostumbrados a que Bella declinara comer cuando estaba triste o estresada; pero Emmett era famoso por su prodigioso apetito, el que había permanecido constante a través de los peores puntos de su vida, por lo que al verlo empujando la comida alrededor de su plato en vez de consumirla y pedir más fue un hecho notable. Los espectadores se preguntaron si deberían llamar a sus amigos para que presenciaran la escena, ya que seguramente no les creerían cuando se los contaran más tarde.

Bella dijo las plegarias de Edward y se comió una ración de nabos con mantequilla, pero parecía que no estaba segura si se quedarían abajo. Cuando finalmente terminó la comida, Edward dijo a su hermano:

—¿Emmett? A mis cámaras, por favor.

Emmett asintió, y por su expresión, ya había previsto la convocatoria.

Se reunieron en las sillas junto a la chimenea vacía. Edward envió a los sirvientes fuera de la habitación y mantuvo su tono de voz bajo, porque sabía que todo el mundo tendría sus oídos presionados contra la puerta.

—Emmett, has oído lo que pasó con Anne, supongo.

—¡Oye! —Emmett parecía inclinarse por la pena—. Esa es la noticia en boca de todos.

—Respóndeme esto, hermano, y no voy a preguntarlo de nuevo: ¿Cuán involucrado estás en esta situación?

—Lo suficiente como para quemarme a su lado, si se trata de eso —confesó Emmett.

Bella dejó escapar un grito de horror y se llevó una mano a la boca. Edward la sacó de su silla y la sentó en su regazo, la envolvió con sus brazos como si quisiera protegerla de su miedo.

—Te lo advertí y a Bess también se lo advertí —dijo Edward, y su voz tembló—. ¡Santos, Emmett! ¿Por qué no lo juzgaste peligroso? Peligroso no solo para ti, el peligro también era para nuestra familia.

—Todo lo que puedo decir, hermano, es que lo necesitaba. —Emmett se pasó una mano por la cara—. No necesitas preocuparte. No voy a traicionarte a ti o a Bella. Te lo juro.

Edward suspiró.

—¡Necio! Nadie puede jurar que van a soportar la tortura.

—Soy un noble —argumentó Emmett—. Por ley, no pueden torturarme.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—En verdad eres un tonto. Ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran. ¿Te acuerdas de la señora Rochford?

Emmett parpadeó.

—Jane Parker, ¿la cuñada de Ana Bolena?

—Sí, esa. Cuando fue acusada de ayudar a la reina Kathryn Howard a reunirse en secreto con su amante, ella fingió locura, porque la ley dice que un loco no puede ser ejecutado. Entonces, el Rey aprobó una nueva ley que le permitía ejecutar a un loco y ella fue decapitada.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Sí, ya lo recuerdo.

Los tres se sentaron en silencio, con sentimientos de impotencia y terror para con aquellos que amaban, cada uno dispuesto a sufrir, siempre y cuando no escatimara a los demás. Cada uno sabiendo que no había nada que hacer más que esperar… a la esperanza… a orar.

Bella se sentó junto a la ventana mirando a las enojadas olas grises chocar contra las rocas en la playa más allá de la casa. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra el cristal y un trueno retumbó su mal humor en la distancia. Los selkies amaban la tormenta. Cuando las olas estaban en lo más alto, las montaban como pequeñas naves, arrojándose hacia el cielo para caer de nuevo en el mar revuelto. Recordó una vez, un naufragio: El barco de madera se adentró demasiado cerca de la orilla, donde se rompió contra las rocas. Ella y su hermana llevaron a los marineros del agua a la orilla, uno por uno (Bella se había desconcertado al descubrir que la mayoría de los marineros no sabían nadar). Después, se había sumergido hasta el fondo del mar para jugar con las cosas que habían derramado fuera del barco roto. Ella había sido muy joven entonces y tenía una experiencia limitada con el mundo de los humanos, por lo que los tesoros la habían fascinado. No sabía en ese momento que los humanos matan por el metal brillante y las relucientes rocas arrojadas alrededor tan a la ligera; ni que las personas que murieron por ser propietarias de estos libros, que contenían lo que tiempo después se convirtió en herejía basada en la opinión del monarca.

No podía dejar de pensar en Anne. La examinación se llevaría a cabo mañana y Edward había prometido hacer todo lo que pudiera. Pero cuando regresara, ¿le diría a Bella que iban a poner a Anne en una hoguera? Una suerte que no le desearía ni a la peor persona del mundo, ni siquiera al hombre que había destruido la piel de su amiga para que no pudiera escapar de él, y mucho menos a la amable Anne.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal y deseó poder rezar como lo hacían los humanos. Ellos creían que su dios estaba involucrado en todos los aspectos de la vida humana y podían influenciarlo por la insistente demanda para alterar el curso de los acontecimientos. Su dios era el capataz de la naturaleza. Veía cómo sus criaturas juegan, pero no interviene para controlar sus acciones.

Deseó que el padre Jacob tuviera una esposa selkie propia. Necesitaba amor más que cualquier persona que Bella hubiera conocido, ni incluir entre ellos a la reina María. A diferencia de María, él había permitido que su hambre emocional lo convirtiera en un hombre infame. Tal vez estaba demasiado dañado y rechazaría el amor, incluso si se lo dieran a él. A Bella le recordó a un lobo que una vez había visto en el bosque, cuya pata fue capturada en una trampa. Bella trató de liberarlo, pero cada vez que se acercaba, él trataba de morderla. El lobo, finalmente, se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre y Bella lo había liberado y atendió a su mala pata destrozada. Cuando se despertó, agradecido dio lengüetazos y con los ojos avergonzados se disculpó.

¿Si el padre Jacob fuera liberado de la trampa que le estaba lastimando, él dejaría de arremeter contra los que le rodean? Bella no lo sabía. Ella no entendía realmente el mal, para ella, era la locura provocada por situaciones.

Pensando en este sentido, se le vino a la mente otra criatura herida. Se levantó y se dirigió por el pasillo a las habitaciones de Rosalie, las cámaras que por derecho le correspondía a la duquesa. Emmett le había preguntado si ella se ofendía por la ocupación de Rosalie. Llamó a la puerta, pero no esperó una respuesta. Entró y encontró a Rosalie acostada en su cama, rodeada de joyas y vestida sólo con un camisón manchado. Rosalie la miró parpadeando, como si no estuviera segura de que era realmente Bella o simplemente una aparición con su cara.

Bella limpió un lugar para ella empujando las joyas a un lado y se sentó.

—Cualquier cosa que te preocupe, Rosalie, podemos arreglarlo.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto es algo que no se puede arreglar. —Su voz era baja y oxidada por falta de uso, su cabello rubio estaba enredado y enmarañado. Se parecía más a un perro callejero que a una vizcondesa.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer —aseguró Bella.

Las cejas de Rosalie se juntaron con el fruncimiento en un claro gesto de confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Si no puede ser perdonado, debe pasar su vida cumpliendo una penitencia. Vamos. —Se levantó Bella—. Arriba.

—¿Qué?

—Arriba. Sal de la cama. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

Bella saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la criada de Rosalie, que estaba bordando en silencio en un rincón.

—Que traigan un baño caliente a la vizcondesa.

La criada la miró boquiabierta y se volvió hacia Rosalie.

—No la mires a ella —exigió. La criada se hundió en una profunda reverencia y corrió hacia la puerta. Bella tomó un cepillo de pelo de la mesa de Rosalie y lo utilizó para señalar una silla—. Siéntate.

Rosalie se sentó. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que acababa de despertar de un sueño loco, y sin embargo, no estaba seguro de haber vuelto a la realidad.

Bella tomó el grueso cabello de Rosalie, rubio y sedoso como los pelos del maíz, en una de sus manos y comenzó a cepillarle los enredos de los extremos.

—No estarías haciendo esto si supieras lo injusta que he sido contigo —dijo Rosalie, con una voz tan aburrida y plana como una llanura azotada por el viento.

—Bueno, entonces estarás muy ocupada —contraatacó Bella de manera frágil—. Si has hecho terribles males, a continuación, le debes al mundo una gran cantidad de bien para compensar por ello.

Dos sirvientas entraron en la habitación con una gran bañera de cobre oval. Cubrieron el suelo con un lienzo blanco y espeso, y pusieron la bañera en la parte superior de la misma. Alinearon la bañera con una hoja, dos doncellas más entraron trayendo cubos de agua humeante, que virtieron en la bañera.

—Trae una jarra de vinagre tibio.

Después que la bañera había sido ocupada por una línea rotativa de doncellas, Bella agarró el dobladillo del camisón de Rosalie y lo tiró por encima de su cabeza. Rosalie se aferró a él.

—¡No puedo bañarme desnuda!

—Oh, no seas tonta —respondió Bella—. Cuando esto está mojado es transparente, como si no usaras nada. Entra al agua, antes de que se enfríe.

Rosalie se rindió y Bella por fin le sacó el camisón. Ella obedientemente se sentó en la bañera y dos criadas se establecieron para fregarla. Bella lavó el cabello de Rosalie, algo que asombró a las criadas. Dejó correr el vinagre caliente a través de ella, como el aclarado.

—Debe de hacer que tu cabello sea brillante y suave —le dijo a Rosalie.

Cuando la vizcondesa salió de la bañera, el agua estaba sucia y su piel estaba de un tono rosa saludable. La envolvieron en una sábana de secado y la sentaron frente al fuego, al que Bella soportó por amor a Rosalie. Le habían dicho tantas veces que los seres humanos se enfermaban si se mojaban, que estaba comenzando a creerlo. Le cepilló el cabello tarareando una canción de amor Selkie. Se llevaron el agua en los mismos cubos que se habían utilizado para llenar la bañera y cuando estaba lo suficientemente ligera, la llevaron fuera de la habitación, junto con las sábanas y lonas.

Bella siguió cepillando el cabello de Rosalie, haciendo una pausa de vez en cuando para desenredar una maraña. Pasó un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que Rosalie estaba llorando en silencio. Bella se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué debía hacer, y finalmente, decidió sólo seguir cepillando.

—Mi madre solía cepillarme el pelo así —comentó Rosalie—. Ella solía decir que mi pelo era el pelo más hermoso que había visto nunca. —Le temblaba la voz y rompió con la emoción.

—Tú querías mucho a tu madre.

—Sí, lo hice. ¿Tu madre sigue viva, Bella?

—Sí. —Bella pensó en su madre, probablemente estaría en algún lugar cálido y tropical en este momento, roncando en una roca bañada por el sol, y sonrió ante la imagen mental.

—Creo que perder a mi madre fue la peor cosa que jamás me tocó enfrentar —aseguró Rosalie—. Hasta que me vi a mí misma por lo que realmente era. Ese fue el peor momento de mi vida.

—Se puede cambiar. Si no te gusta lo que has visto, sé otra persona, recorre un camino diferente.

—¿Cómo? —Rosalie se rio sin humor.

—Te voy a mostrar —prometió Bella—.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento. Bella siguió cepillando el cabello de Rosalie. A medida que se secaba, se convirtió en ondas de oro suave y brillante. La madre de Rosalie había tenido razón en su belleza. ¡Qué lástima! Las mujeres humanas tenían que atarlo hacia arriba y ocultarlo una vez que se casaran.

—El cabello de mi madre era sólo unos pocos tonos más oscuro —reflexionó Rosalie—. Y ella tenía un rizo que siempre he envidiado.

—Lo sé… Mi gente dice que Dios se quedó sin los materiales antes de hacer el pelo rubio. Usó la tierra para el cabello como el mío, el fuego para los pelirrojos como Edward; y cuando llegó a tu color, tomó algunas piezas del sol y girones en la seda.

Rosalie sonrió débilmente.

—No es de extrañar que la pequeña Elizabeth soliera rogarte que le contaras tus historias antes de dormir.

—A Margaret también le gustan demasiado —dijo Bella suavemente—. Estoy segura de que le encantaría que le contaras historias.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza.

—Tú eres su madre. No puedo. Ella se merece algo mejor que yo.

Bella no insistió. Rosalie no estaba lista todavía, pero si el plan de Bella funcionaba, iba a estarlo pronto. Ella trenzó el cabello de Rosalie y dio un paso atrás.

—Ya está. Todo listo. —Hizo un gesto a las criadas—. Vamos a vestirte. Algo sencillo, eso sí.

Cuando Rosalie estuvo arreglada y metida en una bata de terciopelo rosa, Bella levantó el espejo de cristal de Edward. —Muy bien, estás lista. Rosalie se acarició la mejilla, como si no hubiera visto su reflejo por un largo tiempo. Y ella parecía diferente, más delgada, sus ojos hundidos con desesperanza.

—Muy bien. —Bella levantó el espejo de cristal de Edward. Rosalie acarició su mejilla, como si no hubiera visto su reflejo por un largo tiempo. Y ella parecía diferente, más delgada, sus ojos hundidos con desesperanza.

Bella la empujó hacia la puerta y bajaron las escaleras. Ella había llamado para que trajeran su litera y esperaba fueran para ella los portadores que esperaban pacientemente de pie bajo la lluvia. Bella y Rosalie se deslizaron un par de chapines sobre sus zapatillas y cuidadosamente pisaron el exterior, protegidas de la lluvia con un pequeño toldo realizado por los cargadores, formando un techo con un poste en cada esquina. Bella sonrió a todos y se metió adentro, Rosalie se deslizó detrás de ella. Ellos se levantaron y comenzó el familiar y suave balanceo. Bella se retorció en torno a los cojines hasta que estuvo cómoda.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Al pueblo. Tengo una tarea para ti.

—Bella, no quiero…

—No importa lo que quieras —interrumpió Bella—. Dijiste que has hecho mal. Bueno, ahora tienes que compensar por ello.

Rosalie se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza bajando la mirada.

La litera se detuvo frente a _la casa de los pobres_. Los cargadores se pusieron junto al toldo y caminaron hacia el interior con su abrigo. Bella odiaba los chapines, siempre sentía como si fuera a caerse y romperse el cuello. Rosalie escalonaba el camino a su lado, así que tal vez ella tenía el mismo problema. Bella agarró su hombro para mantener el equilibrio y a Rosalie le dio un poco de risa, la primera risa genuina que Bella le había oído en… ¿Desde cuándo? _Tal vez desde nunca._

El interior del edificio era un bullicio de actividad. Emmett estaba en el centro de la habitación, con un montón de papeles en la mano y se estaba dirigiendo a los reparadores mientras trabajaban. Edward le había dado el trabajo de la reparación de _la casa de los pobres_ y él lo había tomado con entusiasmo. El edificio estaba siendo renovado, y si alguna vez la lluvia amainaba, se preveía la ampliación y construcción de una residencia de dos pisos.

Todo el mundo se congeló en su lugar cuando la duquesa y la vizcondesa entraron en la habitación. Se dejaron caer en arcos y reverencias. Bella les hizo un gesto de levantarse, pero sus ojos estaban en Emmett y Rosalie.

Emmett parecía que no hubiera tomado un respiro desde que su esposa entró en la habitación. Ahora, él se inclinó y Rosalie respondió del mismo modo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó. Su voz era tranquila y carecía, para alivio de Bella, de hostilidad.

—No estoy muy segura —contestó Rosalie con una tímida sonrisa.

—Ella es nuestra nueva maestra —anunció Bella.

Bella se había horrorizado cuando vio que los niños estaban trabajando como adultos en el asilo. Según las reglas tenían que hacerlo, estaban ciertamente acostumbrados a trabajar junto a sus padres en las labores que se les asignaran. Doce horas diarias no eran inusuales. Y Bella había decretado que el quehacer de los niños serían las responsabilidades escolares. Aparentemente, una vez que supieran las letras se emplean como copistas, pero Bella no esperaba que eso fuera una meta realista. Sin embargo, el que los niños aprendieran a leer y hacer matemáticas simples, les daría mejores y más amplias perspectivas de empleo en el futuro. Algunas de las mujeres de la aldea habían dictado las primeras lecciones, mas ahora los niños tendrían un profesor dedicado.

Rosalie la miró horrorizada.

—Tú fuiste la institutriz de la pequeña Elizabeth y le enseñaste las letras. Puedes hacer lo mismo con más niños.

—Pero son… —La voz de Rosalie se desvaneció.

—¿Pobres? Sí, lo son. Y tú dijiste que tu pecado era grande, por lo tanto tu tarea también. ¿No dice tu Jesús: _"Todo lo que hacéis por el menor entre vosotros, lo haces por mí"? _—Bella no estaba segura de tener la cita exactamente correcta, pero la esencia era la misma.

—¿Mi Jesús? —dijo Rosalie arqueando una ceja.

—Jesús de todo el mundo —dijo Bella, sacudiendo las manos con exasperación. Ella entró en la pequeña habitación que estaban utilizando como aula para los niños, y la mujer del pueblo que había sido acordada en la enseñanza actual la miró con gratitud. Ella era casi analfabeta y se hundía en la tarea.

Los niños vieron a la duquesa y se revolvieron en sus asientos para hacer la reverencia y el arco. La mayoría de ellos nunca había visto a un noble, incluso desde la distancia, por lo que se quedaron asombrados. Bella les ofreció una leve reverencia a cambio.

—Niños, esta es la vizcondesa de Lisle. Ella estará enseñando ahora. Ustedes pueden llamarla _Lady Lisle_.

Ella se volvió y dio a Rosalie un beso en la mejilla y dijo significativamente:

—Ponte a trabajar.

Rosalie asintió. Se dirigió a la parte delantera de la sala, se sentó junto a una pequeña mesa y cogió la pizarra. Bella sonrió y cerró la puerta.

A la tarde siguiente, Bella se obligó a mantenerse ocupada. Se sentía enferma de preocupación por Anne y lo que estaba sucediendo en la examinación. Trató de forzar sus pensamientos lejos de eso, pero cada vez que vagaban de nuevo a la examinación, era como tratar de espantar a las moscas lejos de un _picnic_.

Anoche Edward la había llevado a nadar, insistiendo aún cuando ella vaciló, como si pensara que era una medicina que la reforzaría para el próximo calvario. Incluso había insistido en asegurarse de que ella encontrara algo de fresco y jugosas algas. Cuando regresó a la orilla vio lo que había hecho: un gran corazón en la arena, y ese pequeño pero dulce gesto había significado más para ella que el nadar en sí.

Bella pasó el día explorando los recovecos más profundos de la buhardilla, la clasificación de los elementos que pueden ser reutilizados por los aldeanos. Trabajó duro, arrastrando cajas y cofres de donde la luz era mejor. Hizo caso omiso a las protestas de las criadas alarmadas que querían llamar a un lacayo para mover cualquier objeto que la duquesa quisiera. Bella supuso que les parecía extraño ya que los nobles siempre utilizaban a los criados, ni siquiera llenaban por sí mismos su copa de vino.

Hizo a un lado una cortina y dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando encontró que un hombre estaba allí. Ella rio suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que era solo una vieja armadura.

—De mi abuelo —dijo Edward detrás de ella—. El rey Enrique VII. Puede haber pertenecido a su padre antes que a él. Mi abuelo era un tacaño.

Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Edward, me alegro de verte.

Sonrió.

—Así son las criadas. Temen que te hayas vuelto loca, arrastrándote alrededor de todas estas cajas.

Había un viejo banco debajo de la ventana y Edward llevó a Bella al mismo. Miró a su alrededor y no vió a ninguna de las criadas. Edward debía haberlas enviado fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El padre Jacob liberó a Anne, pero él ordenó que regresara con su marido —dijo Edward—. Así como yo sospechaba, era demasiado inteligente como para darle las respuestas directas que podrían haber utilizado para condenarla. Él le gritó por contestar en "parábolas", como él las llamaba, pero no pudo llegar a decir nada que podría utilizar para condenarla.

Bella se dejó caer en la cornisa.

—¿Ha terminado?

—Me temo que no, Bella. Ella no va a volver a Kyme y él no va a llevarla de vuelta a menos que se retracte de su fe. Será llamada de nuevo por negarse a obedecer las órdenes de la Iglesia. Y Dios nos ayude si no puede ser más astuta que su examinador la próxima vez.

* * *

…

(N/A) Notas históricas:

- "Tonto" significaba confundido o triste. Nos reservamos el uso de cuando decimos que alguien se "tiró tonto". John Knox, en su libro de los mártires, llama a las víctimas de los incendios de Guernsey "mujeres tontas", y que quería decir que eran un triste y lamentable espectáculo. Cuando Edward llama a Anne una "tonta" en este capítulo, quiere decir: "pobre chica".

- Los marineros a menudo no saben nadar, como señala Bella. Se pensaba que si su barco se hundía, era mejor para que se ahogaran rápidamente y eso era preferible que prolongar su agonía y morir de la exposición / deshidratación en el medio del océano.

- Chapines eran esos zapatos como zancos que mencioné en un capítulo anterior. Usted puede ver una imagen de un par en mi página de Facebook en mi "esposa Selkie" álbum de fotos. El enlace está en mi perfil.


	29. Chapter 29

_**The Selkie Wife**_

By: Lissa Bryan

Traductora: Miranda Pattinson (FFAD)

Beta: Marta Salazar (FFAD)

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Anne regresó a Cullen Hall, y aunque su rostro estaba tan sereno como de costumbre, sus ojos tenían anillos de cansancio alrededor. Bella corrió por las escaleras y agarró a Anne en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Me has asustado casi hasta la muerte!— Bella le regañó.

—Mis disculpas, su gracia, — dijo Anne con ironía. —Voy a tratar de evitar ser arrestada de nuevo.

Bella la abrazó de nuevo y no dijo nada. De acuerdo con Edward, otro arresto era inevitable a menos que pudiera convencer a Kyme para llevarla de vuelta. Ahí es donde Edward había desaparecido hoy. Kyme estaba con su primo, Peter de Lansby, y Edward le había dicho a Bella antes de salir que tenía la intención de ofrecer a Kyme su cargo de capellán de vuelta, si él aceptaba a Anne de nuevo.

—Pero ella no quiere regresar a él, — protestó Bella.

—Ella tiene que hacerlo, — dijo Edward sombríamente. —Es la única manera de salvarla. Vamos a hablar con él sobre ella, señalando que ella va a tener a sus hijos con ella otra vez. Kyme puede mudarse aquí, en Cullen Hall. Ellos no tienen que compartir las mismas habitaciones, siempre y cuando estén bajo el mismo techo.

Pero Kyme se mostró inflexible. Sólo aceptaría a Anne de vuelta si se ella se sometía a él y se retractaba de su herejía. Edward regresó a casa decepcionado y frustrado. Incluso el sutil toque de un soborno no había hecho a Kyme más dispuesto.

—Yo no sé qué hacer, — dijo Edward a Bella, tarde esa noche mientras estaban en su litera. —Anne no se va a retractar para salvar su vida. Ella ni siquiera lo haría por sus hijos.

Bella no lo entendía. Ella habría aceptado jurar a lo que fuera que le pidieran con tal de reunirse con su familia. No eran más que palabras. ¿Qué más daba?

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta de su aposento y una de las criadas se levantó revuelta de su paleta para contestar. Bella escuchó los lamentos tan pronto como la puerta se abrió y recogió su descartado cambio desde el pie de la litera. Ella se deslizó a través de las cortinas. Una desconcertada Ellen estaba sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña Elizabeth mientras la niña sollozaba histéricamente, con el rostro rojo brillante por el esfuerzo.

— ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?— preguntó Bella, agachándose delante de la pequeña Elizabeth, quien inmediatamente le echó los brazos alrededor de Bella y lloró en su cuello.

—Un mal sueño, su gracia, — dijo Ellen. —Ella no dejaba de llorar hasta que la hubiera visto. Suplico, me disculpe por perturbar su descanso.

—Fuego, — sollozó Elizabeth. —T-tú estabas en un f-fuego, madre.

—Eso no importa, — Bella le aseguró a Ellen en voz baja, e hizo un gesto para que se fuera. Volvió a la litera, donde Edward apresuradamente se había puesto su camisa y se sentó en el borde con la pequeña niña llorando. Ella la meció en sus brazos y le tarareó hasta que Elizabeth se hubo calmado de hipar y estornudar. Bella puso a Elizabeth junto a su padre y se metió en la litera. Los criados estaban asentando de nuevo en el sueño. Su suave respiración y el golpeteo de la lluvia en las ventanas eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación.

— ¿Qué soñabas que te perturbó tanto?— Edward preguntó a Elizabeth. Ella tenía el pulgar en la boca y sus ojos parecían enormes en su diminuto y pálido rostro mientras ella lo miraba solemnemente.

—Fuego, — dijo Elizabeth. Ella sacó el pulgar de su boca, pero lo mantuvo flotando al lado de la boca, a la espera de volver. —Fuego en todas partes. Madre estaba en el fuego.

Bella se estremeció y la abrazó más cerca. Un sueño así probablemente la enviaría a llorar también.

— ¿Quién te ha estado hablando sobre fuego?— demandó Edward. Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron y metió su pulgar en la boca.

— ¿Quién fue?— preguntó insistentemente. Elizabeth gimió y escondió la cara contra el pecho de Bella.

—Edward, — dijo Bella en voz baja.

—Quiero saber quién ha estado llenando su cabeza con charla acerca de la quema, — dijo Edward. Sus mejillas tenían un color rojo pálido de ira y sus ojos verdes brillaban como gemas, frío y duro.

—Edward, detente, — dijo Bella. Sus enormes ojos oscuros le rogaron en silencio.

Edward se rindió. Supuso que lo iba a encontrar más adelante, cuando la niña no estuviera tan alterada. Y sería el infierno a pagar para quien fuera que le hubiere asustado tanto.

Bella acarició los rizos castaños de Elizabeth. — ¿Estás lista para regresar a tu litera?

— ¡No!— gritó Elizabeth y se agarró a Bella como si ella sintiera que estaba siendo arrojado de vuelta a la tierra de pesadillas.

—Está bien, Popper, — dijo Edward, con un concertado esfuerzo para hacer que su voz sonara tan tranquila y suave como fuera posible. —Puedes quedarte aquí. — Él colocó las mantas hasta la barbilla de Elizabeth. Ella bostezó y se metió el pulgar en la boca, dormida al momento de cerrar los ojos.

—Pobre pequeña bebé, — murmuró Bella.

—Pobre del que encuentre que ha estado llenando su cabeza con esas cosas ', — dijo Edward con gravedad.

—Edward, ella podría haberlo recogido en cualquier lugar. Se habla de la quema en los labios de todos. — Ellos estaban quemando tres o cuatro a la vez ahora y los tribunales eclesiásticos estaban dictando condenas cada día.

Edward miró contrariado, pero dijo: —Supongo que sí. Simplemente me vienen lágrimas de verla tan alterada por cosas que no puede entender.

—Yo no las puede entender, tampoco. — Bella miró a la pequeña niña que dormía y se compadeció de ella por haber tenido que crecer en un mundo tan incierto.

—Quiero protegerla de esto, — murmuró Edward. —Pero no sé cómo me sea posible.

—Lo sé, — dijo Bella. —Eres un buen padre, Edward.

Edward acarició el rizado pelo de su hija. —Sólo desde que llegaste.

.

.

.

Unos días más tarde, Bella tomó su litera hasta el hospicio. Edward tenía una pregunta para Emmett sobre la administración de la finca. Le había dicho a Bella lo que él quería saber, pero era tan complicado –algo que hacer sobre los arrendamientos e impuestos- que ella había perdido la esperanza de memorizarlo, y dijo que simplemente pediría por Emmett para una cita con Edward en su oficina. Quería ver cómo iba la remodelación de todas formas. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había tenido tiempo de visitar.

Ayer fue día de corte para ambos, Edward y Bella. Se había vuelto mucho más largo ya que el duque y la duquesa habían tomado un interés más profundo en sus fincas y la gente ahora se sentía más confiada para acercarse a ellos con sus problemas. Parecía que cuanto más hacían, más había que hacer. Mucha gente venía, dado que la duquesa ahora tenía su propia corte en una habitación rara vez utilizada a la que todo el mundo se refería como la galería de retratos porque pinturas de los antepasados de Edward y familiares cubrían las paredes, todos ellos austeros y rígidos con sus mejores galas con gemas incrustadas. Un retrato del tío Eduardo, el Rey Henry VIII, tenía un lugar de honor en la pared, detrás de un pequeño estrado donde estaba posicionado el trono de Bella, y por encima de su cabeza había un pequeño dosel de terciopelo rojo, bordado con el escudo de armas de Edward. Bella habría preferido vastamente conducirlo casualmente, pero sus funcionarios temían por su dignidad. Cuando ella fue a la aldea, generalmente ocupaba una mesa en el bar y comía pan y la famosa sopa de puerros de la esposa del publicano mientras la mujer la abordaba informalmente con sus necesidades. El temor de ver a una duquesa rebotar al bebé de un campesino en su rodilla y dejarlo morder sus joyas había desaparecido y ellos insistían en que Bella debía recordar a su pueblo de su rango y de la reverencia debida a ella, no sea que no se le respetara como debe ser.

En el otro lado de la litera, Anne se sentó con una canasta de pequeños zapatos. Pasando por las cuentas de la casa, Bella había descubierto que esa Sala Cullen tenía su propio zapatero. De alguna manera, él se había quedado en el olvido; Edward dijo que no recordaba haber pedido un par de zapatos hechos o reparado por él, pero sugirió que tal vez algunos de los demás de la familia podrían haber utilizado sus servicios. Bella encontró al zapatero en una tienda polvorienta cerca de los establos, donde él había fabricado sillas y bridas para los caballos por falta de algo mejor que hacer. Bella le había establecido la fabricación de calzado para niños, porque había visto tantos pequeños pies descalzos en el pueblo, y ella se mostró satisfecha con los resultados. El hombre tenía talento y había cosido diseños caprichosos en los zapatos que ella sabía que a los niños les encantaría.

Los portadores fijaron la litera en el frente del hospicio y levantaron el toldo de lluvia. Anne ayudó a Bella a ponerse sus chapines y se aferró a ella mientras trepaba desde la litera y pisaba los escalones. Ella notó que el exterior del edificio necesitaba pintura urgente, pero eso era un trabajo que no se podía hacer hasta que la maldita lluvia se detuviera.

En el interior, encontró a Emmett paseando por las mesas, viendo como los residentes trabajaban. Aquí, ellos hacían canastas, recogían estopa, bordaban pañuelos, pequeñas artesanías que podrían ser vendidas para ayudar a mantener el costo de funcionamiento del hospicio. El zapatero se había ofrecido a enseñar su arte a los hombres (tenía que recordar decirle eso a Emmett) y una vez que la lluvia se detuviera y pudieran comenzar la construcción de la nueva ala, también podrían aprender carpintería.

Ella le dio el mensaje y luego se dirigió al salón de clases y se asomó por la puerta. Ella encontró a Rosalie sentada en el suelo, rodeada de niños y con un bebé en su regazo mientras ella les leía una historia de la Biblia. Los niños estaban en silencio y absorto.

—Una vista impresionante para observar, ¿no es así?— dijo Emmett en voz baja. Él había llegado detrás de ella y miraba por la rendija a su esposa, su expresión pensativa.

—Sí, eso es así, — respondió Bella.

—Lo que sea que le dijiste a ella, Bella, no puedo sino admirar sus resultados. No es sólo la enseñanza. Está haciendo mucho en el pueblo, utilizando sus propios fondos para pagar por ello. — La voz de Emmett sostenía una pizca de orgullo. —Tenían miedo de acercarse a ella al principio, porque se acordaban de su afilada lengua, pero ella ha cambiado, Bella. Yo no lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto.

—Tú también, — dijo Bella. —Tal vez deberías ver si la persona que eres ahora se llevan bien.

—Yo la trataba mal, — dijo Emmett, y negó con la cabeza. —Yo era un tonto borracho, que la ignoraba en el día y la utilizaba como a una puta en la noche.

—Sí, y ella era egoísta y cruel. Ambos tienen mucho que hacer con el otro. — Bella hizo una pausa por un momento y luego tomó su mano entre las suyas. —Emmett, tu hija necesita a su familia. Le debes a Margaret intentarlo.

Una campana sonó en la sala principal. —La cena, — dijo Emmett, pero él no dejó el lugar o separó sus ojos de Rosalie. Detrás de ellos, los trabajadores empezaron a limpiar las mesas para que pudieran ser utilizadas para la comida.

Rosalie cerró el libro y dijo a los niños que continuarían después de la cena. Le entregó el bebé a una de las pequeñas niñas y los niños corretearon hasta la puerta y se dispersaron para encontrar a sus padres. Rosalie vio a Emmett y Bella y se hundió en una profunda reverencia. Emmett se inclinó ante ella. —Mi señora, ¿me preguntaba si le gustaría unirse a mí para la cena en la taberna?

Rosalie se sonrojó, pero asintió. Le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó tímidamente. Miró a Bella, quien abrió los ojos a Rosalie e hizo un movimiento con sus manos.

—Puedes utilizar mis chapines, — ofreció Bella.

—No es necesario, — dijo Emmett y cogió a Rosalie en sus brazos como si no pesara más que un niño. Rosalie gritó y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Los residentes miraban, sus almuerzos olvidados momentáneamente. Todo el mundo sabía que el vizconde y la vizcondesa eran casados, por supuesto, pero pocas veces les habían visto mucho más que hablar entre sí. Con la boca abierta todo el mundo miraba a Emmett llevarla a la puerta principal. Entonces alguien silbó y Emmett se detuvo para echar una sonrisa por encima del hombro. Rosalie se sonrojó y la sala estalló en risa afable y alegre con algunos chistes subidos de tono arrojados en una buena medida.

Ellos no regresaron después de la cena, así que Bella se hizo cargo de la clase hasta el final de la jornada de trabajo unas pocas horas después. Ayudó a encontrar los zapatos adecuados para aquellos que no tenían ninguno y a almacenar el resto de ellos en un cuarto de suministro para distribuir posteriormente en la propia aldea. Se acordó de algo que había querido comprobar: cómo los nuevos colchones estaban sostenidos. Los había obtenido de una tela de cáñamo pesada y quería ver si eran resistentes como ella había esperado. Nadie tenía que dormir en el suelo desnudo nunca más, pero a medida que se corrió la voz de las condiciones de aquí, más personas llegaban cada día. Más colchones tendrían que ser hechos pronto, pero si el otro no era duradero, tendría que elegir otro material. Durante el día, los colchones fueron apilados en una de las habitaciones de literas.

Mientras ella se acercaba, oyó una voz femenina. Había estado tan absorta pensando en Rosalie y Emmett y luego con la enseñanza que no se había dado cuenta de que Anne ya no estaba con ella. Su voz venía de una de las habitaciones de literas, la puerta parcialmente cerrada. Bella miró dentro.

Anne estaba hablando a un pequeño grupo de mujeres sentadas en los colchones en un semicírculo a su alrededor. —Es cierto que en nuestras oraciones pedimos a Dios para dedicar en nuestras frentes, el verdadero significado de la comunión. Para San Pablo dice, Las quitan la vida; el Espíritu es lo único que da vida. Mark y el capítulo sexto de Juan, donde todo se aplica a la fe: tenga en cuenta también el cuarto capítulo de Segunda Epístola de San Pablo a los Corintios, y al final, encontrarás, que las cosas que podemos ver con nuestros ojos son temporales, pero las que no se ven son eternas. Encontré en la Escritura que Cristo tomó el pan y lo dio a sus discípulos diciendo: Tomad, comed, esto es mi cuerpo que será entregado por vosotros; lo que significa que su propio cuerpo se rompería y el pan era sólo un signo o sacramento. Él utilizó el mismo tipo de parábola cuando dijo que iba a derribar el templo, y en tres días edificarlo de nuevo, es decir, su propio cuerpo como el templo, como escribe San Juan, y no el templo de piedra en sí mismo. Así que el pan no es sino un recuerdo de su muerte, o un sacramento de acción de gracias por ello, donde estamos unidos con él por una comunión de amor cristiano. Desafortunadamente, hay muchos que no pueden percibir el verdadero significado de esto.

Anne sonrió a su audiencia, pero el corazón de Bella golpeó tan rápido que pensó que iba a enfermar. Negar que la comunión era el literal cuerpo y sangre de Jesús era suficiente para condenar a una persona de herejía. Si alguna de estas mujeres la reportaba... Tenía que parar esto. Bella abrió la puerta. Las mujeres se quedaron sin aliento al ver a Bella y se pusieron en pie, la culpabilidad escrita en sus rostros según se hundían en reverencia.

—Anne, nos tenemos que ir, — dijo Bella. Ella pretendió que no había oído nada y esperaba que estas mujeres pretendieran que no lo había oído tampoco.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y Bella levantó cada pie a su vez para que Anne pudiera deslizarle sus chapines y entonces ella se aferró a Bella para ayudarle a equilibrar mientras ella caminaba por las escaleras de la litera.

No fue sino hasta que estuvieron a salvo dentro y las cortinas estiradas que Bella le dijo: —Anne, estás cortejando a la muerte con tus palabras. — El miedo seguía atascado con ella, haciéndola revolver el estómago y latir su corazón.

—Mi tiempo puede ser corto, — dijo Anne. —Tengo que llegar a tantas almas como pueda en el tiempo que me queda.

—Santos, Anne, solo leyendo la Biblia a ellos-

—Yo no la leí a ellos, — interrumpió Anne, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. —La tengo memorizada. Es en contra de la ley que la lean, pero no recitarla.

Bella miró fijamente. — ¿Te memorizaste la Biblia?

—Sólo el Nuevo Testamento, — dijo Anne, como si eso disminuyera el logro. —Yo sabía que cuando Mary tomara el trono, nos prohibirían la lectura de las Escrituras, así que puse a mi mente en la tarea y, con la ayuda de Dios, he retenido las palabras.

Bella estaba impresionada, pero tenía que volver al tema más pertinente. —Anne, yo no quiero perderte. Lo qué has dicho ahí dentro- Si el Padre Jacob se entera, él tendrá que arrastrarte de nuevo ante el tribunal.

—Mi fe está en las manos de Dios, — dijo Anne. —Él mandó a sus discípulos a salir al mundo y predicar el evangelio, y eso es lo que debo hacer.

—Debo decirle a Edward de esto y él se enojará de que hayas utilizado el hospicio para tu iglesia, — advirtió Bella.

Anne asintió. —Por supuesto que tienes que decirle. Eres su esposa, después de todo, y no tienen secretos entre sí. Oh, Bella, deseo que Dios tenga a bien darme un esposo como el tuyo. Pero tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera permanecido en casa como una mujer satisfecha en lugar de predicar su palabra.

—He visto a muchos matrimonios comenzar en infelices circunstancias que se tornaron en una unión de amor, — dijo Bella.

— ¿Te quieres casar con Edward?— Anne inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—No, — admitió Bella. —Al principio no. Yo no quería una vida de esto. — Bella señaló su vestido enjoyado.

Anne sonrió. —Pero parece que has hecho de la vida de una duquesa lo que deseas.

—Algo así, — Bella tocó las perlas en sus mangas. —Me gustaría vivir en una pequeña casita junto al mar, solo Edward y nuestros hijos, sin que nadie dependa de nosotros, y sin nadie lo que hacemos.

Anne se rió un poco. —Eso no es una vida que exista para nadie. Todos somos parte de la cadena de la sociedad, ordenado por Dios.

Bella no dijo nada. Una de las perlas estaba suelta, notó, y la sacó fuera. Ella la puso entre sus dedos distraídamente.

—Vi al mensajero real llegar esta mañana, — dijo Anne

—Sí, con una carta de la Reina, — respondió Bella. —Sus cartas son difíciles de leer. Ella es la más infeliz de las mujeres. — El papel siempre estaba manchado de lágrimas. Mary estaba sola, y ella dio a entender ampliamente que deseaba que Bella y Edward regresaran a la corte, pero aún no lo había hecho una orden. Ellos esperaban que fuera a suceder en cualquier momento.

La carta contenía también las —noticias tristes— que su primo Courtenay había muerto, aunque cuando Edward había leído esa parte de la carta, había comentado a Bella que Mary y su madre eran probablemente las únicas dos personas en el mundo que puedan arrojar una lágrima por su muerte. Mary, quien aún se negaba a reconciliarse con su hermana a menos que Elizabeth —confesara, — sentía como su familia iba disminuyendo y Edward dijo que ella probablemente lo lloró más de lo que realmente le entristeció la pérdida del pomposo _jacknape_*.

Después de su participación en la rebelión de Wyatt, Mary se había visto obligada a castigar a Courtenay, y ella había optado por —exiliarlo— al continente, lo que en realidad equivalía a un viaje de placer extendido para él. Ella no se había apoderado de sus tierras o título, por lo que fue capaz de disfrutar de la hospitalidad de otros nobles europeos, quienes lo acogieron por temor a ofender a su prima, la Reina de Inglaterra.

Mary había enviado un informe del embajador Inglés a Venecia, el cual declaraba que Courtenay fue derribado por una fiebre que contrajo por ser lloviznarse mientras cazaba con su halcón y no cambiarse de su ropa mojada. Al igual que con cualquier muerte de un hombre joven, aparentemente saludable, el veneno era sospechoso, pero no pudo ser probado. Bella privadamente pensaba que era más probable que él hubiera muerto de la viruela francesa que se rumoraba había contraído.

— ¿Volverá pronto el Rey?

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Ella le escribe casi todos los días, pidiéndole que regrese, pero él sigue poniéndole excusas. — De una carta de la princesa Elizabeth, se había enterado de que Mary era perturbada por los rumores de sus infidelidades y había ordenado la pintura con la que ella había terminado obsesionada antes de su boda para que fuera bajada, incapaz de soportar mirar a su semejanza, cuando su corazón estaba roto.

— ¡Espero que se quede en España, donde pertenece!— escupió Anne. —Es él quien ha traído esta asquerosa Inquisición a nuestras costas.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —La culpa no recae solo sobre él, — dijo Bella. —Mary piensa que las malas cosechas son una señal del desagrado de Dios de que ella no ha limpiado la tierra de herejes. Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más firme llega a ser su convicción.

—Un día, esto será corregido, — prometió Anne. —Y serán papistas enfrentando la hoguera.

—Espero que ninguno enfrente ese destino, — dijo Bella sin rodeos. —La conciencia de un hombre debe ser entre él y Dios.

Anne parpadeó. — ¿No crees en la herejía?

—No creo que sea mi tarea decidir qué constituye una herejía.

—Bella, hay una manera correcta y una manera incorrecta, — argumentó Anne. —La herejía se extiende si no se controla. Las mentes crédulas-

—Deberían ser juzgadas por Dios, y solo Dios, — dijo Bella con firmeza. Anne abrió la boca para decir algo más y entonces lo pensó mejor. Bella supuso lo que habría dicho era probablemente herético en sí mismo y esperaba que los portadores no lo hubieran oído, pero luego desechó la idea con cansancio. Estaba cansada de ello, cansada de tener que mirar por encima del hombro, para recordar que había sirvientes en todas las habitaciones, ladeando un oído dispuesto a recoger el material para chismes.

Llegaron a la casa y se dirigieron a través de toda la rutina de los chapines. Odiaba las cosas, pero sabía por experiencia que la falda crecía incómodamente pesada si el agua se impregna en sus dobladillos. Una vez dentro, Bella se los arrancó y se dirigió a las escaleras. Quería ver a sus hijos. Quería mirar a los ojos inocentes de la intriga y el prejuicio. Ella quería jugar por un rato, para pretender ser despreocupada de nuevo, aunque sea sólo por unos momentos, pero lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de los niños hizo parar en seco y jadeo.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados lado a lado en la cama de la sala de estado. (Como el hijo de un duque, Ward tenía una cama enorme, con una gran colcha de tela de oro y cortinas de terciopelo rojo bordado con el escudo de su familia. Raramente utilizado; Ward solía dormir en una pequeña cama a menos que Bella quisiera una siesta con él.) Margaret estaba en los brazos de Rosalie.

Las lágrimas corrían sin control por las mejillas de Rosalie. Emmett se acercó y suavemente las retiró y luego tomó la cara de Rosalie en un beso tan tierno y dulce que Bella quería llorar, también. Ella retrocedió, inadvertida por la pareja o el bebé, que masticaba felizmente una de las ranas de la sobreveste de su padre.

Fue con un rebote en su paso y una sonrisa en su rostro que Bella cerró la puerta y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de Elizabeth.

* * *

Notas históricas:

- —Colchones— eran esencialmente sólo una bolsa rellena de heno o (para los ricos) plumas.

- Las palabras de Anne fueron tomadas de dos cartas que ella escribió, las que la autora editó ligeramente para facilitar la lectura.

- La —Viruela francesa— es lo que la gente de la época llamaba sífilis. El —tratamiento— era el mercurio, ingerido y aplicado por vía tópica.

* * *

Nota de Traductora:

*Jacknape: alguien que hace cosas para fastidiar a otro.


End file.
